Au Jardin d'Éden
by Gennaria
Summary: Laurence a toujours vécu une vie normale comme la plupart des jeunes filles de son âge et elle ne s'en prive pas. Sa rencontre avec les Dieux va changer sa vie et celles de ses amies à jamais. Entre aider les dieux à apprendre des trucs sur les humains et l'amour, les activités, les garçons qui draguent et les souvenirs d'elle et de son ex, Laurence est bien débordée.
1. Prologue

Kamigami no asobi

Saison 1

Au Jardin d'Éden

* * *

Prologue

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été une petite fille ordinaire. Je vais à l'école comme tout le monde. J'ai été amoureuse comme tout le monde et j'ai eu le cœur brisé comme tout le monde. Mon cœur de guerrière a toujours rêvé d'aventures, de grandes épopées telles que je les ai lus dans les livres. Le destin va-t-il se décider un jour à changer ma vie, car je sens que je suis née pour une seule et unique raison : pour me battre…


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Été mémorable ou banal

Point de vue Laurence

Ah, enfin l'été! Je viens de finir officiellement ma première année au Cégep et ça pas été de tout repos, mais mon travail a porté ses fruits et j'ai eu d'excellentes notes. Je suis trop fière de moi!

Seule dans mon petit local après mon dernier exam de la session, j'exécute une feinte avec mon épée double comme si je combattais un des mannequins en bois dont je suis habituée. J'adore m'entraîner, ça m'aide à me relaxer ou encore à me changer les idées. Tout comme la danse et le chant, en fait.

— Laue?

Je me retourne vers la porte et j'aperçois ma meilleure amie de toujours, Alexandra. Dès que je la remarque, elle reprend :

— Allez, viens! Les filles nous attendent.

Je lui souris et je lui dis ensuite que j'arrivais. Je me dirige vers mon sac de sports et mets la bandoulière du sac sur mon épaule. Après, je prends mon sac d'école pour le mettre sur mon dos. Ceci étant fait, je me tourne vers Alexandra et l'accompagne jusqu'à la cafétéria où nous attendaient Catherine et Molly, comme ma bff vient de me l'informer.

XXX

Arrivant à la cafétéria, nous remarquons enfin nos amies et sans surprise, on découvre les meilleurs amis de mon ex, David et Kyle, qui par conséquent, trainent encore avec nous, malgré le départ d'Austin de nos vies, tout juste avant de commencer le Cégep. En nous approchant plus d'eux, Alexandra et moi entendons le sujet de leur conversation. Je me tourne vers elle :

— Bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils font encore? réprimais-je sur un ton accusateur.

— Des conneries. Comme toujours, me répond-elle, aussi blasée que moi.

— Hahaha, je te crois tellement sur parole!

J'éclate de rire et Alexandra me rejoint aussitôt. En arrivant près de la table, je salue tout le monde et je dépose mes deux sacs. Ils cessent de parler pour se concentrer sur Alexe et moi.

— Où t'étais encore? me gronde Catherine, t'aurais pu me texter quand tu as fini ton exam.

— T'aurais dû voir ça, Laue, ironise David, c'était vraiment…

Mais le jeune homme ne peut finir sa phrase, car Catherine le fusillait du regard, apparemment pas désireuse de revenir sur le sujet.

— Mais ta gueule! s'exclame-t-elle en le frappant sur le bras.

— Tu sais comment elle est, Cath, lance Alexandra avec un sourire, trouvant ce qui se passe sous ses yeux très comique.

— T'étais en train de t'entraîner, je me trompe? fais remarquer Molly en pointant mon épée de son crayon.

J'observe rapidement son dessin. Il est magnifique! Elle est tellement douée. Molly a beau être la plus jeune d'entre nous, elle est la plus mature. Ça pour l'être, elle l'est. J'admire son intelligence hors du commun. Molly est même meilleure que moi à l'école. Au point que si on lui proposait de faire un quiz sur la connaissance générale, elle aurait tout bon.

Je me décide de lui répondre :

— En effet, Molly. Je m'entraînais et désolée Cath, de ne pas t'avoir texté, j'ai juste complètement oublié.

— Ça va, je te pardonne. Je sais que t'as tellement de fun quand tu t'entraînes que tu vois pas le temps passé.

— Ouais, c'est tout toi, ça, ajoute Kyle, tout sourire.

Je ris nerveusement tout en passant une main derrière ma tête. C'est vrai, je suis tellement à fond que j'oublie le temps qui passe.

— Dites, toujours partants pour la sortie? nous demande Catherine.

— Eh comment! répondis-je avec entrain, mais avant, je vais aller me changer.

En effet, je n'aime pas trop m'entraîner avec des jeans. Alors, après mon exam, je suis allée me changer. Et maintenant que tout le monde a fini, je crois que ça serait une bonne idée de revenir dans mes jeans.

Je prends mon sac de sport et me dirige vers la salle de bain, quand une idée m'effleure. J'en souris d'avance.

— Oh et juste comme ça… Faites pas trop de cochonneries en mon absence, hein, les gars?

— On parlait de porno, lance David, d'une traite.

— Je vois, dis-je en me retournant.

Maeuh! Ma blague est fichue! David, tu vas le regretter!

Après cinq minutes, je ressors donc de la salle de bain en prenant mes choses et nous étions partis.

J'ai peut-être une vie banale, elle ne l'est moins quand je suis avec mes amis. Étant sérieuse de nature, ils sont les seuls à m'amener faire la fête! Autrement dit, à tasser la sérieuse d'un bord et prendre la folle de l'autre.

XXX

Nous avions décidé d'aller jouer aux quilles pour fêter l'été qui arrivait. Donc, nous nous rendons, de ce pas, au salon de quilles près de chez Cath. Alors que nous venons juste de commencer la partie, David et Kyle sont déjà en avance sur tout le monde, comme d'habitude.

— Strike! lance David, en levant son poing dans les airs.

— Wow! T'es en feu, Dave! le complimentais-je.

— Hey, ne m'oubliez pas surtout! réplique Kyle, et Strike, moi aussi!

C'est maintenant le tour de Molly. Alors, elle s'avance, se prend une balle et la lance. Malheureusement, elle finit sa course dans un dalot. Au prochain coup, il lui restera que trois quilles.

Du côté de moi et Alexandra, on parle de tout et de rien, en attendant notre tour.

— Bah, c'est sûr que j'aime mieux la cuisine que ça, déclare-t-elle au moment que Catherine se levait pour son tour.

— C'est sûr! On l'air d'une bande d'amateurs dans ta cuisine!

On entend David, devant nous, qui déclare qu'il a encore fait un Strike. Catherine proteste, visiblement irritée de se faire voler la victoire par David.

— Ah, tabarnak! Tu m'as encore dépassé!

David se retourne vers elle et affiche un regard espiègle.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime.

À ce moment, on le fixe toutes et éclate de rire. Visiblement, les filles et moi avions pensé à la même chose. Cette impression se confirme quand Molly s'exclame :

— Est bien bonne celle-là! Surtout que t'es pas sarcastique une seconde!

David se tait aussitôt et se met à rougir. On vient de le prendre sur le fait qu'il était en train de crouser Cath. Oh, prends ça, David!

— Oh, trop cute! m'exclamais-je, me joignant à la plaisanterie de Molly.

— Je suis d'accord, ajoute Alexe.

XXX

Descendant de la voiture de Cath, j'observe ma maison d'un air serein. Cette sortie était géniale! Cela faisait un moment que j'étais pas allée jouer aux quilles. En fait, ça faisait plus de dix ans. Du haut de mes dix-neuf ans, je me révélais plutôt pas si mal, mais finalement c'est David qui avait gagné la partie. Kyle le suivait de près avec dix points d'écart. Dommage! Meilleure chance la prochaine fois. Enfin, si j'y retourne. Car, j'ai une drôle d'impression qui me dit que ça va prendre un bout de temps avant de retourner jouer aux quilles avec une belle gang d'amis. N'empêche, la blague qu'on a faite à David était vraiment drôle.

Nous entrons dans la maison seulement nous quatre, car les garçons avaient décidé d'aller faire de quoi, sans nous. Aller faire quoi? Aucune de nous le savait. Les petites merdes! Osez nous faire des cachoteries comme ça!

Puis, je remarque qu'on était seules. Bien, pas tout à fait. Taki et Kira viennent nous accueillir avec leurs miaulements habituels. Je les adore, mes chattes! Elles sont vraiment adorables!

Donc, après une caresse, les filles me suivent dans la cuisine et je leur laisse la liberté de se prendre de quoi si elles le voulaient. Pendant que mes amies se ruent sur le petit frigo pour se prendre à boire, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à David et Kyle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font? En même temps, ce sont des gars. Ils font leurs trucs de gars.

Nous décidons de commencer sans eux. Molly descend les escaliers la première et je ferme la marche. Arrivées en bas, les filles s'installent.

— Ça vous dit de jouer à Just Dance? demandé-je.

Oui, je veux jouer à Just Dance, bon. C'est un classique dans notre gang. La danse fait partie intégrante de ma vie comme le maniement des armes l'est.

Les filles me donnent leur approbation et je mets alors Just Dance 2017. Nous dansons une danse quand j'entends la sonnette.

Je me rue vers l'escalier, car je suis sûre qu'il s'agit probablement les garçons. J'arrive en haut et je vois qu'il s'agit effectivement de David et Kyle. Je vais leur ouvrir la porte.

— Mais où vous étiez?

J'ai pas pu me retenir. Je suis vraiment trop curieuse dans la vie.

Je regrette aussitôt ma question et je m'empresse de déclarer :

— Finalement, je veux pas savoir, dis-je en partant vers l'escalier.

Les garçons me suivent et on descend les marches l'un derrière l'autre. Dès que j'arrive en bas, je vois Cath se faire une danse à elle seule et je devine sans la moindre difficulté le regard de David sur elle.

Dès qu'elle me vit, elle met la Wii sur pause et me demande de venir la joindre.

— Mais tu t'en sortais très bien toute seule, répondis-je en souriant, toujours dans les escaliers.

— Elle a pas tort, tu sais, ajoute David sur un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

— Toi, ta gueule, s'exclame Catherine, qui apparemment, lui en veux encore pour le bowling.

J'éclate de rire, car évidemment, je trouve cette situation très drôle. Je demande à tout le monde si ça leur tente de jouer à Mario Kart, maintenant que les gars sont arrivés. Ils ont tous répondu à l'affirmative. Je vais mettre le jeu et on s'installe.

XXX

On a joué environ une heure à Mario Kart. J'ai trouvé ça vraiment amusant! Surtout quand on a fait la course de l'arc-en-ciel! Quasiment tout le monde est tombé au moins une fois. On a ri comme des dingues aussi quand Molly et moi, on a pas arrêté de se bousculer. À un moment donné, Cath est passée devant la télé et s'est mise à danser ou faire n'importe quoi, j'avoue que j'étais un peu occupée pour la regarder. Par contre, David, oui. Il l'a pas quitté pas des yeux littéralement. Ah, ce David...

Ensuite, on a un peu discuté, puisque quand tu finis l'école normalement, t'as plein de sujets de conversation en tête. On parlait des projets qu'on allait avoir pendant l'été, quand Cath a commencé à parler de garçons. Le sujet qu'on doit pas parler avec moi.

Ça m'énerve littéralement quand qu'on parle de mecs, car ça me rappelle Austin, qui a été mon premier amour. Je peux toujours tenter d'oublier, mais je me souviendrais toujours de cette nuit.

XXX

 _Tout a commencé au secondaire. Plus précisément en secondaire 5. J'étais toujours avec Alexandra, Catherine et Molly. Un jour, un nouvel élève est arrivé dans notre école. Il s'appellait Austin Yukimora. Son nom avait une petite consonance japonaise, mais il avait en aucun cas l'accent ni l'apparence. On aurait dit un Québécois comme tout le monde, mis à part les sacres et les expressions familières._

 _Au début, je lui accordais pas beaucoup d'attention, car je m'occupais de mes études. Disons que j'avais l'habitude de m'occuper de moi et moi seule. Pourtant, ça l'a pas empêché de venir me parler. Pour ce qui était de David et de Kyle, ils sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils trainaient tout le temps ensemble. Et c'est un peu grâce à l'initiative des trois qu'ils sont maintenant dans notre gang._

 _Sinon, pour revenir à moi et Austin, on a commencé à se fréquenter, à aller voir des films au cinéma. Et je lui ai même montré quelques trucs au combat. Il a été très impressionné. Et finalement, à la fin de l'année, il y a eu le bal. Évidemment, David a demandé à Catherine d'y aller avec et Kyle en a profité aussi et a demandé à Alexandra. Seulement Molly avait pas de cavaliers, mais ça l'intéressait pas vraiment._

 _Le bal qu'on a eu, c'était le meilleur qu'on puisse avoir. Et c'est précisément cette nuit-là qu'Austin m'a embrassé pour la première fois, en plein milieu de la piste de danse. J'y finis par tomber amoureuse de lui. J'en étais sûre en le voyant en magnifique complet avec sa cravate verte pour fiter avec moi, car oui, on est allés au bal ensemble. Le rêve que toutes les filles rêvent de vivre._

 _On est sortis ensemble pendant un an jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit, quelques jours avant que je commence le Cégep. J'étais dans ma chambre en train de dormir quand j'ai entendu un bruit à ma fenêtre. Je me suis levée et j'ai vu qu'Austin se tenait derrière ma vitre. Il est descendu et m'a serré dans ses bras pour m'embrasser après. Je le voyais bien, ce baiser avait une certaine urgence comme s'il était inquiet pour quelque chose. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait. Alors, il m'a tout expliqué :_

 _—_ _On peut pas être ensemble. Je peux pas te dire la raison, mais crois-moi, je te quitte pas parce que je t'aime pas. C'est parce que je peux pas. Pour te protéger..._

 _J'ai eu de la misère à entendre sa dernière phrase, donc j'ai accordé mon attention à tenter d'analyser le sens de ses paroles. Je l'ai alors questionné pour tenter de comprendre :_

 _—_ _Tu dois repartir au Japon? Tu sais, je peux survivre à une relation à distance._

 _Il m'a regardé intensément et m'as répondu que c'était pas pour ça, mais qu'il était dans l'obligation de partir et de sortir de ma vie. Je me suis mise à pleurer et il m'a aussitôt prise dans ses bras en me répétant que ça va aller, qu'il m'aimera toujours. Il m'a accordé une nuit avec et le lendemain, je me suis réveillée et je me suis rendu compte qu'il était plus là. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps._

XXX

En tout cas, parler de gars m'a fait rappeler cette nuit et je l'ai vraiment pas trouvé drôle. Je dis précipitamment aux filles que je vais aux toilettes en filant vers la salle de bain. Je ferme la porte, mais au moment que je la barre, j'entends une étrange voix m'appeler dans ma tête. Comme si ça se pouvait... Ça tombe vraiment mal. Il a vraiment choisi son moment.

« Laurence »

Cette voix masculine a prononcé mon nom… Ne me dites pas que je deviens schizophrène? Bien sûr que non! Je suis en pleine santé. Comment ça peut arriver? Et d'ailleurs, la voix m'a pas insulté. Je sais de source sûre que quand t'es schizo, la voix dans la tête te méprise. Je décide donc de laisser tomber et d'y réfléchir plus tard. Je fais ce que j'ai à faire et je sors rejoindre les autres. J'attends sur le bord du couloir et j'écoute les filles en train de discuter.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'entends Catherine dire qu'elle a complètement oublié qu'elle a une date ce soir. Je lève mes yeux au ciel. Elle et ses dates. Notre conseillère en relations amoureuses se lève pour pogner sa sacoche et me dépasse pour aller retoucher son maquillage.

Et étant donné que moi je déteste le maquillage, je m'enlève du couloir et Molly prend ma place. Les deux filles discutent de mecs et de trucs à l'eau de rose. Je vais rejoindre Alexandra, blasée.

— Ça va? Je sais bien que quand on parle de ce sujet-là, ça te rappelle ton ex.

— Ça va aller, Alexe. Je suis une dure, mais merci de demander.

Elle éclate de rire. Maudit que je l'aime ma bff.

XXX

On a fini par suivre Cath, car une soirée au bar, ça fait le bonheur de tout le monde. Cath s'occupe de sa date, qui est pas mal beau, je tiens à le préciser. Mais la plupart des beaux gars, c'est souvent des tous de culs. Et de notre côté, on rit et on s'amuse. J'ai starté une partie billard contre David. C'est vraiment hilarant.

Après quinze minutes à garrocher des balles dans des trous, j'entends d'une oreille, une conversation un peu trop animée, dans le mauvais sens. Je me tourne discrètement. C'est Cath et son monsieur, qui disait s'appeler Alexis. Il est en train de lui gueuler dessus littéralement. Ça commence à me déranger. David remarque que j'ai cessé de jouer et me regarde.

— Ça va?

Je dis rien, mais je me contente de pointer les deux autres du menton. David comprend aussitôt ce qui se passe et vient me rejoindre.

À force de les écouter, je perds l'intérêt de continuer, quand soudain, j'entends Alexis lâcher le mot « pute ». Qu'est-ce qu'il vient dire là? Là, j'en peux plus. Je prends la baguette de billard et je la brise en deux. En me foutant des conséquences, bien sûr.

Je me rue vers le salaud qui vient de parler et je le frappe avec l'une des deux moitiés du bâton.

— Maudit cave! C'est elle qui prend la peine de t'inviter et toi, tu la traites comme de la marde! Je vais te montrer ce que je réserve aux petits salauds de ton espèce, éclatais-je en me retenant de le frapper avec mes poings, car j'ai une petite base d'arts martiaux.

Je prends une grande inspiration et dis précisément :

— Excuse-toi!

Il dit pas un mot.

— Mais excuse-toi, mon osti.

David s'en mêle et ajoute :

— Crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de pas la rendre plus en colère qu'elle ne l'est déjà, si tu veux pas te ramasser à moitié mort, battu à l'épée double. Je dis ça juste comme ça.

Point de vue Alexandra

Je venais de sortir de la salle de bain quand je remarque Laurence qui s'énerve encore après un gars. Et pas n'importe quel, mais la date de Cath en plus. Mais c'est quoi l'affaire? Pourquoi elle s'énerve après et pourquoi je manque tout le temps l'action?

Je décide de rejoindre Kyle pour lui demander des infos. Il m'informe qu'Alexis a traité Cath de pute et que Laurence est allée le tabasser… avec un bâton de billard pété par ses propres moyens ? Wow…

En tout cas, si elle avait pas réagi, je l'aurais fait. Personne parle comme ça à mes amies sans prendre la raclée de sa vie. N'empêche, c'est précisément au moment que je m'en vais que toute l'action se passe. Mais pourquoi je manque tout le temps le meilleur moment? J'aurais aimé voir ce qui se passe! Ah, maudite vessie! Si ça continue, je vais devoir me retenir la prochaine fois.

Point de vue Laurence

Alexis me regarde, regarde David et revient vers moi. Il déclare qu'il avait finalement de quoi à faire et il détale comme un lapin, la queue entre les jambes.

Les autres, ayant assisté à la scène, viennent nous rejoindre et me féliciter.

— Wow! Tu lui a rentré dedans pas à peu près, me félicites Kyle.

— T'as raison! J'ai pas vu le début, mais c'était très drôle de le voir crisser son camp! ajoute Alexandra.

Je me tourne vers Cath.

— Si jamais un autre gars te traite de nom, dis-le-moi. Je m'en charge.

— Pour être honnête, je m'en foutais un peu qu'il m'ait traitée de pute. Parce que je me disais bien que t'allais débarquer pour le massacrer et que ça serait pissant au bout de te le laisser.

— Mets-en! lui répondais-je avec entrain.

— Mention spéciale pour ton numéro avec le bâton! s'exclame Molly. Mais comment t'as fait ça?

Je hausse les épaules et lui souris. Tout de même, toute une soirée.

XXX

Nous sommes de retour chez moi et les gars nous ont laissés entre filles. C'est assez fin de leur part. Mais quand même, qu'ils fassent pas leurs conneries en ma présence.

En me plongeant dans mes pensées afin de trouver quelque chose à faire, je descends en bas chercher mon sac d'ordi qui contient mes cahiers d'écriture au cas où on finit la soirée chez quelqu'un d'autre et repars en haut en laissant mon regard arpenter la cuisine et c'est alors que je vois une lueur éclairer, dans les ténèbres de la nuit, une des fenêtres de ma remise, alors que normalement, nous gardons tout le temps la lumière fermée quand on l'utilise pas. Tiens donc, c'est pas normal, ça. Je sais parfaitement que nous sommes seules. Je le suis tout le temps en réalité. Mes parents sont toujours pris par leur travail. C'est pour ça que je suis sérieuse de nature. Ils tiennent de moi d'avoir une image irréprochable, mais avec mon côté imprévisible, c'est pas évident.

Maintenant que j'y pense, ils vont sûrement entendre parler de ma petite saute d'humeur de taleur quand ils vont revenir. J'ai repayé le bâton, mais quand même…

— Hey, Laue!

Je reviens vers la réalité, enfin, je crois, et me tourne vers Cath qui tente d'attirer mon attention.

— Quoi?

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu regardais?

Je soupire. Je décide alors de leur dire la vérité. C'est ce que je devais faire, selon moi.

— J'ai remarqué une lueur venant de la remise et je trouve ça louche, car normalement nous gardons toujours la lumière fermée quand on l'utilise pas. Alors, j'aimerais aller voir, pour être honnête.

— Alors, on vient avec toi, affirme Alexandra.

Les deux autres hochent la tête à l'unisson, signe qu'elles veulent en faire autant. Je souris. Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elles? Probablement rien…

Nous sortons par la porte de côté. Nous nous dirigeons vers la remise et je pose finalement ma main sur la poignée et sors la clé pour ouvrir la porte, mais je m'arrête net. Les autres filles tentent d'entrer, mais elles me foncent toutes dessus.

— C'est quoi le problème? s'exclame Catherine

— Averti quand tu t'arrêtes soudainement, gronde Alexandra.

— C'est vrai. Tasse-toi, on voit rien, ajoute Molly.

— Voyez par vous-même… soupirais-je en me poussant le plus possible pour pointer un coffre qui reluit d'une lueur bleue au fond de la remise.

— Normalement, je te dirais de pas t'en faire, mais là, commence Molly, la situation devient plus louche que prévu.

Elle a raison. Habituellement, il m'arrive de m'inquiéter pour des choses et d'autres et c'est tout le temps elle, avec sa légendaire intelligence qui me dit que tout va bien aller et tout. Mais dans ce cas-ci, ce n'est pas normal.

Je prends alors mon courage à deux mains et m'avance vers le coffre. J'entreprends de l'ouvrir pour découvrir à l'intérieur une épée. C'est donc elle qui fait briller le coffre. J'entends Molly parler derrière moi :

— C'est normal qu'on trouve une épée dans ta remise?

— Non. Mon oncle me l'aurait dit s'il avait rangé une épée ici. Tu sais bien que mes parents sont pas au courant.

— C'est vrai, se rappelle Alexandra, c'est ton oncle qui t'entraînait.

Eh oui, c'est le cas. Mon oncle, Anthony, alias Tony, m'entraîne au maniement des armes depuis que je suis toute petite et l'épée double est mon arme de prédilection depuis mes 10 ans. D'ailleurs, je suis la seule de la famille hormis lui qui sait s'en servir et effectivement, mon oncle est le seul au courant.

— J'veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais comment vous expliquez que l'épée brille? réplique Catherine.

Je me tape le front de ma main. Et un peu plus et j'oubliais l'élément le plus étrange dans tout ça! Je tends alors la main, comme si une force inconnue m'attirait et je pose mes doigts sur la garde de l'épée. Au moment où ma peau la touche, je reçois un choc électrique et le son se répercute dehors. Les filles et moi, on se regarde, ébahies.

— C'était quoi, ça? s'exclame Molly.

— Là, on vient de basculer dans le surnaturel, fais-je remarquer, voulant faire de l'humour.

Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça dans un moment pareil!?

— Nan, tu crois? ironise Cath.

— Ça pourrait être vrai! affirme Molly.

J'ai pas le temps de leur répondre une connerie de ma fabrication, car l'épée, chargée d'énergie électrique, s'élève soudainement et s'illumine d'un blanc éclatant. J'en ai mal aux yeux rien qu'à l'observer! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin?! Je le sais pas et j'aime pas ça!

Je reprends donc mon attention sur l'épée. Elle irradiait de lumière. Au moment où je m'y attends le moins, la lumière explose et nous apporte toutes les quatre avec elle.

* * *

Salut!

Vous avez sans doute remarqué que j'ai décidé d'updater la fanfic.

Eh oui, j'aimerais qu'on ait pas trop de misère à me lire, alors je m'assure que j'ai pas fautes.

Rendez-vous au chapitre 2!

Gennaria xxx


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

L'académie divine

 **Point de vue Laurence**

Revenant doucement à moi, j'ouvre peu à peu les yeux. Je suis couchée et mon sac trône à mes côtés, dont la bandoulière pend toujours sur mon épaule.

Je me lève donc et inspecte la pièce où je me trouve, car je suis plus dans ma remise. Sans oublier que je suis toute seule. Aucune trace des filles.

Je baisse alors les yeux, car un détail a attiré mon attention. Une épée. La même épée qui m'a quasiment donnée une foutue crise cardiaque se trouve à côté de moi, ne luisant plus du tout. Au moment où je me penche pour la prendre, elle se remet à reluire de nouveau pour ensuite disparaître. Une boule de lumière bleue la remplace et fonce vers moi pour prendre la forme d'un pendentif dont seul un fragment de l'épée se balance sur ma poitrine.

Je sors mon cell pour remarquer que j'ai plus de réseau. J'ai aucun moyen de contacter les autres. Magnifique…

À ce moment-là, les deux portes derrière moi s'ouvrent. Je tourne la tête pour voir qui entre et me rends compte qu'il y a personne. Alors, les portes se sont ouvertes… toutes seules ? Comment c'est possible, ça ? Manifestement, aucune explication me vient à l'esprit.

Avant de sortir de la pièce, je m'assure que j'ai toujours mes choses. Ce qui est le cas. J'en soupire de soulagement. Mes textes de roman sont toute ma vie, mais passons.

Je me retrouve dans un étrange corridor avec de magnifiques arcades en ogive au-dessus de moi. Merci cours d'histoire de l'art ! Maintenant, je sais comment ça s'appelle ! Je décide de continuer à droite tout en admirant l'architecture.

Ne voyant pas où je mets les pieds, je m'enfarge dans quelque chose de petit et fluffy et tombe au sol dans un sursaut. Je tâche de regarder dans quoi je me suis enfargée. C'est une petite boule de poils blanche. Un lapin ? Mais pourquoi il y aurait un lapin ici ? Et d'ailleurs, où est-ce que je suis ? J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et si je suis le lapin, qui s'en va déjà, probablement effrayé ?

Attendez une minute, j'ai une impression étrange. Non, je peux être au Pays des Merveilles ! Premièrement, on trouve le lapin blanc dans le monde réel. Deuxièmement, ce lapin porte pas une veste bleue et se tient pas sur deux pattes. Et troisièmement, j'suis pas tombée dans un putain de trou de lapin géant !

Je tente de me calmer. Tout va bien. L'explication est peut-être simple, après tout. Quelqu'un m'a kidnappé ? Non, pas quelqu'un, une lumière. Comme si ça se pouvait…

Je décide de ne plus me poser de questions et je suis finalement le lapin, qui étrangement m'attend. Je sors du corridor à l'architecture moyenâgeuse pour ensuite monter des escaliers. J'arrive ensuite dans un étrange couloir d'école.

Le lapin s'arrête près d'une porte de classe entrouverte et entre. J'entre à mon tour et je remarque qu'il s'est réfugié dans les bras d'un étrange type aux cheveux mauve, au regard neutre et habillé d'un uniforme d'école. Génial ! C'est la première personne que j'aperçois qui a l'air normale depuis que je suis ici. Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'ai avant de lui parler. Et d'ailleurs, comment un type normal peut avoir des cheveux mauve et des yeux dorés ? Bah, peu importe !

— Euh, excuse-moi. Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Et évidemment, la première chose qui sort de ma bouche c'est ça ! Pas de « T'es qui, toi ? » ou je sais pas moi « pourquoi t'as un lapin ? ». Il reste de marbre encore quelques secondes et enfin, il me répond. Pas trop tôt !

— Qui peut le dire ?

Hein ? Tout ce qu'il arrive à dire c'est ça ? Je comprends pas ce qu'il veut dit par là. Je décide alors de lui expliquer la situation. Est-ce normal de parler de ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un de t'as rencontré il y a même pas cinq secondes ?

— J'étais avec mes amies quand une lumière étrange m'a amené. Quand je suis revenue à moi, j'étais couchée toute seule dans l'autre pièce.

— Vraiment ?

J'ai rien à répondre à ça. Je suis sur le point de lui demander qui il est quand j'entends une voix inconnue derrière moi.

— Anii, je n'arrive pas à trouver Usamaro…

Anii ? C'est un nom, ça ? Et Usamaro, c'est le nom du lapin ? Ce nom sonne japonais. Mais qu'est que je fous avec des Japonais qui ont même pas l'air de Japonais ? Je me tourne pour faire face au nouveau venu, qui daigne même pas de me regarder. Charmant…

Tiens donc, il a les cheveux bleus ! Mais d'un beau bleu-vert, je dois l'avouer. Il est plutôt petit, mais tout de même plus grand que moi et il porte une chemise blanche, une cravate bleue desserrée et une veste verte. Une chose est sûre, j'adore sa veste !

— Oh, il est revenu ?

Après quelques secondes, son expression change et il me remarque enfin en affichant un air grossier comme si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Pourquoi c'est tout le temps à moi que ça arrive ? On se regarde pendant cinq bonnes secondes avant qu'il se décide enfin à parler :

— C'est qui ?

Je te retourne la question. Il est bizarre ce type à me regarder comme ça. Je n'aime pas ce regard. Il s'approche de moi, assez près, je dois dire. Trop près à mon goût !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? me demande-t-il d'un ton grossier qu'il est pas près de lâcher.

Ma foi, ce type est aussi grossier que mon ex était gentil. Son maudit regard me déstabilise un peu, mais je réussis à lui répondre sur le même ton:

— J'en ai pas la moindre idée !

Enfin, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu répondre. Je reste muette et recule comme hypnotisée par son regard qui me quitte pas. Quand j'y pense, c'est la première fois qu'un regard me fait taire de la sorte, sauf celui de mes parents bien sûr. Me suivant dans mon mouvement, il pose sa main sur le bureau derrière moi. Wow, là, il est trop proche ! Recule, maudit cave !

— Dis-moi ! me crie-t-il dans les oreilles — merci — c'est quoi cet endroit ?

Ah, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Là, j'en ai assez ! Je prends un air déterminé et je lui réponds :

— COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE LE SACHE ? NE T'EN PRENDS À MOI COMME ÇA ! MOI AUSSI, JE SAIS PAS OÙ J'SUIS, QUE JE SACHE !

Ah, ça fait du bien !

Mais il m'ignore royalement. Ça fait plus ben ben du bien tout d'un coup. L'autre type vient à ma rescousse. Enfin.

— Elle ne le sait pas non.

C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire…

— Oh, vraiment ? lâche le gars au-dessus de moi en changeant d'expression, avant de reprendre son air habituel, putain, tu ne sers à rien.

Attends, moi, je sers à rien ? Définitivement, ce type ne m'aime pas et le laisse très bien voir. Je décide de me taire puisqu'il va m'ignorer de toute façon. Mais je lui aurais bien montré de quel bois je me chauffe. Mais qu'il m'énerve, ce type ! Tant pis...

— Comment ça, je sers à rien ?! T'es dont ben rude avec moi alors qu'on vient juste de se rencontrer, si on peut appeler ça une rencontre.

Finalement, j'ai pas retourné sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche. Il me lance un autre de ses regards qui fait peur et m'ignore de nouveau. Le type se tourne vers l'autre et lui prend le bras.

— Anii, allons voir ce qu'il y a là-bas,

Conclusion, j'aime pas ce mec non plus.

— Laissez-moi pas…

Il me coupe avec un grognement. Apparemment, je lui tombe sur les nerfs. Eh bien, c'est réciproque, mon cher !

— Ne nous suis pas !

Bon voilà, c'est clair, ils m'abandonnent et je me retrouve encore seule! Ma foi, sur quels énergumènes je suis encore tombée ?!

Point de vue Alexandra

Cela fait déjà quelques minutes que je marche depuis que je me suis réveillée dans un endroit qui m'est totalement inconnu. Pendant que je monte les marches interminables d'un escalier en colimaçon, des milliers de questions me viennent à l'esprit : Où est-ce que je suis ? Comment je me suis retrouvée là? Où sont rendues mes amies ? Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Il est évident qu'avec ce genre de pensées, je panique. Alors je me calme.

Je me dis que le plus important est de retrouver les autres, qu'on doit se réunir pour faire le point. Essayer de trouver le moyen de retourner chez Laurence.

J'arrive enfin en haut de l'escalier et j'aperçois deux portes. J'ouvre celle de gauche et me retrouve à l'extérieur. Un fort courant d'air me fit détourner les yeux. Alors que je retire mon bras de devant mes yeux, je découvre avec étonnement ou sous le choc, ça reste à voir, que je me trouve devant un paysage que j'ai jamais vu. Disons qu'il est digne des paysages des mondes de fantasy. Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est l'île flottante. C'est définitivement pas normal ! Laurence a raison, nous venons de basculer dans le surnaturel. Apparemment, je suis sur le toit de ce qui ressemble à une école. Je me demande quel est cet endroit? Sinon, il y a une petite brise agréable qui fait bouger mon pendentif. Je l'avais déjà quand je me suis réveillée et j'ai aucune idée d'où ça vient.

J'observe encore une bonne minute le panorama sous mes yeux. Je le trouve à la fois magnifique et étrange. Mais c'est pas normal quand même.

C'est alors que je vois une grosse masse blanche me sauter dessus.

What the fuck ! Un cheval avec des ailes !?

Mais que fait un pégase ici ? En même temps, je devrais pas trop me poser de questions, il y a quand même une île flottante là-bas.

Le pégase se pose devant moi et je remarque que la périphrase de la grosse affaire blanche est pas exagérée. Le cheval est vraiment énorme.

J'ai pas pu l'admirer longtemps, car il repart en s'envolant. Au revoir, petit pégase ! Je décide alors de redescendre les marches de l'escalier. Rendue en bas, je croise un gars avec une curieuse chevelure rouge et étrangement longue.

— Tu es perdue, chaton ? me dit-il.

Pardon ? Il m'a appelé chaton où je rêve ? Mais il a raison sur un point. Oui, je suis perdue.

— Oui. J'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où on est.

— Dis, tu as vu mon ami ? me demande-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je fixe la main avec une tête perturbée (What the fuck). Pourquoi il fait ça alors qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer ?

— Ses yeux sont aussi bleus que les mers du Nord et il a les cheveux dorés.

Mais, il vient de me décrire, là ? Apparemment, son ami est mon sosie parfait. Je décide d'être honnête avec lui.

— Non, désolée. T'es la première personne que je rencontre.

— Vraiment ? Je croyais qu'il était venu ici…

Attends, venu ici ? S'il dit vrai, il y a pas que nous dans cette école.

— Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Désolé, mais je suis pressé. À plus, chaton !

Et il s'en va. Et moi, je me retrouve à nouveau seule. Je me demande c'était qui, ce gars. Peut m'importe ! Je me remets donc en route.

Point de vue Catherine

Peu de temps après m'être réveillée, j'entends la porte d'une pièce adjacente à celle où je me trouve grincer. Cependant, je suis encore trop sonnée pour me lever et regarder autour de moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me lève pour essayer de m'orienter dans cette pièce qui m'est totalement inconnue. C'est à ce moment que je remarque un objet accroché à mon cou qui ressemble étrangement à un fragment de l'épée trouvée quelque temps auparavant dans la remise de Laurence.

Je sors de la grande pièce pour arriver dans un couloir qui ressemble un peu trop à une église, lorsque je vois un drôle de garçon en train de se cacher derrière une poutrelle. Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour le saluer, il se retourne brusquement et repart aussitôt dans la direction contraire à la celle que j'ai prise. Alors je cours pour le rejoindre et le tire par le bras.

— Peux-tu me dire où nous sommes ?

— Ne me touche pas ! Je vais te porter malheur.

— Bah oui c'est ça et moi je suis un poisson rouge ! Bon peux-tu répondre à ma question, oui ou non !?

— Non, je ne sais pas !

Aussitôt que je le relâche, il part à la course pour s'éloigner de moi. Surprise par cette curieuse discussion et les drôles d'agissements de cette étrange personne, je me surpris à sourire toute seule et je continue mon chemin en marchant plus rapidement en riant tout en repensant à ce drôle de gars.

Tout d'un coup, je fonce dans quelqu'un. Un garçon aux cheveux rouge vin et vraisemblablement du même âge que moi, car il tient dans sa main une coupe vide. C'est lorsqu'il se lève et me tend la main qu'on s'aperçoit tous deux que j'ai une grande tache de vin rouge sur mon chandail. Heureusement qu'il est gris. C'est alors qu'il enlève sa veste pour la mettre sur mes épaules.

— Désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais !

— Tu m'en diras tant! Mais à vrai dire, j'étais dans mes pensées, donc tu n'es pas complètement en tort.

— À quoi pensais-tu, comme ça !?

— À comment retrouver mes amies, dans un endroit totalement inconnu et aussi grand qu'ici! Au fait, sais-tu où est-ce qu'on est ?

— Si tes amies sont comme toi, elles doivent être jolies, et pour répondre à ta question, moi non plus je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici.

— On parle, on parle, mais on se connait pas… Au fait, mon nom c'est Catherine et toi ?

— Haha ! C'est vrai, moi Dionysos.

— Comme le dieu du vin et des homos ?

— T'as tout compris ! C'est un beau titre, hein ?

— Ah, j'ai compris ! On est dans un grandeur nature avec des cosplay de dieux. Quelle idée !

— Si tu le dis, mais trêve de bavardage, tu ne devais pas retrouver tes amies ?

— Ah, oui, je commençais à oublier ma priorité. Tu es trop divertissant, Dio…

On continue notre route tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Par hasard, nous croisons le gars que j'ai vu plus tôt.

— Salut, Hadès ! Que fais-tu ici ?

— Je ne sais pas ! répondit Hadès.

Avec moi, il a eu une réaction étrange comme si j'étais du poison, mais avec Dio, il fait ami, ami ! Bah voyons, je comprends rien dans les comportements d'un gars. C'est nouveau.

— Peux-tu m'expliquer ta réaction de tantôt, je ne suis pas nuisible pour ta santé ?!

— Non, mais je le suis pour la tienne !?

Je comprends pas où il veut en venir, mais je vais pas en demander plus sinon ça risque d'être long et pénible à écouter ! De plus, je ne peux en savoir plus, car il tire déjà Dionysos par le bras pour l'entraîner avec lui.

— Bon je crois que j'ai pas le choix de le suivre. À plus tard Catherine ! s'écrie Dionysos.

J'ai pas eu le temps de répondre qu'ils ont déjà disparus de ma vue. Donc, je continue encore mon chemin et me perds dans un drôle d'endroit grand et circulaire à la fois. La pièce ressemble à une cafétéria avec ces chaises et ces tables éparpillées un peu partout.

Je vois alors une jeune femme assise sur le bord de la fenêtre. Je m'approche d'elle et je vois de magnifiques cheveux dégradés de bleu et de blanc. Je m'approche encore lorsque celle-ci me remarque et se retourne avec un grand sourire.

— Salut, que viens-tu faire par ici ? me demande la femme.

— Je recherche mes amies, car nous nous sommes retrouvées séparer par le cours de plusieurs événements qui serait beaucoup trop long à expliquer. Et toi que fais-tu ?

— Un peu la même chose que toi. Il y a quelques minutes, j'étais encore avec mes frères et tout à coup je me retrouve ici.

— Au fait, je m'appelle Catherine et toi ?

— Je me nomme Amaterasu.

— Ouf, pas facile à retenir ce nom, je peux t'appeler Ama ?

— Bien sûr, aucun problème. Mes frères me surnomment soit Ama ou Nee-san.

— C'est parfait, alors ! affirmai-je. Bien que je comprenne pas l'autre.

— C'est du japonais, ça veut dire « ' grande sœur »'. Bon, je vais retourner à mes recherches, on se reverra peut-être plus tard…

— Bonne recherche, alors !

Donc, je repars dans les couloirs et me reperds avec mon magnifique sens de l'orientation.

Point de vue Molly

Depuis cet incident, je passe d'un couloir à l'autre en les cherchant. Cela fait des heures que je marche sans les trouver et je commence à avoir mal aux jambes. Je me dirige vers l'ombre d'un arbre, dehors, et je tombe à genoux, épuisée.

Je n'en peux plus. C'est comme trouver des aiguilles dans une botte de foin ou quoi ? dis-je, désespérée.

En y repensant, on essaie tous de se retrouver dans ce lieu inconnu. Je ne sais pas pendant encore combien de temps cela durera.

— Je n'ai aucune idée où elles peuvent être, dis-je à haute voix.

Je soupire fortement à force de les trouver.

Je reste plonger dans mes pensées, tête baissée, pendant un instant.

— Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? me dit une voix inconnue masculine qui me fait sortir de mes pensées.

— Je vais... dis-je, en levant ma tête, sans continuer ma phrase.

C'est alors que j'aperçois un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds penché devant moi. En l'observant davantage, je vois qu'il porte un uniforme scolaire. Enfin, je crois. Il me regarde avec ses yeux verts en souriant.

— Enchanté, charmante demoiselle.

Dis donc, essaie-t-il de me charmer ? Je vous le dis, ceux qui utilisent des charmes sur moi, cela ne marche pas. Bah ! Je ne sais pas quel genre de personne il est de toute façon.

— Êtes-vous une des représentantes des humains, dont j'ai entendu parler ? Ou pas ? Je me suis trompé ? demande-t-il.

— Euh... je ne sais pas, lui répondais-je.

Représentantes des humains ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? J'ai manqué un épisode ou quoi ? À vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans cet endroit. C'est alors qu'il s'approche de mon visage et met sa main sur ma joue gauche en continuant de me regarder.

— Quelle surprise, rencontrer une humaine ici. C'est vraiment une surprise, dit-il en caressant ma joue.

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche à me caresser la joie ? En plus, il est trop près de mon visage. Ça me gêne !

— Vous... vous êtes... trop près, dis-je en évitant de paraitre trop gênée.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai, le fait-il remarquer.

Il prend ma main gauche et me fait un baisemain. Argh ! C'est dans sa nature d'être romantique ?! Je me pose des questions à son sujet.

— Je suis Apollon. Je suis un dieu grec. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, se présente-t-il en lançant un sourire.

Apollon... de la mythologie grecque !? Où j'ai atterri ? C'est la première fois que je rencontre un dieu sous mes yeux. Je suis surprise de l'entendre. Réveille-toi, bon sang ! Ne te laisse pas emporter ! Je retire brusquement ma main de la sienne, mais il l'agrippe à nouveau et me lève dans les airs en mettant son autre main derrière mon dos. Ouaaah ! Je ne m'attendais pas à cela ! On dirait une position de danse. Pendant un moment, le dieu grec me regarde tout en souriant et je suis figée ainsi bouche bée, hypnotisée par son merveilleux regard vert. Il m'approche avec sa main derrière moi et son visage se dirige lentement vers le mien. Il arrive de plus en plus près ! Que faire ? Va-t-il m'embrasser ? Je ne suis pas prête, c'est brusque. Je ferme les yeux et ma bouche. Je ne veux pas ! NON ! Au moment, je sens ses lèvres toucher ma joue droite. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse ça. C'est dans ces manières !

— M-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dis-je en m'éloignant de lui ma main sur ma joue touchée par ses lèvres.

— Hein ? dit-il sans comprendre. Je me présentais... J'étais juste poli, sourit-il.

Poli ? C'était brusque sa présentation. Cela doit être dans sa coutume de se présenter comme ça. Je tourne ma tête pour qu'il ne voie le rouge de l'embarras sur mon visage.

— T'aurais-je offensé ? Tu es d'un autre pays, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ton pays, ils accueillent les personnes différemment ? demande-t-il sans le savoir.

— O-Oui, réponds-je en le faisant face, les joues rouge pivoine.

— Désolé... je suis désolé ! Désolé de t'avoir embarrassée, s'excuse-t-il.

— C'est correct. J'imagine que tu l'ignorais, dis-je gentiment.

— Tant mieux, lance-t-il, rassuré, en retrouvant le sourire.

Je souris à mon tour. Heureusement qu'il a compris. À mon avis, il essaie d'être amical avec moi et je respecte ça. Ma tête se bascule vers le bas, l'expression de mon visage change et mon sourire s'envole.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il. Si quelque chose te dérange, tu peux m'en parler.

Il doit être une bonne personne. Je peux peut-être me confier à lui. Même si je ne le connais pas, qu'il soit un dieu ou non, il peut possiblement m'aider. Je lui explique ma situation :

— Je cherche mes amies dont j'ai été séparé d'elles. Cela fait un moment que je les cherche. J'aimerais les retrouver et je ne sais même pas où je suis.

— Je vois..., comprend le dieu grec. C'est pourquoi tu semblais être sur le point de pleurer.

Apollon se penche vers moi et dit:

— Ne pleure pas — je relève ma tête pour le regarder — je suis avec toi. Je suis ton allié.

C'est incroyable ! On dirait qu'il va vraiment m'aider. Il se tourne et se met dos à moi.

— Je ne sais pas où suis-je, non plus, dit-il avec sérieux. Donc, nous allons le découvrir ensemble.

Il se met alors à siffler des doigts. Je me demande ce qu'il fait.

— Découvrir ? Mais comment ? questionnais-je, confuse.

Soudain, j'ai entendu un hennissement derrière moi. Je sursaute en voyant l'animal se poser à côté de moi. Un pégase ! Il a un corps et des ailes blanches, une crinière rose et une sorte de croix sur le front de la même couleur. Apollon s'avance vers le pégase.

— Merci. Bon garçon... Quel bon garçon, dit-il en le caressant.

Le pégase apprécie apparemment son geste, car il répond par un hennissement joyeux. J'imagine qu'ils se connaissent. Le garçon se tourne vers moi et me rassure en me lançant un sourire sincère.

— N'aie pas peur. Il est gentil. Viens le caresser.

— D-D'accord.

Je m'approche de l'animal mythologique. Je tends ma main pour atteindre sa tête. Celle-ci se rapproche en donnant son autorisation. Ma main finit par la toucher et je commence à le caresser en appréciant tout comme lui. Il a un doux pelage.

— Mademoiselle, puis-je savoir ton nom ? me demande Apollon.

— Molly, répondis-je en me tournant vers lui au moment où je lâche le pégase.

— Molly..., répète-il en revenant sur moi. Les noms étrangers sonnent vraiment bien. Mais, puis-je t'appeler « ma petite fée » ? D'accord ?

— Hein ? dis-je sans comprendre pourquoi.

— Parce que tu es belle, comme une fée.

Ma petite fée ? C'est quoi ce surnom ? Il essaie de me draguer et c'est n'importe quoi comme surnom. Apollon fait le tour derrière moi, il s'approche du pégase et monte dessus.

— Maintenant, allons-y, dit-il en tendant la main.

On dirait une vision de conte de fées. Le prince assit sur son cheval qui tend la main à la belle demoiselle pour l'accompagner durant le voyage. Mais là, c'est un dieu dragueur qui monte sur une créature mythologique et qui me tend la main. Tandis que moi, je me sens comme une personne découragée de sa présence. Sans parler qu'il m'a donné un surnom féerique et enfantin ! Cela fait bizarre. De toute façon, je dois l'accompagner pour savoir où on est et ainsi retrouver Laurence et les autres.

XXX

Au moment où j'embarque sur le cheval ailé avec Apollon, il prend son envol vers le ciel. Durant le trajet, je faillis perdre l'équilibre. C'est la première fois que je vole sur un pégase. Cela me fait un peu peur !

— Tout va bien, me rassure-t-il, il n'y a rien à craindre.

En même temps, il m'agrippe et me colle à lui. Eh ! Il n'en fait pas un peu trop quand même ! Pendant quelques instants, l'animal mythologique vire à droite et prend de l'altitude. On se dirige alors vers une envolée de canards. C'est magnifique ! On peut maintenant les contempler de proche. C'est vraiment agréable de les voir.

Après cette courte observation, la monture prend de nouveau de l'altitude. Il nous dirige au-dessus du lieu d'où Apollon et moi on se trouvait, quelques minutes plus tôt, et s'arrête. Nous regardons donc vers le bas. Je suis aussitôt surprise par ce que je vois alors. Mais, c'est...

— C'est une île flottante, dis-je à haute voix.

On se trouve sur une île flottante dans les cieux ! Il y en a d'autres autour de celle-ci. Je me demande pourquoi on se trouve là. C'est difficile à dire.

— Cet endroit est vraiment..., dit Apollon tout en observant l'île flottante.

Sa tête pivote vers l'avant. Je suis son regard. En observant ce qu'il observe, il n'y a que l'horizon à perte de vue. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cet endroit ? Quelle est la raison de notre venue ? Que des questions sans réponses.

— On n'a pas le choix. Retournons à l'académie, dit-il.

— Ok.

XXX

Le pégase se pose à la même place que tout à l'heure. Le garçon blond descend et m'aide en retour.

— Merci.

— Ça me fait plaisir, ma petite fée.

Attendez une minute ! Il était sérieux pour le surnom. Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ?! C'est une blague !? Je mets ma main sur ma face. Dans quoi je me suis embarquée ?!

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? demande-t-il.

— Ça va, répondis-je en enlevant ma main.

Bon, je sais où on se trouve — enfin, on va dire— et maintenant, il faut que je retrouve les filles. Elles doivent être à ma recherche en ce moment. Premièrement, je dois m'éloigner de lui et éviter qu'il me suive.

— Je dois y aller. Je vais aller retrouver mes amies dont je suis à la recherche. Peut-être que toi aussi tu cherches les tiens.

— C'est vrai. Puis-je venir avec toi ?

— Non, non, c'est correct. Je vais me débrouiller toute seule.

— D'accord. Alors, à la prochaine, ma petite fée !

J'adresse un sourire forcé et je pars loin du dieu grec. Je lâche un grand soupir. Je n'en peux plus ! Je n'ai pas envie de le revoir sinon je vais devoir l'endurer lui, plus le surnom. À force d'y penser, je vais avoir mal à la tête.

Point de vue commun

Après avoir rencontré les deux Japonais aux couleurs de cheveux intéressantes, Laurence se baladait dans les couloirs étranges de l'école, essayant de trouver ses amies. Alors qu'elle se retrouva dans un corridor annexé avec une cour extérieure, Laurence vit une silhouette féminine s'avancer dans sa direction.

Décidée à voir qui cela pourrait bien être, la jeune fille avança davantage et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'Alexandra.

— C'est toi, Alexe ?

— Laue ? Comme je suis contente de te voir ! dit Alexe en sautant dans ses bras, heureuse de voir un visage familier.

— Moi aussi. Ça fait du bien quand on voit quelqu'un qui veut pas nous engueuler à tout bout champ, répondit Laurence, est-ce que je suis la première personne que tu vois ?

— Non, j'ai rencontré un gars tantôt. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de quelqu'un qui t'a engueulé ?

— Ben il y avait ce type qui m'a accusé de l'avoir amené ici. Comme si je pouvais faire ça.

— Ouais, t'as raison. Il a l'air con.

Elles continuèrent de marcher tout en discutant de leurs rencontres disons… particulières ? Alors que Laurence et Alexandra arrivèrent près d'une coupole, elles remarquèrent un jeune homme aux très longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus comme les mers entouré de petits oiseaux de couleurs. Il les vit aussi et les salua avec un sourire aux lèvres.

— Je crois que c'est le gars que l'autre cherchait, affirma Alexandra, en tout cas, il correspond à la description.

Laurence s'avança dans la partie extérieure et le salua à son tour. Alexandra n'eut d'autres choix que de la suivre.

— Salut. Je suis Laurence et voici ma meilleure amie, Alexandra.

— Et toi, qui t'es ? demanda la blonde.

— Je suis Balder. Enchanté de vous connaître, Laurence et Alexandra.

— Hey, en passant, j'ai croisé ton ami. Il te cherchait, expliqua ma BFF.

— Je suis soulagé. Nous avions été séparés et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

— Hum, au fait, tu saurais pas où on est, par hasard ? demanda Laurence.

Baldr observa les deux amies.

— Vous venez d'ailleurs, je me trompe ?

— Bonne déduction, lâcha Alexe.

— T'es pas d'ici, non plus ? réalisa Laue.

Quel soulagement pour les deux filles d'enfin parler avec quelqu'un qui comprenait leur situation ! Les autres ne semblaient point compatir avec elles.

Laurence et Alexandra décidèrent de lui raconter ce qui s'est passé. Quand elles eurent fini, ce fut le tour de Balder :

— Je parlais avec des amis quand j'ai soudainement perdu connaissance. J'étais dans un endroit plus…

Et Baldr s'enfargea dans… apparemment rien et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air.

Alexandra essaya le mieux qu'elle put de ne pas rire et Laurence laissa son sac près de son amie pour aider le jeune homme en s'exclamant « est-ce que ça va ? ».

Le pauvre se frotta les fesses en riant nerveusement :

— Je vais bien. Je tombe assez souvent.

— Alors, tu dois être bien maladroit pour que ça t'arrive souvent, fit remarquer la guerrière.

Balder éclata de rire et tâcha de se relever en époussetant ses vêtements. Il sourit alors à Laurence. Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire, soulagée qu'il n'ait rien. Alexandra, elle, ne faisait qu'observer ce qui se passait, se demandant s'ils l'avaient oublié.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Pendant que j'examinais l'environnement, ces petits oiseaux sont venus…

— J'espère juste qu'on reviendra un jour d'où qu'on est venu. Et mes parents, ils doivent être inquiets en voyant que je suis pas à la maison. Enfin, je pense. Je suis pas trop sûre, les connaissant...

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux vous aider à chercher vos amies si vous voulez.

Et au moment qu'il termina sa phrase, il tomba de nouveau et cette fois-ci, il entraîna Laurence dans sa chute. Elle au sol et lui sur elle. Les deux jeunes gens, plus proche que jamais, ne cessaient de s'observer, complètement surpris par cette soudaine tournure des événements.

— Désolé, dit-il aussitôt.

— Non, ça va. Je sais que t'as pas fait exprès, répondit Laurence d'un ton non.

— Tu as des yeux magnifiques.

Balder inspecta en profondeur les « magnifiques » yeux, comme il le disait si bien. Ils étaient brun noisette avec une légère teinte de vert autour des iris. De son côté, Laurence se demanda pourquoi ses yeux lui plaisaient tant. C'était juste des yeux après tout.

— Ah ben, merci. Toi aussi, répondit Laurence, un peu confuse.

Voyant que cela commençait à devenir embarrassant, Alexandra se racla la gorge pour ainsi leur rappeler qu'elle était toujours présente.

— Je suis toujours là, vous savez. Je vous interromps pas trop ?

— Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Salut, lança Laurence en tournant la tête vers son amie.

— Désolé, répéta le jeune homme, cette fois-ci à la blonde tout en aidant Laurence à se relever.

Néanmoins, il garda la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et continua de la regarder, elle qui était toujours confuse.

— Tu as vraiment des mains douces, déclara Balder en lui caressant la main, ça te dérange si je la tiens un instant.

Entendant cela, Alexandra se tapa le front de sa main en soupirant :

— Et c'est reparti. Coudonc, je vaux pour du beurre ou quoi ? pensa-t-elle.

Balder tint la main de la jeune fille pendant quelques secondes quand une autre main, celle-ci manucurée, les sépara violemment. Laurence ne put retenir un « mais aie ! » sonore.

Alexandra reconnut aussitôt le nouveau venu.

— T'es le mec que j'ai vu tantôt.

Mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas et envoya un regard glacial à Laurence. Puis, il posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

— Mais j'en ai assez qu'on m'ignore, murmura la blonde en s'approchant de Laurence tout en lui donnant son sac.

— T'inquiètes, je pense comme toi, lui assura son amie, en mettant la bandoulière sur son épaule.

Alexandra regarda autour d'elle et remarqua un type étrange aux cheveux verts qui regardait ce qui se passait, tout comme elle. Elle le salua.

— Hey, salut… je suppose que t'es un autre ami de chose.

— En effet. Désolé pour l'attitude de mon ami, dit le grand type en montrant du menton le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

— Ah, pas grave. Je suis habituée. Toi, au moins, tu me parles et t'es sympa.

Le géant aux cheveux verts lui sourit et se tourna vers ses compagnons qui se murmuraient des choses.

— Je suis tombé nez à nez avec des Grecs. Cet endroit semble avoir été fait par quelqu'un.

Laurence entendit leur conversation et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

— Euh, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Le mec à la chevelure de feu se retourna vers celle qui venait de parler et constata qu'elle était curieuse de savoir.

— Eh oui, curieuse est mon deuxième prénom, déclara Laurence d'un ton neutre.

Le mec s'approcha de plus en plus en lui demandant :

— Tu veux savoir, hein ?

— Ouin, puisqu'on…

Il l'avait coupé en appuyant son index à l'ongle noir sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et lui chuchota à l'oreille que si elle tenait tant à savoir, elle n'avait qu'à le découvrir par elle-même.

Laurence le regarda, blasé et le mec éclata de rire.

— Je ne suis pas très gentil.

— On a vu ça, répliqua Alexandra en croisant les bras.

Le garçon se tourna vers elle et la salua comme s'il venait de la remarquer. La jeune fille ne sut pas réagir devant ce changement de caractère si soudain.

— Il est vraiment weird ce gars, pensa cette dernière.

Cet étrange garçon se retourna vers Laurence et lui lança qu'il ne le lui dirait pas de toute façon tout en se dirigeant vers Balder. Le mystérieux garçon aux cheveux verts le suivit.

— Allons-y, Balder.

Le gars aux cheveux rouges entraîna Balder avec lui et fit signe au géant de les suivre. Ce dernier se tourna vers les filles.

— À plus tard, vous deux. On va surement se revoir bientôt et bonne chance pour retrouver vos amies.

— Ouais, à plus ! le salua Laurence, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Ouais, salut ! Ravie de t'avoir rencontré. En passant, je m'appelle Alexandra, répondit celle-ci.

— Moi de même. Alexandra.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges se retourna en soupirant et lança ce qui semblait être un petit bonbon. Laurence tenta de l'attraper, mais n'y arriva pas et Alexandra réussit à faire ce que son amie n'avait pas réussi à faire. Dès qu'elle l'eut en main, le bonbon grossit et leur explosa de la fumée rose dans la figure. Charmant ! se dit Laurence, blasée.

En retrouvant la vue, les trois jeunes hommes avaient disparu du champ de vison de nos deux amies. Se retrouvant de nouveau seules, elles reprirent leurs recherches, heureuses qu'elles se soient faites de nouveaux amis.

XXX

Arpentant les couloirs à la recherche de Catherine et Molly, Laurence et Alexandra parlèrent de tout et de rien, car marcher sans ambiance, c'est moins amusant.

— Ce gars aux cheveux verts avait l'air sympa, fit remarquer Laurence.

— Ouais. Au moins, lui me parlait. C'est plate qu'il m'a pas dit son nom, répondit Alexandra, sans oublier que leur ami Balder arrêtait pas de t'observer.

— Ah bon, j'ai pas remarqué…

Laurence s'arrêta soudainement, réalisant un détail important. Alexandra, voyant son regard sérieux, lui demanda :

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Son nom, Balder, ça sonne nordique, tu crois pas ?

— Maintenant que t'en parles, ouais, c'est vrai.

— On dirait… non... réalisa Laurence avec un ton sarcastique.

— Quoi, encore ?

— C'est le Dieu de la lumière nordique.

— Attends, t'es sérieuse ?! Un dieu ?!

— Tu te rappelles, dans Age of Mythology, le dieu scandinave qui donne comme pouvoir divin, un sort pouvant transformer des villageois en soldats ?

— Je joue pas à ça, tu le sais bien.

— Ah, ouin, c'est vrai…

— Mais, si tu as raison, il y a de la mythologie dans l'air.

— Trouvons les autres, recommanda Laurence, on ferait le point de vue après.

— J'ai quand même un doute, murmura la blonde.

— Qui aurait pas un doute dans cette situation ?

Elles reprirent leur marche pendant un bon trente minutes. Au moment que les deux amies commençaient à avoir mal aux jambes, elles arrivèrent à un croisement où trois autres couloirs se croisaient. Arrivées au centre, Laurence et Alexandra inspectèrent les lieux quand elles entendirent une voix familière.

— Enfin, vous êtes là !

— Cath ? s'exclama Laue en se retournant.

— Et me voilà aussi, déclara Molly, en arrivant par le couloir de droite.

Heureuses de se retrouver, les quatre amies se sautèrent dans les bras. Elles s'étreignirent pendant quelques secondes avant de rompre la formation. Tout excitée, Laurence démarra la conversation :

— Vous avez rencontré du monde vous aussi ?

— Ouais, répondit Molly, je suis tombée sur un dragueur qui me lâchait pas. Il disait s'appeler Apollon.

— Apollon ? Le dieu grec du soleil et de la beauté masculine ?

— Alors, là, il porte bien son nom, marmotta Molly.

— Mais, non, c'est un cosplay de dieux, répliqua Cath.

— Mais c'est quoi cette théorie de marde ? s'exclama Laue.

— Peut importe, lâcha Alexandra, qui t'as rencontré ?

— Un type pas social qui a peur de moi qui s'appelle Hadès, un espèce de soulon très sociable qui s'appelle Dionysos et une fille qui s'appelle… Nan, je m'en souviens pas. Ama, on va dire.

— Ok, deux Dieux grecs, dont le roi des enfers, fit remarquer Alexandre, joie...

Laurence, de son côté, tentait de se souvenir où elle avait entendu ou lu le diminutif « 'Ama »' et n'arrêtait pas de murmurer qu'elle l'avait sur le bout de la langue.

— Et vous ? demanda Molly, en se tournant vers Laurence et Alexandra.

— Le seul gars qui nous a dit son nom, c'est quelqu'un du nom de Balder.

— Autrement dit, le dieu de la lumière scandinave, révéla Laurence en sortant de sa réflexion, préférant abandonner, se disant que cela lui reviendrait à un moment ou un autre.

— Mais où est-ce qu'on est ? s'exclama Alexandra, voulant définitivement savoir ce qui se passe.

— Dans un cosplay de dieux de plein de mythologies différentes !

Les trois autres lancèrent un regard à Cath voulant dire « Sérieux, lâche-nous avec ta théorie débile ! ».

— On est sur une île volante, les filles, déclara Molly, même Apollon trouve que c'est étrange.

— Alors là, quand un Dieu trouve de quoi d'étrange, c'est que c'est pas normal, même pour une divinité, fit remarquer Laurence.

Molly leur expliqua alors tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé quand elle avait rencontré Apollon et les filles décidèrent d'en faire autant, sans oublier de continuer à marcher. Environ quinze minutes plus tard, elles finirent de raconter leur propre rencontre et arrivèrent devant une…

— Tiens donc, une énorme porte, fit remarquer Molly.

— On se croirait dans le donjon de Naheulbeurk, lança Laurence, se trouvant drôle.

— Elle doit ouvrir sur une pièce importante, dit Alexandra.

— Avec un démon ?

— Laue, tu nous lâches avec le donjon, c'est pu drôle la deuxième fois, la gronda Catherine.

— Je juge que l'humour nous serait utile dans notre situation pour nous éviter de paniquer, répliqua Laurence, en croisant les bras.

Soudain, une voix familière et nettement masculine se fit entendre… dans leur tête.

 _Entrez, Laurence, Alexandra, Catherine et Molly._

— Encore cette voix ? s'exclama Laurence, je peux pas être schizo ?!

— Toi aussi, tu l'as entendu ? s'étonna Catherine.

Laurence hocha la tête.

— Mais on peut pas être toute schizo en même temps ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

— Mais non, calme-toi, c'est probablement de la télépathie, la rassura Alexandra, on a quand même côtoyé des supposés dieux.

— Ah, ouin, t'as raison, lâcha Laue, et si on rentrait…

Voyant que personne ne s'avançait pour ouvrir les portes, la jeune fille saisit un des deux cylindres dorés qui servaient de poignées et ouvrit l'un des deux battants. Elle entra, suivit de ses amies.

— Merci d'être venues, mesdemoiselles. Je vous attendais.

Cette fois, la voix n'était pas dans leur tête, mais provenait de la bouche d'un homme au fond de la pièce sombre, assis sur un trône.

— Ne soyez pas timides, ajouta-t-il, venez me rejoindre.

Sentant qu'elle devait l'écouter, Laurence s'avança vers l'inconnu. Elle se tourna vers ses amies pour voir si elles suivaient. C'était le cas.

— Salut, notre venue relève de ton fait, j'imagine, déclara Laurence avec méfiance.

— En effet.

— Et qui êtes-vous ? demanda Alexandra, en utilisant, pour sa part, le vouvoiement.

— Je m'appelle Zeus. Le Dieu qui gouverne les cieux.

— Eh voilà ! C'est la cerise sur le gâteau, s'exclama Laurence, non sans un ton sarcastique, donc, les autres sont vraiment des Dieux.

— N'importe quoi ! s'écria Alexe, si c'est le vrai Zeus, alors je suis la Reine d'Angleterre !

— Same ! On est dans un maudit cosplay, ajouta Catherine.

— Mais enfin, se fâcha Laurence, vous ne voyez pas que c'est le vrai !

— J'ai droit au bénéfice du doute ? demanda Molly.

— Vous me croyez pas, humaines ? les menaça Zeus.

— Mais si ! Moi, je te crois, Zeus ! s'empressa d'affirmer Laurence.

— C'est quand même notre première rencontre avec des Dieux, fit remarquer Alexandra, septique.

Voyant qu'il avait affaire à des sceptiques, Zeus tapa le sol de son sceptre et un halo de lumière dorée l'engloba pour changer de forme. Le voilà avec la taille d'un enfant.

— Voyez-vous ça ! ironisa Laurence, pas de cygne, ni de taureau, ni de serpent.

— Changer d'apparence est simple pour un dieu, déclara Zeus, d'une voix plus douce, donc, dois-je faire tomber la foudre ?

— Ok, ok ! C'est bon, bougonna Alexandra, je te crois. Pas la peine de déchainer ta colère !

— Bien. Voilà une bonne chose de faite, déclara Zeus, mais au fait, j'ai remarqué que tu en savais beaucoup à mon sujet, lança-t-il alors à Laurence.

— Ouais. T'es connu entre autres par Percy Jackson, mais aussi par le fait que tu as bouffé ton ex-femme, Métis et sans oublier que t'as un paquet d'enfants. Bref, Wikipédia en dit long sur ton cas.

— Je vois, marmonna Zeus.

— Bon, vous allez nous dire pourquoi on est là? dit Molly en perdant patience.

— Je vous ai convoqué ici pour jouer un rôle dans mon projet.

— Un projet ? ironisa de nouveau Laurence, comme si l'humour avait sa place dans cette situation, un projet autre que faire des enfants ?

Zeus l'ignora, mais fut tout de même partagé entre l'amusement et la frustration vis-à-vis du commentaire de l'humaine.

— Depuis les temps anciens, les Dieux ont été des êtres qui doivent à la fois aimer l'humanité et être adorés par eux.

— Tu nous lâches avec la Genèse ?! Ça nous dit pas ce qu'on fait ici, s'énerva Laurence.

— La quoi ? demanda Catherine.

— C'est le nom du livre ou du parchemin, je vais le dire comme ça, qui raconte la création du monde selon les Grecs et qui parle en autre, de la naissance des Dieux, expliqua Molly.

— Cependant, le lien entre les cieux gouvernés par les dieux et le monde humain est devenu lamentablement faible.

Tout en parlant, il passa derrière une colonne et retrouva sa première apparence, celle d'un adulte.

— À ce rythme, un avenir épouvantable est inévitable.

— C'est sérieux, alors ? s'enquit l'intellectuelle.

— En effet, acquiesça Zeus, c'est pourquoi j'ai réuni les Dieux qui luttent le plus avec leur lien avec les humains pour les éduquer. Vous êtes ici pour les aider dans leur cheminement.

— Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les quatre humaines.

— Alors, on est ici entre autres pour les aider à renforcer leur lien avec les humains, lança Molly, je comprends maintenant ce qu'a voulu dire Apollon quand il parlait de « représentantes des humains ».

— Exactement, répondit Zeus, satisfait de la compréhension des humaines.

— Premièrement, on apprend l'existence des dieux de pleins de mythologies différentes et j'ai encore de la misère à y croire, s'écria Alexandra, deuxièmement, Zeus qui nous dit qu'il a besoin de nous, des humains. Comme si des humaines pouvaient aider un dieu, surtout celui-là ! Et troisièmement, on va devenir des profs pour aider les dieux à renforcer leur lien, si petit qu'une araignée, avec les humains. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?

* * *

Salut!

Voilà l'entrée des Dieux en action! Oui, j'ai décidé d'inclure tous les personnages de la série. C'est pas juste si Thor et Dio reste dans le coin à rien faire pendant que les 6 principaux cruisent la fille de leur choix. Sans parler qu'Amaterasu devrait être en réalité une déesse et non un dieu, comme c'est le cas dans le jeu. Non, je voulais les inclure, car ils font partie des Dieux qui ont le plus besoin de renforcer leur lien avec les humains autant que les autres.

Rendez-vous au chapitre 3 !

(Correction effectuée. En espérant que j'ai plus de fautes.

Vous vous demandez surement pour quelle raison je souhaite que mes fanfics soient sans fautes. Disons que ça aide pour un auteur d'avoir tous ses textes sans fautes quand on va les faire publier dans une maison d'édition.)

À plus !

Gennaria xxx


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Les conséquences d'une longue conversation

Wow! Je rêve ou on va aider des Dieux? Si s'en est un, ne me réveillez pas ou je vous botte le cul à l'épée double. En parlant de Dieux…

— Vous les avez tous déjà rencontré, chacun de votre côté, reprend Zeus, regardez.

Il lève son sceptre vers le mur derrière nous et des hologrammes, en tout cas, je pense que ce sont des hologrammes, apparurent. C'est à ce moment que je reconnais le type qui m'avait en quelque sorte pété sa coche pour rien. Zeus se met à nous les présenter. Je vais enfin savoir le nom de ce mec à la chevelure bleu-vert. Charmant…

— Les Dieux nordiques : Baldr, Loki et Thor.

— Ah, il s'appelle Thor, lance Alexandra en pointant le gars aux cheveux verts.

— Ouais, Loki est quand même le rigolo qui t'appelle Chaton, la taquiné-je.

— Les filles, taisez-vous, le propriétaire veut continuer, nous rappelle à l'ordre Catherine.

Propriétaire? C'est de Zeus qu'elle parle? On peut bien considérer que Zeus est le propriétaire de l'Olympe, mais on est pas sur l'Olympe (dommage pour nous). Peut importe. Faut croire que Cath a pas encore catché que ce sont des Dieux. En espérant qu'elle le fasse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle aille la honte de sa vie.

— Les Dieux japonais : Tsukuyomi, Susanoo et Amaterasu.

Il s'appelle donc Susanoo. Ah, je connais pas trop la mythologie japonaise.

— Molly, c'est qui Susanoo? chuchotai-je à notre intello.

— C'est le dieu des mers et des tempêtes. Oh et c'est aussi le dieu de la poésie.

Je vois… Son caractère est aussi impétueux que la tempête. Alors, ça explique tout! Mais attentez une minute, comment quelqu'un avec un tel caractère peut être le dieu de la poésie en même temps? Ah et puis merde! Il m'a manqué de respect, j'ai pas à me poser la question.

— Et finalement, acheva Zeus, les Dieux grecs : Hadès, Dionysos et Apollon.

— Hey, c'est le gars social de taleur, le reconnut Catherine.

— Ils sont pas comme je le pensais, fait remarquer Molly, genre Hadès avec des cheveux comme ça, il est… intéressant.

— Ouais et la couleur de cheveux de Dionysos est très représentative, déclare Alexandra.

— Il reste qu'Hadès est sexy comme les autres.

— Catherine, tu trouves tous les gars qui ont un potentiel sexy, lance Molly.

Lol. C'est tellement vrai. Elle est comme ça, notre Cath. De son côté, Zeus semblait attendre qu'on en finisse avec nos commentaires pour continuer. Je lui intime donc de le faire.

— Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai créé cette école?

— Ouais, c'est quand même évident, Zeus, dis-je d'un ton neutre.

— Mais, j'y pense, on doit leur apprendre quoi, aux dieux? demande Molly.

En effet, je commence à me poser cette question. Je sais que les Dieux de religions polythéistes ne sont pas omniscients. Mais, attendez une minute… Techniquement, les questions que nous devons nous poser sont : « Qu'est-ce qu'un dieu polythéiste sait et qu'est-ce qu'un dieu polythéiste ne sait pas? ». Zeus me regarde comme s'il savait à quoi je pensais. Laisse mes pensées intimes tranquille, dieu qui arrive pas à se la retenir en bas de la ceinture! Il cesse de m'observer. Merci.

— Il s'agit de leur enseigner ce qu'ils doivent savoir sur l'humanité et comprendre qu'est-ce que l'amour.

— Hein? Ce n'est pas sérieux! Vous nous avez pratiquement kidnappés pour participer à un maudit cosplay et maintenant, ça? s'emporte Catherine.

— Pour retourner à l'école en plus? s'énerve Alexandra, mais j'aime pas l'école.

— J'ai déjà passé mon secondaire avec les meilleures notes possibles et j'ai pas envie de le refaire une deuxième fois, une fois me suffit, ajoute Molly pour appuyer les arguments des autres filles.

Voyant que je disais rien, tout le monde me regarde, y compris Zeus, désireux lui aussi de savoir ce que je pense de tout ça. Mais il sait pourtant mon l'avis sur le sujet, car il peut apparemment transgresser mon intimité (Merci, Chloé dans Miraculous Ladybug de m'inspirer pour cette phrase). Je décide de leur répondre en soupirant.

— Désolée de vous décevoir, mais mon opinion est très différente de la vôtre. En fait, c'est bizarre, mais je considère les dieux comme mes idoles et si je peux les aider, alors je le ferais.

— C'est pas bizarre, puisque tu as l'âme d'une guerrière comme les héros grecs que tu admires tant, me chuchota Alexandra.

Je lui souris. Il n'y qu'elle pour me comprendre. Ben, les autres aussi, mais bon. Passons.

Je guette du coin de l'œil la réaction de Zeus. Je remarque pendant une fraction de seconde, une lueur de surprise dans les yeux dorés du dieu du ciel.

Eh ben, je l'ai encore surpris avec mes propos. Ben quoi, j'étais sincère!

— Bon, peut importe. C'est pas à vous de décider pour nous! s'écria Alexandra.

— C'est tyrannique! lance Molly.

— Vous êtes pire qu'Hitler!

— Euh, Cath, il ne l'est pas. Tu vois pas qu'il nous le demande pour le bien de l'humanité, soupiré-je.

— Laurence, arrête de croire tout ce qu'on te dit, contre-attaqua Catherine.

Pourquoi ça me vexe tout le temps quand on me dit ça? Je ne suis pas si naïve que ça, non?

— N'empêche, je peux pas faire ça! affirme notre conseillère en relations amoureuses, j'ai des dates à venir.

— Je ne vais pas vous libérer de ce monde, jusqu'à que vous aurez accompli mon projet.

OMG! Qu'elles ont la tête dure! N'ont-elles pas saisi l'ampleur de la situation? J'observe donc, blasée, mes amies et Zeus se fusiller du regard. Faut croire que je suis la seule à avoir compris.

— Je pense toujours pas que je peux le faire!

— Cath, s'il te plait…murmuré-je, laisse faire tes dates, ça doit être tous des trous de cul.

Elle me jete un regard, mais ne me répond pas. Catherine finit par perdre patience.

— Venez, les filles, on s'en va, explose-t-elle en me prenant le bras.

« Laurence ? »

Je me retourne aussitôt. C'était la voix de Zeus et j'ai l'impression qu'il me parle qu'à moi, car Catherine continue de me tirer le bras.

— Aweye, Laue! Grouille!

Je commence sérieusement à trouver ça gossant. Je me libére d'un coup.

— Attends, Cath.

— Quoi, encore?

— Partez devant, je vous rejoins.

— Et te laisser seule avec lui, il n'en est pas question! me prévient Alexe.

— Ça va aller, Alexe. J'ai mon sifflet anti-viol.

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, mais on dirait que ma blague a fait mouche. En tout cas, Zeus l'a trouvé drôle puisqu'il s'est mis à rire dans mon dos. Donc, les filles me laissèrent et je me retrouve seule avec Zeus. Comme si c'était possible à la base?!

— Bon, tu voulais me parler?

— Oui. Tu sembles être la seule qui accepte ma requête, pour le moment.

— Pour être honnête, j'ai bien vu que t'avais besoin d'aide, Zeus. T'as beau être le dieu qui a apparemment créé l'humanité et que techniquement, tu t'en fous des humains, je vois bien que la situation est extrême, puisque justement, tu demandes à des humaines de t'aider. Mes amies sont trop réalistes pour comprendre. C'est quand même dans l'intérêt de toute l'humanité.

Zeus hoche la tête en me réponds que je marque un point et lève son sceptre. Il fait apparaître un petit objet blanc. J'ai pas le temps de voir de quoi il s'agit, car j'entends une autre voix provenir de l'unique couloir de la pièce.

— C'est une des filles dont tu me parlais?

— En effet, Thot et la seule qui comprend l'urgence de la situation.

Je devine que Zeus veut me dire autre chose, quelque chose en rapport avec le petit objet blanc. Mais je suis trop curieuse, car le nom « Thot » m'a interpellé, mais en maudit. Je me retourne et vois un homme à la chevelure grisâtre et aux magnifiques prunelles bleu cobalt avec, étonnamment, un monocle. Je remarque aussi qu'il av du eye-liner autour des yeux et la peau basanée. Un instant… les lignes noires, c'est du khôl. J'ai assez vu des films documentaires des guerres de l'ancienne Égypte pour le reconnaître. Et Zeus l'a appelé Thot…

AH! OMFG! C'est **le** Thot! J'y crois pas, le dieu de la lune et du savoir en personne est devant moi! J'y connais quand même en mythologie égyptienne, mais que les dieux majeurs.

Apparemment, j'ai dû m'extasier à voix haute, car les deux Dieux me regardent étonnés. Ben, je pense que c'est de l'étonnement. Plusieurs minutes passent et Thot se met à sourire.

— Je suis étonnée que tu saches qui je suis, répond-il, normalement, les gens ne savent que je suis aussi le dieu de la lune.

— Et du temps, rajouté-je, en souriant.

— En effet, dit-il en se mettant à rire.

— Apparemment, elle en sait plus qui n'y parait, dit tout simplement Zeus.

— Quoi, elle a fait remarqué que t'étais un dieu un peu trop acro au sexe? plaisante Thot.

Zeus ne dit rien. Thot éclata de rire.

— En relation incestueuse aussi, je fais remarquer en riant.

Thot rie de nouveau à mon commentaire.

— Toi, je t'aime bien, me déclare-t-il, toujours en souriant.

Je lui souris à mon tour. Il me trouve sympa. C'est trop cool! Mais bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais je me demande c'est quoi ce petit objet. Je m'empresse de le demander à Zeus :

— Hey, Zeus, c'est quoi le machin blanc?

Dieux merci, aucun des deux ont compris la référence sexuelle dans cette question. David m'en aurait dit une bonne en lien avec ça.

— Ah oui, ça… C'est ma carte d'affaires, déclare Zeus en me tendant le petit carton avec de l'écriture.

Sa carte d'affaires? Ok… IL me remet donc la carte et je l'inspecte. C'est un numéro de téléphone? WTF! Est-ce que le roi des Dieux grecs vient de me donner littéralement son numéro de cell?

— Depuis quand les Dieux ont un cell? demandé-je, étonnée.

— On n'en a pas normalement, révèle Thot, c'est exceptionnel pour le jardin d'Éden.

Le jardin d'Éden? J'imagine qu'il parle de l'école. Nommez ça comme le jardin d'Adam et Ève, c'est fort! Mais quand même wow! Je vais pouvoir texter avec des Dieux. N'empêche, pourquoi?

— C'est ben beau de me donner ton numéro, mais je comprends pas pourquoi.

Zeus soupire. Mais pourquoi suis-je aussi lente? Thot se met à ricaner. Bon, quoi encore? Je fais rire maintenant…

— Comme disent les humains : si t'as besoin de moi, tu m'appelles, m'explique Zeus, ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué.

Je hoche la tête. C'était plus clair dans ma tête.

— Tu devrais peut-être aller retrouver tes amies, me conseille Thot.

— Ah ouin, t'as raison. Bon, je vais y aller. À plus tard, vous deux.

Je les salue et je cours rejoindre les autres.

XXX

Je sors de la pièce et regarde dans toutes les directions, mais ça l'air qu'elles m'ont laissé ici. Bon, les filles m'attendent probablement dehors.

En effet, elles sont l'extérieur. Wow, j'avais jamais réalisé que cette île était magnifique. Moi qui adore la nature, je suis comblée.

— On est là, Laue! s'exclame une voix familière.

Je me retourne vers la voix qui ressemble très fortement à celle de Catherine et je me dirige au pied d'un arbre où elles m'attendent. Peut-être le même où Molly a rencontré Apollon. En parlant d'Apollon…

— Ah, te revoilà, ma petite fée!

Ai-je bien entendu? Je me contente de le regarder fixement et les filles en firent autant. Ma petite fée?! Ah non, mais dites-moi que je rêve? Il ose appeler notre Molly « ma petite fée »! Apparemment, si. Ah, les dragueurs, je vous jure.

Ce bel Apollon (sans jeu de mots) fixe que Molly. Trop chou! C'est la première fois que notre intellectuelle attire l'attention d'un mec, et pas rien qu'un mec, mais d'Apollon en personne. Par contre, Molly semble ne pas vouloir être là, voire tentée de s'effacer au point de devenir invisible. Apollon a un kick sur elle, j'en suis sûr.

Wait a minute! Il aurait une attirance envers elle alors qu'il vient de la rencontrer?! Je sens de la romance à la Roméo et Juliette dans l'air. Quoique, il y a plusieurs années, j'étais pareille. Mais depuis l'histoire avec Austin, je ne m'intéresse plus à ça. Je préfère me concentrer sur le maniement des armes, de la danse et de mes livres pour tenter d'oublier ma souffrance.

— Tu as donc trouvé tes amies à ce que je vois, fait remarquer le dieu grec.

Coudonc, est-ce que cette version d'Apollon est aussi épaisse que le voleur dans le Donjon de Naheulbeurk? Il est peut-être beau comme un dieu et ressemble à William, un des persos de mon roman, cheveux blonds et yeux verts, mais je crois que je préfère la version de Percy Jackson. N'empêche qu'il conduit un autobus, ce qui est pas mieux, mais je renterais pas dans les détails.

J'allais en faire la remarque quand je vois Catherine courir vers nulle autre que… qui déjà? Ah oui, Amaterasu! Ama est donc le surnom que… ah qui, déjà? Ah oui, Tsukuyomi donne à sa sœur dans la fanfiction de Noragami. Je savais bien que j'avais déjà entendu ça quelque part.

Cath amène sa nouvelle amie et nous la présente.

— Salut, je suis Ama.

— Salut, répondis-je, tout sourire, je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

— Moi de même.

Apollon remarque la nouvelle arrivante et se joindre à notre conversation.

— Content de te revoir, ma chère Amaterasu, après tous ces siècles.

— En effet, cela fait longtemps. C'était quand la dernière fois?

— Je dirais au 15e siècle…

Wow! Ça date de loin, leur affaire!

— Ces deux-là se connaissent? demande Catherine.

— Évidemment, répondis-je, ce sont deux divinités du soleil.

— Exact, confirme Ama, tu t'y connais en mythologie.

— Quand même, mais Molly en sait plus que moi.

— C'est vrai? Je ne savais pas que ma petite fée était aussi intelligente.

— Hey, ça vous dit d'aller visiter les lieux? nous questionne Molly, en me lançant un regard de détresse.

Je me rends compte que notre intello veut sortir du spot d'attention.

— C'est une bonne idée, ma petite fée.

La pauvre. Elle serait pas débarrassée de lui avant un petit bout.

Nous allons donc vers la droite, car un détail a semblé intéresser Molly. Alors, nous la suivons pour se perdre encore dans le dédale de couloirs du Jardin d'Éden.

XXX

Pendant au moins dix minutes, je parle avec Ama. J'en appris un peu plus sur l'histoire de son panthéon. En résumé, Izanagi et Izanami étaient amants. Izanagi a engendré les trois Dieux principaux, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi et Susanoo. Oui, c'est littéralement leur père qui les a mis au monde, ne me demandez pas comment, c'est des trucs de divinités qu'on comprend jamais toute la signification.

Mais Izanami est pas leur mère, bien qu'elle est la bien-aimée d'Izanagi. Elle reste toujours aux enfers, étant la déesse de la création et de la mort en même temps. Je comprends mieux maintenant cette scène dans Noragami. Elle tenait à tout pris à retenir Yato aux enfers, alors que lui tentait du plus profond de son être à rejoindre Hiyori. Trop mignon! Les romances fictives, au cas que vous l'aurez pas remarqué, m'intéressent beaucoup. C'est même un des thèmes importants de mes romans. Par contre, la romance réelle, c'est autre chose. Je m'en fous royalement.

On arrive enfin dans une grande salle et je me retourne et je reconnais notre gang de Nordiques préférés sur le deuxième étage. Baldr me remarquer et m'envoie la main. Je lui souris et j'en fais autant.

Thor et Loki nous voient aussi et font signe à Alexandra, qui fait la même chose que moi. N'empêche, connaître les trois principaux Dieux nordiques, sauf Odin, c'est quand même cool! Moi-même, je suis fan du film de Thor. Mais Alexe en est encore plus dingue et elle trouve vraiment beau son acteur, Chris Hemsworth.

Je porte mon regard sur la vaste pièce et je les voiss tous. Les Grecs attendent sur le bord, pas loin de nous. Apollon semble les avoir remarqué aussi, mais ça l'air qu'il veut rester avec nous, plus précisément avec Molly, c'est évident. C'est le cas d'Ama aussi qui regarde ses frères. Le fait qu'elle veut bien rester avec nous, pas qu'elle a… Peut importe.

En tout cas, pour une raison connue seulement par Zeus, Susanoo ne cesse de nous observer ou est-ce que c'est plutôt juste moi qu'il fixe comme ça? Tant pis, je me contente tout simplement de l'ignorer.

C'est à ce moment-là que Zeus choisit pour faire son entrée. Ah, je sens qu'il va expliquer l'affaire à tout le monde. Yétais temps. Il commence à descendre lentement les marches de l'escalier du fond.

Tout le monde le regarde. Je sens Apollon un peu nerveux, à ma droite. Je le comprends un peu. Il ne sait pas où il est et il compte sur Zeus pour lui dire.

J'entends un petit grognement indescriptible. Je me tourne vers la source du bruit. C'est Susanoo qui fixe maintenant Zeus et je crois qu'il a enfin compris que c'est lui et non moi qui l'a amené ici. Donc, tu me dois des excuses, dude!

Zeus commence enfin à parler :

— Avec vous sept, nous sommes au complet. Soyez les bienvenus au Jardin d'Éden, mon établissement, vous, mes élèves que j'affectionne tant.

— Cet endroit se nomme comme le jardin d'Adam et Ève, me chuchote Molly, c'est n'importe quoi.

— Je sais, t'inquiètes.

— Arrêtes avec tes salades! s'énerve Susanoo, la voix emplie de colère.

Je remarque qu'il avait une magnifique voix quand il est en colère, très virile. C'est à la fois blasant et intéressant. Mais pourquoi je m'intéresse à lui, tout à coup? Techniquement, je m'en fous de lui.

— Pourquoi on devrait t'écouter?

Je me retiens de lui crier de laisser Zeus parler. Ah et aussi de le frapper. Il l'aurait tellement mérité, par contre.

— De la mythologie japonaise, Susanoo, dieu de la mer…

Et Zeus se remet à dire tous les noms et tous les titres de nos amis, les Dieux, quand on les sait déjà. Quand il finit enfin, le roi des Dieux continue son discours. Je finis par comprendre qu'il en a encore pour longtemps.

— Vous tous ici, étudierez ce qu'i savoir sur les humains afin de raviver le lien entre les humains et les Dieux de l'Antiquité.

Je finis par savoir aussi que certains d'être nous ne va pas le prendre facilement, puisque la plupart des Dieux sont imbus d'eux-mêmes et s'en foutent royalement des humains. Et mon impression se confirme quand Loki s'en mêla :

— Tu penses vraiment qu'on va dire oui juste parce que c'est toi qu'il le demande?

Et évidemment, Susanoo rajoute son grain de sel.

— Tu vas nous ramener illico, Anii, Nee-sama et moi! Sinon…

— Susanoo, s'il te plait… murmure Amaterasu.

Mais, il l'ignore totalement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une lueur bleutée illumine le dieu en colère et des filets d'eau apparaissent autour de Susanoo. J'écarquille les yeux devant cette démonstration de pouvoir. C'est juste malade!

— Ça risque de faire mal, finit Loki à sa place, d'un ton malicieux en faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans la paume de sa main.

Juste wow! Les deux Dieux chargent vers Zeus, mais ce dernier, ne se laissant pas impressionner, tape le sol de son sceptre et les deux se retrouvent en bas de l'escalier. Loki atterrit sur ses pieds, mais Susanoo n'eut pas la même chance et tombe sur le cul.

Je faillis éclater à rire et je vois que les autres veulent en faire autant. Mais je retiens juste à temps. Juste voir un dieu aussi important que lui tomber sur le cul comme un kid, c'est vraiment drôle.

— Ah, je comprends maintenant. Mais attendez une seconde, vous êtes de vrais Dieux? s'exclame Catherine, comme si elle venait juste de comprendre, c'était un pas un cosplay?

Ah. C'est ce moment qu'elle choisit pour comprendre? Je soupire en me tapant le front. Dionysos se met à rire, visiblement amusé par la situation. Se rendant compte de son erreur, Catherine se met à rire nerveusement en murmurant « merde ».

— Ben oui, c'est pas un cosplay, t'avais pas réalisé? demande Molly.

— Ben là, je reste sceptique, quand même.

— Cath, c'est pas le moment, murmuré-je.

Zeus continue comme si de rien n'était. Il a tellement de considération dans son regard, c'est magnifique!

— Ah oui, il est interdit d'utiliser vos pouvoirs divins dans cette école.

Ah, cette nouvelle ne va pas être bien pris, non plus.

— Voilà… ajoute-t-il en levant son sceptre.

Soudain, une boule jaune apparait et se sépare en neuf filets de lumière. Une pour chaque dieu. Dès qu'elle touche une divinité, un bijou apparait sur eux. Apollon a eut une bague avec un soleil dessus. Je ne vois pas ce qu'Hadès a eut, mais l'expression de surprise qu'il affiche nous confirma qu'il en avait un aussi. Pour Dionysos, un bracelet en or avec des feuilles de vigne arrive sur son poignet gauche.

Pour Baldr, il a eut aussi une bague. Par contre, je suis trop loin pour la voir. Thor semble avoir un bracelet sur son bras gauche, car son regard a glissé dans cette direction. Pour Loki, le collier était visible avec une belle pierre bleu pâle.

Pour les deux frères, ils ont tous les deux des colliers. Je devine sans problème le coquillage doré pour Susanoo et le croissant de lune argenté pour son frère. Ama, elle, a eut un bracelet tressé rouge avec un soleil en pendentif.

Maintenant, tout le monde a un bijou, même nous avec nos fragments de l'épée. Pour ce qui est de nos réactions du moment assez WTF, nous quatre n'osons pas prononcer un mot tellement que ce qui se passes est improbable. Notre propre réalité a plus de sens face à ce que nous avons sous les yeux. Nous nous regardons en nous disant littéralement : c'est juste impossible.

— On peut pas l'enlever!

Notre attention retourne vers Loki, désespéré, en train de tenter d'arracher son collier. Mais pourquoi l'arracher, il était super beau, selon moi.

— Et toi, Apollon? demande Molly en se tournant vers lui.

Il tente lui aussi d'enlever sa bague, mais en vain. Loki se retourne et le remarque aussi. Il affiche une expression…triste, inquiète. C'est un peu difficile à affirmer.

— Il a raison. C'est impossible.

Wow! Mais que c'est troublant… C'est du sarcasme, en passant.

— Grâce à ces entraves, reprend Zeus, — coudonc, il parle tout le temps, lui — vos pouvoirs divins sont scellés.

Ah ben oui, c'est logique. Il vient d'interdire les pouvoirs, après tout.

— En ce lieu, personne ne peut s'opposer à moi, ces entraves en sont la preuve.

Ben oui, moi! Je me trouve ben drôle, bien que je ne rie pas, mais mon regard s'illumine de malice. Comme toujours lorsque je pense à quelque chose de comique. Je suis pas du tout surprise de sentir soudain le regard sévère de Zeus sur toi. Hey, je peux penser ce que je veux!

Il me regarde. Ben quoi? Tu vas arrêter de lire dans mes pensées! J'ai le droit de penser ce que je veux et c'est pas toi, le Dieu des Dieux qui va m'en empêcher. Il reporte son attention à l'assemblée de divinité qui le fixe, éprouvant plein d'émotions différentes à profusion.

Un bruit de sursaut me parvient à ma gauche. Je tourne la tête en devinant sans problème de qui cela provient. De Susanoo, bien sûr. À l'entendre sursauter, je sais qu'il commence à comprendre ce que tout ça signifie. Bon, enfin! Mais Loki continue, pour mon plus grand ennui. Je sais bien que ce sont des dieux, mais là, qu'ils comprennent ce que cela implique. Mais bon, je me calme. Ça reste quand même des dieux têtus et imbus d'eux-mêmes.

— Pour qui tu te prends?

Pour le roi du monde, apparemment!

Tout en parlant, Loki tente de nouveau à utiliser ses flammes. Mais seulement de petites étincelles s'illuminent avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elles sont apparues. Il fixe sa main d'un air inquiet.

— Mais comment ça se fait?

Tu me niaises? Zeus vient de dire qu'il a scellé vos pouvoirs et tu te demandes comment ça se fait?

Susanoo regarde sa main au sol et étonnamment, je l'entends murmurer « moi aussi ». Ce qui est étrange, car je me trouve à un bon cinq mètres de lui. Bon, tant pis, c'est pas la première chose étrange qui arrive aujourd'hui.

— Vous allez devoir étudier.

Oui, Zeus, tu te rends compte que tu parles à des Dieux. Les Dieux s'en foutent des études, car ils croient qu'ils savent tout et blablabla…

Et évidemment, il ne m'écoute pas. Ce qui était étonnant, pour une fois.

— Une fois vos examens validés, je vous rendrai vos pouvoirs.

Bon, à la fin, il va vous les rendre vos pouvoirs. Si c'est pas génial, ça! Attends, il a dit examens ou je rêve? Je veux pas me retaper des exams alors qu'on vient de finir notre session. Je préfére ne plus y penser et observe plutôt Zeus qui lève son sceptre en l'air en criant « regardez ».

Et c'est à ce moment qu'un étrange chandelier se mit à descendre du plafond. Quand je dis étrange, c'est qu'il l'est littéralement. Il est évident que c'est l'œuvre de Zeus. Ouin, les trucs bizarres, c'est sa prédilection. Sans oublier le sexe, inceste ou pas.

Zeus se remet à parler — encore — et nous explique qu'une fois que les Dieux auraient compris le cœur humain, cette « cuve », comme il s'appelle, va se remplir. Je crois qu'il veut parler de la chose weird qui est sortie de l'espace intersidéral.

Par contre, ce qui suit dans le discours de Zeus me déstabilise :

— Vous avez une année.

— Attends, quoi?

J'ai pas pu fermer ma trappe. Je réalise que c'était la première fois que j'ouvrais la bouche depuis le début de la conversation.

— T'es en train de dire que si eux autres peuvent pas la remplir en un an…

J'ai pas pu finir ma phrase, car évidemment, j'ai aucune idée de leur châtiment. Wô, attends une minute, toi là… Ça sera notre châtiment aussi, puisqu'on aura pas fait notre job comme il faut. Eh, merde!

— Vous serez piégé dans ce jardin à jamais, finit Zeus.

Mais là, c'est carrément de l'abus. Je me rends compte que j'ai dit ça à haute voix, alors évidemment tout le monde me regarde et attende que je développe un peu plus mon propos. C'est ce que je fais, n'ayant pas trop de choix :

— Je peux ben te croire que t'as besoin de nous pour réaliser ton projet afin de sauver l'humanité et tout, mais user de cet argument, c'est pas correct. C'est pu tenter de convaincre, c'est du chantage pour avoir ce que tu veux. Et c'est littéralement ce que tu fais.

Les filles donnent leur accord à mon explication et pas rien qu'elles, je remarque que nos copains les Dieux en font autant: Apollon, Ama, Baldr, Thor (qui hoche tout simplement la tête), Dio et Hadès. Merci du soutien, les amis! Mais malheureusement, Zeus péte ma bulle de fierté en déclarant :

— C'est que comme ça que je peux faire régner l'ordre.

— Quoi, t'es sérieux, là? soupiré-je en me tapant le front de ma main, c'est pas avec cette excuse-là que tu vas réussir à les convaincre? C'est pas croyable…

— Mais on a une vie, nous! s'exclame Cath, en me venant en aide.

— Elle a raison, ajoute Molly, et un avenir. Genre, moi, je veux aller à l'université.

— L'université?

Alexe, Cath et moi, on se regardent après d'avoir ouvert la bouche toute en même temps.

— Tu parles de ça, maintenant? répliqué-je, en mettant mes poings sur mes hanches.

— Ben quoi, je voudrais être prof d'arts plastiques, me répond l'intello.

Je remarque Apollon se pencher vers Ama et lui demander c'est quoi une université. J'imagine que tous les Dieux dans cette pièce se posent la même question. Je murmure alors à Apollon qu'on va lui expliquer qu'est-ce que c'est après, quand on aura le temps.

— Et moi, j'ai mes dates! reprend Cath, je reste la fille la plus populaire de l'école!

Mais elle va lâcher l'affaire, à un moment donné? Je me tourne vers elle en affichant une expression tannée.

— Comment de fois devrais-je te le dire?! T'as pas remarqué que ces mecs sont des trous de culs, même s'ils sont beaux comme des Dieux?

— Elle a raison sur un point, ajouta Alexandra, les plus beaux, sont parfois les plus caves ou c'est parce qu'ils sont gays.

— Voilà, c'est exactement ce que je dis, déclaré-je, mais t'as quand même raison quand tu dis que des fois, ils en a des pas trop pires. Comme ton ex. Pas ton ex récent, mais l'autre d'avant.

Zeus toussote pour nous ramener à la réalité. Je me demande un truc, est-ce que les Dieux ici présents comprennent quoi ce soit ce qu'on se disait? Probablement pas. Ce sont des conversations généralement humaines, qui attirent pas ben ben l'attention des Dieux. Ah et puis merde!

— J'ai besoin de vous…

— C'est quand même pas drôle! réplique Susanoo.

Tiens, il ouvre sa trappe de nouveau, celui-là. Hihihi.

— Sérieusement? demande Thor.

Je me rends compte que c'est la première fois qu'il ouvre la bouche. Il est pas si bavard que Susanoo. Avec son caractère, c'est un peu évident.

— Zeus, c'est de la tyrannie, même pour nous!

Je sursaute en entendant la voix qui vient de parler. Voulant savoir qui m'a fait le saut, car c'est vraiment chiant quand ça arrive. Je me retourne alors vers la source et je vois qu'il s'agit d'Hadès. C'est la première fois que j'entends sa voix. Voilà pourquoi j'avais fait le saut, parce que je n'avais jamais entendu sa voix. Magnifique…

Soudain, une lumière se fait dans ma tête. Je me mets à y réfléchir. Hadès est plus vieux que Zeus (et Poséidon est l'ainé des trois frères et même des filles. Désolée, mec, mais tu manques de crédibilité!), bien qu'il a l'air du même âge que nous. Par conséquent, Hadès est techniquement le plus vieux d'entre nous. Alors, si ce dernier considère que c'est de la tyrannie, devrions-nous l'écouter?

Mais Zeus veut tenter de sauver le mince lien entre les hommes et les Dieux. C'est quand même une cause juste! Il ne s'occupe pas juste de sa petite personne.

Je reviens à la réalité une autre fois par la voix de Zeus qui s'adresse à son grand frère :

— Je m'en fous de vos protestations.

Toujours fidèle à lui-même. Je soupire pour la chais pas combien de fois de la journée. Vivement que cette conversation finisse au plus vite.

— Ça a déjà été décidé.

— Ouin, sans demander notre avis, apparemment, ironise Alexandra, en décrochant un regard à Zeus.

Ah, j'ai toujours admiré le sarcasme de ma BFF.

— Peut importe. Thot, tu peux venir, j'en ai fini avec eux.

Thot est là?! Trop cool!

Le Dieu du savoir sort de l'ombre à notre gauche. Zeus nous le présente comme étant le prof des Dieux. Ce qui est logique, vu son titre.

— Je suis le Dieu égyptien du savoir, Thot.

— Hey, Laue? me chuchote Catherine, toi, qui capote sur les Dieux égyptiens, tu le connais?

— Évidemment, répondis-je, c'est aussi la divinité de la lune et du Temps. C'est un peu l'équivalent de Tsukuyomi et de Cronos dans la mythologie égyptienne. Je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure, durant mon tête-à-tête avec Zeus. Il est très sympa et je crois qu'il m'aime bien.

— Dis pas ça comme ça, on dirait que tu sors avec, reporte notre ''dateuse''.

— Cette expression s'utilise pas juste dans ce sens, Cath, l'informe Molly.

— Hey, scuse, mais j'ai plus de goût que ça en matière de gars, m'énervé-je, et plaisante pas avec ce sujet-là, tu le sais bien pourtant.

— Ah ouin, désolée…

— J'allais oublier… commence Zeus.

Ah bon? Parce que ça t'arrive d'oublier des trucs? C'est difficile à croire venant d'un dieu.

— Vos camarades de classe seront…

À ce moment-là, des petites boules de lumière apparaissent autour de nous. On aurait dit des feux follets comme dans Ghost Hunt. Les machins lumineux prennent ensuite la forme d'adolescents, plus jeune que nous, qui sommes au Cégep.

— Ah, je vois. Zeus nous créée des petits amis esprits pour pas qu'on soit juste quinze dans l'école. Ce qui serait weird, sinon.

— Faux. Nous sommes seize, en tout, me contredit une voix féminine inconnue.

Je me demande qui cela peut-il être? Cette personne est-elle un dieu? Et de quelle mythologie? Égyptienne? Et si c'est Isis? Bastet? Sekhmet? Ou encore… Non…

— Tu sais, Thot, tu pourrais, au moins, leur faire un sourire, non? déclare de nouveau la voix, et toi aussi, Zeus.

— Cela n'a aucune intérêt, Hathor, répondit Thot en soupirant, tandis que Zeus l'ignore totalement.

OMFG! (Et cette fois-ci, god est au pluriel. On se demande pourquoi…) EST-CE QUE J'AI BIEN ENTENDU?!

La nouvelle venue sortit enfin de l'ombre et nous salue.

— Salut, je suis Hathor et je suis la déesse de l'amour.

Ah, j'y crois pas! Hathor en personne, devant moi!? Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Je réalise, encore une fois, que je me suis pas rendu compte que j'ai dit à haute voix ce que je pense. Je peux deviner sans mal, les étoiles dans mes yeux, comme un enfant devant son cadeau d'anniversaire. C'est définitivement le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Hathor se met à sourire, visiblement heureuse de ma réaction.

— Ça serait pas ta déesse préférée? s'enquit Cath.

— En effet, dis-je, en tentant en vain de cacher mon enthousiasme.

— Je suis ravie de savoir que tu m'admires autant, ma chère Laurence, commence ma déesse préférée, en me regardant de ses magnifiques yeux noirs, et je suis contente de te rencontrer. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que j'avais une admiratrice québécoise.

— Moi de même, Hathor. Et tout est possible, au 21e siècle.

— Bon, assez de bavardage inutile, reprend Zeus, ces nombreux esprits vous serviront de camarades.

Like I said! Néanmois, ces esprits ont l'air sympa, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils portent pas trop attention à nous pour le moment. La preuve, aucun d'eux s'est retourné quand je me suis mis à capoter de voir Hathor devant mes yeux.

Mon attention revint soudain vers notre orateur, car il a prononcé nos noms, aux filles et moi.

— Ouais? lancé-je, sachant très bien que personne ne le fera.

— Votre responsabilité à toi et tes amies sera de guider les Dieux jusqu'à l'obtention de leur diplôme. Est-ce clair?

Je me tourne vers les filles et répète la question. Aucune ne voulait me répondre. Je reviens vers Zeus.

— On va dire que oui.

— Demain matin, explique Thot, vous vous réunirez dans le gymnase pour préparer la cérémonie d'admission qui se tiendra l'après-midi.

Eh bien, ça s'annonce bien, dit donc.

— C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, dit-il en se retournant, vous pouvez disposer.

— Bon, enfin, c'est fini! grogné-je, je commençais à trouver le temps long.

— Tu peux le dire, ajoute Molly.

— Les filles?

Je me rends compte qu'il parlait de nous.

— Oui, Thot? lui répondis-je.

— Venez avec moi.

— Mais soit moins formel, pour une fois, proteste Hathor, t'as l'air d'un prof plate comme ça.

— Ouaip, elle a pas tort, tu sais, lui donne raison Alexandra.

— Peut importe. Venez-vous-en, les filles.

Nous décidons de les suivre. J'avais hâte de discuter avec Hathor. Je franchis l'espace entre nous quand je sens qu'on m'observe. Je tourne donc la tête vers la droite, car c'est la direction que me dicte mon instinct de guerrière et mon regard attrape celui, couleur cannelle de Susanoo. Étonnamment, je peux pas décrocher mon regard du sien, comme si je me perdais dans la profondeur de ses yeux. Étrange, pourtant j'aime pas la cannelle… Alors, pourquoi j'arrive pas à regarder ailleurs? Nan, c'est pas ça la question que je dois me poser. Mais plutôt : Qu'est-ce qu'il fout à m'observer, lui?

Et le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que j'y discerne, non pas de la frustration, comme tantôt, mais une lueur de curiosité, comme si je l'intrigue. J'en mettrais ma main à couper.

Ah et puis merde! Je dois me concentrer sur ma marche, car je sens que je vais me péter la gueule à terre si je regarde pas où je m'en vais. Alors, je détache, un peu à contrecœur (je me demande pourquoi.) mes yeux de lui pour reporter mon attention vers Hathor, qui me sourit toujours.

Arrivées près d'Hathor et de Thot, nous les suivons à travers le couloir, disparaissant ainsi de la vue des Dieux. Décidément, les hommes m'étonneront toujours…

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Surtout du petit échange de regard entre Laurence et Takeru, alias Susasoo pour les nouveaux. Perso, je l'imagine très bien se rendre compte qu'elle est intéressante, mais qu'il ne veut pas se l'avouer.

Bon, salut, on se revoit dans le chapitre 4.

(Je suis désolée, mais j'ai updaté les chapitres précédents, mais j'ai oublié de rajouter mes petits commentaires. Je me reprends pour les autres.) Bisous. xx


	5. Chapitre 4

Salut, chers lecteurs. Voici maintenant la rencontre de Melissa que vous attendiez tous avec impatience si vous avez vu l'anime. Et je vous réserve une autre surprise vers la fin du chapitre.

Un grand merci à Zélia-Voyageuse-du-Rêve pour son message qui était mon tout premier depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire des fanfictions. En espérant que la suite soit à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4

Ce que nous sommes réellement

Point de vue commun

— Mais il y a aucun plaisir à retourner à l'école, soupira Alexandra.

— Et en plus, c'est les vacances, ajouta Catherine.

— Nous sommes là pour les aider, ce n'est pas suffisant, s'exclama Laurence.

— Bien dit! la félicita Hathor.

— Mais c'est vrai que c'est plate.

La déesse de l'amour regarda Laurence et éclata de rire.

— Ah, les jeunes et leurs mentalités...

— Mais au fait, Thot, ça consiste à quoi cette cérémonie? demanda la jeune guerrière.

— Un événement où on présente les nouveaux élèves.

— Ah génial, murmura Alexe.

— Mais, tout ce dont vous aurez besoin sera à votre disposition à la Réserve, continua le dieu du savoir. Il y aura même de la nourriture à la cafeteria.

— En espérant qu'elle va être bonne, murmura à nouveau Alexandra.

Thot se tourna vers elle en demandant une explication.

— En fait, répondit à sa place Molly, la nourriture des cafétérias en général a assez mauvaise réputation.

— Je vois, déclara Thot en se remettant en route.

— Ok… ajouta Alexe sans trop comprendre.

Les filles se remirent en route et Thot continua ses explications. En espérant qu'elles soient moins longues que celle de Zeus.

— Ah, mais j'y pense, se rappela Laurence, et nos parents dans tous ça? Est-ce qu'ils sont non seulement au courant.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Thot en la regardant. Une fois qu'ils seront tous diplômés, grâce à Cronos, le dieu du temps, vous retournerez au moment que vous êtes parties.

— C'est-à-dire dans la remise de Laurence, élucida Molly.

— C'est pas tout, avança Laurence. Je veux pas te contredire, mais Cronos est un titan, pas un dieu.

Thot la regarda en silence pendant quelques secondes.

— Tu sais que je suis le dieu du savoir. Je sais tout.

— Peut-être pas tout. N'importe qui qui aurait non seulement lu tous les Percy Jackson ou tout simplement en connaitrait beaucoup sur la mythologie grecque va affirmer ce que je dis.

— Elle a raison, l'appuya Molly. Cronos est le dernier de la progéniture de Gaia et donc le titan cadet. C'est seulement à la génération de Zeus, donc celle d'après, qu'on peut les nommer dieu.

Thot se tut, bouche bée. Hathor, elle, éclata de rire, se moquant évidement de son camarade.

— Elles t'ont bien eux, hein? Hahaha! C'est qui la dernière fois qui a douté de ton titre?

Thot l'enjoignit de se taire d'un simple regard.

— Et c'est qui? demanda Catherine, avide de curiosité.

— Personne, j'imagine, c'est un dieu, ironisa Laurence.

Hathor conservit son sourire ironique et se tourna vers les filles :

— Précisément,

Thot soupira.

— C'était à prévoir, continua Alexandra, ça prouve que les dieux sont pas si parfait que ça…

Le dieu du savoir se retourna aussitôt et plaqua la jeune adulte de petite taille contre le mur. Il lui coupa ainsi le chemin avec son bras, ne voulant pas la libérer de sitôt.

— Zeus pense à l'avenir des humains et des dieux, déclara-t-il en se rapprochant.

Thot baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine où le fragment d'épée pendait.

— L'Épée des nuages divins…

Les filles se regardèrent, sans comprendre. Tout d'abord, Thot mate la poitrine de leur amie du regard et ensuite, du charabia que personne ne connaît.

— Enfin, dit-il en laissant partir Alexandra, cette épée en morceau guidera votre chemin. Prenez soin d'elle. De toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas enlever votre pendentif.

— C'est pas comme si on avait pas remarqué, bougonna la plus petite en jetant un regard de biais à Thot.

Ses amies éclatèrent de rire, bientôt suivi par elle et Hathor. Thot, lui, continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était, toujours en silence.

Elles arrivèrent à deux bâtiments distincts, les dortoirs. Celui à gauche, pour les garçons et celui à droite pour les filles. Devant celui des dames, les filles virent Ama qui les attendait.

— Bon. Voici les dortoirs. Si vous avez des questions ou juste besoin de quelque chose, lança-t-il aux filles, je serais à la bibliothèque de l'académie. Venez me voir. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Il partit sans demander son reste. Cependant, Hathor ne sembla pas vouloir le suivre.

— Vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne le suis pas? C'est tout simplement parce que j'ai envie qu'on fasse une belle soirée entre filles.

— Je suis d'accord, l'appuya Ama, laissons les garçons entre eux.

— Ok, moi ça me va, accepta Molly, et vous?

— Eh comment! s'exclama Laurence en passant un bras par-dessus les épaules d'Alexandra.

— Ça marche! répondit Catherine.

— Bon, et si nous allions voir nos chambres? proposa Alexandra.

— Allons-y, enchaîna Ama.

Et les six filles entrèrent dans le dortoir, impatientes de préparer la soirée, en ignorant totalement ce ou plutôt qui (ça dépendra de l'avis des filles) qu'elles vont trouver à l'intérieur.

Point de vue Laurence

Je décide d'ouvrir la porte du dortoir, car les autres n'attendent que ça : que j'ouvre la porte. Bon, après tout, je suis la plus proche de la porte.

En entrant, les lumières s'illuminent toutes seules, avant même que je tende le bras pour trouver l'interrupteur. C'est ben pratique, ca!, me dis-je, en souriant.

— Bon, je vous laisse, les filles, nous prévient Hathor. Je vais chercher des trucs à la Réserve pour préparer le party. Je vous laisse faire connaissance avec lui.

— Lui? s'étonne Molly. Un autre dieu, je présume.

— Pas du tout. Vous verrez, dit la déesse égyptienne en sortant du dortoir.

Je hausse les épaules en lui lançant un « à plus tard » et dirige mon regard sur la pièce sous mes yeux. Le salon s'étend de mes pieds jusqu'à la salle à manger et la cuisine, au fond de la pièce. Un escalier trône du côté gauche. Il s'agit probablement des chambres, me dis-je.

Charmant! Et c'est pas un sarcasme. Je trouve ce dortoir superbe, en rien à ce que j'ai déjà vu dans ma vie. En même temps, c'est une Académie de Dieux, faudra y faire avec le luxe.

Soudain, on entend une voix masculine provenant du centre du salon. C'est peut-être de lui qu'Hathor voulait parler.

— Oh, vous voilà, les filles!

Mais j'ai beau regarder, je trouve pas notre interlocuteur. Ce qui est le cas, j'imagine pour les autres. On regarde absolument partout, mais on trouve personne. La voix continue de parler pendant que je m'interroge dans ma tête.

— Vous êtes enfin là, je commençais à trouver le temps long.

Peut importe qui il est, j'adore sa manière de parler. Elle me rappelle un peu la mienne. Je vais devoir surveiller s'il vient à dire un sarcasme.

— Désolée de te décevoir, mais on te voit pas, tenté-je de lui dire en faisant un balayage du salon avec mes yeux.

— Mais ici, juste à tes pieds. Sérieusement, vous me voyez pas? Je suis déçu, il va falloir vous habitez à ce qui n'est pas naturel, les filles.

Je regarde à mes pieds, avec une pointe de déception et de curiosité. Comme je m'en veux à pas avoir pensé à sa taille. De tout façon, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, on est dans une Académie de Dieux, les trucs pas normaux, ça va être rendu notre quotidien, comme il nous le dit si bien. Quand je pose les yeux enfin sur lui, je constate avec amusement qu'il s'agit d'un petit être jaune et blanc avec un petit cœur rose sur la poitrine. Un ruban vert avec un bouton rose retient ce qui semble être ses cheveux. Il est un peu bizarre, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le trouver tellement adorable.

Je baisse à sa hauteur et le salue. Je me tourne alors la tête vers les autres, ce qu'il fait aussi, en le voyant du coin de l'œil. Nous reportons alors notre attention sur les autres, qui semblent pas être convaincues. Enfin, sauf Ama, qui a l'air d'être habituée à ce genre de manifestations de petits d'êtres mythologiques.

Elle a raison. J'imagine que dans sa mythologie, il y a des petits d'être comme lui qui sont d'ascendance divine, bien qu'ils ne soient pas des dieux. Je pense aussitôt aux nymphes dans la mythologie grecque. Elles ne sont pas aussi petites que lui, mais elles sont d'ascendance divine au même titre que les petites créatures japonaises mythologiques.

Soudain, la voix d'Alexe me fait sortir de mes pensées, nous annonçant sa manière de voir ce petit bonhomme :

— Mais c'est carrément une poupée!

— C'est vraiment désagréable. J'ai un nom tout de même!

— Alors, comment t'appelles-tu, petit gars, repris-je, pour tenter d'effacer ce malentendu.

C'est étonnant de voir au nombre de personnes, bien de « personnes » devrais-je dire, différentes qu'on a rencontré aujourd'hui, Alexe ne semble pas toujours convaincue d'être prof à des Dieux. Bien qu'elle se soit liée d'amitié avec Thor. J'ai l'impression que ça prendre plus de temps pour elle pour s'adapter que moi.

— Je m'appelle Melissa.

— Mais c'est un nom de fille et à priori, il ne s'agit pas d'un nom unisexe, déclare Molly, étonnée.

— En effet, il s'agit d'un nom de fille, mais il provient de la mythologie grecque. Mais je l'aime bien mon nom.

— C'est vrai, c'est mieux que pas avoir de nom du tout. Je suis Laurence, en passant.

— Je sais déjà tous vos noms en fait, mais c'est gentil de ta part de te présenter. Ce qui est veux dire que tu es aussi à l'aise avec moi que si tu rencontrais quelqu'un de ta taille.

Awn, il est trop mignon! Évidement, je suis à l'aise. J'ai fini par m'y habituer quand j'ai vu que tout ça était pas un rêve. Je lui souris en retour en confirmant ses propos.

— Alors, Melissa, pourquoi tu es ici ? demande Molly, avec sérieux.

Décidément, c'est tout le temps Molly qui nous ramène dans la réalité. C'est vrai ça, il a beau être gentil et super mignon, mais Hathor nous a pas dit pour quelle raison il était là. Merci Molly, ta manière de nous ramener à la réalité m'étonnera toujours!

— Je suis ici pour prendre soin de vous, les filles.

— Prendre soin de nous? s'enquit Catherine. Mais on est assez grandes pour s'arranger toutes seules. On a 19 ans, quand même. Je parle même pas d'Ama qui est une déesse.

— Mais c'est génial! m'exclamé-je. On a un nouvel ami!

Mes amies me regardent bizarrement. Ben quoi? Ça parait peut-être pas, mais j'aime ça me faire des nouveaux amis. Au début de tout ça, j'étais bien enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer des nouvelles personnes. SURTOUT des Dieux!

Melissa reprend la parole et je me rends compte qu'il s'adresse à moi.

— Ça, c'est de l'esprit! Je commence à bien t'apprécier. Et ma fois, je suis vraiment honoré d'avoir en ma présence la grande déesse du soleil, Amaterasu.

— Je te remercie, Melissa, pour l'honneur que tu m'offres.

— Ouin, non. Je refuse de considérer cette chose qui est rien d'autre qu'une poupée qu'il parle, comme un ami, concède Alexe.

Je me tourne vers elle en me levant, parce que, voyez-vous, je me suis tannée à force d'être accroupie et parce que, l'attitude de ma meilleure amie me rends perplexe. Évidement, Alexe a toujours été un peu plus terre-à-terre que moi, quoique Cath l'a bat pour ça. Mais ce qui reste quand même fort chez Alexandre, c'est le fait qu'elle soit septique pour tout ce ressort du surnaturel. Donc, en même temps, je la comprends un peu. On a jamais prouvé l'existence des Dieux et là, pouf, en fin d'après-midi, on se retrouve dans un endroit étrange et qu'on rencontre du monde qu'il se révèle être les Dieux qu'on a toujours connu. Notamment, les Grecs et les Nordiques. Sans parler des Égyptiens. Pour ce qui est des Japonais, on en parle seulement dans Noragami, donc ça a pas pu vraiment se rendre dans la culture populaire, puisque tout le monde est pas otaku.

Je regarde soudain Melissa, curieuse de voir comme il va réagir.

— Je ne suis pas une chose, Alexis… répondit-il en soupirant.

Ok, ça je m'y attendais pas à celle-là! Il lui sort un surnom qui est même pas féminin. En plus, c'est de ce crétin que j'ai frappé à ce qui me semble une éternité.

Normalement, je piéterais celui qui aurait fait à ma meilleure amie, mais pour une fois, je lui donne raison. Melissa est quand même un être vivant. Enfin, je crois…

— En fait, reprend Melissa, sérieux, Zeus m'a façonné à partir d'argile. Voilà pourquoi je te semble pas humain à proprement parlé, Alexis.

— Mais arrête de m'appeler Alexis! Mon nom c'est Alexandra!

OK, l'a, elle l'a mal pris. En même temps, j'aimerais pas non plus qu'on m'appelle Laurent.

— En argile? s'étonne Catherine, de nouveau curieuse. T'as pas l'air d'être fait en argile à la base.

— Bien vu, répondit Melissa en riant nerveusement.

De l'argile. Il a dit que c'est Zeus qu'il a crée. Ça serait pas en lien avec le fameux mythe de la création de l'humanité. Je me rends compte seulement que j'avais réfléchit à haute voix quand je vois Melissa m'adresser un sourire, rien qu'à moi. Il faut vraiment que je sois plus consciente de ce que je fais.

— Exact, Laurence. Je suis étonnée que tu en sache autant. J'ai eu peur que vous étiez de parfaites incultes pour ce qui est de la mythologie en générale.

— Tu sais, Melissa. Je sais pas grand-chose, là-dessus, en fait. Molly en sait bien plus que le je pourrais jamais.

— Merci, Laue, me lance Molly, je prends ça comme un compliment.

Je lui souris et je reporte mon attention sur Melissa.

— C'est quand même elle qui m'a renseigné sur la mythologique japonaise, alors que ce tout que je connais, je le tiens d'un anime du nom de Noragami. Et c'est pas grand-chose, puisque j'avais aucune idée de l'identité de Susanoo. En même temps, comment veux-tu affronter quelqu'un qui t'engeule juste à cause que t'es là, quand tu le connais même pas?

— Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, me répondit sa sœur. La colère est son premier reflexe, quand il n'est pas contrôle de la situation.

Ça, je l'ai bien vu… Le souvenir de ses yeux revient dans ma tête. Je dois avouer que j'étais bien étonnée d'y trouver une lueur de curiosité, alors qu'il m'a engeulé au moins une heure avant. Je souris. Ce Susanoo n'a pas fini de me surprendre.

— Sinon, continue Melissa, pour reprendre mon explication, la plupart des mythes, qu'ils soient grecs, nordiques, égyptiens, ou même japonais, décrivent les humains comme étant fait par les Dieux avec de l'argile ou la terre.

Je suis étonnée qu'il en sache autant sur pleins de chose. C'est vrai, ça, il m'a lancé un regard interrogateur quand j'ai parlé de Noragami. Eh bien, ce petit bonhomme ne sait pas tout finalement. En même temps, ça fait partit de la culture populaire du monde moderne, il est normal que le monde de la mythologie n'y soit pas habitué.

Tiens donc, maintenant que j'y pense, Ça me rappelle une série littéraire racontant les aventures de Cléopâtre alors qu'elle était une adolescente, mai je me souviens plus vraiment quand j'ai lu ça. Dans le deuxième tome, si je me souviens bien, on parlait des humains qui aurait été crée à partie de la terre humide aux berges du Nil. Melissa a donc raison. Tous les mythes, à la base, ont des ressemblances.

— Sauf dans mon cas, il y a eu une erreur.

Une erreur? Quoi, le fait qu'il a l'air d'une poupée et pas d'un humain?

— Je suis désolée pour toi.

Merde, j'ai pas me retenir. Mais il est vrai que je me sens compatir pour cette pauvre créature.

— Oh, ne t'inquiète, ma chère, répondit Melissa comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. J'aime mon corps comme il est.

Pendant que Melissa me rassure sur sa condition, je le vois se diriger vers la cuisine et l'observe grimper une des chaises du comptoir.

— Il est petit, continue-t-il, mais robuste et mobile.

Au moins, c'est déjà ça. Me voilà rassurer. Quand Melissa eut finit de parler, il saute sur le comptoir pour se mettre face à nous, qui l'avons suivit.

— C'est pas tout, mais c'est quoi ton rôle dans cette histoire, demande Molly.

— Au jardin d'Éden, je serais votre tuteur, ma chère Molly. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Oh, pour vous, Amaterasu, je serais votre Senpai, au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris la référence.

— Je l'ai compris, mais merci de ton attention. Et tu peux me tutoyer aussi, je suis, après tout, qu'une élève qui commence sa formation.

— Pas de problème, Amaterasu.

Wow, j'admire la capacité d'adaptation d'Ama. Contrairement à elle, les autres ont eut du mal à accepter le fait qu'ils doivent restés ici à apprendre tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les humains.

— Dons, si je comprends, t'es un peu notre coloc par la même occasion?

— Exact, Alexis, répondit Melissa. Je vais veiller sur vous, ne vous inquiétez pas, Si l'une de vous est en difficulté, venez me parler. Lorsque vous voulez pleurez, vous pouvez le faire sur mes épaules.

— Hum, tu serais pas un peu petit pour ça? fait remarquer Molly, avec un petit soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

— Oui, en effet, hihihi. Mais tu comprends où je veux en venir, c'est déjà ça.

Je souris et m'approche de Melissa et lui tends un doigt.

— Merci, Melissa. Je m'en remets à toi.

— Ce n'est rien, ma chère, ça me fait plaisir d'être là.

— C'est vrai! Plus qu'on est de fous, plus on rie! s'exclame Catherine.

Ok, j'ai l'impression que Cath a finit par l'accepter. Molly aussi, j'imagine. J'ai reconnu un peu d'amusement dans sa voix tantôt. Bon, il reste plus qu'Alexe, mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle va pas le porter dans son cœur, celui-là.

— Ah, j'adore tes visions des choses, Catherine!

— Merci. Toi aussi, j't'aime ben, sourit notre conseillère en relations amoureuses.

— Donc, on fait quoi maintenant? se demande Molly.

À ce moment là, Hathor entre dans le dortoirs et salue Melissa comme si elle le connaissait déjà et lui demande de l'aide avec les trucs qu'elle ramène de la Réserve.

— On prépare le party, évidemment! Melissa, viens ici.

— Tout de suite, ma belle!

Un dragueur en plus? Je m'attendais pas à ça, surtout venant d'un petit être jaune. Hihii, décidément, j'adore ce petit bonhomme.

— Donc, on fait quoi pour la nuit? demandé-je. Il peut pas rester tout seul dans le salon, quand même.

— Garde-le donc, si tu l'aimes autant que ça, réplique Alexe.

Je laisse échapper un petit yay sonore et tape dans la petite main de Melissa, qui me répond que ça lui ferait plaisir de partager ma chambre… dans le sens d'un petit animal de compagnie. En même temps, je le vois pas trop faire _ça_. Il me pointe alors une petite maison sur la table du salon.

— C'est ma maison, tu peux la mettre dans ta chambre, qui est en haut avec les autres. Votre nom est écrit sur un écriteau blanc et doré à côté des portes.

— Ok, on vous laisse alors, dis-je en prenant délicatement la maison de Melissa. Préparez-nous ça en grand.

Ama fut la première à rejoindre l'escalier et à nous quatre, nous grimpons l'escalier, avec moi qui ferme la marche. Rendu en haut, nous tentons de lire les écriteaux sur le côté des portes : Ama est la première à gauche, Cath à sa droite. Ensuite, Molly et finalement moi et Alexe, nous sommes les deux chambres du fond, face à face. Je rentre dans la mienne et je suis éblouie par la beauté de la pièce. Elle me rappelle un mélange rustique de nature et bois et d'un côté un peu plus style camouflage. Je sais pas qui a designer nos chambre, mais il a visé en plein dans ce que j'aime le plus. Je remarque aussi qu'il y avait une immense bibliothèque, vide pour le moment. Je vais probablement la remplir avec beaucoup de livres dès je vais aller à la Réserve. Celui qui l'a posé savait que j'adore les livres. Un peu plus et Zeus avait sur une liste de tout ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Un peu bizarre comme concept

À côté de l'étagère, je vois un crochet et j'y suspends mon sac, que je traine depuis le début. Pour qui est de la maison de Melissa, je la pose sur une de mes tables de chevet, qui était assez grande pour que la petite maison se place parfaitement. Maintenant, je regarde mon lit. Je sursaute. Il s'agit d'un lit double avec une magnifique douillette verte pâle avec des fleurs blanches dessus. La tête du lit est fait avec un bois qui ressemble clairement à du bouleau, qui contraste parfaitement avec les fleures de la douillette.

Wow, si je rencontre la personne qui a fait tout ça, je l'embrasse sur le champ. Ben, je veux dire, sur la joue, hein?

Je prends alors une profonde inspiration pour ne pas pleurer de joie et balaie de manière rapide mon nouveau jardin secret. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici.

Soudain, j'entends Alexe entrer dans ma nouvelle chambre et s'exclamer :

— C'est tout toi, ça!

— C'est vrai! répondis-je, lui donnant raison.

— Ah, t'as vu, t'as même une télé! annonce-t-elle en pointant vers une porte entrouverte du côté droit de la chambre à partir de l'entrée.

En effet, j'en ai une. Je vais l'inspecter. J'ouvre délicatement la porte. Mais elle est vraiment énorme! J'ai jamais vu de télé aussi grosse. En plus de deux bibliothèques pour mettre des films et des jeux, j'ai assez d'espace pour danser. Eh ben ça alors! Non, seulement il a sut que j'aime les films et les jeux vidéos (ben, ça dépend lesquels), mais aussi la danse.

Je pénètre dans la pièce et je découvre un divan remonté sur le mur, devant la télé. Wow! J'adore ce concept! Je basse le divan, si je veux écouter un film ou jouer à un autre jeu que Just Dance et quand j'ai envie de danser, je replace le divan sur le mur.

MAIS COMME C'EST MALADE!

— Wow, c'est vraiment cool, cette pièce-là! s'exclame Alexe, qui m'a suivit et qui est maintenant à mes côtés.

— Ouais, c'est sûr! Alors, elle est comment la tienne?

— Elle est bleue avec des meubles rouges. C'est carrément mes couleurs préférées. Et j'ai une salle avec une télé semblable à la tienne, mais en plus, j'ai un grand garde-robe pour y exposer des instruments de musique, que j'irais chercher à la Réserve plus tard. Et j'ai une armoire avec plein de livres et des recettes de cuisine. Ça par contre, pas besoin d'aller les chercher à la Réserve, c'est quand même général, la cuisine.

— J'ai vraiment l'impression que la personne qui a designer nos chambre savait exactement qu'est-ce qu'on aimait.

— C'est vrai, répondit ma bbf. Je parie de Molly a un atelier de peinture, rien que pour elle.

— Et pour ce qui est de Catherine, je suis sûre que sa chambre est mauve et grise et qu'elle a un garde-robe pour mettre plein d'équipements de sports.

— Hahaha, tellement!

On éclate de rire, visiblement ravie que nos chambres nous correspondent vraiment.

Nous nous rendons vers la chambre de Molly et effectivement, on peut voir par les deux portes entrouvertes au fond de la chambre un atelier où notre amie se trouve en ce moment. Notre artiste préférée nous entend arriver et elle se tourne.

— Vous avez vu ça, les filles! Je peux faire tous les techniques d'arts plastiques que je veux! Je peux faire du dessin, de la peinture, du vitrail, de la sculpture! Vraiment tout! Et regardez ça! J'ai un coffre avec pleins de crayons, de peintures et d'instruments! Je suis aux anges.

Ouaip. Notre petite Molly adore son paradis. En même temps, si j'étais une artiste comme elle, je serais dans mon jardin secret, moi aussi. Mais le mien est l'autre bord…

En repartant vers sa chambre, je remarque ses murs bleu foncé et vide. C'est cool ça! Elle va pouvoir mettre les affiches des animes qu'elle aime! Tout comme moi et Alexe. Et je remarque aussi que les meubles, qui sont bleu pâle, ont un certain mélange de style japonais et occidental, bien qu'elle ait un grand lit à baldaquin bleu pâle aussi.

Ayant fini de regarder celle de Molly, nous nous dirigeons, toutes les trois, vers celle de Catherine et comme je l'avais parié, elle était mauve toute de même foncé, comme elle aimait et grise. Je regarde vers les deux portes à côté de sa bibliothèque, vide, elle aussi, et vois un garde-robe… pour mettre des équipements de sports. C'est trop évident! Mais je suis contente pour elle et pour tout le monde. On adore nos chambres et c'est ça l'important.

Nous allons finalement rejoindre Ama dans sa chambre et nous faisons toutes en même temps :

— Wow!

Sa chambre est ma-gni-fi-que. On retrouve bien le style traditionnel japonais comme on l'a toutes vu dans les animes. Les murs, normalement, on les a durs en Occident, mais dans cette chambre, ils sont faits avec un mince tissu qui rappele la texture d'un paravent. Les lampes et les plantes sont toute évidence de style asiatique. Finalement, le lit! C'est un lit double sans base de bois en dessous, comme dans les animes traditionnels!

Je tourne la tête vers Ama, qui nous regarde, amusée.

— Ça vous plait, les filles?

— Si ça nous plait? m'exclamé-je. Ben c'est sûr! Wow, ça te représente vraiment.

En effet, sur le mur du fond, qui est d'un beau rouge cerise, derrière le lit, il y a une maquette de soleil, ce qui représente Ama dans ton son être. Les rayons de ce soleil font en sorte que la chambre est accueillante et chaleureuse, toute comme sa propriétaire.

Maintenant que nous avons fini les chambres, nous redescendons les escaliers et on remarque que Hathor et Melissa ont fait du bon travail. On sentait l'atmosphère festive du party.

Je me précipite vers Hathor et Melissa pour leur exprimer ma gratitude.

— Merci, tous les deux! On pouvait pas rêver mieux!

— Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, me réponds Hathor. D'ailleurs, c'est moi-même qui vous a arrangé ça.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et je lui donne une gros câlin en répétant merci. Elle me repousse doucement en riant.

— Bon, maintenant amusons-nous!

On répond toutes par un grand yay sonore et Melissa saute sur mon épaule.

Wow! J'aurais jamais imaginé finir mon année comme ça! Je me rends compte alors que c'est la première fois depuis ma rupture avec Austin que je retrouve la joie de vivre dans mon cœur. Pour de vrai.

* * *

Salut, désolée pour le petit retard de ce chapitre. Dernièrement, j'étais occupée avec le Cégep et par l'écriture de mon roman. Mais bon, ça vous plait? Alors, les chambres, elles sont cool, hein? Et vous avez vu, à la fin, Laurence est de nouveau joyeuse. Pour de vrai! Pas juste en surface. Ce qui veut dire que ça commence à devenir intéressant pour elle.

On se revoit pour le chapitre 5 qui mettra en œuvre la cérémonie de présentation des nouveaux élèves.


	6. Chapitre 5

Salut, chers lecteurs. Voici maintenant la cérémonie que vous attendiez.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5

La cérémonie

 **Point de vue commun**

Le lendemain matin, les trois amies, cinq en comptant Ama descendirent, en compagnie de Melissa, perché sur l'épaule de Laurence, pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, cuisiné par les mains talentueuse de leur amie Alexandra.

— Bon, qu'est-que t'as fait? lui demanda Laurence, impatiente de manger.

— Des crêpes!

— De véritables crêpes occidentales! s'exclama Ama. J'y crois pas!

— T'as jamais mangé de crêpes? s'étonna Catherine?

— Évidement, c'est une déesse, répliqua Laurence, le sourire aux lèvres, étonnamment. Japonaise par-dessus le marché. C'est un peu normal que ça soit la première fois.

— En effet, confirma Ama, mais j'en avais au moins, entendu parlé, mais j'en avais jamais vu en vrai.

Alexandra lui tendit une assiette contenant une crêpe bien dorée :

— Alors, dis-nous qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

La cuisinière distribua les trois autres assiettes et s'en mis une pour elle-même, sans oublier de sortir le sirop d'érable du réfrigérateur. Tout le monde attendit qu'Ama prenne sa première bouchée et qu'elle dise ce qu'elle en pensait.

— Alors, s'enquit Laurence, c'est à la hauteur de ton espérance?

— Oui, vraiment. Merci, les filles!

— Pas de quoi! s'exclamèrent les quatre autres.

— C'est vrai que c'est bon, déclara Melissa qui finit de mastiquer la bouchée que Laurence lui avait donnée, puisqu'il était visiblement trop petit pour utiliser un couteau.

Pendant qu'elles dégustaient leur petit-déjeuner (désolée Melissa, mais il y a cinq filles avec toi. Donc, c'est le féminin qui l'emporte, même si c'est le masculin normalement.) Molly décida de leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle :

— C'est décidé! Je ne suis pas sûre de quelques choses, mais je vais commencer par faire de mon mieux pour aider Apollon et les autres.

— C'est vrai, l'appuya Catherine, après tout, c'est le seul moyen de retourner dans notre monde.

— Moi, je suis toujours pas décidée, s'enquit Alexandra, avec une humeur maussade, mais je vais le faire quand même, car on a pas le choix.

Laurence se mit à sourire, contente que ses amies aient enfin compris.

— Je suis contente de voir que je ne suis plus seule qui soit en faveur de cette aventure. Et je compte sur toi, Melissa, pour nous guider dans les moments difficiles ou tout simplement mémorables.

— Compte sur moi, Laurence. Mes mains sont des mains expertes!

Catherine afficha un air de dégoût.

— Euh, Melissa, ça sonne très louche, ce que tu dis.

— Ouais, carrément, soupira Alexe, en mettant les assiettes dans le lavabo.

XXX

Après d'avoir fini de manger, les cinq filles et Melissa se rendirent dans la grande salle où Zeus avait fait son discours, la veille, car c'est le lieu qu'on se réunit pour voir si tout le monde vient. Hathor est allée les prévenir pendant que les filles prenaient leur déjeuner. Finalement… la pièce est vide.

— Nous sommes les premières arrivées! remarqua Laurence.

— On est en avance? demanda Molly en regardant de droite à gauche.

Soudain, une voix vint les interrompre avant de se faire interrompre elle-même :

— Laurence! Amies de Laurence! Bon…

Et boom. Les filles se retournèrent pour voir Balder à plat ventre. Il a encore tombé.

— Ça va? s'exclama Laurence en se précipitant pour l'aider à se relever.

Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui pour lui tendre la main, les autres filles virent la rejoindre, pour ne pas la laisser seule avec le Dieu de sexe masculin. On ne sait jamais, se dirent-elle.

— Bonjour, répondit le Dieu en question. Et je vais bien. Merci de demander.

— De rien et salut aussi, Balder, lança la guerrière en libérant sa main. Ça me rassure que tu sois là, on pensait être les seules, en fait.

— Je suis si heureux que tu te souviens de mon nom, dit-il, tout reconnaissant.

Soudain, les filles éclatèrent de rire derrière eux.

— Évidement, s'exclama Catherine, s'il y a bien une chose que Laue sait par cœur, c'est bien les noms des Dieux.

— En fait, je connais ton nom, car dans mon jeu de conquête mythologique, tu apportes le pouvoir de changer les cultivateurs en soldats quand je suis en panne de défenseurs.

— Wow. Il faudrait que tu me montres, un jour, s'exclama Ama.

— À moi aussi, s'enquit Balder, tout de même curieux.

Laurence afficha un air gêné.

— Je peux toujours, mais je dois t'avertir. J'ai pas les dieux japonais sur mon jeu. C'est pour ça que je connaissais rien sur vous en débarquant ici.

— Tu vas nous montrer ça en cours? Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je vais à l'école. J'ai si hâte.

— Ça m'étonne, en vérité, déclara Molly. Un dieu qui a hâte d'aller à l'école. C'est une première dans notre perception des divinités.

— Dit, commença Balder en ignorant complètement ce que Molly venait juste de dire. Hier, tu es arrivée avec Apollon.

— Oui, c'est exact, lui répondit Laurence, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

— J'étais là aussi, ajouta Ama, mais je crois qu'il est perdu dans sa contemplation de Laue pour le remarquer.

Comme s'il l'avait pas entendu, Balder développa un peu plus :

— Vous êtes proches?

— Qui? Moi et Apollon? s'enquit Laurence. T'as tout faux. C'était la première fois que je le rencontrais, bien que je connaissais déjà sa réputation. En même temps, qui connait pas Apollon, le dieu de la beauté masculine?

— Tu le trouve beau? continua le dieu nordique.

— C'est vrai que les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts me font craquer, mais c'est pas une raison de tomber sous le charme de ce tombeur.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi, Laue, s'enquit Molly afin de sortir son amie de ce mauvais pas.

— Et d'ailleurs, Apollon a d'yeux que pour Molly, révéla la jeune guerrière.

— Hey, s'exclama Molly, indignée. C'est pas sympa.

— Alors, reprit Laurence, rassure-toi, Balder, c'est juste un ami.

— Vraiment? s'étonna le dieu nordique.

Soudain, il se mit à sourire et il s'approcha un peu trop près de Laurence et lui caressa la joue… en oubliant totalement la présence de Melissa. Ce dernier le lui fit remarquer de manière polie.

— Donc, c'est moi que tu as rencontré en premier? demanda Balder en restant en retrait.

— Euh…

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle put prononcer. Soudain, Laurence entendit le rire d'Alexandra et elle sut qu'elle l'allait la tirer de là.

— Désolée de te décevoir, dude, mais c'est le dieu Susanoo et son frère qu'elle a rencontré en premier.

Balder échangea un regard étonné avec Laurence en se dégageant.

— Mais pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Il m'a engeulé à la minute qu'il m'a vu.

— Nous voilà! s'exclama la voix d'Apollon à l'entrée de la salle, en compagnie du dieu japonais de la lune. Bonjour, ma petite fée! Bonjour, Ama-Ama! Bonjour, amies de ma petite fée! Bonjour, Balu-Balu!

Il arrive à point, lui, se dit Laurence en prenant une grande inspiration!

— Ah non! Pas lui, murmura Molly, en se cachant derrière Laurence.

— C'était bien gentil de venir à mon aide, tantôt, déclara la guerrière en tournant la tête vers sa direction, mais finalement, tu y a pas échappé non plus.

— Salut, vous deux, salua Catherine, qui était visiblement la seule à se décider à les saluer.

XXX

 **Point de vue Laurence**

Bon, il y a seulement trois dieux de présents. C'est un début. Après l'arrivée d'Apollon et de l'autre dont je me souviens plus le nom…en tout cas, le frère de Susanoo, on se met confortable et on discute des préparatifs pour la cérémonie dont Thot nous avait parlé, hier.

— Il y a pu personne qui vient, s'enquit Cath en regardant l'entrée de la salle.

— Je suppose que nous sommes les seuls, après tout, déclare Molly, en replaçant ses lunettes.

— Ils n'ont pas compris? nous interroge Apollon, en baisant la tête, dépité. Avoir notre diplôme est le seul moyen de sortir du Jardin d'Éden.

— Pourtant, notre cérémonie est aujourd'hui, murmure Molly, sérieuse.

— C'est des Dieux, Molly, fait remarquer Alexe, ils ne vont pas faire ce que tu veux juste en leur demandant.

— Elle a pas tord, l'appuie Catherine en passant son bras par-dessus les épaules d'Alexe.

— Au fait, Laurence, demande Balder, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire pendant cette cérémonie?

Je me tourne vers lui, ayant oublié le petit incident de tout à l'heure. Après tout, j'ai Melissa avec moi si quelqu'un de sexe masculin (à part lui) vient à m'approcher de trop prêts.

— Euh, ce qu'on est censé faire?

— Monsieur Thot ne nous en a pas parlé, lance Apollon. On l'a vu partir avec vous, hier, après tout.

Le dieu aux cheveux mauve sortit un petit carnet avec l'insigne de l'académie et le feuille. Puis, il relève la tête vers nous.

— Moi non plus.

Bon, tout le monde me regarde, je dois dire de quoi.

— Euh, Molly, explique-nous ça. T'es la plus studieuse d'entre nous.

— Avec plaisir, Laue. Les nouveaux étudiants se rassemblent tous.

— C'est une sorte de célébration? s'enquit Ama.

— Exactement. Ils promettent de travailler dur ensemble.

— Ils se promettent de travailler dur ensemble, répète le frère de Susanoo.

Le dieu aux cheveux mauve vient d'écrire ce que Molly vient juste de dire ou je rêve?

— Euh, t'es pas obligé de récrire tout ce qu'on dit, hein? tenté-je de lui expliquer.

— T'es pas obligé de récrire tout ce qu'on dit, hein, répète-il.

Mais merde, il m'énerve, lui. Et ce sourire inexpressif. Je pensais pas que ça existait quelqu'un qui a pas d'émotions.

— C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, soupiré-je pour le calmer un peu.

— En d'autres termes, commence Balder, cette cérémonie d'entrée, c'est comme un rituel de contrat?

Hein? Un rituel de contrat? Et puis quoi encore?

— Si tu romps ce contrat, ajoute Apollon, tu seras maudit et tu iras aux enfers, c'est ça?

Aux enfers? Ça m'étonne pas… d'une certaine manière…

Je vois soudain Pas D'émotions, oui, c'est un surnom, arrêter d'écrire, comme s'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose à cette conversation complètement inutile. Je le vois ouvrir la bouche...

Quoi encore?

— Aurons-nous besoin d'un sacrifice?

ARE YOU FUCKING KILLING ME!? Un sacrifice? J'envoie un regard de détresse à Molly.

— Ce n'est pas ça du tout! me sauve la mise Molly juste à temps.

Merci, Momo! Je te revaudrais ça!

— On est à l'époque moderne, je vous signale, dis-je en récupérant mes phrases sarcastiques.

— C'est bon de te voir de retour, Laue! s'exclame Cath en me faisant l'accolade.

— Eh bien, commence Ama, je suis bien rassurée que cette cérémonie n'a rien d'effrayant.

— Moi aussi, ajoute Apollon, son sourire habituel aux lèvres.

— Quand je pense que nous, se remémore Alexe, nous avons juste eu une rencontre à l'auditorium et la personne qui était sur la scène ne voulait pas être là. Et nous non plus d'ailleurs.

Soudain, il nous propose de nous séparer pour aller chercher plus de monde. Enfin, il a une idée intéressante, celui-là.

— Faisons de notre mieux pour avoir notre diplôme ensemble, déclare le dieu grec.

— Bonne idée, commencé-je. Je vais avec Alexe. Toi, Cath, tu vas avec Ama. Balder, tu vas avec notre copain le dieu japonais et Molly, tu vas avec Apollon. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas.

Contrairement à mes espérances, Molly me foudroie du regard. Ben quoi? Je suis sûre que tu veux pas te coltiner le pas d'émotions et l'obsédé.

XXX

 **Point de vue Molly**

Il fallait que cela arrive. Pourquoi lui?! Je savais que j'allais être en équipe avec Apollon. Je sais que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses (ma phrase fétiche), mais… enfin bref, on va laisser de côté ce détail. On se sépare en groupe et Apollon et moi sortons de l'école.

— Où est-ce qu'on va ? me demande Apollon, préférant me laisser décider.

— Hum… Si on veut trouver les personnes manquantes, il faudra aller chercher partout, mais on perdrait du temps, dis-je en réfléchissant à des endroits où on peut les trouver.

— Tu as une idée?

Je continue de réfléchir à un endroit particulier où on peut trouver au moins un des dieux manquants pour la cérémonie. Après mûre réflexion, une place m'est venue à l'esprit.

— On irait voir aux dortoirs si on en trouve un.

— D'accord, c'est une bonne idée, acquiesça-t-il. Tu es bonne à trouver des solutions ma petite fée.

— Merci pour le compliment, dis-je en détournant le regard.

— Allons-y, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, dit le dieu grec en souriant.

J'ai hoché la tête en signe d'accord. Nous nous dirigeons vers les dortoirs, celui des garçons. En terme de logique, Ama est la seule déesse à qui on enseigne les humains et qu'il y a en majorité que des dieux masculins.

XXX

Je regarde le bâtiment en me demandant dans quel dortoir où on doit aller en premier.

— Ma petite fée, (je tourne ma tête dans sa direction) par ici! dit-il en me montrant une porte.

— J'arrive.

Je cours dans sa direction pour le rejoindre à la porte. Je ne dois pas traîner puisqu'il faut se dépêcher pour les trouver et faire la cérémonie.

Arriver devant, je regarde la plaquette où il est écrit « Mythologie grecque ». On peut dire que je vais entrer pour la première fois dans le dortoir d'Apollon. Ce dernier prend la poignée de porte et l'ouvre en restant à côté.

— Après toi, déclara le dieu de la beauté masculine en levant son bras en signe d'accueil.

— Merci, lui répondis-je.

Un vrai gentleman. Je rentre à l'intérieur du bâtiment tandis que le dieu grec me suit en arrière et il ferme la porte derrière lui. Apollon se met en tête et je le suis pour qu'il me guide.

On longe le petit couloir de l'entrée jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive le salon. Il est grand et spacieux. Il y a deux divans face à face avec une table au centre qui est de la même longueur que ces meubles. Finalement, un foyer et au fond, un mur de vitres qu'on peut voir la terrasse. Des plantes complètent l'ensemble pour mettre un peu de vie. Je vois également un escalier qui mène à l'étage des chambres. C'est similaire à ce qu'on a dans notre dortoir, sauf que le notre est plus adapté à nos intérêts.

— Ah! Di-Di, tu es là! exclamait Apollon, visiblement content.

Di-Di? Cela doit être Dionysos. Non mais, es-ce qu'il a un cerveau d'enfant dans son crane de dieu grec? À mon avis, tout le monde aura un surnom de ce genre d'ici un an.

Exceptée moi, car je l'ai déjà. Je me place à côté du garçon (puisqu'il est devenu humain par la faute de Zeus, pourquoi pas?) blond et je vois le dieu du vin assis devant une table haute sur un tabouret en train de boire du vin. Même pas étonnant. Boire du vin dans la matinée, ça par contre, c'est bizarre. Je ne veux pas juger le nombre de coupes qu'il a pris ce matin, mais s'il tombe malade, maintenant qu'il est humain, lui-aussi, c'est pas mon problème.

— Apollon, tu es revenu? fit remarquer Dionysos.

Son regard se dirige alors vers moi.

— Il me semble que tu es une amie de Catherine, non? me demande-t-il en dirigeant son regard vers moi.

— Oui. Je m'appelle Molly. Cath m'a parlé de toi lorsque vous vous êtes rencontrés.

— C'est vrai. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Bon, les présentations sont faites et c'est un premier départ. Dionysos se met à nous regarder et débute la conversation.

— Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre venue?

— Viens nous aider à préparer la cérémonie avec tout le monde, dit Apollon, qui visiblement ne sait pas comment convaincre quelqu'un. Encore moins d'être poli.

— Pourquoi je dois venir?

— Cette cérémonie est très importante pour nous tous. Si on ne la fait pas, on restera emprisonner dans ce jardin pour toujours, expliquais-je.

— Cela ne m'intéresse pas, dit le dieu du vin.

— Allez viens! Préparer la cérémonie tous ensemble va être génial! On apprendra de nouvelles choses sur les humains, on pourra se créer des liens avec les autres et des moments agréables, explique le garçon blond avec détermination et enthousiasme.

— Ah bon? lâche Dionysos en me lançant un regard pour le rassurer que c'est pas juste une idée de son crétin de cousin.

— Bien sûr! Ce sera amusant de la faire avec tout le monde.

On dirait qu'Apollon est motivé pour faire cette cérémonie. Il semble tout faire pour convaincre son cousin, mais Dionysos ne semble pas accepter notre aide. Il faudra que je le convaincre plus afin qu'il dit enfin « oui ». Pendant que le motivateur fait de son mieux pour le convaincre, je réfléchis à un moyen qui serait efficace. Il doit y avoir une solution, mais laquelle?

Enfin, j'ai trouvé! Cette façon va surement lui déplaire. Il faudra que lui explique après ça. J'espère qu'elle va me pardonner.

— Si tu ne nous aides pas à préparer la cérémonie, Cath sera déçue que tu ne viennes pas, révélai-je.

— Vraiment? demande le dieu du vin en haussant un sourcil.

Ça marche! J'ai attiré son attention! Le truc des sentiments des filles, ça marche tout le temps.

— Bien sûr. Elle aimerait bien que toi et les autres dieux qui manquent puissent assister à la préparation et tout le reste, continuais-je, (ouin, pas sûr qu'elle veut voir Loki qui raconte des blagues et Susanoo qui s'énerve tout le temps) Apollon a raison, plus on est de fous plus on rit.

Dionysos continue à m'écouter et prêter attention à ce que je dis. C'est rassurant de voir qu'il prend le temps de m'écouter. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il faisait tantôt avec l'autre gamin.

Il me semble que cela fait effet. Du coin de l'œil, je vois l'autre dieu grec qui me regarde tout en m'écoutant attentivement.

— Dans le monde des humains, cette cérémonie n'est pas seulement importante, elle permet de créer de bons moments avec les autres durant la préparation, car c'est avec cela que des liens d'amitié se formeront en se côtoyant tous. En coopérant, on établit la confiance et en même temps, on vous enseigne ce principe de l'entraide chez le comportement humain.

C'est la première fois que je parle de cette manière. C'est sortit tout seul, ma parole. Les deux garçons continuent de me fixer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal pendant mon explication? Je ne sais pas. Je me sens soudain embarrassée à force de me sentir fixer. J'espère que cela a fait convaincre Dionysos.

— C'était une belle explication que tu m'a donné là, mais…

Il laisse plainer le suspense. Mon stress commence à augmenter. Et si ça ne marche pas, ce que j'ai essayé d'expliquer ?

Enfin, il finit sa phrase, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

— Vous avez finit par me convaincre, même si cela ne me tente pas.

— Vraiment? dis-je, surprise.

— C'est vrai Di-Di? Tu vas venir nous aider à préparer la cérémonie? s'exclame un Apollon joyeux.

— Oui, réponds tout simplement le dieu du vin.

Super! On a réussi à le convaincre et je suis contente. Maintenant, on a un dieu de convaincu et il reste les autres divinités dont les autres groupes de recherches sont sûrement en train de chercher.

— Ton explication était magnifique, ma petite fée, me complimente le garçon blond, tu trouves de bonnes explications pour convaincre les gens.

— Bah, commençais-je, en redressant mes lunettes. De toute façon, j'ai juste fait de mon mieux. Alors, on y va?

— J'attendais justement le signal pour partir, déclara Dionysos.

— Oui, allons chercher les autres, ajouta l'autre dieu grec qui est toujours aussi motivé.

Avant de partir, Dionysos finit sa coupe de vin d'une traite et la repose sur la table. Ce n'est pas dangereux de la finir comme ça? Après tout, c'est le dieu du vin et je n'ai pas vraiment de raisons pour l'avertir sur la façon correcte de boire de l'alcool. Bon, le plus important, c'est de retrouver les autres dieux. Tous les trois ont se dirige vers la sortie, mais quelque chose m'a fait rappeler un détail. Je me retourne vers le dieu aux cheveux rouge vin :

— Dionysos, est-ce que Hadès serait ici, par hasard ?

— Non, il n'est pas ici.

— Ah d'accord. Dommage, on aurait pu en trouver un deuxième.

Au moins, j'aurais essayé.

Je poursuis mon trajet vers la porte de sortie, suivis des deux autres en arrière. En sortant de leur dortoir, je leur ai proposé de continuer les recherches dans les dortoirs des dieux des autres mythologies. Ils approuvent sans commentaires. On se dirige vers celui des Dieux japonais. Je cogne à la porte. Pas de réponses. Une deuxième fois. Même résultat. On se rend à celui de la mythologie nordique. Je fais la même procédure. Personne.

— On peut dire qu'il n'y a pas d'autres personnes dans les dortoirs, conclus-je.

— Apparemment non, réponds Dionysos.

— Ah, j'aurai aimé trouver les autres ici, dit Apollon déçu.

— Ce n'est pas grave, on ira voir ailleurs, répondis-je. En espérant que les autres auront plus de chances que nous.

— D'accord, ma petite fée. Continuons de chercher les autres. C'est parti! s'exclame le garçon blond avec le poing dans les airs.

Génial, voilà un autre Natsu, en chair et en os devant nous. Yay… Sérieusement. Un vrai gamin. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je dois l'endurer pendant un an. Apollon, Dionysos et moi sortons des dortoirs pour aller chercher dans un autre endroit. Je me demande comment ça se passe du côté des filles avec leur groupe de recherches.

XXX

 **Point de vue Laurence**

Nous sortons dehors avec Alexe, parce que je me dis que le meilleur endroit pour trouver du monde qui veux pas aller à l'école, c'est dehors.

Soudain, je vois une silhouette assis au bas d'un arbre. Je plisse les yeux afin de voir de qui il s'agit.

— Ça serait pas Susanoo, ça? demandé-je.

— Ouaip, on dirait, répond Alexe.

Nous nous approchons de l'arbre et nous voyons qu'il s'agit effectivement de Susanoo. On se met en face de lui. Il est en train de faire une sieste. Au moins, lui, il a pas peur de croiser une guêpe.

Je m'attarde sur son visage. Je rêve où on lui a dessiné dessus?

— J'ai comme l'impression que je sais qui lui a fait ça?

— Ah ouin? dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

En effet, on lui avait refait le portrait. On lui a souligné les yeux. Puis, ajouté une moustache. Et finalement, le bouquet final, il y a un poisson sur son front. Un poisson… pour le dieu des mers et des tempêtes. Ah maudit que je me trouve pas drôle.

Soudain, il ouvre les yeux et nous remarque :

— Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

— Ah ben rien. Hein, Alexe?

— Ouin, tellement. dit-elle sarcastique.

J'évite de toutes de mes forces de le regarder pour ne pas partir à rire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, pourquoi tu te retiens de rire comme ça?

Merde, ça paraît tant que ça?

— C'est ta face, révèle Alexe.

— Hein, quoi ma face? s'enquit-il, confus.

Je sors mon cell et j'appuie sur l'icône de l'appareil photo pour ensuite lui tendre.

— Regarde par toi-même, répliqué-je, de manière décontractée.

Il prend un bon vingt secondes pour réaliser qu'il voit son reflet sur mon cell. Ensuite, Susanoo s'approche et remarque enfin qu'il est maquillé. Yétais temps merde!

— Hein? Ah! C'est quoi ça?

— Devine, ironise Alexe d'un ton sarcastique.

— Tu vois ben que c'est toi, lancé-je, sarscastiquement avec le sourire aux lèvres. Déjà que ça t'a pris au moins une minute pour découvrir c'est quoi un cell.

— C'est toi qui a fait ça? s'exclame-t-il à mon intention.

Merde! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?

— Penses-tu vraiment qu'on aurait pris la peine de te le montrer si c'était nous? déclare Alexe, un peu de mauvais poils de se faire accuser sans preuves.

Soudain, on entend un bruit de feuilles et… sans grande surprise, on voit Loki apparaitre, la tête en bas.

— Nan, c'est moi!

— Comme c'est étonnant, s'exclame sarcastiquement Alexe.

Yay, on est en plein sarcasme. En même temps, il fallait s'y attendre. Loki, c'est quand même un raconteur de blagues et de conneries. Un vrai petit rigolo de service.

— Ah, tu vas le regretter! s'énerve Susanoo, les poings levés.

Mais il ne pense qu'à s'énerver, celui-là!

— Succès total! ricane Loki.

Évidement, l'autre y pogne!

Note à moi-même : Ne jamais faire exprès pour énerver Susanoo.

— Enfoiré! Mais qui t'as dit de faire ça? crie le dieu de la mer en mettant son poing dans les airs.

Mais quel con, c'est pas vrai! Penses-tu vraiment que Loki ferait ce qu'on lui demande?

— J'aime m'amuser, réplique ce dernier, un sourire malin aux lèvres.

— Ben tu vois commencé-je, il le fait juste pour nous faire chier.

En m'ignorant totalement, Loki s'enfuit sans demander son reste et ce crétin de Susanoo le suit.

Avec tout ça, on lui a même pas demandé s'il voulait venir à la cérémonie.

XXX

 **Point de vue Catherine**

Avec Ama, nous sortons de l'Académie. Connaissant les hommes en général, ils veulent pas aller à l'école, donc ils trainent dehors, comme des petits poteux. Ama comprends pas ma référence, on peut s'y attendre venant d'une déesse japonaise.

Arrivant à un croissement qui se finit en escalier, Ama me pointe quelque chose…ou plutôt quelqu'un. :

— Catherine, regarde, c'est Hadès, là-bas.

— Ah, ben oui gadons. Attends, fais pas de bruit. Je vais lui faire le saut. Toi, vas le voir et attire son attention

Trouvant l'idée amusante, mais pas trop, Ama s'approche d'Hadès et engage la conversation pendant que je me faufile discrètement dernière le Dieu des enfers.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et je m'approche davantage en murmurant sur un ton enjôleur :

— Coucou, toi.

Hadès fait effectivement le saut. C'est vraiment drôle, la manière dont ses épaules se hissent dans les airs comme une fusée. Conseil à moi-même : faire le saut à un Dieu, c'est vraiment drôle! Hahaha!

Il me remarque enfin, lui là? C'est pathétique.

— Être près de moi t'apporteras le malheur. Tu ne comprendras donc jamais?

— Ben quoi? Ama est bien allée te parler et elle a rien eut. Hein, Ama?

— En effet, mais comme je suis une déesse, c'est moins pire que pour les humains.

Je la regarde suspicieusement.

— Tu m'aides pas beaucoup, là, murmuré-je sur un ton hautain à la déesse. Mais je t'aime pareil, t'inquiètes.

— Moi aussi, je m'aime!

Pendant qu'on se donne un câlin, Hadès en profite pour s'enfuir. Ah ben, le maudit. C'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais réussir à avoir une conversation normale avec lui.

XXX

 **Point de vue Molly**

C'est alors que tout le monde, ceux et celles qui sont présents, prépare la cérémonie qui est plutôt dans le gymnase. On doit nettoyer la salle pour avoir un environnement propre et présentable. Toutes les personnes dans cette salle participent au ménage. La moitié du groupe passe le balai tandis que l'autre va aller chercher les chaises. Après, nous discutons ensemble pour savoir qui sera le représentant ou la représentante des étudiants durant la cérémonie. Évidemment, j'ai expliqué aux dieux ce que cela veut dire ainsi que sa fonction. C'est alors qu'Apollon s'est porté volontaire et tout le monde n'a pas eu d'objections.

Laurence et Catherine sont parties aller voir Thot pour donner des explications sur la cérémonie. En compagnie d'Apollon, je lui explique comment faire le discours en montrant une référence dans le livret que j'ai trouvé dans un coin du gymnase. Pour le reste, il doit le faire tout seul et à réfléchir sur son discours. Il se dirige dans un coin pour composer et je m'en vais passer la serpillière avec les autres. Balder apporte un sceau rempli d'eau, mais il l'échappe en trébuchant maladroitement. Il peut être aussi le dieu de la maladresse. Je rigole, mais je ne suis pas méchante. Dionysos est venu l'aider à se relever. De loin, je vois Laurence et Cath qui sont revenues en expliquant que c'était réglé. Alexandra se dirige vers le dégât d'eau et l'utilise pour nettoyer le plancher avec sa serpillière au lieu de le ramasser.

Elle était trop paresseuse pour enlever le dégât fait par Balder, mais c'était une bonne idée. Comme ça, on évite le gaspillage. Sur la scène où va se dérouler la cérémonie, Tsukuyomi place la table au centre face au public en mettant un drap rouge avec le logo de l'académie en forme de soleil. On ajoute les décorations pour la cérémonie sur les colonnes doriques et un peu partout dans la salle, puis on place les chaises face à la scène. Je vois Cath et Dionysos qui discutent entre eux tout en continuant de mettre les chaises. Ils commencent à bien s'entendre tous les deux. Apollon est toujours dans son coin en pleine réflexion.

À le voir avec cette expression interrogative sur son visage, je me retiens pour rire avec des petits bruits secs en expirant du nez. Moi et Balder passons à l'époussetage sur les colonnes et à certains endroits. C'est alors que je vois du coin de l'œil, Alexe et Laurence qui regardent bizarrement Tsukuyomi qui est accroupi à côté d'une chaise. Je me retourne la tête afin de voir ce qui se passe. En rajustant mes lunettes, j'aperçois que le dieu japonais mesure avec une…équerre? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à mesurer les angles de la chaise? Elle est correcte comme les autres. Il n'a pas besoin d'être perfectionniste à ce point. Mes deux amies vont lui expliquer que ce n'est pas nécessaire. On finit avec la finition et c'est terminé.

On s'est senti soulagés et épuisés de faire la préparation. Apollon lève ses deux bras dans les airs en étant heureux. Tout le monde ressent cette même joie. Alexe et Cath étaient assises sur une chaise et elles espéraient que cela se finisse bientôt. Je les comprends et c'était le cas aussi pour Dionysos, qui était assis et épuisé. Maintenant, nous sommes prêts pour la cérémonie d'ouverture.

Au moins une heure plus tard, tous les étudiants arrivent dans le gymnase et prennent place sur les chaises. Dans la première rangée, c'est là où nous sommes placés. De gauche à droite : Laurence, Alexandra, moi, Catherine, Hadès (absent), Apollon, Dionysos, Susanoo (absent), Tsukuyomi, Balder, Loki (absent) et Thor (absent). Enfin! Je ne suis pas à côté d'Apollon au moins. Je pleure de joie intérieurement.

— Molly? me chuchote une voix familière.

Je me tourne vers Laurence.

— T'es contente ? me chuchote-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil en me pointant Apollon.

— On peut dire ça, dis-je en chuchotant à mon tour sans qu'il entende notre petite conversation.

C'est à ce moment que Zeus, Thot et Hathor montent sur la scène et tous les étudiants se tuent à leur arrivée. Alexe, moi et Cath dirigeons notre regard vers Laurence qui est plus contente que nous en regardant Hathor. Elle lui envoie même la main. Nous pensons à la même chose. Sérieusement, ce n'est pas le moment. C'est peut-être une déesse, mais ce n'est pas une célébrité connue dans notre monde. Ce n'est pas toutes les personnes qui connaissent les mythologies. Thot s'avance vers le lutrin sur le devant de la scène, avec une feuille de papier à la main et prends la parole.

— La cérémonie d'entrée va maintenant commencer. Je vais lire les noms des nouveaux aux étudiants.

Il baisse les yeux vers sa feuille.

— Aidoneus, Hadès Aidoneus. Absent. Apollon Agana Belea.

— Oui.

— Mais je rêve? chuchotais-je à Laurence. Les Dieux ont des noms de familles?

— Laurence Blanchard.

— Présente.

Elle se tourne vers moi pour me chuchoter :

— C'est vrai! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi! Jamais dans l'histoire de l'humanité, les Dieux ont eu des noms de famille.

Ça doit être parce que les dieux ne sont jamais allés à l'école, trop… narcissiques qu'ils sont. Ah, elle est pas pire, celle-là. Note à moi-même : mettre cette blague de dieu dans un carnet pour pouvoir les réciter plus tard devant les autres.

— Alexandra Giroux.

— Oui.

— Catherine Morissette.

— Oui.

— Molly Collin.

— Oui, répondis-je.

— Susanoo... Takeru Totsuka…Absent. Tsukuyomi... Tsukito Totsuka.

— Oui, lâcha ce dernier sans vraiment émotions dans la voix.

Génial… On a un robot dans la troupe. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ces deuxième prénom? Un surnom? Ma foi, je les appelé comme ça à partir de maintenant. C'est beaucoup moins long.

— Amaterasu… Akira Totsuka.

— Présente.

Tiens, c'est le cas pour Ama aussi.

— C'est mon idée, confessa Laue, non sans une étincelle de joie et d'excitation dans le regard. Je trouvais que ça lui irait bien.

— T'as eu raison, lui répondis-je, en admirant une fois de plus sa capacité à trouver de bons noms. Nous l'appellerons comme à l'avenir, ainsi que ses frères.

— Donc, on va les appeler Akira, Takeru et Tsukito?

— En tout cas, Tsukito, c'est plus court que Tsukuyomi.

— Et c'est plus facile à se rappeler, fit remarquer Laurence avant de remettre son attention sur Thot.

— Dionysos Thyrsos.

— Oui.

— Balder Hringhorni.

— Oui.

— Mais c'est même pas prononçable, ce nom de famille, chiala Laurence tout en chuchotant.

— C'est peut-être une ancienne langue nordique, lui répondis-je. Quoiqu'il faut avouer qu'ils ont des noms bizarres.

— C'est quand même de la boolshit de donner des noms de famille à des Dieux, déclara Laurence avec son ton sarcastique habituel.

— Thor Megingjard et Loki Laevatein. Tous les deux absents.

Thot prit une pause après son discours incroyablement long composés de noms plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres! Sauf les nôtres, bien sûr.

— Le représentant des étudiants va maintenant faire le discours, reprit Thot. Apollon Agana Belea, venez.

— Oui, Monsieur, réponds ce dernier qui se lève de sa chaise avec un air déterminé.

— Tu es capables, Apollon! l'encourageais-je en levant mon pouce en air, avec les explications que je t'ai donné ça devrait aller.

Le garçon blond me lance un regard, me rassurant qu'il va éblouir l'assistance. Espérons. Puis, il se dirige vers les profs en montant les marches. Zeus s'approche aussi. On avait ajouté durant la préparation, deux sortes de lampes sur les côtés. Pendant un moment, le père et le fils se regardent fixement.

Tiens, Apollon a l'air différent que d'habitude. C'est moi ou l'atmosphère est tendue entre eux. Le représentant des étudiants prit la parole :

— Professeurs, nous, les étudiants, sommes entrés dans cette académie aujourd'hui. Je suis choqué par la façon dont cela a été fait. Je suis vraiment, vraiment choqué.

Zeus fronce ses sourcils. Dommage que j'ai pas une caméra sur moi. Filmer une rencontre entre le puissant dieu du ciel et de son film serait une masterpiece rare.

— Nous faire venir dans un endroit inconnu. Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas du tout ce qui va nous arriver.

C'est vrai, ça! Moi, Cath, Laue et Alexe ne sommes pas les seules. Les dieux sont aussi dans le même bateau que nous. Ils se sentent aussi impuissants que nous autres. Yay! Pour une fois, dans l'humanité tout entière, nous sommes ÉGALES avec les Dieux.

— Cependant, reprit Apollon, il doit y avoir une raison à cela. Au cours de la prochaine année, pas en tant que dieux, mais en tant qu'êtres humains, nous allons étudier leur histoire, la culture et l'amour. Et avec nos merveilleux nouveaux amis, je vous promets que nous allons tous suivre cette volonté et être diplômé de l'académie. Représentant des nouveaux étudiants, Apollon Agana Belea.

Le dieu grec arrête de parler. Il se retourne vers le public, le sourire aux lèvres, avec le poing en l'air en criant :

— Faisons de notre mieux, tout le monde!

Tous les étudiants applaudissent dans la salle. D'ailleurs, les filles ont se sont peut-être rendu compte que nous ne sommes pas les seules. Nous venons de rencontrer ces dieux, mais on va passer cette année à travailler en unissant nos efforts et à être ensemble pour réussir. Mes amies, les autres dieux et moi-même rejoignons Apollon qui descend de la scène.

— Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ? nous demande Apollon, le sourire aux lèvres, content de son discourt.

— C'était une superbe présentation, le complimente Balder.

— C'était pas mal ton discours, lança Dionysos en enroulant son bras autour du cou d'Apollon.

— Je suis d'accord, j'ai bien aimé ta prestation, ajouta Laurence, en le frappant gentiment sur le bras.

— Merci tout le monde et à toi aussi, ma petite fée pour tes conseils, nous dit- il en souriant.

— De rien, réponds-je, en prétendant ne l'avoir pas entendu m'appeler par ce surnom féerique.

Il va falloir que je m'y habitue, un jour. En parlant de trucs qu'il faut s'habituer…

Tsukito prend des notes dans son calepin et répète de temps en temps ce qu'on dit. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Laurence lui dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire de le faire.

— Enfin, la cérémonie est terminée. J'ai envie de retourner au dortoir, se plaint Alexandra, épuisée de la journée. Euh... t'as oublié quelque chose, Alexe, dit Laurence à sa meilleure amie.

— Quoi? s'enquit-elle sur un ton colérique, mais tout de même calme.

— IL faudra tout ramasser, rappelais-je au groupe. On peut pas laisser tout ça. Cet endroit doit rester accessible pour nous tous.

— Comme la Salle sur Demande dans Harry Potter, quoi, répliqua Laurence, toujours aussi joyeuse.

Maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu sourire comme ça. Je suis contente qu'elle se sente plus légère, et non alourdie par le poing de sa rupture.

Tout le monde se met soudain à regarder la salle comme elle est en ce moment : avec les meubles sur la scène et les chaises partout, utilisées un instant plus tôt par les élèves-esprits, comme Laurence les appelle, ainsi que le décor qui orne l'intérieur du gymnase, alias la Salle sur Demande. Laurence n'a pas tord. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, bien que notre amie blonde ne soit pas d'accord. Il ne faudrait pas oublier de tout ranger ce qui traîne pour laisser la place pour une autre fois.

— Oh non! se plait à nouveau notre petite paresseuse. Déjà on a fait le ménage et la préparation, maintenant, je veux mettre mon petit cul sur le divan et écouter un bon nanar.

— On est tous responsables, explique Laurence, un peu fatiguée par les refus de la bande. Et depuis quand tu écoutes ça, toi. C'est tellement stupide comme film. Ça t'apporte quoi de regarder cette merde?

— On s'en calisse! J'ai envie de partir aussi, s'exclama Catherine.

— Quant on aura fini, réponds-je directement, et après, on pourra partir.

— Bon, les amis, on débute le rangement, dit Balder qui s'avance vers le milieu, comme cela on…

En ne finissant pas sa phrase, son pied s'est accroché à l'autre et trébuche par terre.

— Ça va Balu-Balu? dit Apollon qui s'en va l'aider pour se relever.

— Ça va merci, le remercie le dieu de la lumière nordique avec un sourire maladroit.

— Est-ce qu'il s'est cogné sur la chaise? demande Laurence, inquiète qu'il se soit blessé.

— Je ne pense pas, non, réponds Catherine. C'est un grand garçon, il va s'arranger tout seul.

XXX

Après le rangement, le soleil a commencé à se coucher. Tout le monde se dirige vers leur dortoir afin d'être prêt pour la première journée en classe. Il ne faudrait pas oublier les autres dieux qui n'ont pas été à la cérémonie et qu'on devra les convaincre de venir aux cours. On doit régler ce problème, mais pas ce soir, je suis crevée, comme les autres. Les filles et moi, nous saluons les garçons, puis nous rentrons dans notre dortoir et dormons jusqu'au lendemain.

 **Point de vue commun**

Un peu plus tôt, après la cérémonie, Zeus sortit de la scène et alla rejoindre Thot dans les coulisses. Ils se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête.

— Ça a commencé, commenta le Dieu égyptien, les bras croisés.

Dos à lui, Zeus lui répondit en fermant les yeux :

— Tout commence maintenant.

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux avant de reprendre la parole, son visage à moitié dissimulé dans la pénombre des coulisses :

— Nous devons tisser l'avenir, peut importe d'où peut surgir la tragédie.

* * *

Alors? C'est toujours aussi bon?

On se revoit pour le chapitre 6, pour la sortie à la plage! À plus!


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Les plaisirs de retourner à l'école

 **Point de vue commun**

Le lendemain, après la cérémonie, les filles ont dû se lever tôt, par l'intermédiaire de Melissa, sauf Akira qui n'eut pas besoin de son aide. Étant une déesse du soleil, elle se lève à l'aube, comme le soleil, quoi.

Pourtant, Laurence s'était levée une heure avant tout le monde, car elle voulait aller à la bibliothèque afin de demander conseil à Hathor. Seule, car Melissa devait rester pour réveiller les autres.

La jeune femme sortit des dortoirs et se dirigea vers la maison de la lecture. Elle poussa les deux portes de bois ornées de dorures, rappelant l'entrée d'un palais.

Dès qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, Laurence se sentit comme Belle quand elle fit la même chose dans son film. Il n'y avait que des étagères du plafond au plancher, remplies de livres. Des tas de livres. Encore plus gigantesque et magnifique que la bibliothèque de Ville-Vieille dans Game of Thrones.

La représentante des humains chercha du regard son amie, mais ne trouva que Thot en train de préparer son cours, sans doute. Il était de dos, habillé comme la vieille.

— Tiens donc, ils changent pas de vêtements, ces dieux… pensa Laurence, intriguée.

— Que puis-je faire pour toi? demanda-t-il en levant la tête.

— Tu le sais pas déjà? répondit-elle en souriant. T'es le dieu du savoir, je te signale.

Thot se retourna en éclatant de rire.

— Oui, en effet, mais je ne lis pas dans les pensées. Par contre, je sais que tu veux me demander conseil.

— Il est pas le dieu du savoir pour rien, se dit Laurence.

— Je voulais en parler avec Hathor, mais puisqu'elle est pas là, je vais me contenter de toi. En fait, on est censé faire quoi en classe, tantôt?

Thot réfléchit un instant.

— Vous serez ce que vous appelez des stagiaires. Vous resterez en arrière et vous devez être prête à aider ceux qui vont en avoir besoin.

— Ah, c'est plus clair de même! s'exclama la jeune femme.

— Bon, lâcha Thot en hochant la tête, je vais préparer ma classe.

Il s'éloigna, non sans oublier de lui préciser le numéro de la classe où ils suivront leur premier cours. Ainsi confiante, Laurence retourna aux dortoirs, le sourire aux lèvres.

XXX

Point de vue Laurence

Ça fait un bon trente minutes que le cours est commencé. Thot nous parle de biologie, plus précisément du corps humain. Nos amis ressemblaient à des élèves du primaire qui comprenaient pas une opération mathématique. Mais merde, les Dieux se sont jamais demandé qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient en dessous de leur peau ''divine''?

Pourtant, je dois avouer que le Dieu du savoir fait bien sa job. Ainsi que nous. Je vois soudain Apollon nous faire signe. Je m'apprête à me lever quand il pointe Molly, qui est à ma gauche. C'est donc sa petite fée qui se lève en poussant un soupire de désespoir pour aller l'aider.

On dirait que tout va pour le mieux. Quelque chose attire mon regard. C'est Tsukito. Il est en diagonale à gauche de mon bureau. Je m'approche lentement en laissant Melissa sauter sur mon épaule.

Il prend des notes très très denses de manière extrêmement rapide.

— Tu comprends ce que t'écris, au moins? lui chuchotais-je, voulant m'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas juste écrire sans raison apparente.

Tsukito cesse d'écrire et tourne sa tête mauve vers moi.

— C'est ma mission de tout comprendre, me répond-il avant de reprendre son ''travail''.

— Maudit que je m'y attendais, marmottais-je en mes dents.

— Ne t'en fais pas, me rassure Melissa, alors que je reviens à mon bureau, c'est pas s'il allait dans la mauvaise direction.

— Mais quand même, dis-je pendant que je m'assois, je l'admire. Jamais je serais capable de tout retenir pour ensuite le réécrire tel quel sur la feuille comme Tsukito le fait.

— Une incantation?

Hein? Je me tourne vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était Apollon.

— Est-ce une incantation? répète-t-il, scandalisé.

— Rassure-toi, Apollon, lui dis-je en souriant pour lui montrer que tout va bien. C'est pas le cas.

— Elle a raison, m'appuie Molly, Alors, calme-toi et écoute Monsieur Thot.

Le Dieu hocha la tête et revient à ses affaires. Satisfaite, je porte mon attention sur Alexe, me demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire depuis une demi-heure, puisque ma bff s'était pas levée une fois.

Alexandra écoute de la musique avec son iPad. Contente de voir qu'elle est encore vivante. Soudain, on me tapote sur le bras droit. C'est sans doute Cath qui tente d'attirer mon attention :

— Regarde Dio!

Je regarde dans la direction du Dieu du vin et je remarque avec surprise et exaspération qu'il s'était endormi, l'écoeurant. Pour ponctuer mes paroles, Dionysos se mit à parler en dormant :

— Ces raisins sont délicieux…

— Ah, c'est pas vrai? m'exclamais-je, mais assez fort pour pas que Thot m'entende, pouvant pas y croire, mais regarde-moi ça, il dort!

Mais quand on parle du loup, Thot sursauta, soit à cause de mon commentaire ou parce qu'il a entendu les paroles du Dieu endormi. Il se tourne vers nous. Le Dieu du savoir le voit bien que ce con dort en plein dans sa face. Laissant faire, Thot reprend son cours.

— Il faudrait le réveiller, lançais-je à Cath.

Balder se tourne alors vers moi, ayant probablement entendu mon commentaire tout droit tirer du Donjon de Naheulbeurk. Je sais, j'ai fait exprès. Ou parce qu'il a entendu ma déclaration à Catherine. Ouin, c'est plus ça.

Je lui fais signe, à Balder, pas au Donjon — en même temps, je vois pas comment — en pointant Dionysos. Comprenant ce que je veux dire, il tend le bras et secoue doucement la manche du Dieu du vin afin de tenter de le réveiller.

— Hey, ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

Tu parles que c'est pas une bonne idée de s'endormir pendant le cours. Voyant que ça fait rien pantoute, Balder se lève un peu plus en continuant de le secouer et de lui parler :

— Allez, Dionysos…

Le Dieu de la lumière se lève davantage et le secoua plus durement en lui disant qu'il doit se lever et maintenant. Mais ce dernier — en parlant de Balder — s'enfarge alors dans ses pieds, ou avec probablement rien, comme toujours, et tombe par-dessus la chaise.

— Balu-balu! s'exclame Apollon en se levant de sa chaise.

Wow, il lui a trouvé un surnom aussi? J'avais même pas remarqué.

— Tu vas bien? Tu vas bien, Balu-balu ? ajoute-t-il en se précipitant vers le Dieu de la lumière.

La situation devient alors trop incontrôlable pour qu'on puisse y changer de quoi. Nous restons donc à nos places, en tant que spectatrices VIP.

C'est à ce moment que choisit Dionysos pour se réveiller en hurlant :

— Hein? Quoi? Les montres nous attaquent?

Are you fucking kidding me? Des monstres? C'est pas comme si Hadès avait ramené des montres des Enfers. D'ailleurs, il est même pas là.

Comme une chaine, Tsukito répète la phrase tout en l'écrivant dans son cahier.

— Il est sérieux là? m'exclamais-je.

— Tu connais Tsukito, me répond Melissa, se faisant tout petit.

Soudain, les autres élèves se mirent à paniquer eux aussi. Il manquait plus que ça.

— Mais calmez-vous, merde, dis-je en vain, il y a pas de montre. Mais, arrêtez de courir comme des poules pas de tête.

— Des quoi? s'écria Melissa, confus.

— C'est une expression qui exprime… bah qui exprime ça.

Catherine se mit à rire à côté de moi, bientôt suivi par Alexandra, dont le boucan était plus fort que sa musique, trouvant ça totalement drôle. Seules moi et Molly rions pas. Quoique je commence à trouver la scène drôle, en mon for intérieur évidemment.

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Je me tourne vers la source du bruit. Hey ben, Thot a tenté de calmer tout le monde en frappant la surface de son bureau. Le regard qui nous lance est quasiment à glacer le sang — quasiment, j'ai dit.

Tout le monde se tait. Ben pratique comme technique, mon Thoto.

Ce dernier prend alors ses affaires et sort de la classe.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il vient pas juste d'abandonner son tout premier cours juste parce que c'est des élèves turbulents?

En deux, trois mouvements, je m'élance à sa poursuite dans le couloir sans prendre le temps de prévenir les autres. Personne se serait levé, de toute façon.

XXX

Je retrouve vite Thot un peu plus loin dans le corridor.

— Attends une minute, Thot!

Il se retourne vers moi et semble rassurer que ça soit moi qui l'aie suivi.

— Pourquoi t'es parti? Tu sais, c'est jamais arrivé qu'un prof soit parti de son cours parce que son groupe est turbulent. Crois-moi, j'étais pognée dans des classes de même tout mon secondaire.

Thot reste silencieux un moment quand soudain, il fait son truc avec les bras comme il a déjà fait à Alexe, mais sur moi. Génial…

— Ce ne sont pas des humains turbulents comme tu as déjà connu. Là, ce sont des Dieux, aussi prétentieux et narcissiques que tu l'imagines. Mais tout ce qu'ils font c'est faire la sieste et jouer.

Ouaip, Thot a vu Dionysos dormi, ça fait aucun doute.

— Ils ne prennent pas cela au sérieux! s'exclame Thot, quasiment en désespoir de cause. Ils sont trop cernés sur leur petite personne pour comprendre les circonstances.

— Moi si, révélais-je avec sérieux en lui sortant mon regard de détermination, et je ferais tout en œuvre pour que le projet de Zeus se réalise, je te le promets.

— Toi, je n'en doute pas. Mais regarde-moi cela, la scène qu'ils ont faite et ils n'étaient même pas tous là.

— J'ai déjà tenté d'aller leur parler, le rassurais-je en désignant Takeru et les autres, je peux le refaire.

Je vois ben que Thot est à bout. Je dois lui venir en aide.

— T'es un Dieu égyptien, Thot. C'est ma mythologie préférée. Vous êtes mes précieux amis, Hathor et toi. Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour vous aider.

Thot sourit en m'entendant dire ça.

— Je n'aurais jamais imaginé entendre cela de la bouche d'une humaine.

— Suis-je vraiment qu'une vulgaire humaine à tes yeux? m'exclamais-je, sarcastique.

Il éclate de rire et reprend ensuite son sérieux. C'est le signe que ce qui me réserve pour la suite va être très important.

— Écoute, tu apportes ton aide et c'est parfait, mais même s'ils font leurs conneries, — comme tu dis souvent — le temps passe quand même! Si on ne peut pas les amener à comprendre les humains et l'amour dans les temps, vous serez tous pris au piège dans ce jardin pour toujours.

Pour ponctuer ses propos, il rapproche son visage du mien.

— Même Hathor et moi serons prisonniers.

— T'es sérieux, là? Même vous deux? Et je présume que Zeus aussi. Il a pris le risque aussi d'être emprisonné avec nous. Il est pas assez débile pour nous laisser.

Soudain, je m'interromps, car j'entends une cloche sonnée. Pas comme une cloche automatique à l'école, mais une vraie cloche de métal. Je sens alors comme un changement de température. Il fait vraiment plus chaud d'un coup et le fait que Thot soit quasiment collé à moi me donne encore plus chaud.

— C'est l'été? murmurais-je, étonnée. Mais comment une saison peut changer aussi vite?

— C'est Zeus.

J'ai mal entendu ?

Je me tourne donc vers Thot à nouveau qui s'est reculé.

— Zeus a dû changer la saison.

— Hein? Zeus qui change les saisons? Mon alarme de bullshit de mythologie s'active.

— C'est pas censé être Déméter qui change les saisons, normalement? demandais-je, confuse.

— Tu as vu Déméter, toi?

— Ouin, reconnais-je, je vois pas comment elle pourrait changer les saisons si elle est même pas ici.

— En effet.

Thot se dégage totalement pour me laisser respirer. Merci Thoto! Ah merde, voilà que je me comporte comme Apollon…

— Parfait. Les vacances d'été débuteront demain.

— Et donc, tu veux que je convainque tout le monde pendant ce laps de temps?

— Exact, me répond-il, heureux que j'aie trouvé toute seule.

Il commence alors à partir.

— Je sens que tes amies et toi êtes des expertes en vacances.

En effet, il a pas tort. Si Alexe fait pas assez vacances, je vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait être d'autre. On fait toujours des activités ensemble et on s'ennuie jamais. On va leur fournir leurs meilleures premières vacances de leur vie de dieux.

Thot s'arrête tout à coup et plonge son regard dans le mien.

— Je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu sauras les convaincre.

Wow. Il me fait vraiment confiance. Tu m'honores vraiment, Thot. J'ai quasiment les larmes aux yeux, tellement que j'ai attendu ce moment.

— Je te décevrais pas.

Je lui sors à nouveau mon regard déterminé et me mis à courir pour rejoindre les autres, en le laissant dans le corridor.

XXX

J'envoie un texto à Molly et lui demande de réunir tout le monde, que j'ai une annonce à faire.

— Ok, où tu veux qu'on se rencontre? m'envoie-t-elle.

Je réfléchis un instant. C'est vrai ça? Avec tout ça, j'ai même pas pensé à un lieu de rendez-vous. Ah, je sais.

— Amène-les dans le salon, dans notre dortoir.

Une fois ceci fait, je prends mes jambes à mon cou et m'élance vers la direction des dortoirs.

— T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée?

Je m'arrête et regarde Melissa de manière incrédule. Il est toujours sur mon épaule.

— T'étais là tout ce temps?

— Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'aies oubliée, s'exclame-t-il, outré.

— Ouin, excuse-moi.

— Pas grave. Maintenant, dépêche-toi. Tu dois les prévenir.

Je hoche la tête et reprends ma course vers les dortoirs.

XXX

Point de vue Alexandra

Là voilà qui arrive avec sa poupée vivante merdique. Je l'accueille donc à l'intérieur et je la laisse nous expliquer, alors qu'elle s'assit sur un des divans, à côté de moi et Cath.

— Bon, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Zeus nous accorde des vacances d'été pour convaincre les autres.

Elle a dit vacances d'été? Je commence à plus l'apprécier ce Zeus.

— Yes, fais-je. Enfin une perspective qui fait mon affaire.

Apollon cesse de mastiquer sa bouchée et nous demande :

— Vacances d'été? Est-ce une pause pour l'été? C'est une pause, n'est-ce pas?

En effet, on a amené des snacks de la cafet, donc c'est pour ça qu'on est en train de manger. D'ailleurs, Laue s'est précipité vers la crème glacée à la pâte à biscuit qu'on lui a laissée, ainsi que la tasse de chocolat chaud.

Je m'empresse donc de répondre à Apollon. Je suis après tout l'experte en chef des vacances. Sinon, Cath vient en deuxième avec son sport.

— En plein ça, Apollon. Une pause où tu peux rien faire et rester chez toi pour lire ou écrire dans le cas de Laurence.

— Tu écris? s'étonne Balder en regardant la principale concernée. Qu'est-ce que tu écris?

— Des romans surtout, mais je suis prises en ce moment avec mes fanfic.

— Des quoi?

— Bon, ça reste de l'écriture pareil, coupe Cath, voulant sans doute pas que Laurence s'étende comme elle le fait tout le temps

— Génial! s'écria Dionysos, qui est accoté au fauteuil de Balder. Je parle des vacances .

— Bon, enfin quelque chose qui te motive, lui lance Cath en lui faisant une bine amicale.

— Ben quoi? On comprend assez vite que c'est plate l'école.

— Entièrement d'accord, approuvais-je en lui tendant mon poing en souriant.

Dionysos en fait autant.

— En plus, les cours viennent juste de commencer et on a déjà des vacances.

— En fait, c'est pas normal, lui explique Laurence. Les cours commencent normalement quand les vacances sont terminées.

— Quoi? s'étonne le Dieu du vin. Vraiment?

— Ouaip, continue Laue. Mais on a aussi des vacances en hiver. Donc, inquiétez-vous pas, on va en avoir d'autres.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, commence Chose aux cheveux mauve —bordel je me souviens jamais comment il s'appelle. Même son surnom je l'oublie. — nous devons en profiter pour faire venir en cours ceux qui ne sont jamais venus.

J'échange un regard étonné avec Laue. Il répète la phrase de personne.

— C'est exact, Tsukito, confirma Laue en souriant. Contente que t'aies compris.

Ah, donc, on le surnom Tsukito. En espérant que je vais m'en souvenir.

— Donc, comment on procède? nous lance Apollon en prenant une gorgée de sa tasse de thé.

— J'ai une idée, déclara Cath, confiante.

— Laisse-moi deviner, bougonnais-je, du sport?

— Ben oui. C'est toujours le fun de faire du sport.

— Parles pour toi, répliquais-je, pas désireux d'en faire.

Laurence réfléchit en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson et nous déclare:

— Et si nous leur montrons le côté amusant de la vie à l'école.

— Mais il y a pas de côté amusant à l'école! tentais-je de la convaincre.

— Mais si, tu verrais, me gronde-t-elle gentiment en balayant l'air de sa main. Je crois que ça existe, des activités scolaires pendant les vacances d'été? Genre qu'on peut faire à l'extérieur.

— Tu veux parler des activités parascolaires? demanda Molly, en replaçant ses lunettes.

— Entre oui. Ça pourrait être intéressant.

— Dépend c'est quoi, marmonnais-je en prenant une bouchée de mon gâteau au fromage.

— Activités parascolaires?

— C'est ça, Apollon, lui affirme Molly. Mais j'ai l'impression que Laue veut plus parler de voyages parascolaires.

— Ça se peut ça?

— Pourquoi pas? lançais-je, en haussant les épaules.

— Un voyage parascolaire, pense ma bff à haute voix. Soit une randonnée pédestre en montagne ou une journée à la mer.

Soudain, Balder attire l'attention de Laurence alors qu'elle prend une bouchée de sa crème glacée.

— Laurence, tu parlais comme lui, il y a une minute.

Il pointe Apollon. À ce moment, Laurence manque de s'étouffer sur sa bouchée.

Hein? Il serait pas encore jaloux. Ma foi, c'est quoi son problème?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, mon gars? lui demande Melissa en croisant ses petits bras.

— Elle a répété les mêmes mots.

— Il a dit **activités parascolaires** et elle a dit **voyages parascolaires** , fais-je remarquer, sérieuse. C'est clairement pas la même chose.

— Ce n'est rien, Alexe, me rassure Laurence. Il a pas tort quand on y pense. On a dit **parascolaire** s tous les deux. Ce sont des nouveaux mots, après tout.

— Sinon, on peut m'expliquer en quoi consistent ces voyages? demanda Apollon, en ayant complètement l'incident arrivé plus tôt.

— Ce sont des voyages où on part plusieurs jours, lui explique Molly. Pour la randonnée, c'est en forêt ou en montagne et pour la journée à la mer, on part tout simplement à la plage.

— Je vois, sourit Balder. Il s'agit de nouveaux mots, en effet, mais j'apprends vite.

— La plage est vraiment trop géniale! s'exclame le Dieu du soleil grec. J'ai emprunté un tas de livres à la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus sur les humains.

— Au moins un qui prend cœur à l'ouvrage, chuchota Laurence.

— Tu étudies seul? l'interroge Molly. C'est bien. Tu verras que c'est pratique, bien qu'il a toujours un risque que t'aies besoin d'aide.

— D'accord. Et d'ailleurs, le livre le plus utile de tous était celui-là.

Il nous montre… une revue? Alors, nous quatre affichons une face de ''What the fuck?'' comme dans les animes. Manque plus que les barres bleues. En nous ignorant, Apollon nous nomme le titre de sa revue :

— Même Cupidon en Fugue Pied Nus : les 100 folies de l'été.

On se tape le front en même temps, les filles et moi. Ama aussi. Elle a probablement compris la référence.

— Mais où il a trouvé ça? me murmure Laurence. Tu crois que c'est un coup de Loki?

— Tu crois qu'il serait entré dans la bibli pour y mettre ça? lui fais-je remarquer. Il est écrit ''Cupidon''. Non, Apollon nous montre son vrai lui. Un pervers et un cruiseur comme dans Percy Jackson.

— T'es sûre qu'on peut matcher ensemble le voleur nias du donjon et le conducteur d'autobus dans Percy Jackson?

— Peut-être, fais-je remarqué en haussant les épaules.

Apollon continue de parler de son livre, non de sa revue. Il dit que même que ce ''livre'' recommande la plage. Ça m'étonne pas. **Cupidon**. **Pieds nus**. Et avec le couple en maillot de bain et le soleil derrière. C'est quasiment le mode d'emploi de comment cruiser à la plage. Ou une revue porno des Grecs de l'Antiquité…

Le voilà qui récite, les yeux fermés en plus, un passage par cœur. Eh merde…

— La plage en plein été, le soleil couchant, le contact entre les corps nus engendre l'amitié…

Wow… Mais que c'est merdique cette prose…

— Si nous allons à la plage, reprend Apollon, je suis sûr que tout le monde voudra venir en cours.

— Ouin, réalisais-je, il a pas tort sur ce coup-là.

— Je suis sûr que Totsuka Takeru viendra à la plage. En tant que Dieu de la mer, il aime la plage.

Merci, capitaine Ovius…je crois que j'avais pas remarqué.

— Alors, on prend la plage? se décide Laurence. Perso, je dis la plage.

— Same, dit Cath en échangeant un regard avec Molly.

— J'inviterai Thor et Loki avec plaisir.

— Tu ferais ça, Balder? s'exclame Laurence, reconnaissante.

— Bien sûr, lui sourit-il. Je veux faire ma part pour te venir en aide.

— Bonne idée, Balu-balu, approuve Apollon. Dee-Dee et moi inviterons Oncle Hadès.

— Ton oncle?

Visiblement, Cath en sait pas autant que nous sur la mythologie.

— On ne vous l'a pas dit? s'enquit Apollon, étonné.

— Pas la peine, on sait.

Laurence, Molly et moi avions parlé en même temps, catégorique. C'était pour leur faire comprendre qu'il a juste Catherine qui le sait pas.

— Mais on va quand même l'expliquer à Catherine, déclara Dionysos.

— Allez-y, lance Catherine, partante. Shoote.

— Hadès est notre oncle.

Alors, Apollon va rejoindre Dionysos et lui passe un bras par-dessus son épaule.

— Et nous sommes frères.

— Plutôt demi-frère, corrigea Laurence.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Laue? s'enquit Cath, si c'est eux qui le disent, ça doit être vrai.

— Ils sont peut-être tous les deux, fils de Zeus, mais ils ont pas la même mère, explique Molly.

— C'est exact, ma petite fée, mais comme si on l'était.

— Léto est la mère d'Apollon et de sa jumelle Artémis, continue Laue, quasiment heureuse d'en parler.

— Tu connais ma sœur?

— Oui, je sais c'est qui, soupira-t-elle. Et pour en revenir à Dionysos. Sa mère était humaine.

— Tu sais ça? s'étonne Dionysos. Pas beaucoup de gens à l'Olympe sont au courant. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai jamais su pourquoi elle est morte.

— En fait, elle était une des amantes mortelles de Zeus. Héra, jalouse qu'elle était, a convaincu une des servantes de ta mère pour demander à Zeus qu'il lui montre sa forme divine ultime. Celle que nous, les humains, on peut mourir juste en la voyant. Mais elle le savait pas et donc, elle est morte en t'ayant dans son ventre. Je pense qu'elle s'appelait Sémélé. Ah tiens, c'est semblable à Séléné, la déesse de la pleine lune. Pour conclure, Zeus t'a enlevé du ventre de Sémélé et t'as pu fini ta gestation dans sa cuisse, justifiant que tu es une émanation de ton père. Voilà pourquoi tu es un Dieu et non, un demi-dieu.

Cath et Dio affichent un regard de surprise. Ben oui, même moi, je le savais. Pas comment elle s'appelait et pour le truc d'Héra, mais je savais qu'il était dans la cuisse de Zeus pendant sa gestation.

— Really? s'exclame Catherine. Dans sa cuisse?

— Cela serait le genre de Zeus, en effet, affirme le Dieu du vin.

— En même temps, reprend Cath, tu peux pas te rappeler de ta naissance.

— Qui s'en souvient? réplique sarcastiquement Laurence.

— Mais sais-tu ce que moi, j'ai fait après? demande Dionysos à Laurence.

— Nope. L'envie d'aller voir sur Wikipédia ne m'a pas effleuré et on parle pas trop de toi, à ce que je me souviens, dans Percy Jackson.

— À mettons que je comprenne ce que tu dis. Je suis allé la chercher aux enfers, en rendant une petite visite à Oncle Hadès, par la même occasion et je l'ai amené dans l'Olympe pour en faire une déesse qui se nomme maintenant Thyoné.

— Wow! Même ça, je le savais pas, affirme Laurence, contente d'apprendre une nouvelle chose sur la mythologie. Tu le savais, Molly?

— Non, tu m'apprends aussi quelque chose, Dionysos.

— Et c'est bien beau tous ces trucs de mythologie, mais on fait quoi maintenant? nous rappelle à l'ordre Cath.

— Ah oui, se réveille Laue, où avais-je la tête. Retournez dans vos dortoirs respectifs, après d'être passé vous commandez des maillots de bain à la Réserve. On part demain.

Et nous nous séparons donc pour aller faire nos affaires.

XXX

Point de vue Laurence

Plus tard cette journée-là, me voilà seule dans ma chambre en train de discuter avec Melissa, tous les deux assis sur mon lit en train de bouffer des bonbons. Il me demande justement si je vais aller à la plage.

— Eh comment! Et toi, tu veux venir?

— Certainement. J'ai juste pas de maillot. Bien que j'ai pas besoin.

— Au fait, tu peux te mouiller?

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, me répond-t-il. Je peux me sécher comme tu le fais.

— Ouf, je suis soulagée.

— Alors, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut?

— Oui. Il sont tous passés à la Réserve et j'ai pris de la bouffe là-bas quand j'y suis allée moi-même et quelques repas à la cafétéria.

— Uh-uh.

Melissa hoche la tête, un ruban de bonbon surette dans la bouche.

— Ça prend un peu de temps à faire les maillots. On va donc les chercher demain matin et on partira après.

— Cela reste soudain, demain, tu ne crois pas?

— Tu te souviens ce qu'à dit Thot? Il faut pas perdre de temps.

— Je vois. J'espère qu'Hadès et les autres viendront.

— Je l'espère aussi, dis-je en souriant. Je l'espère. Bon, je vais prendre l'air un peu.

— Au fait, tu as vérifié s'il avait effectivement une plage au Jardin d'Éden?

— Ouaip, je suis passée voir Zeus en même temps. Il m'a dit qu'il en avait une précisément de l'autre côté du ravin de la montagne de cristal.

Je me lève de mon lit et entre dans mon Walk-in, nouvellement rempli.

— Pourquoi tu veux sortir à cette heure-là?

— Je me suis procurée une épée double à la Réserve aujourd'hui, lançais-je en sortant en tenue de sport : camisole verte et shorts noires.

À la main, je tenais dans un étui, une épée semblable à la mienne. En fait, elle est pareille à celle qu'à le personnage basé sur moi dans un de mes romans : noire avec une émeraude au centre. J'étais très excité quand je l'ai eu. Les objets comme ça, ça prend moins de temps que le linge.

Je dis à plus tard à Melissa et je me rue à l'extérieur, l'étui sur mon dos et un mannequin de bois sous le bras. Rendu dehors, je me choisis un spot où l'on voyait pas trop les étoiles — bien que je dois avouer que c'est vraiment beau quand même —. L'endroit où vu Usumaro pour la première fois, mais dehors, me semble parfait. Je sors mon épée, dépose le mannequin de bois et commence à faire quelques passes en faisant tourner la cible.

Après une bonne série de dix coups accompagnés de moulinets, je prends une pause bien méritée.

— Décidément, m'entraîner à l'épée m'avait manqué, pensais-je haute voix.

— Je vois que tu capable de te défendre.

Je me tourne vers Apollon, car j'avais reconnu sa voix.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? lui demandais-je, surprise de le trouver là.

Il est seul? Je me demande si Balder va finir par le savoir. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il me fait toujours remarqué des trucs sur Apollon et moi et ça commence à un peu m'énerver. Bon, il a pas l'air d'être là.

— J'étais tellement inquiet à propos du voyage de demain que je n'arrivais pas à me détendre. Dis, ma petite fée est avec toi?

— Nope, il y a juste moi.

— Sinon, cela va? Vous êtes quand même loin de chez vous.

— C'est correct. J'ai fini par m'y habituer. Vous êtes tous sympas. J'étais d'ailleurs la première a vraiment comprendre les raisons qui ont poussé Zeus à agir comme il a fait. Il devrait pas avoir autant de distance entre les Dieux et les humains. Pas à cause de nos erreurs du passé.

Évidemment, je pensais à l'histoire d'Adam et Ève, la boîte de Pandore, mais aussi toutes les autres erreurs que les humains ont commises, car quand on y pense, les humains sont pas si différents des Dieux.

— Tu as raison, murmure Apollon si bas que j'ai eu du mal à le comprendre.

Je sus que mes paroles lui ont rappelé quelque chose. J'ai aucun idée quoi, mais il trouve que j'ai un fond de vérité dans mes propos.

Voyant le doute sur mon visage, il retrouve une ombre de sourire et reprend la parole.

— Comme tu l'as dit, plus tôt aujourd'hui, Zeus est bien mon père. Il fait tout lui-même. Il n'écoute jamais aucun d'entre nous. Mais toi, j'ai l'impression qu'il t'écoute. Une première. N'empêche, ce jardin… ce n'était pas une idée qu'il avait l'habitude.

Ouin. En même temps, je vois Zeus créer des paradis comme notre Jardin d'Éden tous les jours.

— Je comprends pourquoi Loki-loki et Take-take se sont énervés. Je comprends. Cependant, cela m'a étonné que mon père fasse confiance à des humaines, comme je l'ai mentionné il y a quelques secondes. À vous. Vous devez être extraordinaire pour l'avoir impressionné comme vous l'avez fait.

— Si ça suffit de considérer les Dieux comme des amis potentiels, j'ai pas eu à faire grand chose.

Il éclate de rire et se tourne vers moi.

— Pendant que nous serons à la plage, j'espère que nous pourrons leur faire comprendre les raisons que l'on doit obtenir notre diplôme… et tout le reste.

Je souris et pose une main sur son bras.

— J'ai confiance. Thot aussi. Plus en moi, mais bon. Je lui ai dit que je le décevrais pas.

— Cela me rassure.

Je recule, envahie par une pensée. Je souris.

— Tu penserais pas à Molly, en ce moment? Tu t'attendais à la trouver ici avec moi?

— En effet.

— Un petit conseil, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tu la trouveras pas dehors. À cette heure-ci, elle doit être dans son atelier en train de dessiner, de peindre, what ever…

— D'accord. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'apprécie tout de même ta compagnie. C'est juste que l'aime beaucoup, ma petite fée. Je n'ai jamais été autant obsédé par une humaine que maintenant.

— Ouais, elle est géniale. C'est toujours elle qui nous sort du pétrin, qui me dit tout le temps que tout va bien aller.

— J'aime aussi sa force et son optimisme. Bien que tu aies ses deux qualités aussi.

Soudain, je sens un changement de ton dans sa voix.

— J'aimerais les avoir. Je voudrais être comme elle. Comme vous deux… Enfin, tu saisis ce que je veux dire.

— Vraiment? Autant que ça? T'es toujours aussi lumineux et joyeux quand t'es avec tout le monde, en particulier avec Molly, tout comme le soleil.

— Je ne dirais pas cela.

Son sentiment de nostalgie mélange à du regret se confirme alors sous mes yeux. Ça devait être en train de penser à son souvenir de toute à l'heure. Disons que je l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

— Au fait, tu crois qu'elle m'aime bien?

Je prends cinq bonnes secondes pour remarquer qu'il avait posé une question et cinq de plus pour comprendre qu'il parle de Molly. Je vois alors des yeux ses véritables sentiments qu'Apollon avait pour mon amie. Je comprends alors qu'il l'aime vraiment. Elle est plus importante à ses yeux que toutes les autres avant elle. Et on peut s'attendre à ce qu'il en aille beaucoup. Rappelez-vous le nombre d'enfants dans le bungalow d'Apollon dans Percy Jackson. Mais celui qui en avait plus c'était celui d'Hermès, mais il comptait aussi les demi-dieux dont les parents étaient des dieux mineurs, donc pas de bungalow.

Voyant qu'Apollon attend que je lui réponde, je m'empresse de lui dire ce que j'en pense :

— Tu sais, l'amour l'a jamais intéressé. D'ailleurs, aucun gars lui plaisait et vice-versa. Trop studieuse pour y pense, tu vois le genre.

Je remarque vite son air dépité.

— Commence d'abord par te rapprocher davantage au niveau de l'amitié, le rassurais-je en souriant. Abandonne pas, ajoutais-je en lui tapant gentiment son épaule. Elle mérite quelqu'un comme toi. Ton vrai toi, pas ta version niasse. On dirait un gamin et ça lui tombe un peu sur les yeux. T'inquiètes, je trouve ça mignon, mais c'est plus l'avis de Molly qui t'importe.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ton avis m'importe aussi, mais pas autant que celui de ma petite fée, je te l'accorde.

— Et pour ce qui est de ta version perverse que tu tentes de cacher des fois.

Le Dieu du soleil me lance alors un regard confus. J'éclate de rire en lui répondant :

— Désolée, mais à ce qu'on connait sur toi, t'es vraiment un dragueur expérimenté, un peu pervers.

Apollon hoche la tête, semblant enfin comprendre. Il y a pas d'quoi, ma chère Molly!

— Merci Laurence. Tu es vraiment sympa. Si jamais tu as besoin d'un conseil concernant la gent masculine, je suis là. Après tout, tu as dit plus tôt que je suis un dragueur professionnel.

— Un spécialiste de la drague masculine, tu veux dire. Mais c'est noté, Don Juan.

On éclate de rire en même temps.

— Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, dit Apollon qui continuant notre chaîne de sous-entendus drôles.

— Yay! Tu connais cette référence!

Nous rions jusqu'à que les larmes nous viennent aux yeux. Je l'aime ben Apollon finalement. J'ai l'impression qu'on est devenu de bons amis. Tiens, comme dans les sims… que même ton père ou ton frère peut devenir un bon ami. Je ris mentalement à cette pensée. Pour en revenir à Apollon, je sais et il sait que cette relation qui nous lie restera platonique et ça fait l'affaire de nous deux. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Molly.

Nous nous disions donc à demain et je retourne dans mon dortoir. Melissa est en train de lire quand j'entre dans ma chambre.

— En a jugé par ton sourire, tu viens de te faire un nouvel ami.

— Ouaip. C'est Apollon. Je viens en quelque sorte de lui donner Molly sur un plateau d'argent, mais il va falloir qu'elle approuve un jour.

— Cela risque de prendre du temps.

— Hihi. En effet, dis-je en regardant mon cadran qui affiche 23h.

— Il est tard. On doit aller dormir.

Je vais me mettre mon pyjama, me brosser les dents et, pour finir, m'enveloppe dans mes couvertures. Je regarde Melissa.

— Je te laisse une place, si tu veux?

— Non, ça ira. J'ai ma maison, déclara-t-il en sautant pour fermer la lumière avant d'atterrir sur ma table de chevet.

— Il me semblait aussi.

On éclate de rire avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit.


	8. Chaptitre 7

Voilà pour vous, bande de chanceux. Deux chapitres à la suite!

Bonne lecture, gang!

* * *

Chapitre 7

Des vacances d'été inhabituelles

Le lendemain matin, après un saut à la Réserve récupérer leur maillot de bain et d'être aller à la cafétéria pour chercher la nourriture que Laurence avait laissée dans le frigo de la cuisine, le groupe de filles et Melissa allèrent retrouver les garçons à l'entrée de l'Académie.

Apollon les vit arriver et un sourire sincère apparut sur ses lèvres.

— Tout le monde est là! s'exclama-t-il en regardant toutes les personnes rassemblées, les larmes aux yeux.

En effet, ils étaient tous là. Même Hadès, Loki, Thor et Takeru étaient présents.

— Voyez-vous ça, déclara Laurence en souriant, s'adressant aux nouveaux, c'est pas compliqué de se plier aux demandes des autres, de temps à temps. D'ailleurs, c'est pas une demande exagérée, on vous amène à la plage, quand même. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. En particulier toi, Takeru, ajouta-t-elle en le pointant. T'es quand même le Dieu des mers, des tempêtes et…

— Comment tu le sais? la coupa-t-il, les bras croisés.

— C'est pas si difficile à deviner, vu ton caractère, répliqua Laurence d'un ton arrogant, en lui décrochant un regard insolent.

Tout le monde sauf les sérieux du groupe — et Tsukito, qui n'y rien connait en sentiments, rappelez-vous — éclata de rire en entendant la pique de Laurence. Ama donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère.

— Elle t'a eu sur ce coup-là.

— Et alors? répondit-il en mettant sa main derrière la tête, essayant de cacher de son mieux le fait que Laurence l'avait effectivement bien eu.

Takeru lança un regard vers Laurence, que cette dernière ne remarqua pas, puisqu'elle incitait le groupe à partir.

En quittant le périmètre de l'Académie, ils arrivèrent dans une prairie bordée par quelques rochers çà et là. Laurence, qui aimait la nature, admirait la végétation et les petits animaux qui rodaient près d'eux.

Au bout de dix minutes à travers la plaine, Loki et Takeru, qui fermaient la marche, commencèrent à se plaindre, au plus grand plaisir de Laurence et Alexandra qui se trouvaient devant eux.

— Hey, je transpire comme un fou, s'écria Loki.

— Dommage que tu sois un dieu nordique, se moqua Alexandra d'un ton neutre empreint de malice, la chaleur c'est pas faite pour toi. Et t'es le dieu du feu, en plus. Pas fort, ton affaire.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire.

— Comme je suis fatigué. Mais pourquoi j'ai aussi mal aux jambes? Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

—T'avais qu'à venir en cours de bio d'à matin, Takeru, lança Laurence, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Sérieusement?

— C'est affreux!

Laurence et Alexandra se regardèrent, ne riant plus du tout.

— Jusqu'où devons-nous marcher? Sûrement pas jusqu'à la plage?

Les filles soupirèrent et Laurence se tourna vers eux.

— Bon, ça suffit, vous deux, hein? C'est laçant, à la fin.

— C'est vrai, ajouta Alexandra en se tournant à son tour. Ça fait juste un kilomètre qu'on marche.

— Et pour répondre à ta question, Loki, reprit Laurence. Oui, jusqu'à la plage. C'est pas si loin que tu le penses.

Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent, bouchée bée.

— Il doit y avoir un moyen plus facile d'y aller?

Laurence s'arrêta et fusilla du regard Takeru, n'y tenant plus.

— Sérieusement? On dirait des p'tits vieux en manque d'activité physique! Même une femme enceinte serait plus en forme que vous.

Catherine et Molly, qui s'étaient arrêtés aussi, ainsi que les autres, éclatèrent de rire, car seules les filles comprenaient la référence de leur consœur. En même temps, vu leur véritable âge, on peut considérer que ce sont quand même des p'tits vieux. Après tout, c'était toujours drôle de voir Laurence remettre des garçons à leur place.

— Et tu vois un rail de train ou une route, toé! continua Laurence, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Quand nous en avons les moyens, on y va à pied, pardi. Utilisez vos jambes, merde.

— Hein?

Takeru l'avait observé durant toute sa tirade, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, hésitant entre l'admiration d'une fille qui a assez de cran pour dire ce qu'elle pense et la frustration de se faire dire ses quatre vérités, en particulier par une humaine. Mais le Dieu des mers devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

— Elle est toujours comme ça? demanda Balder à Catherine.

— Ouaip, l'autre fois, elle a fait fuit un gars qui m'avait traité de pute.

— Wow. Elle est extraordinaire.

— Sans compter sa maitrise de l'épée double, ajouta Molly en replaçant ses lunettes, elle a la langue bien pendue, notre Laurence.

— Ça, c'est vrai.

Revenant à Laurence, voyant que Takeru semblait pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir, la guerrière s'empressa de lui répondre.

— Ben, t'as besoin de tes jambes pour marcher, à ce que je sache. En même temps, ça réchauffe notre corps avant d'aller se baigner. C'est quand même important d'échauffer nos muscles avant de faire de l'activité physique.

Laurence fit une pause avant de conclure :

— J'ai tu besoin de te rappeler qu'on est des bipèdes? Allez, bougez-vous les fesses, les mecs.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à se remettre en route, suivie d'Alexandra quand Tsukito, à quelques pas d'elle, sortit son cahier de notes et répéta les propos de la jeune femme en les écrivant dans son cahier en ajoutant une nouvelle de son cru à la fin.

— Tu as besoin de tes jambes pour marcher; un merveilleux vieil adage transmis à travers les âges.

— Quoi? fit la guerrière, confuse en échangeant un regard avec Alexandra.

Cette dernière hocha les épaules.

Takeru rejoignit son frère en tendant sa main devant lui, laissant Loki, accroupi, derrière lui.

— Anii, tu n'as pas besoin de l'écrire… Et toi, lança-t-il à Laurence, les mains dans les poches, arrête de dire des bêtises, Zassō.

— Euh, c'est quoi, Zasso?

— Cela veut dire ''mauvaise herbe'', chuchota Tsukito.

— Quoi? pensa Laurence. Mais il fait exprès ou quoi? Étant une qui maîtrisait les plantes et qui adorait les fleurs dans un de ses romans, Laurence se sentit très insultée. Comme si mauvaise herbe vous dire qu'elle n'était pas à sa place parmi eux. Qu'elle était inutile.

— Mauvaise herbe? répliqua la jeune femme en baissant ses lunettes de soleil, les yeux transpercés par la colère, en déposant son sac à dos à terre. Mon nom est Laurence, je te fais remarquer.

— Laurence? lançant Takeru, ironique. Cela signifie ''mauvaise herbe'' dans ta langue, n'est-ce pas?

Catherine et Molly vinrent rejoindre Laurence, en riant. Juste Catherine. Molly préféra garder son sérieux.

— J'ai l'impression qu'il se venge pour taleur, fit remarquer la sportive du groupe.

— Mon nom signifie ''Laurier'', crétin, cracha la guerrière en reprenant son sac pour repartir en tête du groupe, blessée par les propos de Susanoo.

XXX

Ils traversèrent cette fois, une forêt. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Hadès qui fermait la marche. Catherine s'en était aperçue et se tourna vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hadès? lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

Hadès l'en empêcha en tendant la main devant lui.

— Hein? Tu vas pas me redonner cette excuse-là?

Il recula prestement en gardant la main tendue.

— J'ai accepté l'invitation d'Apollon pour cette journée ensoleillée à la plage.

Le Dieu prit une pause et s'entoura de ses bras, comme s'il n'était pas rassuré.

— Mais je vais rester plus loin que d'habitude, afin de ne pas tout gâcher avec mon malheur.

— Tu vas rien gâcher, Hadès, le rassura la sportive. Tu verras.

Le groupe quitta la forêt et atteignit un ravin entouré de chutes d'eau tout à fait fascinantes. Loki s'arrêta pour admirer la vue alors que tout le monde continuait leur chemin vers le pont. Même Tsukito sortit son carnet pour tenter de dessiner le panorama sous ses yeux, mais Takeru l'arrêta juste à temps.

— Bon et on repartait maintenant? les remit à l'ordre Laurence faisant de son mieux pour ne pas regarder Takeru.

Elle s'était arrêtée quand Loki s'était accroupi sur le bord de la falaise.

— On doit traverser le chemin dans la montagne de cristal avant d'atteindre la plage. On y es presque les gars.

Elle reprit son chemin en ignorant le regard que lui lançait Takeru. Il se demanda pendant quelques secondes pourquoi elle l'ignorait comme ça, alors qu'à l'entrée de l'Académie et dans la plaine, Laurence était quasiment prête à le démolir. Se disant que ce n'était pas grand chose, il haussa les épaules et entraînant son frère avec lui pendant que Loki se suivait pour les suivre.

En traversant le pont, Loki refit des siennes. Un canard passa et Loki voulut le toucher. Il allait se garrocher dans le ravin, mais Alexandra le rattrapa in extremis.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, toé?

Elle le ramena sur le pont et lui dit de se remettre en route et d'arrêter de faire le con.

La traversée se fit sans d'autres incidents.

Pour passer la montagne, ce fut une autre histoire. Loki fit encore ce qu'il faisait le mieux. Laurence ne put admirer les alentours bien longtemps, car elle remarqua le Dieu du feu en train d'escalader la paroi. La guerrière se tapa le front de sa main.

— Voilà qu'il recommence. Dis-lui de se calmer. Toi, il t'écoute, supplia-t-elle à Alexandra.

— T'es sûre qu'il m'écoute vraiment?

— Je suis sûre que oui. Vas-y.

Alexandra lui demanda de descendre. Il le fit sans rechigner.

— Ben voilà quand tu veux, lança Laurence.

XXX

Point de vue Laurence

C'est sur ces belles paroles qu'on traverse le petit bois qui borde la montagne et on arriva enfin à la plage. Notre groupe s'arrête et on admira la mer, aussi belle, voire peut-être plus, que dans les Caraïbes.

Je vois alors Takeru s'avancer au-devant du groupe.

— La plage est géniale!

Tiens, c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi joyeux. Après tout, on parle du Dieu des mers en personne. Il a quand même pas tort, la plage est vraiment magnifique.

Parlant de Takeru, j'en viens à me demander si je devrais continuer à lui vouloir. Ouin… Je vais alléger mon humeur. Il sait probablement pas rendu compte qu'il m'avait blessé. Je décide alors d'en parler avec Melissa pendant que Balder se tourne vers Loki et lui demande :

— Loki, tu es content d'être venu finalement?

— Oui, c'est pas mal.

— Je suis d'accord, ajoute Thor.

À ce moment, je finis d'expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti quand Takeru a lâché son surnom et Melissa me répond alors :

Prends un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Après tout, depuis quand tu t'inquiètes ce qu'un Dieu pense de toi? Oh, je vois.

Le regard entendu que je lui lance alors répond à sa question. C'est vrai qu'en temps normal, je me fous pas mal ce que les gens pensent de moi. Mais les Dieux… j'ai l'impression que c'est une autre histoire. Eh merde, pourquoi je peux pas répondre à cette question? J'imagine que c'est plus plaisant de passer une année avec des gens qui m'acceptent et qui m'apprécient.

C'est là qu'un éclair de génie me vient. Il faudrait que j'adoucisse un peu mon humeur si je veux réussir à le convaincre de venir en cours. Je répète alors cette constatation à Melissa et il est d'accord avec moi.

Hadès s'avance alors, me sortant de mes passées, et nous suivons derrière lui.

— Eh bien, déclare Apollon en s'avançant davantage pour se mettre face à nous, nous allons commencer à profiter de cette journée.

Soudain, il se met à déboutonner sa chemise et entreprend alors d'enlever son pantalon.

Je hurle aussitôt de ne pas faire ça ici et me cache les yeux. Moi et ce qu'il a sous la ceinture, je préfère pas y penser. Alors, le voir…

— Calme-toi, Laue, me rassure Molly. Il a son maillot en dessous.

— Étonnant venant d'un Dieu grec, nous fait remarquer Alexe.

— C'est vrai, ça, dis-je en éclatant de rire tout en dégageant mes mains. Avec toutes ces statues de héros grecs nus.

Je remarque alors le maillot d'Apollon. Il était bleu avec des fleurs blanches de différentes tailles. Pour finir, l'élastique était noir.

— J'ai lu ça dans un livre.

Naturellement… Il faudrait que je lui demande dans quelle section de la bibli qu'il trouve ses ''livres'' à un moment donné.

— Quand les humains vont à la plage ou à la piscine, ils portent les portent sous leurs vêtements.

Ouin, il a pas tort. Je me souviens lorsque j'allais au camp de jour. On nous faisait mettre notre maillot — une pièce, je souhaite préciser — avant d'aller à la piscine de l'expo. Probablement parce que, de un, c'est plus pratique, tu perds pas de temps et de deux, il doit avoir plein de monde dans les vestiaires à ce moment-là.

— C'est vrai, mais la prochaine fois, tentais-je de lui faire comprendre l'évidence, demande nous avant si ça a de l'allure ce que tu lis ou pas. Les livres reflètent pas tout le temps la réalité.

— Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte, se moque Molly, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondais-je, souriant à mon tour.

Nous éclatons de rire, car elle sait parfaitement que je sais de quoi elle parlait.

— Alors, commence à son tour Dionysos, pour en revenir à ce qu'Apollon disait, avec sa recommandation, nous portons nos maillots de bain sous nos vêtements.

Pour ponctuer ses paroles, les gars se déshabillent tous. Ils avaient un maillot de bain différent. Je les observe un par un. Hadès porte un t-shirt et des shorts. Dionysos, lui, porte un spido. Vu son genre, je suis pas étonnée.

Balder porte une veste sans manches grise avec shorts. Pas besoin de préciser qu'ils en portent tous. Loki, quant à lui, il s'agit d'une veste blanche tout court et Thor a juste des shorts. Tsukito a un chandail semblable à Hadès, mais mauve et non rouge vin. Et pour ce qui était de Takeru…

Aaaaah! Il porte un maudit pagne japonais! Tout, mais pas ça! Au moins, le pagne que porte Papyrus dans la série du même nom, c'est un vrai pogne. Mais ça… Il y a une grosse corde entre les fesses. Comme un gros string. Mais comment il a fait pour rentrer ça, en plus du pagne tout court dans ses pantalons? Ouin, non, je peux pas savoir.

Quand je disais que je voulais pas voir à ce qu'ont les hommes ont en bas de la ceinture…

Je sens alors mon visage devenir rouge. Catherine remarque mon trouble et empire mon cas en trouvant la réplique parfaite.

— Takeru a un beau cul, hein?

Je la fusille du temps. Lui disant mentalement que c'est pas le moment. C'est jamais le moment d'ailleurs, pour ses conneries sur les culs. Pas avec moi.

Takeru tourne alors la tête vers nous, ayant probablement entendu notre conversation.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande le Dieu des mers en s'approchant.

Mes trois amies humaines tentent de le prévenir — même Cath, ça m'étonne — de ne pas m'approcher, mais il est déjà à ma hauteur. Alors que son regard de cannelle rencontre le mien et que je sens son corps presque toucher le mien — pas assez pour s'embrasser, je vous rassure — je perds mon sang-froid.

Melissa tente de me calmer, mais dans ma panique, je distingue à peine sa voix.

— Approche pas! hurlais-je en le frappant au visage.

Me rendant compte que je l'avais frappé, je mets mes mains devant ma bouche. Takeru recule sous le coup, se tenant le visage. Catherine partit à rire.

— Tu l'as pas manqué. Mais pas à peu près.

Melissa en profite alors pour me gronder, assez bas pour pas que Takeru l'entende.

— Si réfléchir, tu veux dire le frapper, t'arriveras pas à le convaincre.

— Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé? s'exclame le concerné avec colère. Je te demandais juste qu'est-ce que t'avais à rougir comme ça.

— Excuse-moi! Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, dis-je rapidement, en retirant mes mains.

Note à moi-même : Frappe pas Takeru. Sinon, il va s'énerver.

— On a tenté de te prévenir, le gronde Molly. Connaissant Laurence, elle a paniqué en te voyant avec ton ''maillot de bain'' ou devrais-je plutôt dire ton pagne mais même là, je dois mettre les guillemets — et quand elle panique et quelqu'un est en face d'elle, elle le ou la frappe.

— Donc, un petit conseil, ajoute Alexe. Approche-la pu quand tu portes ça. dit-elle en pointant le pagne.

— Je vois.

Il repartit en se frottant le nez. Je prends une bonne inspiration et évite de le regarder me tourner le dos. Molly a raison. Une fois, j'ai frappé Austin quand il tentait de me rassurer. Je me souviens plus pourquoi j'ai paniqué.

— Bon, on oublie ça, lançais-je pour changer l'ambiance.

— Sinon, commence Apollon. Vous êtes changées, les filles?

— Ouais, moi oui, déclare Molly en enlevant son t-shirt bleu, révélant son bikini rouge avec des bretelles bleues, le bas semblable au haut, sous le regard rempli de désirs d'Apollon.

Mais Molly le voit pas, trop occupée à passer son chandail par-dessus sa tête. Catherine, Alexandra et Akira la suivent et montrent le leur aussi. Celui de Cath est mauve avec des bretelles grises. Pour le bas, il est juste mauve. Le devant de celui d'Alexe est mauve pâle avec des points rose entouré de blanc. Pour ce qui est des bretelles, elles sont rose avec des points blancs. Le bas est mauve pâle aussi avec des points rose aussi. Finalement, celui d'Ama est blanc avec des bretelles rouges avec des soleils jaunes sur les bretelles. Pour le bas, il est rouge avec un soleil.

Tout le monde me regarde, attendant que j'enlève ma camisole verte, mais je le fais pas. J'ai pas trop envie de leur montrer ma brassière rose. Et d'ailleurs, mon bas est une jupe. J'ai pas pu la rentrer dans mes shorts.

— Ben pas moi. Je vais me changer dans le petit chalet, un peu loin.

Alors que je fais demi-tour, j'entends une autre cloche, comme celle d'à matin avec Thot. J'arrête de marcher pour regarder le ciel qui se fait recouvrir de nuages.

Il vient pas de changer la saison quand même?!

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclame Loki.

Ça, Loki, c'est un ciel, si tu savais pas.

Je tente de me calmer en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air. Il est pas en train de faire ce que je pense?

— Il fait froid, constate Thor.

En effet, il fait moins chaud que tout à l'heure. Pour confirmer mes craintes, les feuilles des arbres commencent à changer de couleurs, ainsi que les fleurs qui se mettent à faner sous mes yeux.

— Eh merde, il a pas osé le faire? m'exclamais-je, scandalisée.

— On dirait que c'est l'automne, me dit Tsukito en se plaçant à mes côtés.

Merci Tsukito. Tu me dis ça comme si j'avais pas remarqué.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écrie Takeru.

Je me tourne vers lui.

— Ton frère l'a dit. On est passé de l'été à l'automne.

— Ça craint, lâche Loki, se disant probablement la même chose que moi : on peut plus se baigner et donc, je peux plus les convaincre de venir en cours.¸

— Ah, il va m'entendre, celui-là, grommelais-je en sortant mon cellulaire de ma poche. Il fait exprès ou quoi?

— Il fait si froid, murmure Dionysos en se frottant les avant-bras.

— C'est moi, s'inquiète Hadès en se regardant ses mains. J'ai apporté le malheur en venant ici.

— Non, Oncle Hadès, le rassure Apollon en posant une main sur son épaule, c'est lui. Il l'a fait!

Je me tourne vers eux, la frustration lisible sur mon visage.

— Mais évidemment que c'est Zeus! Qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre?

Ignorant mon commentaire, probablement pour rassurer tout le monde, Apollon explique de pas nous laisser abattre par les saisons.

Ouin, c'est pas ton plan qui est ruiné.

— Je vais aller nager. Après tout, nous sommes venus pour cela.

— Voyons Apollon, le gronde Molly. Tu vas être malade.

— C'est donc impossible de se baigner dans ses conditions, explique Thor. Ne sois pas idiot.¸

Tsukito s'avance rejoindre Apolon en levant la main, comme s'il avait pas écouté ce que Molly et Thor viennent juste de dire. Charmant du monde qui écoute pas.

— Moi aussi, je vais nager. J'ai décidé d'aller nager. C'est ma mission.

J'entends à peine la conversation qui vient de commencer, trop occupée à chercher ce foutu numéro dans mon répertoire à numéros. Je m'étais dit que je devrais le rentrer dans mon téléphone si j'avais besoin de l'utiliser.

Je lève alors les yeux pour voir Apollon sauter dans les bras de Tsuki-tsuki — c'est comme ça qu'il l'a appelé en le remerciant — et ce dernier le sert même pas contre lui. Magnifique…

— Anii, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Ouin, pour une fois qu'il dit pas de conneries.

— Il a raison, ajoute Akira. Ce n'est pas raisonnable. T'as entendu Molly, vous allez être malade maintenant que vous êtes des humains.

— Mais on l'avait tous décidé.

Ouin, mais on avait pas prévu que ce taré de Dieu allait changer la saison.

Je le vois alors entrer dans l'eau alors que je trouve le numéro de Zeus.

— Ils sont pas sérieux la? m'exclamais-je bouche bée.

En même pas deux secondes, Zeus baisse la température, deux fois plus basse.

— Bon, là ça suffit! m'énervais-je en collant mon téléphone contre mon oreille. Bon, enfin, dis-je en entendant la voix de Zeus. C'est quoi ton osti d'problème?

— Avec des épreuves, les dieux et les humains grandissent.

— Je m'en câlisse de tes épreuves, tu ramènes l'été au plus sacrant.

Je me rends compte que tout le monde s'est arrêté de parler et me regarde maintenant en faisant les yeux ronds. Les filles en particulier, car même pour elles, c'est la première fois qu'elles me voient sacrer en public devant du monde.

— Tu pourrais te calmer, s'il te plait?

— Me calmer? Zeus, c'est toi qui nous a donné les vacances d'été pour justement les convaincre de venir aux cours. Tu l'as dit à Thot, j'suis pas idiote. Alors comment veux-tu que je réussisse la tâche que vous m'aviez donnée si tu sabotes mon plan? C'est ton projet, je te rappelle. Car si t'avais pas des raisons aussi importantes que celles que t'as, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais refusé ton aide. Tu la veux, oui ou non? Alors, ramène l'été tout de suite ou sinon dis adieu à ton projet et tu sauras ce que c'est de voir une Québécoise en tabarnak!

Oui, je viens de menacer le Dieu des Dieux, je suis au courant. Mais la colère m'a envahi sans que je puisse la contrôler.

— Bon, d'accord. Mais tu es mieux de les convaincre d'aller en cours.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, Zeus ramène l'été, au plus grand soulagement d'Apollon et Tsukito qui était en train de geler sur place.

— Pour qui tu me prends? murmurais-je sur un ton doucereux. Évidemment qu'ils seront tous là.

Je me radoucis un peu.

— Merci, Zeus...

Je raccroche et partit dans un coup de vent vers le chalet.

XXX

Revenant seulement habillée de mon haut vert pâle avec des fleurs blanches sur les bretelles, ainsi que ma jupe de la même couleur avec une unique fleur blanche dans le creux entre ma hanche et ma cuisse. Des gougounes vertes complètent l'ensemble avec une serviette enroulée sous le bras.

J'arrive sur la plage où je vois les Dieux s'amuser dans l'eau avec Cath et Molly. Je vois alors Alexe en train de se faire bronzer, comme à son habitude.

Elle me voit arriver et je m'assoie à ses côtés en mettant ma propre serviette — de Gaara dans Naruto — sous mes fesses.

— Ça va? me demande-t-elle en m'observant.

— Maintenant que je me suis calmée, un peu.

Mon regard se porte devant moi, plus précisément sur Loki et Takeru faisant les cons dans l'eau, leur arrivant à la taille.

— C'était vraiment incroyable, déclare soudain Alexe.

Je me tourne vers elle.

— Je crois que Zeus a compris le message. C'est probablement la première dans toute l'histoire de l'humanité dans la mythologie qu'une femme, voire même humain péter sa coche de ça à Zeus. Imagine, Odin serait pas si différent.

— Ouin, mais tu sais très bien ce qui arrive à un humain quand il défie les dieux. Dans le cas d'Ulysse, Poséidon l'a condamné à voguer sur les mers pendant quinze avant de lui permettre de retourner chez lui.

— Zeus sait qu'il a besoin de toi pour son projet, nous fait remarquer Melissa, maintenant assis sur ma jupe. Il ne va pas te tuer ni autres atrocités de ce genre. Comme l'as dit Alexis, tu l'a remis à sa place et il y a que toi peut le refaire à présent si Zeus continue de se montrer sans pitié.

— T'arrêteras jamais de m'appeler comme ça? le questionne Alexe.

Melissa lui répond pas. Ça m'étonne pas. Revenant à Zeus, je sais très bien qu'il s'agit d'une grande responsabilité. De m'assurer que Zeus fasse rien de sans pitié, pour reprendre les termes de Melissa.

Je hoche la tête avant de me lever.

— Je vais nager.

Je surprends les regards de Loki et Takeru sur moi. Je leur souris et me dirige vers Cath, Molly et les autres. Je parle bien sûr d'Apollon, Tsukito, Balder, Akira, Dionysos et Hadès. Je vois d'ailleurs Thor nulle part. Je le trouve près de moi. Il passe à environ 1 mètre de moi. Je devine alors que le Dieu nordique sort de l'eau pour aller voir Alexe. Intéressant…

Je lui souris en hochant la tête.

XXX

On s'est amusés jusqu'au crépuscule. On a alterné entre des parties de volley-ball de plage, faire de château de sable, etc. Même Takeru a décidé de faire du surf. Il faudrait que j'essaie un juste. Je pourrais lui demander à un moment donné. Dans mon cas, j'en ai profité pour écrire un peu. Balder a d'ailleurs pas arrêté de me tourner autour pour savoir ce que j'écrivais. Je lui ai demandé gentiment d'aller jouer avec Loki et Thor, car j'avais besoin de concentration pour écrire. Finalement, Melissa s'est un peu mouillé.

Moment mémorable. On a joué au volley-ball et on s'est mis en équipe de 6. Les filles et Melissa — oui, Melissa a joué et il est très doué, même s'il est tout petit — contre Takeru, Loki, Thor, Tsukito, Apollon et Dionysos. Hadès est resté non loin pour être notre arbitre. Ce poste lui a plu, car il a été loin de nous et donc il a pas pu nous envoyer des malheurs. Comme si c'est possible.

Finalement, au moment où le ciel a commencé à devenir orange, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le chalet pour préparer le souper.

Après d'avoir manger, alors que je ramasse la table, les garçons commencent un peu à s'ennuyer, maintenant qu'ils ont plus rien à faire.

Je suis venu parce que Balder a insisté, et il a dit que ce serait amusant, déclare Loki, mais c'est ennuyeux maintenant.

Loki, le gronde gentiment le Dieu de la lumière. Il y a beaucoup de choses amusantes à faire que la natation. Laurence a dû prévoir quelque chose pour après le souper.

Je fige en l'entendant me désigner. Il se tourne vers moi, sans doute pour savoir ce que j'ai de prévu. Je souris de manière timide. J'ai effectivement planifié quelque chose : un feu de camp en plus de jouer aux loups-garous de Thiercelieux. Je me rends compte que c'est pas assez. Je dois trouver un truc pour les empêcher de partir. Ah moi qui avais tout planifié à la lettre.

 **—** Oui, j'ai quelque chose, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque de quoi.

— Alors, on fait quoi? me demande Takeru en croisant ses bras. Car j'espère que cette ne s'arrête pas là. Anii m'a promis une journée complète, fait-il remarquer.

— Sinon, c'est quoi exactement ce que tu as planifié? lança Apollon.

— Un feu de camp et je voudrais vous montrer comment on joue à un jeu de groupe avec des cartes.

— Ça serait pas le loup-garou? devine Catherine.

— Oui? dis-je d'une petite voix timide.

— C'est quoi? m'interroge Balder.

— Je comptais vous l'expliquer pendant qu'on prépare le feu. Mais ça serait pas assez. Je crois qu'il y a encore des doutes dans l'assistance.

— Je vais te trouver ce qu'il te manque, me déclara le Dieu du soleil.

— C'est pas grave. Je vais trouver toute seule.

Le Dieu grec s'approche de moi et pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

— Laisse-moi t'aider, Laulau. Tu me le dois bien. Quant à vous tous, attendez-moi avant de faire quelque chose de déplacé.

— Cela en vaut-il vraiment la peine de dépenser notre énergie pour aider cette fille? demande Loki.

Cette fille? Il parle de moi, là?

Apollon hésite un moment, assure ensuite qu'il va trouver et sort immédiatement dehors. Il a du mal prendre ce que Loki a dit. J'échange un regard avec Molly et elle sort pour le suivre.

Je me tourne vers lui alors vers le Dieu du feu.

— J'ai promis à Thot que j'allais faire tout mon possible pour vous convaincre de venir aux cours après les vacances. Vous vous souvenez du mince lien entre les Dieux et les humains? Vous devez apprendre à mieux connaître les humains et l'amour. Pas avec les méthodes de Zeus, on est d'accord. C'est juste que j'aimerais vous prouver qu'on peut avoir du fun ensemble, merde. D'ailleurs, vous en avec eu pendant la baignade de tantôt.

— J'ai confiance en toi, me dit Balder, et en ton idée.

— Merci, Balder, dis-je en souriant. Ben voyons, c'est ben long.

Je sors à mon tour, sentant Balder me suivre derrière moi.

XXX

Point de vue Molly

Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, je me suis mise à sa recherche. Où peut-il bien être? Déjà, il part et ensuite, je dois aller le chercher. C'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive de me retrouver dans cette situation.

Je commence à m'inquiéter un peu plus pour lui. Après ce que Loki a dit sur Laurence, il a du pas aimé. D'un autre côté, je suis contente qu'il s'entende bien avec Laue. En espérant que ça soit le cas pour les autres.

J'ai bien dit juste que je m'inquiète un peu! Cela ne veut pas dire que je m'attache à Apollon.

Bref, je me dirige vers la cour arrière en balayant ce qu'il y a devant moi du regard. De plus, j'ajuste mes lunettes pour mieux voir les alentours. Rendu sur place avec le soleil qui se couche au loin, je continue à regarder en tournant la tête. Ah! Je l'ai retrouvé.

Il y a un petit chemin qui mène à lui, à l'orée de la forêt. Silencieux, Apollon est de dos en étant un peu penché, les bras tendus vers l'avant sur je ne sais pas quoi. Si je ne portais pas de lunettes, je ne l'aurais pas aperçu de loin et il est caché dans les ombres des arbres. Ce qui fait que je l'aurais moins remarqué sans mes lunettes. C'est la vie ! Je ne peux pas changer ma vue. C'est comme ça. Je marche vers sa direction pour le rejoindre.

Soudain, une lumière bleue s'illumine devant lui.

Mais c'est quoi, ça? Un autre truc magique?

Par la suite, il y a des petites gouttes d'eau qui s'élève au-dessus d'un genre de puits d'eau pour oiseaux. Je suis à un mètre derrière le Dieu afin de ne pas le déranger. J'ai pu alors déduire ce qu'il a devant lui.

Bon… ok. Ça devient bizarre. Le Dieu grec se redresse et de l'eau se met à tournoyer autour de lui.

Tiens, c'est nouveau, ça?

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant ça. Je sais pourtant qu'il ne maîtrise pas l'eau comme Takeru, mais je vais attendre qu'il finisse son affaire pour avoir une explication. C'est la solution la plus logique.

L'eau continue de tourner et Apollon est en pleine concentration.

— Feu… dans…le ciel… marmonne-t-il.

Ce n'est pas facile à entendre, mais heureusement j'ai une bonne ouïe. La lumière bleue s'éteint alors, les gouttelettes se figent et tombe par terre.

Bon, gaspillage d'eau… Bravo! En même, j'ai fini par cesser d'être surprise.

Je reprends alors mon air naturel. Apollon sort de sa concentration. Il répète ce qu'il a dit en se questionnant. Il se retourne et c'est alors qu'il me remarque.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était? demandais-je.

— C'est une prédiction, me répond le Dieu. J'ai le pouvoir de prédiction. J'imagine que tu le savais déjà. Mais avec mes pouvoirs bloqués, ce n'est pas parfait.

Aaah… Tout s'explique. Drôle de façon de prédire. J'ai vu plusieurs méthodes, mais pour un dieu, c'est différent. Ça, c'est sûr. Je sais pour son pouvoir même s'il le dit ou non. Aussi, l'entrave qu'il porte à son doigt bloque ses pouvoirs, mais j'ai vu qu'il a tout donné pour utiliser un de ses pouvoirs. Je suis vraiment impressionnée.

Apollon marche dans ma direction pour me rejoindre.

— Je voulais trouver le petit élément qui manque pour faire du feu de camp de Lau-Lau un succès, continue-t-il.

— Tout à l'heure, tu as dit « Feu dans le ciel », non?

— Oui. Je crois que puisqu'il va déjà avoir un feu au sol, cela pourrait intéressant qu'il ait aussi un feu dans le ciel pour nous illuminer.

Je tente de réfléchir sur la question. À part les étoiles, il pourrait avoir…

C'est alors que le visage du garçon blond change et il devient sérieux.

— Je dois trouver. Je dois le faire! dit-il, tête baissée. Nous allons finir cette journée en beauté. Nous allons donc tous être diplômés et nous serons tous libérés.

Il relève la tête en me regardant.

— Avec Loki-Loki, Take-Take et Oncle Hadès! conclut-il avec conviction.

En le regardant, on dirait qu'il est vraiment déterminé à aider Laurence. De plus, il essaie de faire de son mieux en accumulant ses efforts. En y repensant, il me ressemble un peu. Moi aussi, je mets tous mes efforts dans certaines choses qui me tiennent à cœur et je le comprends.

— Tu aurais une idée, me demande-t-il finalement.

Je me remets à réfléchir en croisant les bras. Je marmonne les paroles qu'Apollon a prononcées lorsqu'il a eu sa prédiction. Feu et ciel sont les seuls mots clés. Il y a surement quelque chose en lien avec ces mots. Je regarde le ciel pour la solution. Mon esprit s'illumine tout seul et je trouve de quoi qui va plaire à tout le monde.

— Ça pourrait marcher, dis-je à haute voix.

— Quoi?

— J'ai trouvé, Apollon.

— Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

J'apprête à lui dire, lorsque je me fais interrompre par un bruit derrière nous. Je me retourne et je vois Laue, suivi de Balder qui se trouve les quatre fers en l'air. Laurence semble l'avoir suivi ou c'est plutôt Balder qui l'a suivi, elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demandais-je.

— C'était long, explique mon amie. Je me demandais si tout allait bien.

Au même moment, Loki et Thor sortent du chalet et se tiennent devant nous.

— Mais que faites-vous là? s'énerve Laurence. Vous allez quand même pas repartir à l'Académie?

— Il ne manquait plus que ça, marmonnais-je en cachant mon front de ma main.

— Je vous avais pourtant dit d'attendre! s'exclame Apollon, mécontent.

— Depuis que tu es un étudiant, aussi, commence Loki, nous jugeons que n'avons pas à écouter ce que tu dis.

Le Dieu grec parait à la fois surpris de l'entendre et déçu que Loki ne semble pas être d'accord avec ses idées. Je comprends ce qu'il ressent. C'est décourageant.

— Et moi, tu écoutes ce que je te dis? s'écrie Laue avec colère. Et ce que je t'ai dit tantôt, tu écoutais aussi?

Il est vrai qu'ils doivent écouter ce qu'on a à dire. En tant que stagiaires, ils n'ont pas le choix. Mais pour qu'ils écoutent Apollon qui a l'air de vraiment s'investir dans le plan de son père…

Pour régler ce problème, je pense alors à une idée.

— T'as pas à t'en vouloir, Apollon, le rassure Laurence.

Elle me regarde.

— Tu sembles avoir une idée, Molly. Je me trompe?

— En effet. Je propose la candidature d'Apollon au poste du président du conseil des élèves, déclarais-je avec sérieux.

— Président du conseil des élèves? s'étonne Apollon.

— Alors là, tu t'es surpassée en matière de résoudre des problèmes, Molly! s'exclame Laurence en me faisant un câlin. Vraiment, président du conseil des élèves, t'aurais pas pu faire mieux que ça.

— Merci, Laue et pour répondre à ta question, Apollon. La plupart des écoles ont ce qu'on appelle un « conseil des élèves ». C'est une organisation qui élabore les fonctions et les règles de l'école. Le chef est appelé le « président du conseil des élèves ».

— Ainsi, les autres élèves, ajoute Laurence, en regardant de travers Loki, doivent respecter ses demandes. Oh et Apollon, le conseil se constitue de trois ou quatre conseillers en plus du président. Choisis des gens en qui tu as confiance parmi les Dieux. Et si ça peut te donner une idée de tes tâches. Je m'occupe de recueillir les informations du côté de Thot et de Zeus et je vous en fais part. Et si tu as une suggestion, tu peux venir nous en parler.

Elle lui explique que nous pourrons le superviser pour que tout se passe bien. Je suis d'accord avec elle. Je trouve qu'elle est la plus compétente de nous toutes pour parlementer avec les supérieurs de l'école.

— Mais je… commence le garçon blond encore déçu.

Va-t-il rester comme ça tout le long? Il faudrait que je lui fasse retrouver sa bonne humeur. Je vais mettre mon honnêteté en marche en pensant sur ce que je vais dire.

— En temps normal, nous aurions dû voter, mais il est parfois décidé par nomination. À ce que j'ai pu voir, tu travailles dur pour aider Laurence à faire de son feu de camp un succès. Tu serais parfait en tant que président du conseil des élèves.

J'ai bien pensé aux mots que je lui ai dits. Même s'il est un dragueur, du moins qu'il tente de cacher aux yeux des autres, c'est une bonne personne au fond. Les apparences sont trompeuses, non?

— Merci, merci beaucoup ma petite fée, me remercie-t-il en retrouvant le sourire. Merci à toi aussi, Lau-lau.

— Il y a pas de quoi, mon gars, lui répond Laurence en a faisant autant.

Enfin! Une bonne chose de régler. On va passer à la prochaine étape.

— Molly, me lance Laue. Je vais passer le message aux autres et on va ramener les deux impatients avec nous, hein, Balder?

Notre guerrière aguerrie échange un regard au Dieu de la lumière en croisant les bras. Ce dernier hoche la tête.

— Aussi, faites gagner du temps jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne, ajoutais-je.

— Vous pouvez compter sur nous, dit Balder en se relevant.

Laurence et Balder repartent à l'intérieur en s'assurant que Loki et Thor reviennent eux aussi dans le chalet. Bon, c'est à notre tour de jouer.

— Ok, maintenant, Apollon, nous allons tout de suite à la Réserve de l'Académie.

— D'accord, je vais appeler Pégase. Comme cela, on va aller plus vite.

— C'est parfait.

Le Dieu du soleil grec se met à siffler des doigts. Rapidement, notre transport est arrivé. Apollon m'aide à monter dessus, car je n'ai pas l'habitude de monter sur un cheval — contrairement à Laurence, qui adore faire de l'équitation — surtout une créature mythologique et il grime dessus derrière moi. C'est la deuxième que je fais ça et c'est devenu correct pour moi de faire ça. Le pégase prend son envol et nous nous dirigeons vers notre destination.

XXX

Point de vue commun

Alors que Laurence revint à l'intérieur avec Loki, Balder et Tsukito, la jeune femme remarqua l'attitude du Dieu du feu.

Il m'a l'air pas trop enthousiaste, se dit-elle. Je dois faire de quoi.

Une fois de retour avec les autres, Laurence leur fit part des nouvelles instructions.

— Puisqu'Apollon est le président du conseil des élèves, ajouta Tsukito, vous devez obéir à ses instructions. Tout comme celles de Laurence, mais cela, nous le savons déjà.

— Mais je ne comprends pas, déclara Takeru. Je croyais que c'était toi qui prenais les décisions en dehors de Thot et de Zeus.

— C'est vrai, lui répondit la jeune guerrière. Mais je suis pas une élève. Plutôt une stagiaire. Si t'étais venu ce matin en cours, tu l'aurais constaté. Je peux donc en aucun cas être la présidente d'un conseil réservé aux élèves. Mais les filles et moi, on peut superviser Apollon s'il y a un problème.

— D'ailleurs, ils sont partis où, Molly et le nouveau président? l'interrogea Catherine.

— Parti à l'Académie chercher de quoi.

Laurence lui chuchota à l'oreille ce qu'ils cherchaient en particulier. Catherine leva son pouce en l'air, lui faisant savoir que c'était une bonne idée.

— Sinon, pourquoi Apollon fait tous ces efforts pour t'aider? demanda Loki.

Laurence se tourna vers lui, ne présageant rien de bon.

— Que veux-tu dire? le questionna Thor d'un ton dur.

— N'est-il pas le fils de Zeus? Peut-être qu'il fait seulement semblant d'être notre ami tout en travaillant pour le plan de Zeus?

— Je te signale que je suis pour le plan de Zeus, mais j'y vais à ma façon et j'essaie de conseiller Zeus, Thot et Hathor le plus possible, lui fit remarquer la guerrière. Et d'ailleurs, Dionysos est aussi fils de Zeus qu'Apollon — enfin presque — et Hadès est son frère. Tu vas quand même pas te mettre à accuser les Dieux grecs, car ils sont apparentés à Zeus?

— Elle a raison, l'appuya Hadès. Apollon a un amour pur pour nous tous. Tout comme moi, il n'approuve pas les actions de son père et qu'il préfère se plier aux idées de Laurence. Parce qu'il comprend les raisons qui les motivent Zeus et elle à vouloir continuer.

— Ça revient à ce que je disais tantôt, leur rappela Laurence. Faites confiance aux humains, bordel de merde. C'est pas compliqué une qu'on les connaît. Arrêtez de penser qu'ils sont bons à rien et faibles. Pensez-y. C'est qui qui fait tout le boulot pendant que vous vous prélassez dans vos paradis? C'est nous! Vous pouvez, s'il vous plait, enfin comprendre que nous sommes pas si différents que ça.

— Toi, t'as le don de bien parler devant les Dieux, la félicita Molly.

— Si tu le dis. C'est naturel.

Loki resta silencieux un moment. La frustration se lisait sur son visage. Soudain, il se leva.

— Oubliez ça. Je m'en vais.

Laurence regarda la vitre derrière lui et esquissa un sourire victorieux.

— Tu ferais mieux de regarder dehors avant.

Intrigué, Loki sortit dehors, suivit par les autres. Ils entendirent alors un sifflement et un feu d'artifice apparut dans le ciel devant eux.

Molly et Apollon sortirent de la forêt et s'approchèrent du chalet.

— Alors, vous en pensez quoi? lança Molly, satisfaite.

— Parfait timing, Momo! s'exclama Laurence, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'exclama Dionysos en regardant partout.

— Ils ont fait exploser des bombes? s'enquit Hadès.

— C'est quoi, ces feux dans le ciel?

Pendant que les Dieux s'affolaient sur la terrasse, Laurence descendit, suivie par Catherine et Alexandra, pour rejoindre Molly en la prenant dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle et Apollon lui sauvaient la vie. Soudain, elle croit le regard de Takeru et répondit à sa question en haussant les épaules.

— Ce sont des feux d'artifice. Et rassure-toi Hadès, c'est sans danger, ajouta-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres au Dieu des enfers.

— C'est incroyable! s'exclama le Dieu des mers, les yeux pleins d'admiration.

— Je sais, hein? répondit la jeune femme, souriante. Les humains peuvent faire des trucs cool, finalement.

— C'est donc les humains qui les ont inventés? demanda Balder.

Laurence hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

— Molly et Apollon sont revenus à l'Académie pour qu'ils puissent nous les montrer, leur fit comprendre Tsukito, qui était au courant depuis le début, bien qu'il ignorait la signification, tout comme Balder.

Hadès se mit à sourire et observa les humaines en bas de la terrasse, se disant qu'ils étaient intéressants finalement.

— Bon, on le fait ce feu de camp? Vous pouvez continuer d'admirer le feu d'artifice pendant qu'on vous prépare ça.

— Attends Laurence, intervint Molly. On leur a aussi amené des bâtons, tu sais, qu'on met du feu au bout et ça fait une étincelle.

— Bonne idée. Donne-leur. Laissons-les s'amuser pendant qu'on s'arrange pour préparer le feu de camp.

Le feu d'artifice durant encore quelques minutes. Soudain, Loki échangea un regard avec Balder pour savoir si c'était ce qu'il lui avait promis. Balder ferma les yeux et lui sourit en lui répondant que Loki adorait et que cela paraissait. Le dieu du feu rougit aussitôt en prétendant que ce n'était pas le cas.

Alors que Laurence et Catherine s'affairaient à aller chercher du bois et les placer en rond, Molly et Alexandra installèrent des chaises tout au autour du rond de rondins de bois.

Du côté des Dieux, Molly leur avait donné les fameux bâtons. Les garçons en profitèrent pour dépenser leur énergie pendant que les stagiaires s'occupaient de la prochaine activité.

Une fois la préparation quasiment finie, Laurence vint les rejoindre en restant quand même en retrait pour ne pas se faire bousculer. Elle prit un moment pour observer Loki et Takeru, les plus énergiques du groupe. Ils ne cessaient de sauter et de gigoter en faisant virevolter leurs bâtons dans tous les sens. Molly leur avait mis de la musique ''humaine'' synonyme de populaire et cela expliquait l'agitation des garçons.

— Those crazy kids, pensa la jeune guerrière en riant.

Elle remarqua aussi le Dieu du vin qui était près d'elle. Le visage de Dionysos montrait qu'il pensait sans doute la même chose.

Alors que la musique en cours — c'était Firework de Katy Perry — s'arrêta , les Dieux remarquèrent enfin la jeune femme.

— Vous avez fini? lui demanda Apollon, qui en profita pour éteindre la musique.

— Presque, mais ça me prend quelqu'un pour l'allumer. J'ai pas de ligther.

Loki s'approcha et fit son sourire habituel.

— Si tu m'amuses à nouveau, je viendrais assister aux cours?

— Bon, yétait temps! s'exclama Laurence. Mais pour le feu?

— Je vais l'allumer, ton feu.

— Vraiment?

— Zeus ne m'a tout pris mes pouvoirs. Si t'as du bon bois sec, cela va allumer.

— Génial!

Au moment où Laurence allait repartir vers l'endroit du futur feu, Takeru attira son attention.

— Hey Zassō…

La guerrière leva les yeux au ciel en se tournant vers lui.

— Quoi, Takeru? dit-elle d'un ton suffisant en tentant d'ignorer le fait qu'il l'ait encore appelé par ce surnom.

— Les humains peuvent faire des trucs assez soignés.

— Bien sûr qu'ils peuvent. Pourquoi tu me dis ça? lâcha-t-elle en s'apprêtant à repartir quand elle comprit ce qu'il voulait. Attends, ça veux tu dire que je finis par te convaincre?

— Oui. Je vais venir en cours, répondit-il en soupirant. Tu es contente?

—Vraiment.

Ele afficha un sourire sincère et courut rejoindre Loki.

XXX

Les voilà tous rassemblés en rond, prêts à entendre les règles de mon jeu. Il est évident que c'est moi le maître du jeu. Je ris en leur disant que c'est maintenant à mon tour d'être le Dieu. Certains rirent. Mais, j'imagine qu'ils ont compris que c'était une blague.

— Bon, j'explique le jeu. Il y a des Loups-Garous et des Villageois. Le but de l'un et l'autre c'est d'exterminer l'autre gang. Les cartes que je vais vous remettre indiqueront vos rôles. Inquiétez-vous pas, je vais tout vous expliquer ça. Si ya une question, gênez-vous pas pour me demander.

Les Dieux hochent la tête, excités pour la plupart à commencer.

— D'abord, les Loups-Garous. Chaque nuit, ils choisissent ensemble une victime et la tuent. Pas pour de vrai. C'est juste un jeu. Ensuite, le simple villageois. Il fait rien de spécial la nuit — à part dormi bien sûr —, mais le jour, il vote avec les autres gens de son village pour tenter de démasquer les Loups-Garous. Puis, le premier qui se réveille la nuit et pour le premier tour seulement, c'est le Cupidon.

Les Grecs sont font alors des petits sourires entre eux. Les filles également.

— Ouin, les gars. C'est votre Cupidon. Et j'imagine que vous savez comment il marche.

— Évidemment, répond Apollon. Il lance des flèches d'amour aux humains.

— C'est pas mal ça, continuais-je. Il choisit deux personnes qui vont être amoureuses et il peut se désigner lui-même pour en être un.

— Il peut faire ça? s'étonne Alexe.

— Oui, je viens de le découvrir en relisant les règles il y a une minute. Sinon, le détail important avec les amoureux, c'est que si l'un meurt, l'autre meurt de chagrin immédiatement.

— Tu devrais leur dire ce qui se passe si c'est un Loup-Garou et un Villageois, me rappelle Molly.

— Bonne idée, Molly. En fait, le but de la partie change pour eux. Pour vivre en paix leur amour et gagner la partie, ils doivent éliminer tous les autres jours, Loups-Garous et Villageois compris tout en respectant les règles du jeu.

— Donc, tu trahis les tiens par amour, fait remarquer Balder. Ce n'est pas très juste, non?

— Les humains feront n'importe quoi par amour, argumentais-je, me demandant d'où me vient cette aisance à parler de ça.

C'est fou, mais je me sens comme une animatrice dans un couple de jour. C'est une sensation étrange.

— Puis, la voyante. Elle se réveille après Cupidon et devient donc la première dans les prochains tours. Elle a le pouvoir de voir les cartes des autres. Autrement dit, elle me pointe quelqu'un et je le lui montre sa carte.

— Tu te souviens de la fois que j'ai été voyante trois fois de suite, se souvient Alexe.

— C'est vrai. C'était vraiment frustrant, lançais-je riant.

Il va falloir que je brasse bien les cartes, cette fois-ci.

— Maintenant, le chasseur. C'est simple, quand il se fait tuer, il apporte une autre personne de son choix avec lui.

— Imagine le dilemme que ça crée quand le chasseur était l'un des deux amoureux, fait remarquer Alexe.

— Ça prouve qu'il faut suivre les règles, lance Molly. Bien qu'il arrive qu'on se trompe.

— Ouin, ajoutais-je. L'erreur est humaine comme on dit. Bon, vient ensuite la sorcière. Elle a deux potions. Une potion de vie et une de mort. Celle de vie peut sauver la victime des Loups-Garous ou peut se sauver elle-même. Pour celle de mort, c'est un peu évident, elle peut tuer un autre joueur. Elle doit utiliser chaque potion une seule fois dans la partie…

Je regarde le livret qui va avec le jeu et je vois une info que j'avais pas vue jusqu'à présent :

— Elle peut utiliser ses deux potions la même nuit?

— Encore un truc qu'on s'est jamais rendu compte, réalise Molly.

— On dirait. Est-ce vraiment juste? me demandais-je à haute voix.

— Ben, répondit Cath, c'est dans les règles du jeu.

— C'est vrai. Donc, fais-je en regardant à nouveau le livret. Le matin suivant l'usage de ce pouvoir, il peut avoir soit zéro mort, une mort ou deux morts.

— C'est intéressant, ce côté neutre, remarque Thor avec un semblant de sourire.

— Te méprends pas. Elle fait partie du côté des gentils. Disons qu'avec sa potion de mort, elle essaie de pogner des Loups-Garous. Maintenant, passons à la petite fille.

— Si je me souviens bien, lâche Alexe, le sourire aux lèvres, c'est le rôle que t'aimes le moins.

— En effet. Bon, cette petite fille peut ouvrir les yeux partiellement pour espionner les loups-garous. Si elle se fait pogner, je lui retire sa carte. Et ce qui est changé de nos dernières parties, c'est qu'elle meurt au lieu de la victime que les Loups-Garous avaient choisie.

— Vraiment?

— Ouin, et d'ailleurs, je vois dans le livret que la petite fille a pas le droit de se faire passer pour un Loup-Garou et d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

— Really? reprend la sportive. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on joue dans ma famille.

— Tu vois comme moi que c'est pas en faveur des règles, répondais-je en fermant le livret. Sauf si on a l'expansion avec le chien-loup, mais c'est pas le cas. Bon, finalement, le capitaine est pas trop compliqué. Quand on vote le jour et que c'est égal, il tranche. Et on joue pas avec le voleur, je le trouve trop compliqué pour rien. Sinon, c'est pas mal ça pour les règles. Vous avez compris?

Tous hochent la tête. Bien, nous pouvons commencer.

XXX

Point de vue commun

Laurence leur fit piger chacun une carte et donna la carte du capitaine à Apollon, puisqu'il était le président du conseil des élèves. Quand tout le monde eut placé leur carte devant eux, la face vers le sol. Le maître du jeu put alors commencer son introduction, en changeant des petits détails par-ci par-là.

« Notre histoire commence dans un village reculé de la civilisation occidentale. Il se nommait le Jardin d'Éden. Les villageois y vivaient en paix jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un des leurs, assassiné sur la place du village. Le conseil comprit ce que cela voulait dire. Des Loups-Garous, des créatures mélangeant la bestialité des loups et l'intelligence des hommes, avaient envahi leur bourgade sympathique.

Il fallait encourir aux grands moyens. Le conseil du village fit alors venir des personnes aux dons exceptionnels, venant de partout dans le monde afin d'exterminer les Loups-Garous une bonne fois pour toutes. »

— Wow! s'écria Molly. Là, tu t'es surpassée. Voilà une très belle intro.

— Ouais, répondit Laurence. On rentre plus dans le jeu avec ça comme intro. Bon, le soleil se couche. C'est l'heure du couvre-feu! Allez-vous coucher.

— C'est quoi un couvre-feu? demanda Tsukito avec son air habituel.

— C'est une heure qu'on impose pour pas qu'on revienne trop tard?

— C'est ça, Laue, ajouta Molly. C'est entre autres l'heure où l'on revient chez soi et qu'on ferme les lumières.

— Merci Momo. On reprend. C'est maintenant la nuit. Cupidon se réveille.

Dionysos ouvrit les yeux et attendit patiemment la suite des consignes.

— Désigne-moi les personnes qui tomberont amoureuses au premier regard.

— Exagère pas Laue, la taquina Catherine.

— J'ai le droit d'embellir mes phrases si je veux, protesta joyeusement la guerrière.

Alors, Dionysos, alias Cupidon, passa à l'action et pointa Molly et Apollon.

— Ah, t'es génial, Dionysos! pensa le maître du jeu avec malice.

— Je vais tapoter la tête des deux amoureux et tu peux te rendormir, Cupidon. T'as pu rien à faire.

Dionysos ferma les yeux et Laurence alla tapoter la tête des deux tourtereaux.

— Ouvrez les yeux et plongez votre regard dans l'autre.

Dès qu'il vit Molly, Apollon afficha un grand sourire. Dans le cas de Molly, elle échangea un regard désespéré à Laurence qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

— Bon, arrêtez de batifolez, vous deux et rendormez-vous.

Molly fusilla son amie du regard avant de fermer les yeux.

— J'adore tes phrases de plus en plus, déclara Alexandra.

— Je sais, moi aussi. J'avoue que ça me tentait. Maintenant, la voyante se réveille.

Akira ouvrit les yeux et attendit.

— Pour une fois que c'est pas Alexe, se dit Laurence, soulagée.

— Alors, Voyante, tu veux voir la carte de qui?

— Wow, ironisa Catherine. Où est passé ton langage soutenu?

— Tais-toi ou je te colle un pain! s'écria Laurence, les poings sur les hanches.

Tout le monde ou presque éclata de rire. Akira en profita alors pour pointer Takeru. Laurence prit une grande respiration et s'approcha silencieusement du Dieu des mers, mais ce dernier l'entendit et lui murmura :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais à roder près de moi, Zassō?

— Rien de spécial, Takeru…

Elle saisit délicatement la carte et la retourna pour la montrer à la sœur de Takeru. C'était un loup-garou.

— Eh ben, ça commence bien, se dit Laurence en souriant.

Akira hocha la tête et se ''rendormit''.

— Maintenant, les Loups-Garous se réveillent.

Catherine, Alexandra, Takeru — évidemment — et Loki ouvrirent les yeux. Laurence observa ses compagnons et remarqua que c'était Tsukito la petite fille et il jouait son rôle à la perfection. Étonnant venant de sa part.

— C'est qui que vous voulez bouffer cette nuit?

Les quatre se consultèrent en silence et portèrent enfin leur choix sur Dionysos.

— Bon, vous avez bien mangé? Maintenant, allez vous coucher.

Quelques rires fusèrent de droite à gauche. Décidément, Laurence faisait une bonne maîtresse de jeu.

— La Sorcière peut se réveiller.

Ce fut au tour de Balder d'ouvrir les yeux.

— Cette personne est morte, déclara Laurence en pointant Dionysos. Veux-tu la sauver, tuer quelqu'un d'autre ou ne rien faire.

Elle fit un pouce en l'air, puis un pouce vers le bas et enfin une main étendue. La ''Sorcière'' fit le signe de la main.

— Bien. Rendors-toi. Pas pour très longtemps, car le jour se lève. Tout le monde se réveille! Ne m'obligez pas de vous sonner le tocsin près de votre oreiller.

— Bien dit, Laue! s'exclama Molly en ouvrant les yeux, contente que son amie connaisse ce mot.

— Une personne est morte cette nuit et c'est toi Dionysos.

Ce dernier retourna sa carte pour révéler le Cupidon.¸

— Mais pourquoi c'est toujours le Cupidon qui meurt en premier? demanda Catherine.

— J'ai quasiment jamais été le Cupidon. Pourtant, c'est moi que vous tuiez toujours en premier, protesta Laurence en croisant ses bras. Je commence à croire qu'il y a une conspiration pour me faire illuminer en premier.

— C'est vrai, confirma Alexandra en éclatant de rire. C'est une tradition de te tuer en premier.

— Ben voyons… Bon, passons au vote.

Après une petite minute pour tout clarifier, ce fut Catherine qui dut révéler sa carte de Loup-Garou. Elle partit alors ''chiller'' au paradis avec Dionysos.

— Bon, allez dormir, vous autres.

La procédure du deuxième tour resta la même, sauf que ce fut la Voyante qui se réveilla en premier. Akira choisit la carte de Tsukito. C'était la petite fille. La déesse comprit pourquoi son frère avait voté pour leur cadet. Elle referma les yeux.

Ce fut au tour des Loups-Garous. Takeru voulut tuer sa sœur. Il eut du mal à convaincre les autres, mais finalement, il eut l'accord général.

Ils se rendormirent et Balder ouvrit les yeux. Il décida de tuer Takeru afin de tenter sa chance d'attraper un Loup-Garou.

Le matin pointa à l'horizon et ils se réveillèrent. Laurence annonça qu'il avait eu deux morts : Akira et Takeru. Ils révèlent leur carte : Voyante et Loup-Garou.

Ils procédèrent aux votes. Molly et Balder eurent trois votes chacun. Évidemment, Apollon choisit Molly. Balder révéla sa carte de la Sorcière.

La nuit revint et les Loups-Garous se réveillèrent. Ils choisirent Thor. Le soleil revint et le conseil procéda aux votes. Ce fut Alexandra qui se fit illuminer. Elle était une Loup-Garou.

Donc, trois loups de tuer et presque toutes les personnes importants sont morts. La partie s'approche de la fin.

La nuit arriva et cette dernière emporta Molly. La jeune femme était une simple villageoise. Lorsque le soleil se leva et que Laurence annonça que Molly avait été tuée, Apollon se révéla être le chasseur, puisqu'il était son amoureux. Il en profita pour venger Molly et emporta Loki dans l'au-delà. Le Dieu du feu révéla son identité de Loup-Garou.

Il ne restait plus que Tsukito et Hadès. Les Villageois avaient gagné.

XXX

Point de vue Molly

Cela s'est bien passé. Tout le monde a aimé les feux d'artifice ainsi que le jeu du Loup-garou même ceux qui ne sont pas venus aux cours. De plus, Apollon et moi étions les amoureux choisis par le cupidon joué par Dionysos. Je m'étais demandé si ce jeu n'était pas truqué pour nous choisir tous les deux. Probablement Dionysos qui a voulu faire une blague à son demi-frère. Ou pas… Ah, je n'ai pas envie de faire du Sherlock Holmes ce soir. Nous en route vers le chalet en passant dans un sentier en pleine forêt.

Pendant le trajet, j'entends de bons commentaires de la part de Loki et de Thor. Je marche derrière le groupe en compagnie d'Apollon. Depuis que je l'ai connu, je me suis habituée à lui et il me dérange de moins en moins. Il est vrai que j'ai du mal à supporter sa présence avec son comportement très bizarre, mais à force de le connaître, je me suis rendu compte qu'il est une personne bien. Je ne sais pas qui lui a donné le conseil d'être d'abord mon ami, mais ça marche.

Lui et moi entamons une discussion concernant la soirée. Je prends la parole en premier:

— En tout cas, je suis contente que tout le monde se soit bien amusé durant la soirée.

— C'est grâce à ton idée du feu d'artifice, ma petite fée.

— Mais non, il n'y a pas que ça, dis-je avec modestie. Le feu de camp de Laurence accompagné du jeu du Loup-garou a fonctionné aussi.

— J'ai aimé le fait que nous étions les amoureux dans le jeu.

— Ah.

Je soupire de découragement de façon discrète.

— Bref, j'ai bien aimé la soirée, me reprenais-je en réintégrant ma bonne humeur.

— Oui, cela m'a rendu heureux. Très heureux.

Il devient alors joyeux en disant ça. On continue notre marche lorsque soudainement, quelque chose a attiré mon regard en bas d'un arbre. Je me suis approchée pour mieux voir. Je m'accroupis et je vois...des fleurs? Elles sont belles et blanches. On dirait des camélias. Comme c'est intéressant. En temps normal, on voit en très peu en forêt, puisqu'il s'agit d'une fleur domestique. Est-ce que Zeus ne serait pas en train de nous féliciter d'avoir convaincu les autres. Laurence m'a dit que Loki et Takeru sont venus la voir pour lui dire qu'ils vont venir aux cours. Et j'imagine qu'on a aussi convaincu Hadès. En espérant le voir en classe aussi.

Je commence à sentir la fatigue m'envahir et finalement; réfléchir à la journée m'a complètement épuisée. Raaah! Il faut que j'arrête sinon…

— Ma petite fée!

La voix d'Apollon me tire de ma réflexion. Je tourne la tête et je le vois en train de courir dans ma direction. Je me redresse en me tournant vers lui.

— Ah, Apollon. Désolée d'être restée en arrière, expliquais-je en pointant dans la direction des fleurs. C'est bizarre qu'il y ait des camélias qui…

Sans me laisser le temps de finir ma phrase, le dieu grec m'enlace de ces bras. Quoi!? C'est une blague!? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout à faire ça? J'affiche un air surpris.

— Euh…Apollon? demandais-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Un moment, je faillis perdre l'équilibre. Il m'enlace un peu plus. Mais c'est quoi son problème!?

— J'ai eu peur…murmure-t-il, d'une voix inquiète. J'ai eu tellement peur. Je croyais que tu avais disparu.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? C'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état. D'habitude, je le vois tout le temps souriant et de bonne humeur, mais ça, c'est nouveau. Il reste encore dans la même position et il ne bouge pas. Je veux bien me libérer, mais ce n'est pas facile dans cette situation. Il faut qu'il me lâche, car ça devient embarrassant à rester pris entre ses bras. Je l'appelle pour qu'il comprenne le message de « Tu peux me lâcher, stp ? ». C'est alors qu'Apollon se redresse et me regarde avec un regard étonné comme s'il vient de se rendre compte sur ce qui se passe. Il tourne la tête en regardant par terre.

— Oh, les fleurs… Tu as trouvé des fleurs.

— Est-ce que ça va?

— Oui, je suis désolé, lance-t-il en retrouvant le sourire. Je vais bien. Allons-y. Balu-Balu est tout heureux d'avoir un barbecue ce soir!

Il s'en va avec le sourire aux lèvres. Oookkk! Je lève un sourcil avec une expression de questionnement. Ça relève de l'intrigue à son sujet. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, mais ce n'est pas normal.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma petite fée? Allez!, me crie-t-il au loin.

— Euh oui, j'arrive, répondis-je.

J'arrête de penser sur ce qui s'est passé et je cours le rejoindre. Je devrais arrêter de me soucier d'Apollon. Il faut que j'oublie cette scène, je dois l'oublier, je dois l'oublier, l'oublier, l'oublier... AH NON! JE N'ARRIVE PAS À ME L'ENLEVER DE MA TÊTE!

* * *

Salut, ici Balder et Loki qui vous présente cette fin de chapitre!

— Je me demande ce qu'on va manger.

— Qui s'en soucie?

— Des hamburgers? Steak? Barbecue? J'espère que c'est de la viande bovine. Le poulet est aussi délicieux.

— Vraiment, je m'en fous.

— Le porc est aussi très bon, bien sûr...

Prochainement au Jadin d'Éden : La malédiction d'Hadès.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

La malédiction d'Hadès

Point de vue Catherine

Y était temps ! Maintenant qu'on a convaincu tout le monde, ça va aller ben mieux. Décidément, Laue a fait une bonne job !

Après la fin de semaine qu'on a passée, on revient en classe avec Hadès pis les deux autres. Car oui, les vacances d'été ont duré seulement deux jours. Oui, c'est vraiment pas long. Mais on a eu du fun, c'est déjà ça.

À matin, on explique à nos amis les Dieux notre projet des activités parascolaires/alias clubs. On s'est consultées et on s'est mises d'accord pour que ça soit Laurence la responsable des clubs et je serais son assistante. Je m'y connais quand même ben en activités physiques. Donc, si elle a besoin de moi par rapport à ça, chuis là.

Pour ce qui est de Molly, Alexe et Ama, elles pourront être les déléguées de leurs clubs respectifs, ainsi que proposer de nouveaux clubs. D'ailleurs, parlant de Molly, elle a dessiné plein de Melissa pour illustrer les explications de Laue.

— C'est pas mal ça les principales catégories de clubs, commence Laue en se tournant vers le tableau. Nous avons donc les sports, les arts, les sciences et autres… j'imagine… Molly, dit-elle en la regardant, perdue, mais qu'est-ce que t'as dessiné là ? Qu'est-ce qu'y fou, Melissa ?

— Qu'est-ce que je fais ? répliqua la poupée, se trouvant sur son épaule. Je tiens un sac. Ça se voit, non ?

— C'est censé représenter la catégorie autre, ça ?

— On va dire, les coupais-je, voulant pas qu'on s'éternise.

En tout cas, je vais laisser la liste des différents clubs qu'on a à date à la vue de tous près de la porte des dortoirs des filles. Il suffira d'inscrire son nom dans la case appropriée. Vous aurez aussi la possibilité de proposer des suggestions.

— Laurence ? demande Balder en levant la main. C'est quoi avant tout le but de ces activités ? À part de s'amuser, bien entendu.

— C'est génial que tu poses la question. Ce sont des activités où les humains interagissent ensemble et apprennent à établir des liens solides avec leurs camarades. En fait, nous nous sommes dit que ça vous aiderait à y voir un côté positif au projet de Zeus. Le fait que Dieux et Humains peuvent avoir encore plus de fun tout en apprenant. Ça se révèle une méthode amusante et saine pour vous faire comprendre le cœur humain et ses émotions.

— Au fait, déclare Alexe en se tournant vers Laurence, tu voudrais leur expliquer ce qui se passe en toi quand tu danses ? Tu pourrais éclaircir le sujet de cette manière.

— En effet, quand il s'agit de ta passion, ça vient tout seul. Pourtant, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer dans mon cas. À chaque note, mon corps se met à bouger et j'arrive à oublier le monde extérieur. Disons que je danse avec toute mon âme.

Quand elle eut fini son discours, tout le monde se tait. Laurence s'en rend compte et tente d'expliquer qu'elle a fait de son mieux pour expliquer cette sensation. Elle a pas tort. C'est assez difficile de décrire des choses abstraites comme ça.

— Pas de problèmes, répond Apollon avec son sourire habituel. Pour en revenir à votre projet, tu n'as qu'à nous dire ce qu'il vous faut et le conseil des élèves s'en charge.

Parlant de ça, on s'est toutes demandé pendant un petit bout de temps qui Apollon avait choisis. Finalement, on a appris de Molly qu'il s'agit de Dionysos, Balder et Ama.

Je dois avouer que je suis soulagée qu'il ait choisi la seule élève du groupe. J'ai eu peur pendant un instant qu'il manque un peu de féminisme là-dedans.

— Sinon, commence la responsable. Êtes-vous prêts à choisir tout de suite ?

Balder lève de nouveau la main. Je lui permets de parler. J'avoue que depuis qu'on leur a montré comment ça marche demander le droit de parole, c'est juste génial. Ils parlent pas tous en même temps.

— Dans la liste des sports, il y aurait le club de tennis qui m'intéresserait.

— Bon choix, le félicitais-je. C'est vraiment cool comme sport.

— J'aimerais le rejoindre aussi, déclare Apollon.

— Et de deux, lance Laurence en le notant dans son calepin.

C'est alors qu'Apollon et Balder commencent une conversation des plus étranges. Très masculin de tenter de persuader l'autre qu'il est le plus fort. Et quand ils se mettent à parler de jeunesse, ça devient absolument n'importe quoi. Je leur demande de se taire. Laurence peut alors continuer de prendre des notes.

— Qui d'autres ?

— Eh bien, propose Dio, il n'est pas dans la liste, mais que dites-vous d'un club de jardinage ?

— C'est génial comme idée ! s'exclame Laurence, le nez dans son calepin. Next ?

Elle lève les yeux et remarque que personne se manifeste.

— Allez, les gars ! Pas tous en même temps, déclare sarcastiquement la responsable des clubs.

— Je propose le club « je rentre aux dortoirs ».

On lance toutes au Dieu du feu un regard blasé. Surtout Laue. Ah, par contre, j'ai l'impression qu'Alexe la trouve drôle celle-là.

— Mais c'est en aucun cas une activité, ça. Ça peut rentrer dans la marche, mais ça amène absolument pas à découvrir les sentiments que le cœur humain peut éprouver. Sérieux, t'as pas trouvé mieux comme idée ?

Loki lui répond pas. Thor se contente de croiser les bras et de déclarer :

— Je vais rejoindre celui-là aussi.

— Toi aussi, Thor ? soupire Laurence, le crayon appuyé sur sa joue. Bon, si vous insistez. Mais, je le nomme le club de Loki. Oui, ton nom est pourri.

— Mets-moi aussi dedans, lui demande Alexe.

— Toi, t'es sympa ! lance Loki, joyeux.

— Mais je croyais que tu voulais rejoindre celui de musique, répond notre guerrière.

— Rien m'empêche d'en avoir plus qu'un.

Laurence cède et note le nom d'Alexandra dans la colonne du club de Loki.

— Qui d'autres ?

Laue tourne la tête vers Hadès, qui regarde dehors, seul dans son coin, pendant qu'Ama nous donne son choix. Le fait qu'il s'est pas manifesté depuis le début a probablement attiré son attention en plus de regarder par la fenêtre.

— Laue, marque Ama dans celui de la cuisine.

Elle hoche la tête et l'écrit.

— Et toi, Hadès ? Il y a un que tu trouves intéressant ? lui demande-t-elle, une fois qu'elle eut fini.

— Il n'est pas dans la liste. Je parle de l'Astronomie.

— Ok, je t'ajoute de ce pas.

— Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire. Je ne rejoindrai aucun club.

Laue cligne des yeux, perdue.

— T'as raison. Je te suis pas du tout.

— Tu m'as demandé si j'en trouvais un intéressant. J'ai simplement répondu l'Astronomie.

Et il dit ça d'un ton neutre. Je l'imaginais franchement avec une personnalité comme celui de Disney. C'est intéressant, cette attitude de vouloir rester dans son coin, tel un loup solitaire et de pas vouloir se mêler aux autres.

Il se lève, puis il reprend la parole.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de participer à des activités de groupe.

Ouaip. Ça confirme ce que je me disais. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il a besoin de se reconnecter avec les humains.

— Si c'est ce que les activités parascolaires sont, alors je passe mon tour.

— Pourtant, avance Molly en replaçant ses lunettes, le club d'informatique est plutôt individuel. Sauf pour jouer en multiplayeurs.

— T'es sûre de ce que tu avances ? demande Alexe, pas sûre.

— Je me fis un peu aux animes et à ma logique. On n'a pas de ça au Québec. On a qu'à aller au local informatique si on en besoin.

Au moment où Hadès se tourne pour sortir de la classe, Laue me lance un regard qui en dit long sur ce qu'elle attend de moi.

— Tu gères ? lance-t-elle en le pointant du menton.

Je hoche la tête, comprenant que c'est à moi de jouer.

XXX

Revenant de la piscine, après les cours, je me rends au dortoir, ma serviette encore sur les cheveux, pour réfléchir à tout ça. Car il faut l'avouer, tenter de convaincre le Dieu des Enfers de rejoindre son club sera pas facile.

En entrant dans le salon. Je m'allonge sur l'un des divans, la serviette dans mes mains.

— Tu sembles pensive, ma chère Catherine.

Je tourne la tête vers la tasse basse pour croiser le regard de Melissa.

— Salut, Melissa. Laue est là ?

— Non. Elle est partie faire son rapport à Thot.

Ça l'air qu'elle s'entend ben avec le Dieu du savoir. Chuis contente pour elle. Après tout, c'est un Dieu égyptien. Si il en a un troisième quelque part sur ce jardin, je crois ben qu'il y réchappera pas.

Le visage d'Hadès pope dans ma tête. J'aurais bien aimé mieux m'entendre avec comme Laue fait avec les autres.

— C'est à propos d'Hadès, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais comment il a fait pour le savoir ? Ce gars est un génie. Un sourire apparait sur sa bouche.

— Je vois. Écoute, Hadès veut faire de mal à personne.

— Ça, je le comprends, mais…

Je m'interromps. Je dois penser à un plan, mais rien me vient. Je m'y connais pas trop en mythologie. Disons que je suis au niveau du film d'Hercules de Disney.

— Prends le temps d'y réfléchir. Laurence te faire confiance après tout.

Le lustre bizarre dans la grande salle me revient en mémoire. Dois-je vraiment prendre le temps nécessaire à préparer un plan ? La cuve doit avoir commencé à se remplir. Je comprends pourquoi Laurence insistait autant pour les convaincre le plus vite possible.

— Je vais aller prendre l'air, dis-je en me levant.

Je sors du dortoir pour aller dehors. Il fait presque noir. En suivant le trottoir qui mène à l'école — que Loki et les autres vont sûrement prendre pour leur club — je tombe sur — quand on parle du loup pas trop social — Hadès. Le Dieu est en train de regarder le ciel lorsqu'il me remarque. Je m'approche doucement, voulant pas qu'il me repousse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je regarde les étoiles.

Je rêve où il m'a donné une réponse normale ? Je me tourne pour regarder le ciel avec lui. Je repère la première étoile. Je crois que c'est Vénus.

— Je veux pas te contredire, mais il y a juste une à date.

— Je sais bien. Il s'agit de l'étoile de la soirée.

Eh ben, je savais pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça aussi… Attendez une minute… Wow, j'ai une vraie conversation avec lui. Bizarre, mais vrai.

Voyant que je lui réponds pas, il pense peut-être que je comprends pas ce qu'il vient de dire. En tout cas, sa réponse le confirme.

— C'est ce que vous les humains appelez Vénus, une fois que le soleil se couche. Qui est en réalité la forme romaine d'Aphrodite.

Ça, je le savais pas non plus, mais je suis sûre que les filles le savaient.

— C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Soudain, il se lève. Ah non, pas maintenant que j'ai une vraie conversation avec lui. Pis, en plus, j'ai même pas encore abordé le sujet des activités parascolaires.

— Tu vas où, là ?

— Observer les étoiles, répond-il d'un ton neutre.

What the fuck ? Il est pas sérieux, là ?

— Mais c'est ça que tu faisais velà 5 secondes !

Tabarnak ! Comment voulez-vous que je le convaincre de rejoindre un club si il s'en va tout le temps ? Je dois faire quelque chose pour qu'il m'écoute enfin.

— C'est donc de ça que tu parlais taleur en cours ? Tu veux pas t'inscrire à une activité parascolaire parce que tu préfères faire ladite activité tout seul.

Hadès s'arrête de marcher, mais reste de dos pour déclarer :

— Je n'aime pas tout simplement m'associer avec les autres. Faire des activités seul n'est pas un problème.

Il reprend sa marche et va pour franchir la grille quand je prends la décision de lancer une réplique directe avec mon ton sec habituel.

— C'est pas comme ça que tu vas renforcer ton lien avec les humains.

Il dit rien. Ça y est. Il m'ignore encore, câlisse.

— Mais attends moé, criss ! m'exclamais-je en lui courant après.

— Rien de bon n'en sortira si je m'intègre aux autres.

— C'est pas vrai ! Tu vas pas m'empêcher d'essayer de te convaincre du contraire.

Soudain, il s'arrête à nouveau pour me fusiller du regard. Je vois alors que son œil rouge. Pourtant, son regard me fit rien du tout. T'es fru maintenant ? Ben moé, je suis frue depuis taleur !

J'y pense. Faites qu'il me sorte pas son excuse pourrie !

— Ça t'apportera le malheur !

Tabarnak ! Je suis pu capable de l'entendre celle-là.

— C'est pas en lâchant ta réplique chiante constamment que tu vas te débarrasser de moi.

Je pars un sprint pour le rattraper, car il est reparti, le petit criss. J'arrive dans la plaine du domaine. Je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle. Je prends un instant pour admirer le ciel étoilé, maintenant qu'il fait noir au complet pis avec aucun nuage pour gâcher ça. Wow, c'est crissement beau !

Près de moi, Hadès pose la valise qu'il transporte depuis taleur. Wow, je l'ai même remarqué. Il l'ouvre et en sort un télescope.

Hadès est allé le chercher à la Réserve, fallait s'y attendre.

Il tend alors la main vers l'objet en question. Prise d'un sentiment de culpabilité à son égard pour m'être énervée, je tends la main à mon tour en lui disant que j'aimerais l'aider. Au moment où ma main touche la sienne, je sens une goutte d'eau me mouiller le dos de la main.

De la pluie ? Je regarde le ciel. Eh ben câlisse, il est rempli de nuages. Mais il y avait pas taleur, des cristis de nuages.

— Je savais que… tu aurais pas dû me suivre.

— Attends, c'est tu Zeus qui fait ça ?

Son silence est révélateur. Enfin, il me répond que c'est à cause de lui.

C'est donc vrai cette criss d'histoire de malheur ? Câlisse !

Voilà qui se met à pleuvoir en plus ! Je dois réussir malgré le fait qu'il pleut à siaux.

— Je porte malheur. Dans combien de langues je dois te le dire ?

Je sors de mes pensées pour le regarder. Ça peut pas être aussi grave qu'il le pense.

— Dis pas ça. C'est juste un peu de pluie.

— Ce n'est pas juste cela, continue-t-il en me tournant dos encore une fois. Retourne au dortoir. On doit t'attendre.

Le voilà qui repart en vadrouille. Tabarnak ! Normalement, ça me prends 5 minutes pour qu'un gars me regarde avec des yeux de cristis de merlans frits. Il me donne vraiment du fil à retordre.

— Hadès !

— Cette fois-ci, ne me suis pas.

— Reste icitte, câlisse !

Une bourrasque de vent me faire taire. Je dois pas me décourager. J'enlève mon bras.

Criss, yé pu là ! je me mets à courir vers la forêt, me disant qu'il doit être là.

Tout en ignorant la pluie et le vent, je hurle le nom d'Hadès dans l'espoir de le pogner. Je passe à côté d'une rivière dont le courant est crissement fort. Il faudrait pas que je tombe dedans.

Soudain, mon pied devient léger et je me retrouve dans l'eau. Je remonte tout de suite à la surface. Tabarnak ! Il fallait que je tombe dans l'eau. Je peux pas être aussi maladroite que Balder !

Je reste pas à la surface longtemps, puisque le courant est vraiment trop fort. Une puissance force m'entraîne vers le fond. Je tends la main dans l'espoir qu'on me tire de là.

J'ai de moins en moins d'air. Alors que je sens à peine mon bras devenir mou, on me saisit par le poignet.

Je vois pas qui me fait remonter, mais je lui suis reconnaissante. J'arrive sur la terre ferme pour reprendre mon souffle en crachant un peu d'eau. C'est alors que je reconnais Hadès. Je suis assise sur lui, accoté sur son chest musclé. Merveilleux… En plus, je sens son bras derrière mon dos. J'ai aucune idée si c'est agréable ou non. Par contre, il est pas mal sexy avec ses vêtements trempés.

— T'abandonnes jamais à ce que je vois.

— Yétais temps que tu t'en rends compte.

— Tu es tombée à l'eau parce que tu t'es trop approchée de moi.

— Je le tiens de ma maladresse, tu veux dire.

— Peu importe. Arrête de te précipiter dans le malheur.

— Je te répète. C'est juste une coïncidence, cte fois-ci.

— Veux-tu s'il te plait cesser de me sous-estimer.

Alors là ? Dans quelle merde je me suis mise ? Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il soit aussi borné ?

— J'abandonnerai pas, murmurais-je. Laue compte sur moi.

— Écoute, lance Hadès en soupirant. Pour ton propre bien, ne t'approche plus de moi.

Eh ben, ça part ben…

XXX

Une fois de retour au dortoir, Laurence me met une couverte chaude sur les épaules. Je leur raconte ma mésaventure en tentant de me réchauffer.

— T'as raison, m'appuie Alexe en me donnant une tasse de chocolat chaud. T'es juste tombée dans l'eau parce que t'es pas mal maladroite.

— C'est vrai, ajoute Laue. On sait toute à quel point que ça te prend rien pour t'enfarger. C'est pas parce que tu t'es soi-disant trop approchée d'Hadès que tu te retrouves dans cet état.

— Quand même, toute une aventure, lance Melissa sur les genoux de Laue. T'as pensé à un plan, au moins ?

— Je crois pas, réplique joyeusement Ama. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle a pas pu à cause de son torse musclé et mouillé collé à elle.

Hein ? Elle est en train de sous-entendre quoi, elle là ? Oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai trouvé sexy. Mais qui trouverait pas un Dieu sexy ?

— J'ai pas pensé à un plan parce que j'ai failli me noyer peut-être, m'exclamais-je avant de prendre une gorgée.

— Alors, je vais t'aider, se propose Alexe. Demain, on va aller parler à ses neveux. Loki peut ben se passer de moi pour une journée dans ce club merveilleux où on fait pas grand-chose.

— Tu parles d'Apollon et Dio ?

Ça m'a l'air parfait, ça. Après tout, ces deux-là connaissent mieux Hadès que moi. Je me tourne vers les autres.

— Vous voulez venir avec nous ?

— Désolée, répond Ama. J'ai à faire avec de la paperasse pour le conseil des élèves.

— Pour ma part, j'ai encore des trucs à faire en rapport avec notre projet des clubs.

— Et toi, Molly ? demandais-je à notre intello.

— Je voudrais aider Laurence en faisant des cartons pour mettre sur les différents locaux des futurs clubs.

— D'accord. On fait comme ça ? concluais-je en souriant. Et si on a terminé ce qu'on faisait, on va aider les autres. Ça vous va ?

Les filles disent oui de la tête. C'est donc comme ça qu'on va procéder.

C'est vrai, étant samedi demain, on a pas de cours. On va pouvoir faire ce qu'on a à faire.

On se dit à demain et on part chacune dans nos chambres. J'arrive dans la mienne. J'enlève la serviette de mes cheveux et ramène la couverte à l'aide de mes mains. J'espère que je vais trouver un moyen d'au moins comprendre ce qui le motive à agir comme ça.

XXX

Le lendemain, je rejoins Alexe et après avoir mangé, on décide d'aller d'abord dehors pour se promener et observer nos amis s'essayer aux différentes activités à l'extérieur. On ira voir les garçons pendant leur pause.

On passe à côté de Dio qui chouchoute ses vignes. Il me fait vraiment rire quand il leur parle comme je parle à mon chien. On passe aussi à côté du terrain où on voit Apollon et Balder qui s'affronte. Tiens, Tsukito et Takeru les regardent aussi. Je me demande ce qu'ils vont choisir comme activité.

On continue notre chemin quand je vois Hadès assis à une quinzaine de mètres. Je laisse Alexe regarder des gars jouer au basketball et je viens le rejoindre.

— Salut, Hadès ! J'imagine que tu vas aller regarder les étoiles à soir.

— Je t'ai dit de rester loin de moi.

— Je voulais juste te dire merci pour m'avoir sauvé, mais même ça, c'est un luxe que tu peux pas me donner.

Il reste silencieux. Bon, j'espère qu'il va y réfléchir à deux fois.

— Ça doit pas t'empêcher de faire de quoi avec les autres, continuais-je dans ma lancée.

— Et s'il arrive malheur ? me demande-t-il enfin.

— On trouvera une solution. On va pas te détester pour ça. C'est pas de ta faute.

— Un plus grand malheur finira par t'atteindre. Si tu ne veux pas faire l'expérience d'une douleur pire que la mort, ne m'approche plus.

Wow, il est vraiment sérieux, là ? Tant que je suis vivante, ça va, non ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

— C'est pas ça. Je veux vraiment passer du temps avec toi. Je suis sûre que t'es nice, malgré ton côté antisocial.

— Tu dois être folle.

— Je le prends pour un compliment.

Il se tourne vers moi.

— Pourquoi es-tu prête à prendre autant de risque pour être avec moi ? C'est pas juste à cause de ce que Laurence t'as demandé, n'est-ce pas ?

Wow, c'est pas juste Melissa qui voit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

— C'est vrai. J'ai vraiment envie de te considérer comme un ami et je laisse pas un ami tout seul quand il a besoin. Pis tu trouves pas que c'est merveilleux de faire partager ce sentiment avec une autre personne ?

— Fais comme tu veux. Si tu crois que tu te bats pour la bonne cause.

Pendant qu'il me répond, Alexe vient nous rejoindre.

— Évidemment…

— Vous parlez de quoi ? nous demande Alexandra avant de se faire couper par mon petit cri.

Effectivement, une balle de tennis vient me frapper la tempe. Je manque de tomber quand Alexe me rattrape. Je la reconnais. C'est celle de Balder et Apollon. On regarde dans la direction qu'elle est venue et je vois les garçons qui viennent nous rejoindre.

— On est désolés !

— Faites attention la prochaine fois, les gars, les avertit Alexe. Il y a pas juste vous.

Ils repartent poursuivre leur game. Je me tourne vers Hadès. Yes, il est encore là !

— Donc, Hadès, on se retrouve au local d'Astronomie à 8h. Molly devrait avoir fini l'enseigne.

— Comme tu veux,

— Alors, on se voit à soir…

Là, c'est de l'eau qui nous arrive dessus. Alexe secoue ses mains, aussi frustrée que moi.

— Câlisse ! s'exclame-t-elle.

J'entends des pas. Pis, en plus, je reconnais la voix du coupable.

— Criss, Dio ! Tu pourrais faire attention !

— Désolé ! Vous êtes pas trop mouillées ?

— Si on est pas trop mouillées ? répète Alexe sur un ton fru. On est trempées, criss !

Je prends le bras d'Alexe pour retourner au dortoir pour pouvoir se changer.

Une fois changées, la conversation dévie vers Hadès.

— Il aurait raison, tu crois ? me demande Alexe en essuyant ses cheveux.

— Je pense que c'est la malédiction d'Hadès. Après tout, c'est pas un hasard que quand je le rejoins, je reçoive une balle s'a tête et qu'on se fasse mouiller par le tuyau d'arrosage de Dio.

Devant nous, on croise Loki et Thor en train de faire leur club crissement stupide.

— Salut, les gars ! les saluais-je avec mon air habituel.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé pour que tu te retrouves les cheveux mouillés et en tenue de gym ?

— On s'est fait arroser par le tuyau d'arrosage de Dionysos, lui répond Alexe, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Et moi donc.

Nous les laissons à leur « marche », lorsque nous croisons Apollon et notre jardinier préféré.

— Ah, au moins, vous avez pu vous changer. Je suis rassuré, avoue Apollon.

Parce que lui aussi a assisté à tout ça ? Sacrament !

— Encore désolé pour le tuyau, s'excuse Dio.

Je dois avouer qu'il reste cute quand il parle comme ça. Ben quoi ? Rien m'empêche de trouver les gars cutes. Un sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres.

— C'est correct, Dio, c'est pas de ta faute.

— Sinon, on voulait vous voir, les gars, lance Alexe.

Enfin, on va pouvoir savoir si Hadès aime faire de quoi de sa vie. Donc, on se pogne un coin tranquille pour discuter tranquillement. Je décide de leur raconter ce qui s'est passé hier et de la mission que Laurence voulait que je fasse.

— C'est donc pour ça.

— Ouaip. Apparament, Hadès a une malédiction

— Il est le roi des Enfers, après tout…

Merci, Apollon… J'avoue que je la savais pas celle-là…

Alexe me regarde, pensant surement que je sais pas de quoi il parle. Je la rassure.

— Oui, je sais de quoi il parle, t'inquiètes. J'ai vu Hercules, je te rappelle.

— Tu connais Hercules ? s'étonne Apollon.

— Elle parle d'un film, clarifie Alexe. On t'expliquera c'est quoi un jour.

— Pour en revenir à oncle Hadès, reprend Dio, il règne sur le royaume des morts, l'Érèbe, alors il éprouve toutes sortes de catastrophes.

— L'Érèbe ?

— C'est un autre nom pour les Enfers, répond Alexe. C'est la différence avec notre enfer à nous. Le nôtre est au singulier et celui des Grecs est au pluriel. Laue l'a expliqué une fois, je m'en souviens pu.

— Sinon, il y aurait un moyen de rendre Hadès heureux ? Ou juste l'aider ?

C'est venu tout seul. Les entendre parler des malheurs d'Hadès m'a rendue inquiète.

 **—** Nous ne pouvons pas l'aider.

Tu plombes vraiment l'ambiance, Apollon. Tu le savais ?

— C'est son destin, continue la divinité du vin.

— Mais il existe des choses qui font son bonheur, nous rassure le Dieu du soleil.

Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Sérieux, Apollon, tu me sauves la vie !

— Oui. Oncle Hadès a une nourriture préférée.

— Et c'est quoi, demandais-je, y pouvant plus t'attendre.

— Il se trouve que…

— Tu vas pas le croire…

On dirait qu'ils vont dire de quoi en même temps. Je ris si c'est pas la même affaire.

— Les fraises !

— Les galettes de riz !

Ah ! Je le savais !

Réalisant ce qui se passe, Apollon se tourne vers son demi-frère.

— Non, Dee-Dee. Oncle Hadès aime les galettes de riz.

— Impossible ! Il adore les fraises !

— Et si on faisait un mélange des deux, propose Alexe.

Yes ! Alexe, t'es géniale !

Les deux Dieux se taisent et la regardent. Je sens qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête.

— Je te fais ça, Cath pour votre soirée d'Astrolo.

Oh, je sens qu'il va adorer ma surprise !

— Encore une chose, reprend Apollon. Il essaie de le cacher, mais je le vois en prendre à la Réserve chaque matin.

— Quand on sert des fraises à la cafétéria, ajoute Dio, je l'ai vu les garder pour la fin.

— Merci, les gars, dis-je en souriant. Vous nous avez bien aidés. On voit laisse alors.

Après de s'être dit à plus tard, on repart vers la cafétéria pour tout préparer.

J'espère qu'Hadès va adorer sa surprise !

XXX

On arrive en avance afin de tout mettre en place. Hadès finit par arriver trente minutes plus tard.

La porte s'ouvre et on se tourne vers l'entrée d'où on pouvait voir le télescope entouré de tous les signes du Zodiaque. Laue aimerait ça. C'est bien la seule chose qu'elle aurait aimée. Au moment qu'il voit les galettes de riz, il s'arrête de manière brusque en sursautant, comme s'il se serait arrêté devant un mur.

— Ce sont… des galettes de riz.

— Ouaip, lançais-je en souriant, j'ai pensé que ça serait cool de te faire une surprise, puisqu'on t'en fait jamais. Et y a pas juste que ça.

— Une surprise… dis-tu ?

Soudain, son œil rouge me fusille du regard. Bon, quessé que j'ai fait encore…

— Non, mais Hadès ! s'exclame Alexe. Cath prend la peine de t'amener tout ça et c'est comme ça que tu la remercies !

— Est-ce que tu essaies de me séduire ?

Hein ? Il parle de moi, là ? Si j'étais dans un anime, une bulle d'incompréhension aurait apparu près de ma tête. La goutte aussi quand on y pense. Mais je dois avouer qu'il est pas mal beau.

— Crissement pas ! C'est juste un cadeau pour te rendre heureux. Oui, pour rendre _le_ Hadès heureux.

— Si tu insistes, je te crois, déclare le Dieu des Enfers en croisant les bras. Puisque tu as pris la peine de me les amener, je vais les accepter.

Bon, une chose de faite ! On s'assit les trois sur le divan devant la petite table en bois.

— Tu savais que les caractères japonais de « galettes de riz » signifient « grande fortune ».

— Non, je savais pas. J'y connais rien en Japonais.

Ben quoi, c'est vrai. Et qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, lui? Avouez ! Un Dieu grec qui me parle de caractères japonais… On se trompe pas de mythologie, là ?

— Mais ça m'étonne de toi. T'as pogné ça où ?

— Sur le truc que vous appelez « internet ». J'en ai profité pour aller au local d'informatique aujourd'hui.

Wow, il est vraiment fort pour un Dieu. Je suis fière de lui. J'échange un regard avec Alexe. Elle est pas mal d'accord avec moi. Je le regarde à nouveau. Oh criss, il est en train de sourire ! C'est vraiment rare ! J'ai réussi à faire sourire le Dieu des Enfers !

— Peut-être parce que le nom est tellement loin de moi. Il est difficile de décrire mes sentiments quand je les touche.

— T'es aimes vraiment alors, déduisais-je en riant.

— J'espère, car ça m'a pris tout l'après-midi pour te les faire, lâche Alexandra en croisant les bras.

C'est vrai ! Elle a vraiment fait un bon travail. Good job, Alexe!

Soudain, le Dieu des morts — je devrais pas l'appeler comme ça, Laue me dirait que c'est Thanatos le Dieu des morts et non Hadès. On va rester avec le Dieu ou le Roi des Enfers. — se fige en fixant sa galette de riz d'où l'on pouvait voir la fraise au milieu. Il vient de s'en rendre compte ? Yétais temps…

— Des galettes de riz avec des fraises à l'intérieur ?

— Eh oui ! lance la cuisinière. On a appris par tes neveux que t'aimais les deux. Alors, j'ai eu l'idée de les mélanger.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il est sérieux, là ? C'est un peu évident…

— Je les ai appelées des galettes de riz aux fraises.

Il répète le nom, comme s'il avait encore de la misère à y croire. Mais oui, Hadès, c'est vrai; c'est la réalité; ça l'est autant pour nous que pour toi.

— C'est parfait ! s'écrie-t-il, tout joyeux et avec les joues rouges ?

J'ai bien vu, là ? En même temps, c'est une première pour tout le monde de voir Hadès, le Dieu des Enfers avec l'apparence d'un gars de 19 ans qui a l'air joyeux pour la première fois de sa vie.

— Un duo mettant en vedette mes favoris, des galettes de riz et des fraises. Quelle collaboration glorieuse ! Tu as misé en plein de dedans, Alexandra. Merci infiniment !

— De rien, voyons !

— OK, me chuchote-t-elle ensuite, j'imagine juste le Hadès dans Hercules réagir comme ça.

— Criss oui.

Je l'imagine moi aussi. Vraiment crampant !

Du côté d'Hadès, il doit être sur une autre planète en train de faire son monologue du bonheur.

— Est-ce acceptable de vivre tant de bonheur à la fois ?

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Criss, calme-toi ! Va pas bander juste à cause de ça. Ça s'appellerait comment… nourritophile. Ouin, non. D'après Google, c'est de la Sitophilie. Euh, juste d'y penser, j'ai envie de vomir.

Soudain, il réalise de quoi et son dos se crispe. Bon, quoi encore ?

— Je te remercie pour ta bonne volonté.

Tabarnak, je sens qu'il va me lâcher le mais. J'ai pas envie de l'entendre.

— J'accepte ta gratitude.

C'est ça la fin de sa phrase ? Ah bon…

— Fais-toi plaisir, déclara Alexe en désignant l'assiette.

— Merci encore pour la nourriture, conclut-il en prenant une bouchée.

Hadès se mit donc à manger. J'ai réussi !

Plus tard, il est tellement concentré qu'il remarque même pas qu'il avait de petites graines sur les coins de sa bouche. Je prends donc une napkin et lui essuie le visage. Il s'excuse… Hein ?

Attends, il vient vraiment de s'excuser pour ça ? Ah bon…

— Il faut pas exagérer.

Alexandra nous laisse pour aller préparer son club de musique. Nous voilà que moi et Hadès.

— Ça paraît en criss que t'adore ça !

— Oui, soupire-t-il. Les galettes de riz sont bonnes, mais les fraises sont la cerise sur le gâteau.

On dirait que ça va être plus facile de le convaincre dans cet état.

— En tout cas, je suis contente que tu ressentes plus de malheurs.

Il tourne sa tête vers moi. Oh criss… Je sens mon regard se perdre dans les flammes de son œil.

— J'veux dire, t'es si heureux quand t'en manges.

— Je vois, murmure-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Câlisse ! Pas maintenant !

Pourtant, il se lève du divan et s'apprête à se tourner vers la sortie.

Non, non, non !

Mais étrangement, Hadès fait juste enlever sa cravate.

Criss, lui qui m'accusait de le crouser taleur ! Vient pas me dire qui y met du sien aussi.

— Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer.

Me montrer quoi ? Tes 6 packs ?

Je regarde son visage, je sens alors à son ton de voix qu'il est très sérieux. Je redeviens sérieuse à mon tour. Hadès finit de dégrafer sa chemise et ce que je vois sur son torse me fit ouvrir la bouche, estomaquée.

On aurait dit à première vue, un tatouage, mais ça l'air encore pire que ça. Sans compter des vibrations qui fait bouger l'espèce de cercle avec plein de trous sur un genre de piédestal.

— C'est quoi ça ?

— La haine des morts qui sont tombés en enfer.

Je dis plus un fucking mot. Chuis totalement hypnotisée par cette marque démoniaque.

— En tant que Roi des Enfers, je suis détesté par beaucoup qui regrettent leur décès. La haine s'accumule sans cesse, devenant gravée sur mon corps comme une grande malédiction. Cette dernière affecte non seulement moi-même, mais aussi ceux qui m'entourent.

Il se penche pour ramasser sa cravate. Nos regards se croisent et cette fois-ci, je vis ses deux yeux. Il est doré comme ceux de Thor. Il reprend :

— Voilà pourquoi j'ai insisté pour que tu prennes tes distances.

Hadès se relève pis sort de la salle aussi vite que j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe.

Mais juste avant qu'il franchisse la porte, il s'arrête pour déclarer :

— Pour toute l'éternité, je ne pourrai jamais être heureux…

Criss, mens moé pas. Tu l'étais velà deux minutes.

Le voilà qui s'en va et il me laisse avec le reste de bouffe. Tabarnak…

XXX

— Donc, tout n'est que malheur pour lui, conclut Melissa, la bouche pleine.

Je suis revenue au dortoir et j'y ai trouvé Melissa et Laurence en train de discuter d'un nouveau projet. J'en ai profité pour leur raconter ce qui vient de se passer au local d'Astronomie.

Comme il me reste encore des galettes de riz, la poupée s'est proposée pour les finir, après que Laue en ait goûté une. Qu'elle a aimé, d'ailleurs.

— C'est plate pour lui, lance tristement Laurence.

— Mais je dis cela pour votre bien, les filles. Tu devrais écouter Hadès, Catherine et rester loin de lui.

— Mais il faut pas abandonner, guys ! nous encourage Laurence. Moi, je dis qu'il faut pas le laisser là-dedans.

Ouin, c'est vrai, je suis d'accord avec elle. Passer du temps avec Hadès m'a fait réaliser que je peux pas le laisser seul avec tout ça. C'est notre rôle, après tout.

— S'il éprouve du bonheur, reprend Melissa, le malheur ne lui causera plus de douleur. De plus, si tu restes avec lui, les choses seront encore pires.

— Honnêtement, je vois pas en quoi ça peut être pire, avançais-je, sérieuse.

Melissa prend une galette de riz dans chaque main et continue son discours.

— Tu devrais rester à l'écart pour son bien, aussi.

Il balance ses galettes dans les airs. Elles atterrissent tout droit dans sa gorge et il manque de s'étouffer avec. Bravo, dude !

J'y prends pas trop attention, mais je vois du coin de l'œil Laue qui lui tape gentiment le dos. Plutôt nice de sa part.

Je me perds peu à peu dans mes pensées. Nos moments avec Hadès me reviennent en mémoire. Les flashbacks pis ces paroles.

« Ma malédiction affecte non seulement moi-même, mais aussi ceux qui m'entourent. »

Hadès essaie d'affronter seul sa malédiction, afin de blesser personne. À chaque fois, il a insisté pour que je le laisse tranquille. Non pas parce qu'il me rejette, mais parce qu'il pense que c'est ce qui est le mieux pour moi.

Je sors un instant sur le balcon de la chambre à Laue pour aller prendre l'air. Mais aussi pour développer ma réflexion.

Hadès évite les autres parce qu'il veut qu'ils soient heureux. Mais ça implique qu'on serait heureux sans lui…

Soudain, mes yeux aperçoivent Vénus au loin. Hadès va vouloir sûrement aller voir les étoiles à soir. Il me vient alors une idée.

Je retourne à l'intérieur et je fais signe à Laue et Melissa de m'accompagner au salon, où les autres filles sont déjà là.

— Venez-vous-en. On va regarder les étoiles.

Au regard que Laue me lance pis le fait qu'elle se mort la lève, je comprends qu'elle hésite à y aller, à cause de sa peur du cosmos. Soudain, mon amie cesse tout mouvement.

— Tu le fais pour Hadès, c'est ça.

Je hoche la tête.

— Alors, j'y vais aussi.

Bravo Laue ! Tu commences à affronter tes peurs ! C'est ça qui faut !

Je lui demande de texter les gars. On risque d'avoir besoin d'eux.

Une fois que c'est fait, on se retrouve dehors et Hadès attend sur son banc, comme je l'avais prévu.

J'avance dans sa direction.

— Tu vas regarder les étoiles à soir ?

Il remarque enfin ma présence ou plutôt notre présence. Apollon vient me rejoindre et déclare à son tour :

— Cela ne te dérange pas si l'on t'accompagne, n'est-ce pas, Oncle Hadès ?

— Même si tu dis non, nous allons te suivre quand même, ajoute Dio.

Ha ! Hadès est surpris. Merci les gars !

Nous le suivons jusqu'à la clairière où les étoiles sont à couper le souffle comme l'autre fois. Derrière nous, j'entends Apollon, Balder et Chose Japonais que je me souviens jamais son nom, en train de discuter d'un sujet des plus stupides.

— Il y a combien d'étoiles ?

Wow ! Bonne question… C'est pas comme si on pouvait les compter. L'un d'eux shoot un nombre — au hasard, j'ai l'impression — Puissance 22… Quessé ça ?

Bon, fuck of, on s'en câlisse !

Je vois Hadès déposer sa valise à terre et je me propose de l'aider à l'installer. Je sens alors une goutte d'eau tomber sur ma main. J'ai pas déjà eu ça, moé ? Ah ben criss, je m'en souviens maintenant. Les criss de nuages vont revenir. Tabarnak…

— Il pleut, dit tout simplement le Dieu japonais.

— Quel sens de l'observation, Tsukito, soupire sarcastiquement Laue.

Tellement ! Et c'est donc comme ça qu'il s'appelle. Mais comment t'arrives à retenir tout leur nom ?

Voyant Hadès se relever, je le tiens pas le bras. Wow… ça sort pas aussi bien que dans ma tête…

— Tu restes là, toé…

Disons que je tiens à lui tenir la main pour pas qui s'en aille. Encore…

— Yosh ! s'exclame Apollon, joyeux comme à son habitude. C'est là que l'amusement commence.

Ça sonne mieux quand on dit « fun ». C'est moins long. Ça doit être pratique de savoir parler en anglais. Et maintenant, tout le monde se met à gueuler. Sans oublier de garrocher leur ligne. Ah, c'est parce qu'ils sont en maillots en dessous.

Je me sens mal de gâcher la tradition de la Grèce antique de les voir tout le temps nus, comme les fameuses statues.

— Bien pensé, les gars ! les félicite Laurence.

Ouin, non, la connaissant, elle voudra pas les voir nus. On se souvient de la fois où elle a frappé Takeru au visage. Ah, c'était crampant à regarder !

Hadès les observe, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

— Venez, s'écrie le Dieu du soleil. Nous ne laisserons pas le malheur nous abattre !

Soudain, Laue remarque de quoi et s'approche de Balder.

— Euh, Balder ? C'est moi ou la pluie te mouille pas ? J'veux dire… il pleut, mais t'es même pas trempé…

— C'est simple, répond Apollon. La pluie l'évite. Même la nature l'aime. Personne ne pourra jamais lui faire de mal.

— Mon maillot est inutile alors.

— Dis pas ça, Balder. Il te sert à rester habillé.

— Reste habillé, mon grand, dis-je pour sauver la mise à Laue. On veut pas te voir tout nu.

Les filles partent à rire en entendant mon commentaire.

— Mais Cath, souligne notre guerrière, seulement les Dieux grecs sont représentés nus.

— Je sais bien, mais il va bien falloir que t'apprennes à apprécier un corps nu masculin quand t'en vois un. J'ai bien dit au complet…

— J'y pense ! Éloigne-toi de moi, lance Apollon. Ça va arrêter de pleuvoir sur moi.

Les voilà qui repartent à courir comme des kids. Laue s'apprête à partir quand elle se tourne vers nous pour nous dire :

— Bon, je vais accompagner les autres pour pas qu'ils fassent de conneries. D'ailleurs, je vais en profiter. Combien de fois il pleuvait assez fort pour pouvoir glisser sur l'herbe… Quant à toi, dit-elle en désignant nos mains liées, tu finis ce que t'as commencé.

Je me tourne vers Hadès. C'est vrai qu'on a des trucs à régler.

Bon, let's go !

— Être près de toi porte malheur. Mais le malheur est pas une mauvaise chose. Je suis tombée dans la rivière, mais j'étais reconnaissante quand tu m'as sauvé. Même si des choses malheureuses se produisent, ça nous permet de nous rapprocher. Comme dirait souvent Laurence, les couples se rapprochent ou se forment carrément souvent après que des choses pas cool arrivent. Nous pouvons observer les étoiles, mais tout le monde ont du fun pareil.

Je marque une pause et regarde les autres faire les cons sur le gazon mouillé. Hadès en fit autant.

— Si tu laisses ça t'abattre, alors ta situation pourra pas s'améliorer. Mais, si t'as des rêves ou des désirs, ou que t'es heureux, chuis sûre…

— Assez, me coupe-t-il.

— Quoi, j'en ai trop dit ? lui demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.¸

— Ne dis plus rien. Je porte malheur. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai rien vu d'autre que le malheur…

— Mais t'as connu l'amour. Si t'as kidnappé Perséphone, c'était par amour.

— Non. Au début, je ne fais que la désirer, répond Hadès en fermant les yeux tout en affichant un sourire malicieux. Peu importe si ce malheur arrive, reprend-il en ouvrant les yeux, il y a toujours ceux qui prennent soin de moi. Perséphone en fait partie aussi. Elle me manque.

Finalement, il avait une présence accueillante et rassurante avec lui dans les Enfers. C'est vrai, après tout, elle a fini par bouffer le fruit de son plein gré. Ça parait pas, mais je connais un peu de choses.

— Si ce n'est pas le bonheur, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Et je sens qu'on s'en vient quelque part. On dirait que j'ai réussi ! Yes ! En plus, le sourire d'Hadès le confirme.

— Toi aussi, Catherine.

Le voilà qui se tourne vers moi en souriant. Finalement, Il est vraiment cute quand il sourit.

— Moi aussi quoi ?

— Merci infiniment !

— Faut pas le prendre de même ! m'exclamais-je pour cacher ma gêne.

Moé ? Chuis gênée devant un gars ? C'est nouveau ça ? Ça doit être parce que c'est un Dieu. Grec en plus… Câlisse !

Soudain, Apollon et les autres arrivent derrière nous pour demander à son oncle qu'est-ce qu'on faisait.

C'est un peu évident, Apollon. Je parle avec.

— Allez, nous avons apporté un maillot de bain pour toi, aussi.

Et pas n'importe quel. Dio lui amené un spido. Parfait !

— Mets ça tout de suite, Hadès, m'exclamais-je avec mon ton sensuel habituel. Tu vas être sexy avec ça!

Hadès me fusille du regard.

— Tu sais pas ce que tu dis!

Je ris de manière blasée.

— T'es sûr de ça ?

— Allez, va te changer, insiste l'autre neveu. Dépêche-toi.

— N'en faites pas trop quand même, les gars, les gronde Laurence, les poings sur les hanches, pas trop désireuse de le voir en spido.

— Elle a raison, l'appuie Molly. Moi non plus. J'en ai pas envie.

— Moi, oui, ajoute Alexe.

Maintenant, c'est à Laue de fusiller du regard sa meilleure amie. Je pars à rire quand je me rends compte que les nuages sont en train de disparaître. Dieux merci !

— C'est déjà fini, déclare Dio, déçu. C'est pas drôle.

— Merde, les étoiles sont visibles de nouveau, soupire Laue sur le même ton.

— La malédiction a disparu ? se demande Apollon.

Pour ça, il faudrait checker sur le chest d'Hadès.

Je sors de la petite extrade avec toit — je me souviens pu comment on appelle ça — et je regarde le ciel nocturne.

— Les étoiles sont vraiment belles !

Évidemment, Laue reste en dessous du « toit protecteur », refusant de regarder vers le ciel. Elle changera donc jamais. Bah, c'est ça qui faut dans un sens.

— En tant que Roi des Enfers…

Bon, voyons, c'est qui m'a suivi. Mais c'est mon nouvel ami Hadès !

— J'ai appris la joie en regardant les cieux des Enfers…

— Mais aussi avec Perséphone. T'en a découvert des choses avec elle, hein ? Avoue !

Il me sort son sourire plein de malice en me regardant comme s'il me disait. « Évidemment ».

— J'ai vu ces lueurs d'espoir. Si j'avais vécu dans les cieux à la place de Zeus, peut-être que je n'aurais pas connu cette joie.

— On s'entend pour dire qu'il y a plusieurs conneries qui se seraient jamais passées dans votre mythologie si vous aviez pris des chemins différents, déclare Alexe.

— Cela ne serait pas aussi amusant si cela s'était passé autrement, répond joyeusement Hadès.

On part à rire sincèrement tous les trois. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je l'entends rire.

Soudain, je sens sa main sur mon épaule.

— Je ne peux plus me laisser abattre par le malheur.

— Bon, yétais temps que tu t'en rendes compte !

— C'est vrai. Tu avais raison sur tout, Catherine.

— Ça veut dire que tu vas rejoindre le club d'Astronomie et le gérer ?

— Je vais essayer…

Yes ! JE L'AI EU !

Nous reportons notre attention vers le ciel en souriant.

J'ai enfin réussi mon coup. Hadès va se joindre au club d'Astronomie et en être le délégué. Jamais deux sans trois comme on dit. C'est donc vrai que la troisième, c'est toujours la bonne. Ça fait du bien quand on a enfin réussi ce qu'on devait faire. Je sens que je vais ben dormir à soir.

* * *

Salut, ici Laurence et Alexandra ! On est accompagnée par Zeus et Melissa et on vous présente cette fin de chapitre !

Zeus : C'est vous, les filles. Oh, tu es là aussi, Melissa ?

Laurence : Salut, Zeus !

Alexandra : Ouin, salut…

Melissa : Yo, Zeus ! Et un peu plus d'enthousiasme, Alexis !

Zeus : Melissa, elle s'appelle Alexandra.

Alexandra : J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais merci, Zeus.

Melissa : Mais c'est ce que j'ai dit. Alexis.

Zeus : Mais non, son nom c'est Alexandra.

Laurence : C'est correct, Zeus. On va pas s'éterniser là-dessus. On va dire que c'est un surnom sympa.

Alexe : Tu parles d'un surnom sympa. Il fait exprès juste parce que je l'aime pas !

Melissa : Alexis !

Laurence : Et je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là.

Prochainement au Jardin d'Éden : Le cœur impardonnable

 **ALEXIS !**


	10. Chapitre 9

Salut! Je sais que c'était long à attendre, mais le voilà enfin, le chapitre avec Takeru. Vous l'attendiez avec impatience, hein?

Mention spéciale à Lele31 en espérant que tu te reconnaisse.

J'ai bien aimé ton message. Malheureusement, j'ai pas pu te répondre, car c'était un message anonyme.

Mais bon, j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier, car il est juste là.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 9

Le cœur impardonnable

Point de vue Laurence

Ça fait maintenant un mois qu'on est au Jardin d'Éden et je dois avouer que c'est pas si pire que ça. Ça me change de ces journées de solitude dans cette grande maison où je me suis jamais vraiment senti chez moi.

— C'est fini!

J'ouvre un œil. C'était la voix d'Apollon, ça?

En fait, ce dernier vient juste de se lever debout avec les bras dans les airs. On dirait que je me suis endormie. C'était un cours de quoi, déjà? Psychologie? Mais c'est le cours qu'Hathor donne, ça…

J'ai dormi combien de temps, moi là? Cinq minutes, je dirais, me connaissant. Il avait dit quoi Apollon… Que c'est fini… Je réfléchis. Merde, il parlait du cours.

C'est rien cinq minutes, mais le cours a le temps de se finir en cinq minutes… Bordel! J'ai manqué les cinq dernières minutes du cours d'Hathor! J'espère que Toth va pas me le faire remarquer.

Parlant de se faire remarquer par le prof, Hathor me fait un clin d'œil. Ouf, elle me pardonne. La déesse va sans doute me demander la raison de ma sieste à un moment donné.

Je me demande pour quelles raisons je me suis endormie. Ça doit être à cause de ce cauchemar. J'ai pas été capable de dormir de la nuit après ça.

J'entreprends de ramasser mes affaires en même temps d'entendre la conversation d'Apollon d'une seule oreille.

— La classe est terminée pour aujourd'hui! continue Apollon, joyeux.

— Maintenant, c'est l'heure des clubs, ajoute Tsukito.

Parlant de club, nous avons natation les filles et moi — Hathor est aussi de la partie —. Je vais passer aller faire mon rapport à Thot avant d'aller chercher mes affaires de baignade. Et qui sait, peut-être que les garçons vont venir nous rejoindre.

— C'est vrai, Tsuki-Tsuki, faisons encore de notre mieux aujourd'hui!

Faire de son mieux? Pensez juste à donner le meilleur de vous-même pendant les examens, ça va être ben correct. Quand même, donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes pendant les clubs…

— C'était intéressant ce cours sur les émotions humaines, vous ne trouvez pas? nous demande de nouveau le dieu du soleil tout en commençant à ramasser ses affaires.

— Contente que tu aies pu apprendre quelque chose, lui lance Molly, en lui souriant poliment. Le cerveau reste une partie complexe de notre corps.

Soudain, je sens qu'on me touche le bras. Je me tourne vers Alexe qui me fait signe qu'elle part avec Loki et Thor à leur ''club''. Une marche de santé, tu devrais dire…

— Vas-y. On se retrouve à la piscine tout à l'heure.

Ils s'investissent vraiment dans leurs activités de club, fait remarquer Tsukito en les suivant du regard au moment qu'ils sortent de la classe. Nous devons en tirer des leçons. Surtout de Laurence avec son agenda bien en ordre.

— Awn, c'est gentil, Tsukito, le remerciais-je en me levant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les filles commencent une conversation à côté de moi. Molly s'apprête à me dire quelque chose quand Hathor se pointe près de nous, mettant fin à la conversation. Les filles nous saluèrent en nous promettant de se rejoindre plus tard à la piscine de l'école.

— Oui, Hathor? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

— Il y a une raison particulière pour t'être endormie, bien que cela soit seulement pendant cinq minutes? Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que c'est la première fois et je me demandais si tout allait bien.

Je perçois sa véritable inquiétude dans sa voix. Je lui souris pour tenter de la rassurer.

— Un cauchemar, si tu veux tout savoir. C'est pas ben grave.

Soudain, j'entends à moitié ce que me répond Hathor, car les paroles de Balder attirent mon attention.

— Takeru-san, as-tu choisi un club?

C'est pas le fait que le dieu nordique ait décidé de donner des titres honorifiques aux dieux japonais qui m'étonne, c'est le fait que Takeru a pas encore choisi un maudit club. J'ai fini par déduire que c'était pas encore fait, car le connaissant, il l'aurait pas fait.

— Je ne rejoindrai aucun club.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit. Pas sûr que Thot va apprécier. Je remercie alors Hathor de se soucier de moi quand elle me retient le bras.

— Tu sais, par à rapport à Takeru, sois patiente avec lui. Un cœur impardonnable mérite d'être pardonné un jour.

Hein? Que je sois patiente avec lui? Pourquoi elle me dit ça? Bon, fuck off, c'est pas ben grave pour l'instant.

— Euh, merci pour le tuyau…I guess, répondais-je maladroitement.

— Il y a pas de quoi. On se voit à la bibliothèque.

Je me tourne vers Melissa, qui se trouve sur mon épaule.

— Tu y comprends quelque chose?

— Déjà, être patiente avec lui, c'est assez clair?

— Ouin, je sais. C'est ce qu'elle a dit ensuite qui a pas trop de sens.

Je salue Hathor et je peux enfin me concentrer sur les garçons, car il faut bien l'avouer, les paroles de la déesse de l'amour m'a intriguée. Être plus patiente avec Takeru, hein… Parlant d'Hathor, la déesse de l'amour est partie comme si elle était convaincue que ça allait pas si bien que ça. C'est peut-être vrai…

— Take-Take, commence Apollon pour tenter de le convaincre. (haha! Bonne chance), en tant que président du conseil des élèves, laisse-moi te dire quelque chose.

Merde! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que l'atmosphère a changé radicalement quand il a dit ça? Il y a comme un air de tension dans la pièce. Je me demande ce qu'il va dire ensuite.

— Tu devrais juste laisser une chance à un club!

Tout ça pour ça? Bon, ouin, t'as raison, mais c'est pas comme ça que t'arriveras à le convaincre.

Apollon me regarde. Merde, me dit pas que j'ai encore pensé à haute voix…

— Je vais aux cours! s'écria le dieu des tempêtes. N'est-ce pas déjà assez?

— Bah si, c'est assez, répondis-je sur mon ton sérieux, mais t'as pas de moments pour décompresser en faisant de quoi que t'aimes faire. C'est ce qui s'appelle un loisir.

Takeru passe alors, sans me répondre, le bas de la porte et quitte la classe.

— Laurence a raison sur ce point, déclara Dionysos. Les clubs sont plus amusants que les cours.

— En effet, mais il fallait quand même s'attendre à ce genre de réactions. On parle de Takeru, là.

— Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors? me questionne Apollon, curieux.

— Je sais pas encore, lançais-je en haussant les épaules. Je vais faire mon rapport à Thot et j'aviserai après.

— Si t'as besoin d'aide, n'hésites pas à venir nous voir, m'encourage Baldr.

— D'accord, dis-je en sortant, le sourire aux lèvres, je n'y manquerais pas.

Point de vue commun

Takeru soupira silencieusement. Il posa sa tête contre le mur à côté de l'entrée de la classe. Il avait tout entendu des paroles de Laurence et des garçons. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste le laisser tranquille avec cette histoire de club. Il avait toujours connu cette affreuse habitude que personne ne s'occupe de lui.

Pourtant, les paroles de la jeune humaine l'avaient intrigué. Elle semblait…différente. Normalement, elle aurait assuré à Apollon qu'elle allait s'en charger. S'octroyer une mission comme elle le faisait depuis un mois.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait été le premier (selon lui) à l'avoir remarqué : la tête posée sur son cahier d'écriture, les paupières closes, sa bouche rythmée par le souffle de sa respiration…

Il secoua sa tête pour tenter d'oublier cette vision et reprit ses pensées taciturnes.

— Personne n'arriva à me faire changer d'avis. **Pas même cette petite humaine…**

XXX

Point de vue Laurence

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps, me questionne Thot en me voyant arrivée dans la bibliothèque.

— C'est ma faute. Je l'ai retenue quelques instants afin de lui parler, répond Hathor en me sauvant la mise. Et elle en a profité pour parler avec les garçons pour tenter d'en savoir plus.

— Hum, je vois, marmonne le dieu du savoir comme s'il a compris tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais revenons à nos moutons, raconte-moi ce que tu sais.

Je lui fais alors un compte rendu des cours de la journée. Quand j'arrive à Takeru, Thot affiche une expression qui signifie qu'il s'y attendait et que ça allait lui poser problème.

Il me donne alors ses instructions une fois que j'ai fini de parler.

— Voilà ce que j'en pense : fais quelque chose pour cet échec.

Cet échec? Il parle tu de Takeru?

Hathor se dépêche d'éclaircir les propos de son collègue.

— En gros, ce cher Thot, dit-elle en le fusillant du regard, te demande d'enquêter sur la raison qui pousse Takeru à refuser de rejoindre un club.

— Exactement. Merci, ma chère, pour cette clarification…

Je sens que ces deux-là sont comme chat et chien. Un peu comme dans le film : les dieux d'Égypte.

— Tous les autres dieux sont au moins dans des clubs.

Là, Thot se met à nous sortir une liste de surnoms qui correspondent parfaitement avec le caractère des dieux.

Le **Bimbo** (de l'anglais. C'est une femme à la féminité provocante et stéréotypée... il parle tu de Balder, là?), l' **Idiot** (qui manque d'intelligence et de bon sens... C'est probablement Apollon), le **Lugubre** (qui est signe de deuil, de mort et d'une profonde tristesse...ça, ça doit être Hadès), l' **Imbécile** (dont l'intelligence est faible ou juste dépourvu d'intelligence, qui manifeste de la bêtise...Mon petit doigt me dit que c'est Tsukito, ça), l' **Ivrogne** (qui a l'habitude de s'enivrer et en témoigne par son comportement...c'est tellement Dionysos, ça), le **Cancre** (écolier paresseux et nul... c'est clairement Loki avec ses conneries) et l' **Autre** (pas besoin de définition ici, c'est de Thor qu'il parle, car c'est le dernier qui reste.)

(Définitions qui proviennent de Google)

Franchement, il est trop fort!

— Melissa, lui chuchotais-je, réécris-les. Je veux les montrer aux filles.

La poupée me fait le signe du capitaine et se met à l'ouvrage.

Mais attendez une minute… il a oublié Akira…

— J'avoue, Thot, t'as bien choisi les surnoms, mais t'as oublié Akira.

— Ah oui, Amaterasu. Bien, j'ai rien à dire sur elle. C'est une élève exemplaire. La meilleure de la classe.

Ouin, rendu là, surnomme-la : **la Bollée (** ou la Surdouée).

— Mais quand même, j'étais sûr que t'allais les aimer, mes surnoms, s'exclame Thot, comique. T'es vraiment marrante pour une humaine.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

— Sinon, pour ce qui est du club du ''cancre'' (ça me tentait, Ok?), tu sais que c'est pas vraiment un club…

— Oui, c'est plutôt une marche de santé.

— Tellement!

On se cogne alors volontairement l'avant-bras, pris dans un fou rire.

— Bon, reprenons notre sérieux. L'échec n'a même pas essayé un club.

Oui, mais comment veux-tu que je reprenne mon sérieux si tu continues à l'appeler de même?

Soudain, il se rapproche de mon visage comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, jusqu'à que je me souviens qu'il pouvait pas.

— Trouve un moyen de le convaincre. Les ordres de Zeus sont clairs. Il a bien aimé ton idée. Donc, il veut que tout le monde participe.

J'avoue. Thot a pas tort. Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec les décisions de Monsieur Tout-Puissant…bien que, selon moi, ça serait pas si grave que ça si Takeru décide de pas rejoindre un club.

— Je vois que tu as compris. Alors, s'il te plait, fais quelque chose.

— Encore une chose, le coupais-je dans sa quasi-supplique. Pourquoi tu veux que ça soit moi qui tente de le convaincre? Pourquoi pas Alexe ou Molly?

Cette fois-ci, c'est Hathor qui décide de me répondre.

— On a pensé que ça serait une bonne idée si c'était toi. Après tout, c'est toi, la première humaine qu'il a rencontrée.

Plutôt engueulée, tu veux dire…

— Je croyais que tu l'aurais deviné, commence Thot, étonné. Tu as quand même demandé à ton amie Catherine de convaincre Hadès de rejoindre le club d'Astronomie.

— Ah, c'est vrai, ça. T'as pas tort…

— Tu es sûre que tout va bien, reprend le dieu du savoir, soudain plus sérieux que d'habitude (plus sérieux que ça, tu meurs).

Lui aussi? Hathor et maintenant lui? En même temps, ce sont des dieux. Je peux pas rivaliser avec des dieux par rapport à ce genre de choses.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cette mission va me poser plus de problèmes que d'habitude…

XXX

Je sors de l'école en compagnie de Melissa et j'en profite un peu pour réfléchir à tout ça pendant que je suis le petit chemin qui mène au dortoir. Déjà, ça va être dur et je dois, en plus, me rendre plus loin qu'Apollon.

Je vais commencer mon investigation par aller en discuter avec Akira et Tsukito.

À mesure que je marche, je me perds dans mes pensées. Le rêve de cette nuit me revient en mémoire. Vous vous en doutez, c'est bien de cette fameuse nuit qu'il est question. Mais c'est pas tout. Juste avant, mon inconscient m'a passé un souvenir que j'aurais jamais cru qu'il allait me revenir en rêve.

 _C'était le jour de mon anniversaire. J'avais fait de quoi avec les filles l'après-midi et j'allais souper au restaurant avec Austin, en plus d'aller au cinéma._

 _Juste avant de payer l'addition, Austin m'a tendu une petite boîte blanche de forme carrée. Maintenant que j'y pense, il m'avait rien offert, alors que les autres m'avaient donné leur cadeau plus tôt dans la journée. Je comprends pourquoi maintenant. Il voulait me donner son cadeau quand nous serions tous seuls._

 _J'ai saisi la petite boîte et je l'ai ouverte. À l'intérieur se trouvait un petit bracelet orné de pierres rondes en modèles réduits de couleur rouge. On aurait dit des rubis._

 _—_ _C'est un bracelet ésotérique japonais composé de ma pierre de naissance._

 _Il m'a montré son poignet où se trouvait un bracelet identique, mais avec des pierres jaunes._

 _—_ _J'en ai un pareil, mais avec la tienne, la topaze._

 _Il a raison. Je suis née en novembre. Donc, j'ai topaze. Lui, c'est en juillet. Alors, c'est rubis pour Austin._

 _—_ _C'est vraiment beau, Austin. Je l'adore._

 _Il s'est mis à sourire en me glissant mon bracelet autour du poignet. Mon chum m'a alors pris la main avant de se lever et de s'approcher. Il m'a caressé la joue._

 _—_ _Tant que tu l'aurais sur toi, il te protégera et te guidera. Même si je venais à m'en aller pour de bon…_

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là? J'allais lui demander si c'était une blague quand il s'est approché un peu plus pour m'embrasser. Il est survenu alors de quoi d'étrange. J'ai vu une lueur rouge éclairer ses yeux bleu-vert juste avant qu'il les ferme pour profiter de notre baiser._

 _On s'est séparé et j'ai enchaîné après avec ma question._

 _—_ _Ce que tu viens de me dire, c'était une blague?_

 _—_ _Oui et non. C'est ça que le vendeur m'avait dit quand je les ai achetés._

 _Je l'avais cru à ce moment, mais quand il s'en est allé, j'ai commencé à avoir l'impression qu'il m'avait pas tout dit ce jour-là._

XXX

Soudain, j'entends un bruit près de moi. Je tombe face à face avec Takeru qui s'entraîne à frapper une feuille avec un bâton. Je crois qu'il essaye de faire voler la feuille et d'éviter qu'elle tombe au sol.

Alors, il sait manier l'épée? Il a donc un talent autre d'être chiant. Ça fait de quoi qu'on a en commun.

Il s'arrête et se mit à soupirer. À sa face, on dirait que quelque chose l'obsède. Empreint d'une compassion sans bornes, je lui demande avec toute la sincérité du monde :

— Est-ce que ça va?

Le dieu des tempêtes me remarque enfin. Il fronce les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

— Toujours aussi mad à ce que je vois, bourgeonnais-je en croisant les bras. Relaxe, je t'ai juste demandé si tout allait bien.

— Pourquoi ça t'intéresserait mes états d'âme? me demande-t-il.

— Je sais pas. Une intuition.

— Une intuition?

— Ouin, bizarre, hein? Sinon, j'ai remarqué que tu t'entraînais avec un bâton. Tu manierais pas l'épée, par hasard?

Le dieu se contente de lever son bâton sans me répondre.

— Je sais pas si t'as…

— Je sais ce que tu comptes faire, déclare soudainement Takeru en s'arrêtant de bouger son bâton. Tu vas tenter de me convaincre de rejoindre un club? Dois-je te rappeler que ma réponse est non?

— On s'entend tu pour dire qu'Apollon est pas la meilleure personne pour tenter de convaincre quelqu'un…

— Et toi?

— Quoi, moi?

— T'as ce qu'il faut pour me convaincre?

Je suis d'abord surprise par sa question, avant de me rendre compte que ladite question était empreinte de supériorité. Ça reste un dieu, après tout.

— Je sais pas. J'y travaille encore.

— Laisse-moi deviner, c'est Thot qui t'as demandé de me convaincre?

Je hoche la tête.

— Ça vient de Zeus. Pour une fois que suis en accord avec ses ordres.

Je prends une seconde pour réfléchir. Il pourrait être dans le club de maniement des armes avec moi. Je suis toute seule après tout.

— Tu savais qu'il y a un club…

— Je vois que t'es horriblement persistante, comme d'habitude, Zassō.

— Tu ramènes ça? dis-je sur un ton doucereux.

Si on était dans un anime, le symbole de frustration serait apparu sur ma tempe.

— Tu me donnes l'impression que tu veux me provoquer.

— Pourquoi je voudrais faire ça? Je suis là pour vous aider à apprendre ces trucs sur les humains et l'amour.

— Eh bien, je ne sais pas moi, tu veux juste faire ton boulot pour pouvoir retourner chez toi après, mais comme je me suis mis sur ton chemin, tu me faire pénaliser…

Wow… Alors, il me connait vraiment pas, lui là.

— Ça va pas de m'accuser comme ça? Et d'ailleurs, c'est pas vraiment le moment de me faire chier.

— Vraiment? s'exclame-t-il d'un ton faussement étonné en reprenant ensuite comme de rien n'était. Mais t'es pris avec le fait que si j'échoue, tu ne seras pas en mesure de partir, toi non plus. Donc, tu fais semblant de nous aider, mais en fait, tu ne penses qu'à toi, tu te fous royalement de nous!

Je sens alors des larmes me couler sur les joues. Comment ça, je me fous de tout le monde?

— Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à une fille, mon gars, me défend Melissa.

— C'est pas la peine, Melissa, lançais-je en prenant une profonde respiration. Crois-moi ou pas, mais sache que vous, les dieux, vous avez toujours été mes idoles, mes héros d'enfance. J'avais que ça, des affiches de vous, dans ma chambre bien trop grande pour une simple enfance. Je vous considère comme mes précieux amis, comme étant égaux à moi. Enfin en chair en os devant moi… Tu veux ce que je dis, **vas donc chier, mon tabarnak**!

Je me retourne en essuyant mes larmes et me dépêche de me rendre vers mon dortoir sans avoir remarqué l'expression estomaquée et étonnée de Takeru, comme s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il m'avait vexée. Bien fait pour toi, _Susanoo_ …

XXX

Je suis finalement allée me baigner. Personne m'a fait de commentaires et je leur en suis reconnaissante. Une fois revenue dans ma chambre pour me préparer pour mon entrainement à l'épée double, je lance ma frustration sur Melissa :

— Arg! C'est quoi son problème?!

— Calme-toi un peu, me recommande la poupée. C'est vrai qu'il t'as mal parlé, mais tu ne trouveras pas de solution si tu te calmes pas.

— Ouin, mais il est grossier. Il me regarder toujours fixement et en plus de ça, il m'écoute pas pantoute.

— Tu es une personne remarquable et vraiment gentille avec les autres, Laurence. Ne prends pas d'importance dans ce qu'il a dit.

— T'inquiète pas, le rassurais-je. Je virai pas en dépression à cause de ça.

— Bien. Sinon, t'as remarqué comme moi qu'il était plutôt bon avec un bâton… sers-toi de ça pour le convaincre. Un pari, pourquoi pas? Plus tu repousses l'autre au premier abord, plus c'est excitant. C'est ça, l'amour!

— C'est une bonne idée. Mais calmos, la drogue. C'est pas bon. Même pour toi. Bon, je vais y aller.

Maintenant que Melissa me l'a fait remarquer, je vais peut-être le pogner comme ça, finalement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'a voulu dire Melissa quand il parlait de l'amour? Il a dû prendre de la drogue quand j'avais le dos tourné.

— Bien, accepte Melissa. Je te vais te laisser un petit moment toute seule. Mais sache que je ne prends aucune drogue.

— Ah non? T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt parce que t'es saoul? déclarais-je en éclatant de rire. Oh et profite-en pour aller discuter avec Akira. J'ai besoin d'info sur son frère.

— D'accord. Je vais leur montrer aussi les surnoms des dieux.

— Oui, fais ça.

Je sors, mon bâton dans mon dos, dans son harnais, et mon mannequin sous le bras.

XXX

J'exécute mes figures sans vraiment prendre en compte ce que je fais, alors que le soleil entame sa descente vers l'horizon. Les paroles du dieu des tempêtes reviennent sans cesse dans mon esprit et j'arrive pas à les faire disparaître. Il m'a vraiment vexée…

Soudain, j'entends du bruit derrière moi. Prise par surprise, je me tourne en tendant mon épée vers le bas qui fait un cloche-pied à l'intrus.

Je sursaute quand je me rends compte que ledit intrus est nul autre que Takeru lui-même.

— Surprends pas une guerrière de dos, bordel!

On s'observe alors en silence pendant quelques secondes qui ont l'air d'être des heures. Je me perds dans son regard tout en tentant de calmer ma respiration.

Soudain, les yeux couleur cannelle se détachent des miens en affichant une expression de : bon, je crois que je devrais m'excuser.

— Tu sais manier une épée toi aussi? me demande-t-il en se levant pour tenter de commencer doucement la conversation.

Je fais tournoyer mon épée vers le haut pour ensuite appuyer sur le bouton du milieu. L'épée se rétracte alors sous la forme d'un bâton noir. Je le place alors dans son harnais.

— Évidemment. En plus de tous les autres genres d'armes.

— Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?

— Pourquoi je te l'ai pas dit ? répétais-je, frustrée. J'ai tenté de te le dire deux fois, mon gars, mais tu m'écoutais pas pantoute.

Il affiche un air surpris.

— Vraiment?

Je reste silencieuse à mon tour.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me questionne Takeru plus doucement en pointant mon épée.

J'hésite un peu à répondre. Mais il me l'a demandé gentiment. Peut-être que le dieu des tempêtes regrette vraiment ce qu'il m'a dit et qu'il veut en apprendre plus sur moi.

— Une épée double. Ça vient d'une série de romans appelée les Chevaliers d'Émeraude. Je m'entraine depuis que je suis haute comme ça (je mets ma main à environ 90 centimètres du sol), mais elle est devenue mon arme de prédilection vers mes 10 ans, en plus d'être l'une de mes passions. C'est pour ça que j'ai formé le club de maniement des armes.

— Je vois…

Takeru prend une bonne inspiration avant de se lancer :

— Écoute, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je le l'ai fait. Je ne savais pas que tu nous admirais à ce point.

Je rêve ou **il s'excuse**?

— Dis-moi, Takeru, pourquoi tu veux pas rejoindre un club?

— C'est simple, répond-il, très sérieux. Je ne vous fais pas confiance. Encore moins à Zeus.

— Et moi? J'imagine que tu me fais pas confiance non plus, même si je tente de vous aider le mieux que je le peux.

— Faire confiance, c'est pour les idiots. Mais pour ce qui te concerne, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'arrive pas à te cerner. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer des humaines comme toi. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on se dispute tout le temps.

— Peut-être. Tu veux que je te dise? C'est un bon début, Takeru, me contentais-je de répondre, que tu t'es excusé. C'est la première étape pour améliorer une relation. Mais pour en revenir à la confiance, tout genre de relation se base sur ça. Sans la confiance, pas de relations tout court. C'est d'ailleurs de là que ça vient l'expression : la confiance, ça se mérite.

C'est le moment de mettre mon plan à exécution.

— Takeru, s'il te plait, rejoins le club de maniement des armes où tu pourras faire quelque chose que tu aimes, du moins, je pense. Il y a que moi qui en fais partie pour le moment et on dirait que ça intéresse personne d'autre que nous deux.

— Finalement, tu veux me convaincre? Décide-toi. Oui, tu as dit que tu étais d'accord avec Zeus, mais j'ai senti qu'en même temps, tu trouves que ce n'est pas bien grave que je ne fasse pas partie d'un club. Que ça arrive des fois que les gens n'aient pas de passe-temps.

— Comment tu le sais? m'exclamais-je, bouche bée.

— Je suis un dieu.

— J'avoue, mais comment tu as fait pour le savoir. Les dieux lisent pas dans les pensées.

— Pas les pensées, les émotions. Ensuite, j'ai fini par déduire que tu avais fini par avoir de la compassion pour moi et que tu voulais que je fasse ce dont j'avais envie, qui était de ne pas rejoindre un club, parce que je ne voulais pas voir des gens.

Ah, c'est donc comme ça que Thot arrive à savoir mes impressions sur telles ou telles affaires.

— Donc, tu as dit ça sur le coup de la colère, car tu voulais pas croire que je tripais comme une folle depuis qu'on est ici.

— Ton sourire ne trompe personne, Zassō, sourit-il.

OMG! Takeru me sourit! Yétais temps!

— Tiens donc c'est rendu un surnom affectueux, maintenant…

— Peut-être.

Et on part à rire soudainement comme si de rien n'était.

— Bon, j'accepte.

— T'es sérieux? m'écriais-je, ravie.

— Oui. Affronte-moi en duel avec des épées.

— Tu sais que tu viens de me piquer l'étape la plus importante de mon plan pour te convaincre? Fais chier!

Son sourire s'élargit.

— Je te laisse combattre avec ta meilleure arme. Si tu gagnes, je rejoins ton club. Si je gagne, ne reviens plus jamais sur le sujet.

J'hésite un instant. J'ai jamais vraiment affronté un dieu à date et ça se peut qu'il soit plus expérimenté que moi. Mais il faut que je prenne une chance. Pas pour Zeus. Pour moi. Pour avoir un compagnon d'armes et pour lui faire comprendre que c'est le fun de s'entrainer en duo.

Je lance un regard fier à Takeru.

— Ça me va.

Le dieu semble surpris par ma décision. En même temps, c'est quand même lui qui me l'a proposé et pas le contraire.

— T'as conscience que je vais pas me retenir?

— Tue-moi juste pas, je t'en serais reconnaissante. Évidemment que tu vas pas te retenir.

— Intéressant, comme réaction. Décidément, tu me surprends chaque jour.

— Amène-toi.

Je prends mon mannequin et je me dirige vers l'école, suivi par Takeru.

XXX

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'académie, nous prenons un couloir de locaux et nous nous arrêtons devant celui où il y est écrit, par la main de Molly : Club du Maniement des armes. Je prends mon porte-clés et j'ouvre la porte.

— C'est un dojo? s'exclame Takeru, tout content.

— Ouaip. Chaque club a un local et tout est à notre disposition par livraison de la Réserve.

En effet, le plancher est recouvert d'un matelas blanc ni trop dur ni trop mou. Je pose mon mannequin dans un coin avec d'autres mannequins et je m'approche du mur où l'on voit des armes suspendues en l'air à l'aide de clous. Je réfléchis un instant quelle arme que je vais donner à Takeru. Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur une épée de Kendo. Je la prends et je la lui donne.

Le dieu se met à la soupeser afin d'analyser son efficacité.

— C'est léger.

— C'est une épée de kendo en bambou. Elle provient de ton pays.

— Vraiment? Alors, ça me va. Je vais me battre pour de vrai.

— Et moi donc, répliquais-je sur le même ton pendant que je sorte le bâton de son harnais.

J'active les lames de mon épée double, puis on se met alors en position.

C'est moi qui attaque en premier. Je fais tournoyer mon épée. Puis, je tente un coup sur le côté. Takeru pare avec la sienne. Il me porte ensuite un autre coup. Mais je tourne sur moi-même afin de l'esquiver. Je place alors mon épée en diagonale pour parer sa prochaine attaque. Ensuite, je fais glisser mon arme vers le haut pour tenter de le désarmer. Mais Takeru réussit à retirer son épée à temps de la garde gauche de mon épée double. Je le vois tenter sa chance vers le haut avec ses deux mains sur le manche de son épée tout en poussant un hurlement. Il arrive trop vite. J'ai pas le temps d'esquiver ou d'attaquer. Je tends alors mon épée de toute sa longueur en horizontale au-dessus de ma tête. Ainsi, je réussis à parer son coup final. La force que Takeru a mis dans sa dernière attaque était si puissante que mes jambes me lâchent et je me retrouve à genoux.

Et le combat prend fin…

Je tente de calmer ma respiration fuyante. J'ai vraiment tout donné dans ce combat. J'échange un regard avec mon adversaire. Soudain, son expression concentrée disparaît pour être remplacée par un sourire malicieux. Je souris à mon tour.

— J'ai l'impression qu'on a tous les deux adoré se mesurer l'un à l'autre et qu'on a certainement hâte de recommencer.

— Tu ne fuis pas, toi. Ça me plait. Cela parait que tu t'entraînes depuis tout ce temps.

Je suis tellement essoufflée que je sens qu'aucun son va sortir de ma bouche si je l'ouvre pour lui répondre.

— Nous allons reporter notre duel. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

— Je suis partante pour te combattre à nouveau, mais pourquoi remporter notre duel pour savoir si tu rejoins le club ou pas?

— Tu as beau de t'être entraînée depuis que tu es toute petite, ton corps est encore trop faible pour t'en sortir vivante dans un combat à mort.

— C'est vrai. Maintenant que t'en parles, tu es même pas essoufflé contrairement à moi.

— Exact. Je te conseille de continuer à t'entraîner encore plus. Nous nous battrons quand tu te seras améliorée.

Tiens, c'est nouveau ça? On se faisait la gueule toute la journée et maintenant il me donne des trucs pour me laisser une chance de lui botter le cul après. Il est enfin devenu sympa. Je l'aime bien, finalement.

— Tu me proposes quoi? lui demandais-je en rétractant mon épée pour ensuite mettre le bâton dans son harnais.

— Courir est la meilleure façon de renforcer son corps.

Je sens alors la frustration envahir à nouveau mon être. Je déteste courir. C'est ben la seule affaire que je détestais dans mes cours d'éduc.

— Je vais y penser. Comme tu peux t'en douter à cause de ma frustration intérieure, j'aime pas trop la course.

— Je cours chaque matin et chaque soir. Viens me voir à l'endroit habituel si tu changes d'avis.

Et nous nous quittons là-dessus. Je barre la porte de mon dojo et regarde mon horaire. J'ai Danse avec les filles dans trente minutes. Je me rends alors à la salle de danse de ce pas, contente d'avoir combattu Takeru Totsuka.

Point de vue commun

Takeru se retourna et observa Laurence barrer la porte du dojo avant de repartir sans oublier de regarder son agenda au passage. Il se surprit en train de sourire. Ce qu'il avait éprouvé lors de leur combat était tout à fait magique et enivrant. Jamais, il n'avait eu une telle chimie avec un adversaire avant elle.

— Elle n'est pas si inutile que je le pensais, se dit-il. Elle est même sympa.

Il ria silencieusement avant de sortir du couloir pour aller faire son jogging vespéral. (Veut dire de soir)

XXX

Point de vue Laurence

Je suis arrivée un peu d'avance. J'ai donc encore du temps pour jouer à Just Dance avant que les filles viennent me rejoindre. Je mets le 2017 dans la Xbox et j'allume la kinect.

Je décide de faire _Cheap Thrills_ de Sia Ft. Sean Paul. Après dix minutes, j'ai fait au moins 2-3 danses. J'ai maintenant envie de faire _Into You_ d'Ariana Grande.

Ça fait une minute que je la danse quand j'aperçois dans le miroir un visage passer dans la vitre de la porte qui se trouve derrière moi. J'y prends pas trop attention et je continue à danser.

Une fois la danse finie, je m'arrête et je reprends mon souffle, appuyée contre mes genoux. Soudain, je lève les yeux vers le miroir, car je me sens observée quand j'affiche une expression de surprise. Je me tourne, bouche bée, car je m'attendais pas du tout à voir Takeru, en tenue de sport.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Le dieu répond pas. Il se contente d'observer ma poitrine se soulever et reprendre sa place initiale. Il vient de me faire rappeler que je porte seulement une brassière de sport en haut, lui là.

— J'en étais sûr. Même quand tu danses, tu finis essoufflée.

— Et alors? répliquais-je. Où est le rapport avec le combat de taleur?

— Tu dois améliorer ton endurance non seulement pour le combat, mais aussi pour la danse.

Je pogne ma bouteille d'eau et j'en bois une gorgée. Là, il abuse. Qu'il me laisse y réfléchir quand je vais avoir fini mes trucs. Il m'espionne ou quoi?

— Tu as chanté aussi, si je me trompe pas?

— Ça dut arriver, dis-je en visant le bouchon de la bouteille.

— J'ai compris, tu n'as pas assez d'endurance pour faire les deux. Chanter et danser. Et ça te rend dingue.

Alors, là, il m'impressionne. Déduire une impression, c'est une chose, mais un rêve. C'est inimaginable.

— Tu l'as catché que c'est un de mes rêves, hein? lançais-je en allant mettre la Xbox en pause.

Je garde ma bouteille dans mes mains alors que je viens rejoindre Takeru sur le bord de la porte.

— En effet. Et tu pourrais y arriver. En allant courir avec moi.

Wow. J'aurais jamais imaginé que _le_ Susanoo allait changer de comportement de manière radicale aussi rapidement.

— Et je suppose que tu te portes volontaire pour être mon coach?

— Ton quoi?

— Mon entraîneur.

Des fois, j'oublie que les gens à qui je parle dans ce jardin comprennent en aucun cas ce que je veux dire.

— Ah, déclare-t-il en comprenant ce que je voulais dire. Oui, pourquoi pas? Après tout, je suis le dieu de la poésie.

Et il se vante en plus. Il tient vraiment à le faire, alors.

— De la poésie? La poésie est pas trop loin du chant, j'imagine… Attends une minute, tu veux dire que tu sais chanter?

— Bien sûr. Je suis un dieu. Je peux tout faire.

— Alors là, je m'y attendais pas.

— Quoi, que je peux tout faire?

— Mais non, idiot! Que tu saches chanter.

Il éclate de rire à ce moment et je cède moi aussi. Wow, ça fait deux fois qu'on est en train de rire. C'est fou comme les relations sociales m'étonneront toujours.

— Donc, est-ce que tu as pris une décision, finalement? me demande le dieu en redevenant sérieux.

— Tu verras bien, révélais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

J'entends soudain les filles qui arrivent. Il y pas pu personne normalement qui trainent dans les couloirs à cette heure-là, je peux alors les entendre dans le corridor. Je fais alors signe à Takeru de s'en aller. Il hoche la tête et repart par la porte non sans oublier de me saluer au passage.

Ah, ce Takeru, il m'étonnera toujours. Je repars alors vers la télévision. C'est Alexe qui rentre en premier et semble pas remarquer que je parlais avec le dieu des tempêtes il y a quelques secondes. Molly entre la dernière et ferme la porte.

— Est-ce ça va, Laue? me demande Alexe, t'as laissé la porte ouverte.

— Tout va bien. Je me sens inspirée.

— Alors toi là, me lance Hathor qui est aussi de la partie. Tu t'es retrouvée toute seule avec un garçon?

— Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, rigolais-je tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hathor comprend aussitôt ce que ça implique. Mais dans le cas des autres, elles semblent pas avoir catché, car je suis soudainement entourée par des filles enjouées qui me lancent des : c'est qui? Il est beau? Il est dans quelle classe? C'est tu un élève-esprit? C'est tu un dieu?

C'est pas vrai?! Maintenant, les filles pensent qu'il y a un gars qui me drague après les cours. Merci, Hathor…

XXX

Le lendemain matin, je me lève assez tôt… disons plus tôt que d'habitude. Je me prépare et juste avant que je sorte, Melissa me pose la question qui tue en sortant de sa maison, parce qu'il m'avait entendu me préparer :

— Alors, tu vas accepter son offre?

— D'après toi? Évidemment! m'exclamais-je, joyeuse.

Oui, je suis joyeuse à l'idée d'aller courir. C'est pas normal, ça. Mais c'est vrai. On s'entend qu'il me fait une maudite bonne offre, lui là. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir chanter sur une scène et de danser en même temps.

Je sors alors de ma chambre tout en discutant avec Melissa.

— Au fait, me rappelais-je, t'as parlé avec Akira?

— Oui, chef.

— Alors?

La poupée m'explique qu'en réalité, Takeru a toujours été tout seul, personne pour s'occuper de lui. Des fois, il passait aller voir son frère, mais c'est pas mal tout. Le cadet s'entendait pas vraiment avec sa grande sœur et c'est d'ailleurs toujours le cas. Autre détail pas du tout prévu, mais intéressant : Takeru adore les coquillages. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est Melissa qui me révèle que notre ami le dieu des tempêtes déteste les champignons. Même un dieu a des dislikes dans la bouffe, faut croire.

— Quand même, c'est dur la famille, des fois, me contentais-je de répondre tout en pensant à ma propre enfance qui était pas si différente de la sienne.

On arrive finalement au salon où nous trouvons Akira en train de lire un livre. Depuis que je lui ai parlé des livres occidentaux, Akira est tout le temps le nez plongé dans mes grands classiques américains. En ce moment, elle est en train de lire Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban. C'est d'ailleurs mon premier vrai livre que j'ai lu.

— Oh, je ne pensais pas que t'allais te lever aussi tôt, me lance-t-elle en me remarquant. Tu vas t'entrainer?

Elle désigne ma tenue de sport.

— Oui, c'est ça.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine au moment que j'entends Molly et Cath descendre les escaliers. Je sais que c'est elles, car j'entends deux fois plus de bruits. Sans parler que ça peut pas être Alexe. Le rituel du réveil est quelque chose de sacré pour elle. Faut pas la réveiller de force. Sinon, ma meilleure amie devient un démon. Une fois, David a subi son courroux parce qu'il lui avait lancé un oreiller dessus au moment qu'elle s'était réveillée.

Donc, faut mieux la laisser dormir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout aussi tôt, Laue? me demande Cath.

Dans mon cas, c'est pas un rituel comme Alexe, j'ai juste de la misère à me lever. Mais aujourd'hui, étonnamment, j'ai eu aucun mal à me lever à l'heure que je voulais.

Bon, ben, je crois qu'il faut que je leur dise. C'est pas comme si je sortais avec, hein?

— Je vais courir pour améliorer mon endurance.

Mes amies se regardent avant de revenir vers moi, estomaquées.

— T'es tu sérieuse? s'exclame Cath.

Évidemment, elles me connaissent très bien et donc, elles savent que je déteste courir.

— C'est qui t'as convaincu? me demande Molly.

— C'est Takeru.

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, car les mâchoires de Molly et Cath se retrouvent à terre, tellement elles sont bouche bée.

Ouin, bon, tout le monde est au courant que Takeru et moi, on est comme chien et chat. Plutôt était, mais bon. Pour elles, c'est encore le présent.

Contrairement aux humaines qui comprennent plus rien, Akira, elle, semble pas le moins du monde étonnée d'apprendre que je vais jogger avec son frère.

— Je suis contente que mon frère se soit trouvé un compagnon pour courir. Sinon, mes infos t'ont été utiles?

— Oui, répondais-je, reconnaissante. Melissa m'a fait le topo. Merci à vous deux.

— Il y a pas de quoi, ma chère, déclare Akira avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

De mon côté, je termine de préparer mon déjeuner. Une fois prête, je cours vers la sortie en imaginant la réaction de Takeru quand il va me voir arrivée.

Arrivée à l'endroit où Takeru commence normalement son jogging, je vois justement ce dernier en train d'attendre, en tenue de sport, lui aussi.

Le dieu des tempêtes me voir arriver et me sourit. J'ai donc pas rêvé. Il est vraiment devenu sympa avec moi. C'est un miracle.

— Tu es venue alors.

— Évidemment, je pouvais pas laisser passer cette occasion de réaliser un de mes rêves.

— C'est donc avec le côté chant/danse que j'ai réussi à te convaincre.

— En effet, mais je me suis dit alors pourquoi pas pour le maniement des armes en plus.

— Dans ce cas, j'accepte d'être ton entraîneur.

— Alors, on y va, Coach?

Le dieu hoche la tête et commence à courir vers la sortie de l'école pour se rendre dans la prairie et ensuite dans la forêt. Je le suis, le mieux que je peux en me demandant si je vais regretter mon choix.

Finalement, nope. Je regrette rien.

XXX

Point de vue Alexandra

J'ouvre un œil. Je vois de la lumière qui s'échappe de ma fenêtre. Je reste dans mon lit encore quinze minutes avant de me décider à me lever pour de bon.

Je descends au salon où je vois tout le monde réuni. Même l'affreuse poupée est présente. Mais je vois pas Laue. Elle est peut-être encore couchée.

Molly me voit alors descendre et vient tout de suite à ma rencontre.

— Alexe, tu ne vas pas le croire.

— Euh? fais-je encore un peu fatiguée.

— Laurence s'est levée super tôt pour aller faire du jogging.

J'arrête systématiquement de bouger tellement que je m'y attendais pas. Déjà, Laurence aime pas se lever tôt, c'est une chose, mais se lever tôt pour aller faire du jogging en plus…

C'est pas normal. Elle déteste faire ça. Un esprit a dû posséder Laurence, car ça se peut pas.

— Et elle a décidé ça comme ça, sur un coup de tête ou quelqu'un l'a convaincu de le faire?

— C'est Takeru qui l'a convaincu, révèle Cath.

— Tu me naises? Si nous, on peut même pas la convaincre, je vois mal Takeru la convaincre. En plus, lui et Laue arrêtent pas de s'obstiner.

Molly hausse les épaules, signe qu'elle en sais pas plus que moi.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin? m'énervais-je, comprenant plus rien.

— Laurence s'est fait un nouvel ami, on dirait! annonce soudainement Hathor en entrant en trombe dans le dortoir.

— Tu nous expliques, Hathor? exigeais-je, croyant avoir mal entendu. Car si tu parles de Takeru, ils s'haïssent la face.

— Désolée de te contredire, mais Takeru a radicalement changé de comportement et est devenu soudainement sympa avec Laurence.

— Personne ne peut changer de comportement aussi rapidement, proteste Molly.

— En réalité, poursuit Hathor, Thot lui a demandé d'essayer de convaincre Takeru de rejoindre un club et apparemment, ils font copains-copains depuis qu'ils se sont combattus dans le dojo.

— Ils se sont battus avec des épées? s'exclame Cath, impressionnée. Maudit que j'aurais voulu voir ça.

— Ouin, moi aussi, ajoutais-je sur mon ton habituel.

J'avoue. C'est vrai que j'aurais voulu voir ça, mais reste que je trust pas Takeru. Il va falloir que j'aille une petite conversation avec ces deux là.

XXX

Point de vue commun

Plus les jours avançaient, plus Laurence passa le plus clair de son temps avec son nouvel ami, car oui, on pouvait les considérer comme étant de bons amis.

Le matin, ils partaient faire du jogging ensemble avant d'aller en cours. Le reste du temps, Laurence et Takeru le passaient soit à s'entraîner avec les épées soit avec le chant/danse.

La jeune humaine l'avait même convaincu de faire de l'équitation avec elle, mais on voyait bien que Takeru n'aimait pas vraiment cela. Donc, il se contentait seulement de la regarder faire, appuyé contre la clôture du manège extérieur.

Puis, ils s'en allaient faire leur jogging du soir.

Les autres élèves, eux, se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien pousser ces deux-là à passer autant de temps ensemble. Ils s'étaient mis à les espionner pour tenter de comprendre et le groupe s'est bien sûr, rendu compte que Laurence et Takeru s'entendaient effectivement très bien.

Le groupe a décidé de mettre leur plan à exécution pendant un après-midi. Ils avaient repéré les deux amis assis à une table de pique-nique en train de faire une pause.

Laurence avait amené une collation et ils étaient en train de manger quand le groupe les trouva. Elle ignorait, bien sûr que les autres les observaient, pas très loin de là, car visiblement, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire.

— Zassō ?

Laurence tourna la tête vers Takeru.

— Encore avec ce surnom débile… Qu'est-ce que tu veux? répondit-elle tout de même en souriant.

— Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre?

— M'en parles pas… soupira-t-elle, car oui, elle s'en souvenait très bien.

Le dieu passa une main derrière sa tête, embarrassé.

— Je dois avouer que j'ai agi comme un gros con égocentrique pendant la conversation qui a suivit notre rencontre.

— Parce que t'appelles ça une conversation? s'exclama Laurence sur un ton sarcastique.

— Comment tu appellerais ça, alors?

— Bah, je sais pas, moé, commença la jeune humaine en posant sa main qui contenait le biscuit qu'elle avait entamé sur la table pour réfléchir à la question, une engueulade?

— J'avoue.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Effectivement, on se souvient très bien que leur rencontre n'était pas des plus chaleureuses.

XXX

Point de vue Laurence

Ça fait maintenant deux semaines que je m'entraîne avec Takeru. Je dois avouer que nous avons amélioré notre relation. On s'engueule plus pantoute.

Je regarde ma montre. C'est le temps que je me prépare pour aller courir avec Takeru.

— Laurence? m'appelle Melissa.

Je me tourne vers lui. Il est assis devant la fenêtre de ma chambre. La poupée me pointe la vitre. Je comprends aussitôt ce qu'il veut dire. Il pleut en maudit dehors.

— Tu ne seras pas capable de courir aujourd'hui.

Je me dis qu'il a peut-être raison quand j'aperçois une forme bleue se mouvoir sous la pluie. Je crois que c'est Takeru.

— T'as vu ça? lançais-je à Melissa. C'était Takeru?

— Oui, mais tu sais, il est le dieu des tempêtes. C'est son élément…

J'ignore Melissa et je me rue à la porte en prenant ma veste à capuche en passant. C'est juste de la pluie, ça va pas me tuer.

J'arrive maintenant dans la forêt. En enlevant mon capuchon, je regarde partout pour tenter de le retrouver la trace de Takeru.

Bordel, yé rendu où?

C'est alors que je le vois à environ une cinquantaine de mètres devant moi, l'autre côté d'un ravin. Ah, merde, c'est pas bon, ça.

Point de vue commun

— Takeru!

Le dieu s'arrêta, car il avait reconnu la voix de Laurence.

— Elle est venue? se dit-il, surpris. Même si elle est si faible? Elle n'aurait pas dû.

Soudain, Takeru remarqua que son amie se trouvait sur le bord du ravin qu'il avait commencé à contourner. Il eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

Point de vue Laurence

— Hey! Ne reste pas là! Le sol est friable.

Oui, je devrais peut-être suivre son conseil. Je lève un pied doucement pour le mettre derrière l'autre. Mais au moment que j'allais redéposer mon pied au sol, je me la foule la cheville sans comprendre comment et je glisse sur le sol friable. Car oui, étant hyperlaxe, mon pied peut juste bouger et ma cheville va se renverser. Mais sur le coup de la panique, j'arrive pas à analyser ce qui s'est passé.

Dans ma chute, une partie de mon corps, probablement quelque chose dans le coin de mes jambes frappe la falaise. Je laisse échapper un cri tellement que le choc a été douloureux. Heureusement, j'atterris durement sur une petite corniche et je tente de me raccrocher en tendant une main. Merde! Je me suis probablement faire une entorse en plus. Je me stabilise le mieux que je le peux et de dos à Takeru, je me tiens de toutes mes façons.

— Je vais bien, m'écriais-je assez fort pour que le dieu des tempêtes puisse m'entendre. Mais je crois que je suis blessée.

Je tente d'étirer mon bras pour atteindre une pierre au-dessus de ma tête, en sentant ma respiration s'affoler.

— Ne bouge pas. Je vais te chercher, entendais-je Takeru me crier.

Tu parles que tu viens me chercher. Il y a un ravin qui nous sépare. Je tente d'escalader la paroi de toutes mes forces en sentant mes fesses travailler un max. Je monte ma jambe droite, préférant garder la jambe avec ma cheville blessée libre tout en continuant à droite. Mais la pierre sur laquelle mon pied gauche se tient s'écroule. Évidemment, ma main lâche sans faire exprès la pierre qu'elle tenait. Je tombe dans le ravin dos vers le sol. Je me mets à crier en tendant ma main vers Takeru.

Point de vue commun

Au moment qu'il la vit tomber pour de bon, Takeru eut l'impression de sentir son cœur remonter dans sa gorge. Le dieu se précipita dans le ravin pour tenter de rattraper la main de son amie… de sa seule amie.

— Laurence!

Soudain, le flashback qu'il tentait désespérément de refouler dans son esprit envahit toutes ses pensées. Le dieu des tempêtes revit la grande femme blanche habillée de blanc.

— Merde!

Takeru se secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de sa vision.

— Non, je ne laisserais pas ça se reproduire! Pas elle!

Son entrave s'illumina à cet instant précis, mais n'y prêta pas attention, trop inquiet pour son amie. Pourtant, ceci provoqua un énorme tremblement de terre qui attira l'attention de tout le monde présent au Jardin d'Éden. Et évidemment, cela n'échappa pas à Zeus…

Point de vue Laurence

Je sais que j'ai fini ma chute dans de l'eau. J'ai aussi vu Takeru se pitcher dans le ravin pour venir à mon secours.

Je me sens de plus en plus lourde. Je commence à avoir vraiment besoin de respirer. Mes poumons sont sur le bord d'exploser. Je ferme alors les yeux, tout engourdie.

Je sens à peine la main qui agrippe mon poignet. Je perds connaissance à ce moment-là.

XXX

 _Laur_ _ence…_

Qui c'est qui m'appelle…

 _Laurence!_

Je connais cette voix… Cette voix virile que j'aime tant…

 **LAURENCE!**

La première chose que je vois quand j'ouvre finalement les paupières, ce sont deux yeux dorés hyper inquiets. Je me rends soudain compte que c'est Takeru en discernant un peu plus son visage. Dès qu'il croise mon regard, le dieu soupire de soulagement.

Tiens, il a changé d'apparence. Le dieu a maintenant des cheveux plus longs avec des mèches blanches. Une montée d'eau m'envahit la bouche et je me mets sur le ventre pour cracher tout ça. Je prends alors quelques secondes pour analyser la situation. Je suis maintenant sur le ventre en train de cracher de l'eau. Je sens la main de Takeru contre mon dos. J'aperçois ma veste qui traine près de moi. Il a dû me l'enlever pour pouvoir me réanimer. Je tends alors une main tremblante pour la ramasser. Mon regard va vers mon ami, ayant encore du mal à respirer.

— Est-ce que tout va bien?

Bonne question. Est-ce que je vais bien? Je me retourne pour tenter de m'asseoir, puis ensuite me mettre debout. J'arrive à lever le haut de mon corps, mais quand j'arrive pour lever l'autre partie, je retombe automatiquement. Ma tête aurait brutalement percutée sur le sol si Takeru m'avait pas rattrapé. Bon, mes jambes sont mortes. Un élancement de douleur envahit ma jambe droite tout entière.

— J'ai vérifié tes blessures, m'annonce le dieu des mers. Pour l'extérieur, c'est superficiel. Seulement quelques écorchures et hématomes. Mais pour ce qui est de l'intérieur de ton corps, je crois que tu t'es foulée la cheville.

— Je crois qu'il y a autre chose, dis-je avant de me faire couper par la douleur. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais en plus d'avoir mal en maudit à mon genou gauche, dans ma jambe droite, la douleur s'étend jusqu'à ma cuisse.

Je tends de me relever à nouveau, mais sans succès. Non, ça se peut pas. Je peux pas avoir la jambe cassée. Le trois quarts de mes passions s'envolent si j'ai pu de jambes valides.

Je lance un regard brûlant de douleur et de panique à Takeru.

— J'arrive plus à bouger. J'ai trop… mal.

Sans me répondre, il passe mon bras écorché par-dessus sa tête et me soulève comme une princesse. Ma tête retombe doucement sur sa poitrine.

— Tout va bien, je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie.

C'est drôle, mais grâce à ses paroles réconfortantes, je me sens tout de suite mieux au niveau mental. Je regarde alors plus attentivement mon sauveur. Tout ce que je vois pour le moment c'est qu'il est musclé, mais vraiment musclé. Le genre de mec qui me fait craquer sans pour autant être un body bulder. Le côté droit de sa poitrine est caché pour un morceau d'armure composée de tissus résistants et de métal. Je sens alors les muscles de ses abdos contre mon corps. C'est plutôt agréable, mais j'ai trop mal pour apprécier convenablement le moment.

— Tu sais quoi, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie. J'adore tes packs.

— Vraiment? me taquine-t-il, ça te faire craquer?

— Ah, ta gueule, lançais-je faiblement en lui donnant un petit coup de ma main sur son torse.

— C'est parce que j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs divins. Ce que tu admires en ce moment est ma véritable apparence.

Wow! Elle est pas mal impressionnée la Laurence. Je me surprends à rougir.

— Ça te va bien, le complimentais-je en souriant avant que cacher le haut de mon visage avec mon bras non sans grimacer de douleur.

Je crois qu'il y a des larmes qui commencent à couler de mes yeux, mais j'y prends pas attention.

— Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir inquiété… j'aurais pas dû venir.

— Ne t'inquiètes. Ce n'est pas grave. L'important c'est que tu sois saine et sauve… euh pour le saine, on verra.

— Hey, j'ai peut-être mal, mais j'ai encore toute ma santé mentale.

On éclate de rire pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Soudain, j'entends la voix de Zeus dans ma tête.

 _Susanoo, Takeru Totsuka_

Merde! Il manquait plus que ça!

De petites étincelles apparaissent alors autour de nous et la même lumière qui nous avait amenées ici la première fois nous amène alors dans la grande salle avec le gros escalier.

La voix de Zeus nous parvient à nouveau.

— Dépose l'humaine au sol.

— Mais…

— J'ai dit : dépose-là.

Takeru me pose finalement à terre, voulant pas avoir plus de problèmes. Une lueur jaune entoure alors son corps et le fait léviter.

— C'est quoi le problème, Zeus?

— Tu as détruit l'entrave que j'ai placée sur toi.

L'entrave? C'est pour ça qu'il a repris sa véritable apparence.

— Tu as aussi utilisé tes pouvoirs divins. C'est une faute grave.

Je le laisserais pas parler à Takeru comme ça, alors qu'il a risqué sa « vie » humaine pour me sauver. Aie… c'est vraiment pas le moment pour avoir mal. Pourquoi j'ai jamais un flacon d'aspirine avec moi?

Je me mets difficilement sur le ventre et je lance à Zeus en tentant d'ignorer la douleur :

— C'est pas ce que tu crois, Zeus.

Le dieu du ciel m'ignore totalement, j'ai l'impression. C'est pas vrai!

Au-dessus de moi, Takeru est revenu en tenue de sport et ses cheveux sont de nouveau courts et juste bleus. Mais au lieu de le redéposer au sol, comme quelqu'un de sensé le ferait, Zeus enferme le dieu des tempêtes dans une grande sphère jaune.

— Criss! Écoute-moi, Zeus!

Ah, cette câlisse de jambe!

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'exclame Takeru en frappant contre la paroi de sa sphère. Si c'est à cause que je n'ai pas encore rejoint un club, c'est parce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire que j'acceptais.

— T'es sérieux? m'exclamais-je en me dévissant le cou pour le regarder.

— Silence! nous gronde Zeus. Incapable de contrôler tes propres émotions, tu as détruit une partie de ce jardin et blessé ma jeune alliée.

Quoi? Zeus croit vraiment que c'est Takeru qui m'a blessée? Voyons donc! C'est juste moi qui suis tombée d'une falaise parce que ma cheville avait décidé de me faire chier à ce moment précis.

Je tente de ramper de toutes mes forces vers l'escalier.

— Zeus! Je me suis blessée toute seule. Blâme le pas pour ça…Aie, câlisse! Maudite jambe!

— Tu entends cela? demande Zeus à Takeru. Tu as de la chance que Laurence prenne ta défense. Donc, tu seras seulement suspendu jusqu'à que tu te repentes et que tu reconnaisses tes pêchers, mais seulement parce que je respecte son jugement. Autrement, je t'aurais déjà expulsé.

— Suspendu? m'exclamais-je avant de me faire interrompre encore une fois par la douleur.

Ok, je crois que j'arrive plus à parler. Mais sérieusement, je vais finir par péter ma coche si ça continue.

— Laurence!

Je tourne la tête vers la voix qui a crié mon nom. Ce sont les filles — dont Melissa qui se trouve sur l'épaule de Molly — qui arrivent avec Apollon, Dionysos, Hadès et Tsukito.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? s'exclame Molly en me voyant au sol, blessée.

Je me tourne un tout petit peu pour pouvoir la regarder et prends une grande inspiration pour lui expliquer, mais rien empêche la douleur d'enfler comme une blessure extérieure.

— On a un gros problème…

Mais une douleur aiguë envahit ma jambe quand je l'accroche contre les marches de l'escalier. Mon cri se répercute jusqu'à Takeru qui se met à frapper comme un dingue sur les parois de sa boule.

— Ne bouge plus, me supplie-t-il. Si tu bouges, ça va faire encore plus mal.

— Apollon, va chercher Laue, ordonne Molly au dieu du soleil, et amène-là à l'infirmerie. Accompagne-les, Melissa.

La poupée hoche la tête et saute sur l'épaule d'Apollon.

À l'infirmerie? Non, c'est pas le moment! Je veux pas laisser Takeru seul face à la colère de Zeus.

— Non, vous comprenez pas! m'écriais-je malgré la douleur, bien que ça soit pas évident, pendant qu'Apollon me cueille dans ses bras. Zeus va suspendre Takeru parce qu'il a détruit son entrave.

C'est à ce moment que choisissent les Nordiques pour débarquer.

— Zeus, dis-je en revenant à Môsieur Tout-Puissant. Takeru essayait…

— Takeru Totsuka, me coupe Zeus. Si tu te repens pas, tu seras expulsé malgré les protestations de Laurence.

Bien sûr…

— Comme une exception, je vais laisser les autres avoir leur diplôme sans toi.

— Attends, t'es sérieux, Zeus? Pour la troisième fois, Takeru m'a…

— Laurence, commence le dieu du ciel. Tu es blessée. Est-ce que tu pourrais te taire et ainsi épargner tes forces?

Ouin, j'avoue qu'il a pas tort sur ce coup-là, mais il a quand même tort à propos de Takeru.

— J'aurais une question, lance Loki. Est-ce que cela signifie que nous pouvons être expulsés et rentrer chez nous si nous retrouvons nos pouvoirs divins?

Tu me niaises? Mais il est con ou quoi? C'est pas pantoute le moment de faire des conneries…

— Imbécile, reprend Zeus. Qui a dit qu'il allait rentrer chez lui? Ceux qui sont expulsés passeront le reste de l'éternité comme des statues.

— Quoi?

— Euh, c'est pas plutôt « passer le restant de l'éternité sous la forme de statues » ? le corrigeais-je non sans une grimace de douleur.

OK, on s'entend-tu pour dire que j'ai mal pareil même si je parle ou non…

— Laurence, me répond Zeus. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer sur les mots. Surtout pas dans ton état.

— Et m'écouter, tu sais, ce que tu fais pas depuis qu'on est là, ça aussi, c'est pas le moment? répliquais-je sarcastiquement, les dents serrées (bon, je crois que vous avez compris que j'ai vraiment mal). Et puis quoi encore?

— Apollon, l'interpelle son père, tu veux bien amener Laurence à l'infirmerie.

— Non. Toi, tu bouges pas, chuchotais-je au dieu grec.

— Enfoiré! éclate Takeru, furieux. Tu ne peux pas simplement dire ce que tu veux. Et pour en revenir à toi, dit-il en s'adressant à moi, va à l'infirmerie, merde!

— C'est ça et te laisser tout seul dans ce merdier? Non merci!

Merde! Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là?

Poc! La sphère qui contenait Takeru disparait et le dieu des mers se retrouve au sol près de nous, après une chute de, disons… deux mètres. Ayoye…

— Tout va bien, Take-Take?

— C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, déclare Zeus en quittant la pièce. Je t'attends dans ma salle du trône dans trente minutes, Takeru Totsuka. Si tu ne te présentes pas, tu connais ton sort.

Une fois Zeus disparut de notre champ de vision, je me tourne vers Takeru, toujours dans les bras d'Apollon.

— Ça va, mon gars? lui demandais-je, tout de même inquiète pour lui après sa chute.

Le dieu des tempêtes répond pas et quitte la pièce, lui aussi, les poings sérés. Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'il a perçu mon inquiétude.

— Laurence, explique-nous ce qui se passe, car on comprend rien, exige sérieusement Alexe.

— Je suis tombée d'une falaise. Voilà ce qui se passe…

— Ce n'est pas bon.

— Tu parles que c'est pas bon, Dio, réplique Cath en croisant les bras.

— Tsukito, commence Hadès, tu ne devrais pas aller le voir? C'est ton frère, après tout.

— Je…bredouille le dieu japonais en baissant la tête. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

C'mon! Il s'agit d'aller parler à ton petit frère. On te demande pas la lune. Ah, c'est vrai. Lol…Ça reste le dieu lunaire.

— C'est bon, je vais aller y parler. Apollon, dépose-moi.

— T'es sûre? Je regrette de te contredire, mais tu ne peux pas marcher dans ton état.

— Mais, protestais-je, il acceptera de me parler si c'est moi qui va l'aborder.

Apollon y réfléchit un instant.

— Et si je t'y amenais?

J'aurais aimé lui parler seule à seul, mais c'est mieux que rien. De toute façon, il m'aurait jamais laissé partir.

Le dieu du soleil se dirige aussitôt dans la direction qu'a prise Takeru quelques instants auparavant. Nous sortons dehors et l'aperçoit près d'un arbre dans la grande cour.

— Takeru!

Ce dernier se retourne. Presque automatiquement, je descends des bras d'Apollon toute seule et tente de me rapprocher le plus possible de mon ami.

— Allez-vous en, vous deux, nous lance ce dernier.

Mais il peut pas finir sa phrase. Entretemps, je finis par ouvrir les yeux sur l'état de mes jambes.

Voyant que je suis sur le point de m'effondrer à nouveau, Takeru se précipite pour me rattraper, juste avant que je tombe.

— Pourquoi t'as pas attendu qu'Apollon te dépose au sol? s'exclame le dieu, encore en colère. Je t'avais dit d'aller à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde le dit.

On se regarde un moment en silence, lui me retenant pour pas que je rencontre le sol, en oubliant totalement qu'Apollon est toujours là. J'ai bien cru que j'allais me mettre à pleurer. Le regard que Takeru me lance à ce moment-là me brise le cœur.

— Je suis désolée, sur un ton un peu plus faible que la normale. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute.

Il se saisit doucement de ma main.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute…commence Takeru, d'une voix brisée. C'est de la mienne!

— Rendu là, on est deux à blâmer, tu crois pas?

Le dieu des mers hésite et reprend en relâchant ses épaules :

— Il pleuvait si fort, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Si je t'avais attendu un peu plus longtemps, ce ne serait pas arrivé.

— Inquiète-toi pas. Je vais essayer de parler avec Zeus encore une fois.

— Ça ne sert à rien. Tu ne pourras pas refaire ton numéro de la plage. Et en plus, il ne veut rien entendre quand il est comme ça.

— Faut pas perdre espoir quand un malentendu arrive. Il faut au contraire garder confiance en nous et en la vérité.

— C'est pas comme si quelqu'un avait confiance en moi de toute façon, déclare Takeru en détournant le regard, plus triste que jamais.

— Ben, moi, j'ai confiance en toi!

Takeru sursaute en m'entendant dire ça, étonné que quelqu'un lui fasse enfin confiance. Et celle qui lui fait confiance est sa seule amie.

— Je peux pas les laisser continuer à te méconnaître, dis-je plus doucement en posant la main qu'il est pas en train de tenir sur sa joue. Non, je veux pas.

Soudain, Takeru me pose à terre et échange un regard avec Apollon comme pour lui dire : je te la confie. Amène-la à l'infirmerie. Puis, il commence à s'éloigner de nous.

— Je vais pas t'abandonner, Takeru. Même si j'ai une jambe dans le plâtre.

— J'ai besoin d'être seul, Laurence, déclare-t-il en quittant mon champ de vision, bloqué par Apollon qui me soulève de nouveau.

Je rêve ou il vient de m'appeler par mon nom? C'est la première fois que ça arrive. Mais bon, on revient sérieuse.

— Je me demande qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

— Déjà, commence le dieu du soleil, le soutenir est une bonne chose. Il a besoin de toi.

— Il a raison, ajoute Melissa. Tu iras l'expliquer à Zeus, car il se sera calmé.

— Laurence? lance la voix désincarnée de Tsukito.

Apollon se retourne, me permettant de le voir.

— Oui?

— Tu as parlé d'une falaise, si je me souviens bien?

— En effet. Pourquoi tu me le demandes?

— C'est la même chose qu'avant.

— Quoi? Tu veux dire que ça s'est déjà produit auparavant? m'exclamais-je, pensant qu'il pourrait m'en dire plus sur le passé de son frère.

— Je te raconte. Dans notre enfance, une déesse est tombée d'une falaise sous les yeux de mon petit frère. Elle était gentille et douce, un peu comme toi. C'était elle qui prenait soin de Takeru après que Père nous a mis au monde. Takeru a essayé de la sauver, mais il est petit et faible. Ceux qui ont assisté à la scène avaient mal compris et ils ont pensé qu'il l'avait poussée de la falaise.

Donc, encore un malentendu. Pauvre Takeru.

— Bien sûr, il insistait en disant qu'il n'y était pour rien. Mais à cause de sa nature grossière, les gens ont continué à douter de lui.

Eh ben, il en a vécu des affaires.

— Merci de m'avoir raconté ça, dis-je à Tsukito. Ça me touche beaucoup.

— J'ai décidé que ce serait mieux de te le dire. Tu es sa première amie. Tu fais maintenant partie de la famille.

— Ok… C'est cool, I guess.

— T'entends ça, me félicite Apollon. Tu es la toute première amie d'un dieu. C'est excitant!

C'est vrai. J'avoue que je suis vraiment honorée d'être la première amie d'une divinité que je connaissais à peine.

Une fois Tsukito parti, je réfléchis alors à la situation.

— Maintenant que j'y pense, son entrave a dû se briser à cause ça. Quand il m'a vu tomber, ça lui a rappelé cette déesse.

— Il t'a sauvé, si je comprends bien? me demande le dieu du soleil.

— Exact.

Cette déesse… Elle a dû être vraiment importante pour Takeru. La perdre a dû être douloureux. Mais en plus de ça, c'est comme s'il avait vu l'équivalent de sa mère mourir devant ses yeux.

Se paroles me reviennent en mémoire.

« Tu ne penses qu'à toi. »

« Faire confiance, c'est pour les idiots. »

Wow… J'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il avait vécu tout ça. Je crois que je l'avais mal jugé. C'est tellement triste. Ce qui prouve que tu dois véritablement connaître quelqu'un avant de le juger. Sinon, ça devient carrément un préjugé. J'en reviens pas que j'ai pensé ça, mais en même temps, je ne faisais que me défendre. C'est quand même lui qui m'a engueulé la première fois… Bon, il était peut-être fru. Qui serait pas fru dans ce genre de situation. Étrangement, je suis tentée à lui pardonner.

— Bon, tu m'amènes à l'infirmerie.

— C'est comme si c'était fait, accepte Apollon avec son sourire habituel.

Point de vue commun

Takeru asséna un coup de poing sur le tronc de l'arbre devant lui, désespéré.

— Personne ne comprend… pensa-t-il en relâchant les muscles de sa main. C'est comme avant…

Le dieu se tourna et appuya alors son dos à l'arbre. Il regarda vers le ciel, plus perdu que jamais.

— Tout le monde juge les autres à cause de leur apparence physique, ainsi que par leur caractère…

Le dieu des mers se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol en fermant les yeux.

— Ils ne pensent qu'à eux-mêmes…

Soudain, le visage de Laurence s'afficha dans son esprit. Il dut le reconnaître, son amie était différente de tous les autres. Elle était douce, gentille, courageuse, agile, sensible et surtout très jolie à sa naturelle manière.

« Ben, moi, j'ai confiance en toi. »

Ces paroles lui revirent brusquement en mémoire et Takeru sursauta en ouvrant les yeux.

— Mais faire confiance, c'est pour les idiots, protesta le dieu, croyant dur comme fer à son mantra.

Pourtant, Laurence lui avait ouvert son cœur si facilement qu'il avait fini par lui faire confiance et de croire en elle. Devenait-il idiot lui aussi? Tout comme elle?

XXX

Zeus remua son bâton, visiblement préoccupé.

— Leur énergie divine rend le Jardin d'Éden instable. C'est le désavantage quand on y amène des dieux, j'imagine. C'est pourquoi j'ai utilisé des entraves pour bloquer leurs pouvoirs le temps d'une année.

Thot, près de lui, hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord avec le directeur de l'académie.

— Qui aurait cru que les entraves pourraient se briser si leurs émotions se déchainaient?

Hathor, un peu en retrait des deux dieux, ne semblait pas du tout d'accord avec la décision du dieu du ciel.

— Et s'il avait une bonne raison pour avoir détruit son entrave? Je veux dire, vous y avez pensé s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte?

— En effet, Hathor, voilà une théorie intéressante. Mais s'agirait-il de la vérité? le questionna son collègue égyptien.

— Et pourquoi pas?

— Rassembler les dieux dans ce jardin et leur enseigner ce qu'ils doivent savoir sur les humains… déclara Zeus en répétant les détails importants de sa mission pour se rassurer. Je dois pourtant éliminer tous les obstacles de ce plan crucial.

— Tu as raison, Zeus. Pour en revenir à Susanoo, il n'est pas du genre à s'excuser humblement. Ce qui signifie qu'il va être expulsé.

— Et c'est là que tu te trompes, Thot, répondit la déesse de l'amour.

— Tu as l'air très confiante, Hathor, fit remarquer Zeus. Qu'est-ce que tu sais que nous ne savons pas?

— On pourrait lui laisser la possibilité de s'expliquer, vous ne croyez pas? Et qui sait, vous serez peut-être surpris. Je sens toujours ces choses-là, avant même que les concernés s'en rendent compte…

Soudain, les portes de la salle du trône de Zeus s'ouvrirent en grand sur Takeru, essoufflé d'avoir couru jusque là.

— Je… hésita-t-il, sentant qu'il va chercher loin dans son égo pour tenter l'impossible.

Le dieu prit alors son courage à deux mains, mais se fit interrompre par une fois familière et salvatrice.

— Que je voye pas t'excuser, Takeru. Parce que t'as rien fait pour mériter ça.

Effectivement, Laurence se trouvait là, debout, se tenant parfaitement sur ses jambes qui étaient couvertes de bandages, le bras tendu vers lui. Un vrai miracle! Même Zeus ne s'y attendait pas!

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? s'exclama ce dernier.

— Je peux t'expliquer maintenant que t'es disposé à écouter, lança la jeune humaine sur un ton percutant.

— Nous t'écoutons, Laurence, lui accorda Hathor.

— Takeru voulait seulement me sauver. C'est si difficile à croire?

— Il t'a sauvé? Comment ça? lui demanda Thot.

— Je suis tombée d'une falaise dans la forêt entourant le domaine. Et c'est à cause de ça que l'entrave de Takeru s'est brisée, car ça lui avait rappelé un très mauvais souvenir de son passé.

Takeru n'en revenait pas. Non seulement elle se tient sur ses jambes à nouveau par quelque miracle que ce soit et elle prend la peine de venir lui servir de témoin et d'avocat en même temps.

— Cette fille est vraiment géniale, se dit-il, confiant.

Takeru se surprit à ressentir une vague de chaleur dans sa poitrine. Mais il écarta aussitôt cette impression de son esprit. On ne sait jamais avec Zeus.

— Cette académie n'est-elle pas un endroit où les dieux étudient l'émotion humaine?

Le dieu des mers remarqua que Laurence avait remplacé son langage familier pour un plus neutre afin de convaincre Zeus, Thot et Hathor, quoique cette dernière semble déjà être en faveur de Takeru et Laurence.

— Le désir de sauver quelqu'un, reprit la jeune fille, est une émotion très puissante. Ce sentiment, qu'il soit de source amoureuse ou amicale, peut traverser tous les obstacles qui se dressent sur notre chemin. Même la justice des dieux. Rappelez-vous dans la mythologie grecque. Combien de dude sont partis aller chercher une fille aux Enfers par amour? Prenez Eros, fils d'Aphrodite, qui part chercher Psyché ou Hercules qui va chercher Megara — quoique j'ignore si c'est juste dans le film de Disney ou c'est réellement arrivé dans la mythologie —. Donc, c'est insensé pour Takeru d'avoir à présenter des excuses.

— Laurence… murmura ce dernier, reconnaissant, mais surtout impressionné.

Elle lui sourit discrètement.

Ce fut à ce moment que les autres dieux, les stagiaires humaines et Melissa viennent les rejoindre. Ils se placèrent autour de Laurence et Takeru pour les soutenir. La jeune humaine remercia du regard le dieu du soleil.

— Partez! exigea Zeus, impitoyable. Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous. Les humaines, peut-être, mais pas vous.

— Ce n'est pas vrai! protesta Apollon en s'avançant vers l'extrade, les sourcils froncés. La salle de classe n'est pas la même sans Take-Take. Ce n'est pas la même chose!

— Sans lui, on n'est pas au complet, ajouta Dionysos, sûr de lui.

— Ouais, nous sommes un groupe soudé, renchérit Balder.

— Tu vois, Zeus. Tout le monde ressent la même chose. C'est-à-dire de l'amitié envers leur camarade. Depuis qu'ils sont ici, ils apprennent réellement aux meilleures de leurs capacités ce que sont les humains.

— Ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais, Zeus, le taquina Hathor.

— Tu veux encore me défier? lança le dieu du ciel en ignorant le commentaire de la déesse à tête de vache. C'est décidément une manie chez toi.

— T'as même pas remarqué que celui dans l'académie qui comprend le moins l'humanité, c'est toi, Zeus! En même temps, je suis pas étonnée. C'est pas comme si tu t'étais préoccupé des humains durant ta longue existence.

La jeune fille avait dit sa dernière phrase sur un ton désinvolte. Tous les dieux présents dans la pièce affichèrent des expressions de surprise. La voilà encore en train de défier ouvertement Zeus.

— Je vais te donner un conseil, Zeus. Apprends des autres et étudie donc les humains de plus près, même si t'es le directeur de l'académie. Rien t'empêche de te documenter un peu. On a peut-être évolué, mais on reste les mêmes, dans le bon et dans le mauvais, malheureusement. Combien de fois j'ai dit que les humains peuvent se remettre de leurs erreurs!? Ils veulent sauver leur ami ou leur amoureux/amoureuse quand ces derniers sont en difficulté! C'est ça que ça signifie être humain, bordel!

Elle se tut enfin et croisa les bras en lançant un regard de défi.

Thot se mit à sourire, visiblement convaincu. Tout comme Hathor, qui affichait un sourire éclatant.

— Que vas-tu faire? demanda le dieu du savoir à Zeus.

Le dieu du ciel baissa la tête, sévère. Ce que venait d'affirmer Laurence était à la fois vrai et vexant. Pourtant, la jeune humaine avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, même à retarder sa guérison — pourtant miraculeuse — pour prouver qu'il avait tort, conformément à ses prévisions. Car, oui, Zeus se disait bien que Laurence ne resterait pas les bras croisés, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à renvoyer son ami de l'académie.

Zeus échange un regard avec son frère et remarqua qu'Hadès savait exactement à quoi le dieu du ciel pensait. Cette manie de deviner ses pensées lorsqu'il était préoccupé. Car, cela arrivait effectivement.

— Tu ne regrettes jamais rien. Hein, Zeus? Tu savais que cela arriverait. Qu'elle tenterait de le protéger à tout prix. N'est-ce pas?

Son frère avait manifestement le don de l'irriter chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Ce n'était pas nouveau.

Finalement, Zeus prit une grande inspiration et déclara de manière solennelle :

— Susanoo, Takeru Totsuka… Je t'accorde à nouveau le droit de poursuivre tes études. Donne des résultats. À commencer par rejoindre un club.

Tout le monde soupira de soulagement face à cette bonne nouvelle, incluant Takeru qui passa la main dans les cheveux, embarrassé.

— Je comptais lui en parler.

— Et notre duel, alors? le questionna son amie. On le fait ou pas?

— Si tu y tiens… se contenta de répondre Takeru en souriant.

— Tu parles, le taquina sa sœur, comique. Tu rêves de la combattre à nouveau. Avoue-le.

Le dieu des mers rougit aussitôt.

— Nee-san!

— En tout cas, moi, commença Alexandra, j'ai ben envie de voir ça.

— Tellement! renchérit Catherine sur le même ton.

— Ça me va, se motiva Laurence en se dirigea vers la sortie. Tout le monde va pouvoir affirmer que je t'aurais le cul.

— Ne parle pas trop vite, toi! répliqua Takeru, aussi motivé qu'elle.

En les voyant sortir, Thot se dit que cela pourrait être amusant d'assister à ce duel. Il annula donc les cours du matin, rassuré que tout cela se soit bien terminé.

XXX

— Au fait, demanda Takeru à Laurence alors qu'ils traversaient le corridor pour se rendre au gym,— après un crochet au local pour récupérer leur arme— puisque les deux combattants avaient maintenant un public pour les regarder, comment ça se fait que tu sois capable de marcher à nouveau? Tu en avais pour deux mois, au moins.

— Je t'explique. Apollon est venu me porter à l'infirmerie, puis l'infirmière est arrivée et m'a fait un examen complet. Elle m'a alors dit que j'avais une… c'est quoi déjà, Apollon?

— Une névralgie sciatique dans la jambe droite.

— Quessé ça? s'exclama Alexandra, confuse.

— C'est quand le nerf qui relie les hanches jusqu'au pied se retrouve inflammé, expliqua Molly en replaçant ses lunettes.

— Et ça fait un mal de chien, continua Laurence. Donc, à part ça, j'avais une entorse à ma cheville gauche en plus d'une fracture du genou gauche.

— Je me souviens de l'énorme hématome sur ton genou, déclara le dieu des mers en pointant son bandage au genou. Je me disais bien que c'était plus grave.

— Pas très réjouissant comme résultat, se désola Balder, compatissant pour Laurence.

— En effet. L'infirmière nous avait dit que ça me prendrait un bon deux mois de repos. Imaginez-vous ça — elle compta sur ses doigts — plus de maniement des armes, plus de danse ni les autres affaires que j'ai de prévu dans mon agenda.

— Mais Laurence insistait tellement pour aller témoigner en faveur de Takeru et dire la vérité à Zeus que j'ai eu une idée, expliqua Apollon en se souvenant à quel point il avait été touché par les protestations de la jeune fille, ce qui prouvait qu'elle voulait tout faire pour protéger un dieu, une personne qui provenait d'un univers complètement différent du sien. Je suis aussi le dieu de la médecine, mais à cause de mon entrave, je ne pouvais utiliser qu'une infirme partie de mes pouvoirs. Alors, je l'ai guérie temporairement. Les symptômes devraient reprendre demain tout au plus. L'infirmière a fini le travail en lui bandant ses blessures extérieures. Et au lieu que lui prendre deux mois à se remettre, cela va lui en prendre juste un.

— Donc, je peux combattre Takeru pour qu'il rejoigne un club et je vais pouvoir me reposer l'esprit tranquille.

— Je suis soulagé que tout soit sous contrôle, lança Takeru à Laurence.

— Oui, moi aussi, sourit-elle, soulagée elle aussi.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au gymnase et le public entreprit de s'installer de sorte de ne rien manquer du duel, mais aussi de rester loin de la portée de leurs coups.

— Je vais y aller doucement, promit Takeru en faisant face à Laurence, son épée de kendo dans la main.

— Pas trop quand même, renchérit la jeune humaine non sans un sourire malicieux. Je suis peut-être en guérison accélérée et illusoire, mais je peux toujours te botter le cul.

— On verra ça.

Les deux guerriers se mirent en position. Le signal énoncé, Laurence s'élança et se retrouva derrière Takeru en moins de cinq secondes. Elle porta un coup sur le côté en tendant une de ses lames contre le cou du dieu.

Ce dernier para le coup en demandant à Apollon :

— Tu ne lui aurais pas donné une super vitesse en plus de la guérir temporairement?

— Peut-être bien.

— C'est ici que ça se passe, mon gars!

Takeru dû remettre son attention sur le combat, puisque Laurence attendait qu'il reprenne en lui faisant savoir de manière comique.

Le duel continua. C'est le dieu des mers qui attaqua en premier. Il porta un coup vers le bas en tentant de toucher la jambe de son adversaire. Mais cette dernière bloqua avec la lame de droite de son épée. Sa garde emprisonna celle de Takeru. Le dieu se retrouva pris au piège. Laurence donna un coup avec son épée pour le déséquilibrer. Elle fit alors sa passe préférée : la jambette par des lames. La guerrière utilisa la longueur de son épée comme d'une corde. Le dieu tomba au sol, sur le dos. Laurence s'assit à califourchon et posa une de ses lames contre le cou de Takeru. Son visage se retrouva soudain très proche de celui du dieu des tempêtes. Le combat prit fin.

Laurence se leva et rétracta son épée. Elle aida ensuite Takeru à se lever.

— Bon combat, la félicita Takeru en lui serrant la main. Bien que je pense que tu as gagné à cause d'Apollon.

— Je sais pas. Je me sens en si grande forme. Bon, tu rejoins le club ou pas? s'exclama-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

— C'est d'accord, déclara Takeru en répondant à son sourire.

Les autres vinrent les rejoindre. Les filles paraissaient tout à faire excitées par les événements.

— Tu lui a botté le cul pas à peu près! s'écria Alexandra. Je suis fière de toi.

— Ouais, c'était le fun, renchérit Catherine.

— Je me demande un truc, déclara Molly. Ça vous concerne, tous les deux.

Elle désigna Laurence et Takeru.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait en deux semaines pour vous entendre si bien?

— Ouin, parce que vous arrêtiez pas de vous engueuler, ajouta Alexandra. Disons qu'on se posait des questions.

— Ça l'a commencé quand on s'est affrontés pour la première fois, expliqua Laurence. Takeru a remarqué que j'avais besoin d'améliorer mon endurance. Alors, il est devenu mon coach. Il m'a aussi entraîné à faire ça…

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Hathor qui répondit par un pouce en l'air. La déesse de l'amour rentra dans les coulisses de la scène du gymnase et Laurence la rejoignit sur la scène pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

— Heureusement qu'on m'a donné du linge à l'infirmerie, parce que je me voyais pas chanter en tenue de sport.

En effet, on lui avait donné un joli polo vert foncé avec une cravate vert pâle et une jupe noire.

Hathor ressortit des coulisses en tendant un micro à Laurence.

— Attends, tu vas vraiment chanter? s'exclama Alexandra en s'approchant de la scène. Mais tu sais pas chanter.

— Et puisqu'elle te le dit, lui répondit Hathor en souriant.

La musique commença et Laurence porta le micro à sa bouche, tout excitée. C'était la toute première fois sur une scène.

La chanson s'intitulait _All I Wanted_ de Michelle Branch. À mesure que les paroles franchissaient sa bouche, son corps répondait. Mais cette fois-ci son souffle l'accompagnait, enfin uni.

Le dieux, ainsi que les filles y prenaient vite plaisir et entreprirent d'encourager leur amie. Takeru, lui, était tout simplement bluffé. Évidemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait chanter, mais il dut reconnaître que c'était la meilleure à ce jour.

Soudain, Laurence le regarda fixement. Ses yeux avaient l'air de lui demander si elle s'en tirait bien. Il hocha la tête en souriant. Son amie lui répondit par un sourire éclatant, reconnaissante.

En même temps, les paroles arrivaient à lui donner le sourire, mais surtout à reprendre confiance en lui. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il comprit : Elle chantait pour lui. Sans compter que ces lui rappelait quelqu'un: lui-même.

Ils venaient de vivre une épreuve difficile et elle lui assurait en chantant sa chanson qu'ils réussiraient toujours à passer au travers de n'importe quoi et que le dieu pouvait enfin devenir la personne qu'il voulait être, ne plus être jugé par son apparence, son caractère, etc, mais être celui qu'il était réellement et qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui. Sans parler que Laurence espérait en quelque sorte que ça soit son cas à lui aussi : qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui.

Takeru lui en fut éternellement reconnaissant. Une fois la chanson finie, Laurence prit une grande inspiration, réalisant qu'elle avait effectivement bien chanté.

— Vous avez aimé ça? demanda-t-elle à sa foule. Vous en voulez encore?

Le public répondit à l'affirmative.

Pour la deuxième chanson de la soirée, _Turn up the music_ de Lemonade Mouth, le film de Disney Channel que Laurence et Alexandra écoutaient tout le temps lorsqu'elles avaient 14 ans.

Alors, c'était évident qu'Alexandra allait la reconnaître. Cette fois-ci, on distinguait beaucoup de joie de vivre et du fait qu'elle en profitait à fond.

Et finalement, c'était _Determinate_ aussi de Lemonade Mouth qui commença. Au moment que le rythme allait accélérer, Laurence fit signe à sa meilleure amie de venir la rejoindre sur scène et lui donna un micro.

Ce fut en voyant Laurence, debout sur scène en train de vivre son rêve que Takeru sut qu'il ne regretterait pas son choix d'avoir partagé sa véritable personnalité avec elle. Une autre vague de chaleur lui envahit la poitrine. Mais il ne tenta pas de l'ignorer cette fois-ci.

XXX

Maintenant que le divertissement était terminé, le groupe se dirigea vers la cafétéria pour le repas du midi.

— C'était agréable de vous écouter, lança Apollon. Tu comptes faire un club de chant?

— Oui, répondit Laurence en souriant. J'y pensais depuis un petit bout de temps. Je crois que je suis prête à lancer mon club d'idoles.

— D'idoles? Pourquoi d'idoles? s'étonna Takeru en haussant un sourcil.

— Elle a sans doute pris ça dans l'anime de Love Live, devina Molly. Parce que la personnage principale a créé un club d'idoles qui fait la même chose. C'est-à-dire chanter et danser.

— Exact. Mais aussi dans Aikatsu.

— Alors, Take-Take, quel club vas-tu rejoindre? demanda Apollon.

— Euh, hésita le dieu des mers.

— Tu cours déjà et tu fais de l'escrime chaque jour, fit remarquer Balder, en plus d'aider Laurence à perfectionner son chant.

— Ce sont des activités de club potentielles, affirma Hadès, au-devant du groupe.

— Je sais! s'écria le dieu du soleil, pensant vraiment l'avoir. Tu vas choisir le club d'athlétisme!

— C'est plus un entrainement qu'une activité, corrigea Laurence, mal à l'aise que tout le monde s'excitait pour l'entrée de Takeru dans un club. Surtout que ce dernier voulait être dans un club où il n'aurait personne, sauf elle, bien sûr.

— Elle a raison. Il est de toute évidence dans le club de maniement des armes, déclara Dionysos en levant un doigt en l'air.

— Takeru prendra le club qui lui tente, soupira la jeune fille.

— Je vois, il est dans pas le club…

— Il est sérieux, là? explosa Laurence, n'en pouvant plus.

— Tsukito, je ne pense pas que le « pas de club » existe, tenta de lui expliquer Hadès.

— Tu en es sûr? Veux-tu essayer d'en créer un?

La guerrière soupira de nouveau en se tournant vers Takeru qui marchait à ses côtés.

— Ton frère a toujours été de même?

— Oui. Il faut être patient avec lui. Sinon, je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure. J'ai oublié de te le dire avec ce qui a suivi après.

— Non, c'est moi qui devrais te remercier. Tu m'as quand même sauvé la vie. Merci… Je serais probablement morte si tu avais pas été là.

— Eh bien… n'exagérons rien… s'arrêta Takeru en se frottant la joue avec son doigt tout en rougissant. Je pensais que les humains étaient faibles et stupides, mais tu es loin d'être faible ou stupide. Au contraire, tu es forte.

— Bah merci… qu'est-ce que tu veux je dise…

— Ah, ça, c'est ma Zassō!

— Tu m'appelles encore comme ça? Je croyais que t'allais arrêter, maintenant que t'as enfin prononcé mon nom.

— Tu es vraiment unique en ton genre, Zassō.

— C'est Laurence! Tu l'avais pourtant!

— Je sais, Zassō.

— Ah, bordel! Attends un peu que je te botte le cul à nouveau.

* * *

Ici, Takeru et Tsukito qui vous présente cette fin de chapitre.

Takeru : Comment appelles-tu un délicieux sofa congelé?

Tsukito : Il n'existe pas une telle chose.

Takeru : Le sofa sert de glace.

Tsukito : La crème glacée ne peut pas être un sofa.

Laurence : C'est ça, la joke, Tsukito.

Prochainement au Jardin d'Éden : Les Sentiments au clair de lune

* * *

Alors, comment vous trouvez ça? J'ai vraiment beaucoup travailler dessus. Ça reste mon chapitre préféré parce qu'il vient de l'épisode de Takeru.

À prochaine pour un autre chapitre!

Gennaria xxx


	11. Spécial Halloween

Salut, chers lecteurs!

Je vous reviens avec un petit hors-série qui représente tout ce qui est arrivé à nos héroïnes et à leurs amis pendant le mois d'octobre.

En espérant que vous allez appréciez!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Spécial Halloween**

 **Point de vue Alexandra**

Depuis que je suis ici, un mois a jamais passé aussi vite. On avait beaucoup de choses à préparer et très peu de temps pour tout faire. Puisque Laue a passé tout le mois d'octobre en rémission, on a dû faire nos réunions du comité d'organisation dans sa chambre ; en tant que directrice, Laurence avait la charge du comité. En plus de fêter nos deux anniversaires, à moi, le 12, et à Molly, le 25, pendant cette période. C'est comme ça qu'on a préparé la journée d'Halloween pour toute l'académie. Même les élèves-esprits vont participer. Et nous aussi. C'est pas parce qu'on est coincé au Jardin d'Éden avec des dieux qu'on peut pas se permettre de fêter l'Halloween! Sans parler que Zeus nous a promis des « bénévoles » pour surveiller les activités pour qu'on puisse en profiter aussi.

Au moins, notre chorée pour le concert était presque finie. Oui, c'est bien que ce qui était prévu. En un mois, Laue a créé son club d'idoles et Hathor, Akira et moi l'avions rejoint. Heureusement, notre prof particulier a pu nous montrer le reste de la danse assise dans son lit. Évidemment, elle était assez triste de pu pouvoir rien faire, mais nous sommes passés la voir souvent, en dehors de nos réunions. Takeru en a aussi profité pour aller lui tenir compagnie, en plus de Melissa qui refusait de la laisser seule. Au moins une chose que tout le monde était d'accord.

En parlant de Takeru, je crois que l'ai mal jugé, finalement. Il a changé. Le dieu a l'air plus sympathique, surtout avec Laue. D'ailleurs, je le soupçonne d'être un peu amoureux d'elle. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec Hathor. Mais aussi au principal concerné. Ça irait mieux et ça éviterait un malaise.

Parlant de malaise, ça me rappelle la fois où Takeru, aidé par Apollon et Balder, avait amené la douche spécialement conçue pour que Laurence puisse s'occuper de son hygiène même dans son état. C'était n'importe quoi. D'où le mot malaise. Les garçons l'ont installée dans la salle de bains du même étage que la chambre de Laue. Pour pouvoir l'utiliser, Takeru devait prendre Laurence dans ses bras, car personne chez les filles était assez forte pour la soulever, même pas Cath. Balder a voulu y mettre du sien, mais Laurence lui a dit qu'elle préférait que ça soit son meilleur ami, alias le dieu des mers qui le fasse. Il fallait que Takeru la mette sur le siège de fortune de la douche, déshabillée et entourée d'une serviette, il fallait pas exagérer quand même. Une fois la porte fermée, elle enlevait sa serviette et s'occupait de se laver ensuite.

Comme je le disais, du pur malaise…

XXX

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde ma fenêtre, remarquant que c'est le soleil qui m'a réveillé. Je referme les paupières pour tenter de replonger dans le sommeil, mais j'y arrive pas. La première chose que j'entends ce matin, c'est pas les maudits oiseaux habituels, c'est juste Laurence qui gueule dans tout le dortoir « c'est l'Halloween! ». Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle est complètement rétablie. Tant mieux. On va pouvoir danser comme des folles ce soir. Mais pour le moment, je veux dormir…

Une fois réveillée pour de bon, je descends les escaliers pour toutes les trouver dans le salon, y compris Laue en train de s'exciter de bonheur en admirant les déco de la pièce.

— Wow! Les filles, vous avez fait du bon travail, s'exclame notre guerrière préférée. Ça fait vraiment Halloween.

Ouais, je dois avouer qu'elle a raison. Le temps que ça m'a pris pour mettre une putain de guirlande sur le mur le prouve.

— Mais attends de voir le gym, réplique Catherine.

Ouin, j'oubliais ce détail. En plus de décorer notre salon, on a aussi passé une journée entière pour préparer la salle et tout le monde ici présent sait à quel point je hais préparer des salles pour des événements. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est plutôt choisir la playlist pour la musique.

Pour en revenir à Laue, je la comprends un peu d'agir comme ça. Elle est restée enfermée dans sa chambre pendant un mois. Moi-même, je déborderais de bonne humeur.

On mange alors la bouffe préparée par Akira, car on s'était entendu qu'on mangerait entre filles pour le dîner. Pour le souper, par contre, on s'était dit qu'on mangerait tout ensemble dans la cafétéria un plat typiquement Halloween qu'Akira et moi, nous avons préparé.

Une fois le repas fini, nous retournons dans notre chambre pour enfiler nos costumes. Cette année, Laue et moi, on a décidé d'avoir un costume qui fitte ensemble. Je suis en Robin fille et elle, en Lucina du jeu vidéo Fire Emblem. Oui, des vêtements hors de prix. On peut tout se procurer à la Réserve. Même la série télé que Laue a toujours voulu réaliser elle-même. Juste pour dire que tu peux te prendre vraiment n'importe quoi. Parlant de Laue, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle voulait un cosplay de Lucina, mais elle avait pas les moyens de se le payer. Et aujourd'hui, ma meilleure amie a fini par l'avoir. Gratuit en plus! Dans le cas des autres, elles ont pu se procurer ce qu'elles voulaient aussi. Molly a opté pour le chat du Cheshire dans Alice au pays des merveilles de Tim Burton. Cath, elle, a choisi une grappe de raisin pour fitter avec Dionysos qui est en bouteille de vin, ce qui franchement, m'étonne pas de lui. La chose, alias Melissa, on est pas allé loin. Une passe avec des oreilles de chat, c'était suffisant. Akira, par contre, a décidé de se déguiser en Kida dans ''Atlantis''.

— Wow, s'écrie Laue en voyant notre Akira. Ça te va bien en Kida.

— Comment ça se fait que tu connais ce personnage? demandais-je, t'as vu le film pendant qu'on regardait pas?

— En effet. Molly me l'a montré quand vous étiez occupées, toutes les deux, répond Akira en nous désignant, Laue et moi.

C'est bien ce que je me disais.

C'est sur ces belles paroles qu'on sort du dortoir pour exhiber nos costumes en public. En marchant dans le couloir qui mène au dortoir, on croise Takeru, son frère, Apollon, Balder et la bouteille de vin. Pour leur costume, c'est pas vraiment compliqué : Takeru est en Triton — mais quand même bien réussi — son frère est en lapin — pour rappeler Usumaroo… Il est déguisé en Usamaroo ou je rêve ? — Apollon est en prince de Cendrillon — on l'appelle comme ça, car tout fan de Disney sait parfaitement que ce prince a pas de noms — et finalement, Balder est en vampire.

On reprend notre chemin. Prochaine destination à l'horaire : la maison hantée. Ça serait pas une vraie fête d'Halloween sans maison hantée.

— Au fait, où se trouve la maison hantée? s'exclame Apollon, visiblement aussi excité que Laue, voire même plus qu'elle.

— Dans la classe du maniement des armes, répondit Laurence alors qu'on croise les autres dans le couloir.

Tout d'abord, Loki et Thor ont choisi, bien… leur alter ego de Marvel. C'est le même principe qu'avec Akira. Laurence et moi avons proposé à Loki et Thor d'écouter les films de Thor. Les dieux nordiques ont trouvés cette nouvelle apparence un peu étrange. En même temps, si le Thor et le Loki de Marvell voyaient notre Thor et notre Loki, ils seraient confus eux aussi. (Ah, il y a trop de Thor et Loki dans ce paragraphe!)

Hadès, lui, c'est pas trop compliqué non plus. Il incarne son alter ego de Disney. Hathor est en pirate. Ça lui va bien.

Soudain, je remarque la personne ou plutôt la momie à côté d,Hathor et je fais un arrêt cérébral.

…

Mais c'est qui, merde?

— C'est censé être qui? demandais-je à Laue en pointant la momie.

— J'en sais pas plus que toi, dit-elle sur le même ton en regardant de gauche à droite pour nous compter.

— C'est juste Thot… déclare le chat du Chesire d'un ton neutre en me faisant sursauter.

— Ah, tu sors d'où? Tu fais ton rôle à la perfection… mais attends, tu dis que c'est Thot?

Le prof pas sociable s'est déguisé? C'est surprenant… Normalement, il participe jamais à nos activités.

— Évidemment que c'est moi, rétorque le dieu du savoir, frustré. Vous m'aviez pris pour qui?

— Euh, une momie qui marche, hésite Laurence, pas sûre.

— Une vraie momie, en gros, ajoutais-je, confuse.

— En même temps, reprend Laue, t'es tout recouvert de bandelettes, comment on pouvait savoir que c'était toi? Tu respires-tu, là-dedans, au moins?

— Peu importe.

— Mais ça répond pas à la question, réalisais-je.

— Techniquement, analyse Molly, Zeus, Thot et Hathor, sont les seuls dieux à être restés des dieux. Il peut respirer, c'est pas un problème.

Thot affiche un air morose. Je crois qu'il a tout entendu.

— Allez, Thot, l'encourage Hathor — en tout cas, je pense qu'elle l'encourage, parce que ça paraît pas — va pas regretter d'avoir accepté?

— Parce qu'il a accepté, en plus? m'exclamais-je en même que Laurence, abasourdie.

— En effet, je croyais que tu l'avais forcé à venir, Hathor, ajoute ma meilleure amie.

— Si c'est comme ça que vous le prenez, je m'en vais…

Laurence attrape alors sa main? C'est vraiment sa main ou juste un appendice étrange?

— Attends, Thot. Reste avec nous. Ça pourrait être sympa.

Oui, Laurence et sa gentillesse. Tout le monde y est affecté.

Thot finit par accepter. Wow! Laue a une aura de positivité intense qui attire les gars ou quoi? Ou les gens, en général? En même temps, ça explique peut-être pourquoi il est juste sympa avec elle.

Bon, pour en revenir à ce que nous faisions, c'est-à-dire marcher en évitant de s'enfarger avec nos costumes, on arrive finalement à la maison hantée. Je le sens pas du tout, cette histoire de maison hantée… même si j'ai fait partie du comité qu'il l'a organisé…

XXX

— Allons-y! lance Apollon en sautant quasiment sur place.

— Un instant, recommande Laue en se tournant vers le dieu. On rentre 4 par 4 là-dedans et avec le nombre qu'on est, je crois qu'il va avoir une équipe de 5.

Les dieux se mirent rapidement en équipe. Les quatre premiers seront moi, Laue, Loki et Takeru. Sans oublier la Chose, qui quitte jamais l'épaule de Laurence. Le deuxième groupe est composé de Catherine, Hadès, Dionysos et Akira. Finalement, c'est Molly, Apollon, Balder, Thor et Tsukito qui formeront le dernier groupe. Pour ce qui est d'Hathor et Thot, ils la passeront à deux. Comme si c'est pas mignon… Il faudrait que je demande à Laue c'est qui l'amant d'Hathor, elle devrait le savoir.

Nous entrons donc en premier. Dès que je franchis le bas de la porte, je sens une drôle de sensation dans mon estomac. Évidemment, il a rien en ce moment et ça me stresse.

— Il fait noir, dit tout simplement Loki.

— No shit, Loki, répliquais-je d'un ton sarcastique pour tenter de cacher ma nervosité.

— Ça commence bien, soupire Laue en croisant les bras.

— En même temps, tu t'attendais à quoi? lui lance Takeru, avec (je le devine parfaitement) un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Soudainement, un énorme rat en carton nous tombe dessus, retenu par des cordes. Je me mets à crier de surprise.

J'entends alors Loki (je sais très bien que c'est lui) éclater de rire. Quoi encore?

— Je rêve ou t'as eu peur?

— Ta gueule, toé!

— Tu le savais pourtant que c'était en autre ça qu'on a mis là-dedans, s'exclame Laurence, découragée.

— Je le sais bien.

À ce moment, un visage me fonce alors dessus en criant « boo! ». Je crie encore une fois. C'est seulement lorsque je sens une petite sensation de brûlure dans ma gorge que je reconnais ce crétin de Loki. Un peu plus et ses cornes de bélier m'aurait transpercé le front.

— Aargh! Va chier, connard!

— Hahaha! Tu es tellement marrante quand tu veux!

Je commence à m'énerver pour de bon après lui et après cinq secondes de grognements, j'essaie de retrouver Laue et Takeru.

 **Point de vue Laurence**

À part les rats de cartons, qu'est-ce qui va se déclencher ensuite? Le vampire qu'on a surnommé Dracula? Ou le monstre vert que je trouvais cute?

Soudain, j'entends la voix de Takeru et je réalise qu'il tente de faire comme Loki tout à l'heure, c'est-à-dire de me faire peur. Je me tourne lentement dans sa direction.

— Désolée de te décevoir, mais ça marche pas avec moi, déclarais-je d'un ton neutre.

Takeru tente encore et encore de me faire sursauter. Il commence vraiment à me gosser. Je lui ai pourtant dit que ça marchait pas avec moi.

Soudain, le vampire surgit devant mes yeux. Ça me fait ni chaud ni froid. À côté de moi, Takeru se mit à crier de manière drôle et sarcastique. Melissa aussi d'ailleurs. Je crois bien que ça lui a pas trop fait peur, mais Takeru a gueulé comme ça pour se faire un peu de fun. C'est compréhensible, on est là pour s'amuser, après tout.

— Ah salut toi, lançais-je au vampire. Toujours aussi beau, mon cher Dracula?

— Mais pourquoi ça ne marche pas avec toi? me fait remarquer le dieu des mers sur un ton plaintif. Ce vampire est apparu à même pas deux pouces de ton visage.

— J'ai aidé à concevoir cette maison hantée, tu te souviens? Je connais ces moindres recoins grâce au plan que les filles et moi, on a mis au point ensemble.

— Mais tu n'es jamais entrée ici, tu étais coincée dans ta chambre, réalise Takeru. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.

Je soupire. Parfois, j'oublie qu'il est capable de deviner comment je me sens.

— Disons que j'ai été très peu en contact avec la peur. Chez mes parents, je vivais dans un contexte d'extrême sécurité. Sans compter que le genre horreur m'intéresse pas. Quand c'était le 31 octobre, je passais l'Halloween avec les filles et quand on était plus vielles, j'ai accepté de les accompagner dans ces maisons hantées organisées par la ville pour leur faire plaisir, bien que j'étais conscience que je m'amusais pas beaucoup. J'étais d'ailleurs la championne en titre du concours de la peur qui consistait à essayer de faire peur aux autres. La première fois, les filles m'avaient convaincu d'y aller et je faisais pas grands efforts pour tenter de faire peur aux autres, mais j'ai fini par être la dernière qui restait. Avec les années, j'ai perfectionné mes techniques.

— Je comprends maintenant. Tu es calme et détendue.

— Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Alexis, j'ai l'impression, répond Melissa.

— C'est pas nouveau, ça…

— Merci de t'être ouverte à moi. Tu n'étais pas obligée.

— Tu peux deviner comment je me sens, mais pas ce que j'ai vécu.

Je me remis en route pour me changer les idées. J'aime pas trop me remémorer des souvenirs. Takeru a raison, j'étais pas obligée de me confier. Je m'arrête un instant. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je suis pas du genre à me confier comme ça. Surtout pas à un type que je connais depuis quelques mois.

Alors, sans que je m'y attende, je sens un corps chaud contre mon dos. Je sursaute légèrement en sortant mon épée de Lucina. Ça me frustre, j'arrive pas à l'identifier. Je me retourne pour foncer sur la chose, mais je m'enfarge dans un matériel inconnu. Je tombe sur quelque chose de chaud et dur. Merde, avec tout ça, j'ai perdu Melissa dans ma chute!

— Est-ce que ça va ? réplique une voix familière. Je crois que tu t'es pris les pieds dans quelque chose.

— C'est toi?

Soudaine réalisation! Je suis couchée sur le torse de Takeru. Merde, c'est vrai, il est déguisé en Triton donc, il est torse nu! J'espère que je suis pas en train de rougir. Quelle piètre guerrière que je suis! J'ai pas su que c'était mon meilleur ami…

— À ton avis? bougonne ce dernier. Mais sinon, ça va? Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses alors que tu es rétablie.

— Ça va…

Merde, maintenant qu'il me le fait penser, je voudrais pas me retrouver encore 1 mois dans mon lit.

— Laue?

— Quoi? dis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

Mon regard croise le sien, maintenant que je me suis habituée à la pénombre.

— Ah, vous êtes là! s'exclame Melissa en surgissant près de nous. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Je me lève tout d'un coup en tendant la main à mon meilleur ami. Je réponds à Melissa que je me suis enfargée dans de quoi. Au moins, Takeru a pas de faire de commen…

— J'y pense, tu t'es un peu trop attardée sur moi. Tu adores ça te retrouver collée à moi, hein?

— Même pas vrai… lançais-je, frustrée, en laissant Melissa grimper sur mon épaule.

Il a fait un commentaire, le maudit! Je m'y attendais tellement, en plus…

— Tu en es sûre? continue-t-il. Je crois que je te vois rougir.

— Dans tes rêves…

Vivement qu'on sorte de là…

 **Point de vue Alexandra**

— Mais qu'est-que vous avez, vous deux? m'exclamais-je, confuse. On vous entend dans toute la maison hantée.

— Rien de particulier, réprime Laurence en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

J'ai l'impression que je suis pas la seule qui se fait taquiner. J'y pense, j'espérais que Laue s'amuse un peu dans la maison hantée, me souvenant qu'avant, elle y allait seulement pour nous faire plaisir. J'avais compris avec le temps que Laue aime pas trop ça, dans le sens qu'elle s'amusait pas autant que nous, puisque rien la fait sursauter. Je l'envie un peu. En espérant qu'elle ira mieux au party d'à soir.

— Boo!

— Aah! Merde, Loki!

Ce dingue en a profité pendant que j'étais dans la lune. Je me dépêche alors de rejoindre la sortie quand le monstre vert que Laue trouvait cute me tombe devant la face. Évidemment, je crie comme une conne. Évidemment, j'entends Loki qui rit de ma gueule.

— Je vais te tuer, espèce de connard !

Vivement la sortie!

XXX

L'après-midi s'est passé vraiment vite. Après la maison hantée, sans oublier de prendre une poignée de bonbons à la fameuse sortie, on est allés faire une autre activité qui constituait à trouver des clés pour ouvrir des portes pendant qu'on se faisait poursuivre par un tueur à la hache.

Curieusement, on a remarqué qu'il arrêtait pas de faire des petits bruits de chien bizarres, en plus de gueuler comme un malade. L'histoire c'est qu'aucune de nous voulait faire le tueur. Alors, on a insisté pour que Thot le fasse. Il avait refusé, mais il nous avait promis de trouver quelqu'un. Conclusion : la personne que Thot avait pognée était vraiment bizarre.

En plus de ça, Loki arrêtait pas avec ses conneries. Et Takeru, j'en parle même pas. Quand nous faisons quelque chose qui se rapproche d'une compétition, il est vraiment à fond dans sa performance. Comme si c'était normal d'avoir l'esprit de compétition pendant que quelqu'un te poursuit avec une hache dans le but de te déchiqueter en morceaux.

Finalement, après plusieurs activités qui se révèlent amusantes à faire pour nous et pour les gars, on décide d'aller se pratiquer pour le concert de ce soir avant d'aller manger, heureuse d'avoir fait une bonne job d'organisatrices.

Après une heure de pratique, on se dirige alors vers la cafet y rejoindre les garçons et les autres filles manquantes. Et sans Hathor, puisqu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt que nous pour s'y rendre avant. On se prend une place à notre table réservée à notre nom et on s'assit en gang.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, cheffe? me demande Thor en se frottant les mains ensemble.

— Tu verras, lui lançais-je, en lui tirant la langue.

Hathor, qui est en fait notre serveuse attitrée, arrive finalement avec une grande assiette de service et la dépose sur la table.

— OMG au pluriel! Vous avez fait des minis-pizzas? s'exclame joyeusement Laurence en se levant de sa chaise.

En effet, de petites pizzas en forme de citrouille trônent au centre de notre table. Mes chefs-d'œuvre avec l'aide d'Akira bien sûr.

— Wow, bon boulot, Alexe! me félicite le dieu de la foudre, le sourire aux lèvres. Cela a l'air tellement bon!

— Merci, Thor, lui répondais-je en souriant à mon tour.

Dans mon for intérieur, je sens comme un apaisement, alors que je souris à Thor. Je me félicite dans ma tête pour mon exploit en ignorant ce qui vient de se passer. Tout le monde aime et c'est grâce à moi et Akira.

— Tu es vraiment la meilleure, Alexe-Alexe, ajoute Apollon, joyeux. Toi aussi, Ama-Ama.

— C'est gentil, Apollon, répondais-je en lui souriant aussi.

— De même, conclut Akira, aussi reconnaissante que moi.

Pour ce qui est de Laue, j'ai pas vraiment besoin de lui demander comment elle trouve ça. Ma meilleure amie commence sa deuxième avec enthousiasme en prenant quelques gorgées de son jus de monstre, qui est en fait de la limonade avec du colorant rouge.

Je lui avais fait la surprise et elle est en visiblement ravie. C'est un de ses repas préférés, après tout.

Je me tourne alors vers Loki, à gauche de Thor, car contrairement ce qu'on peut penser, son avis m'intéresse.

— Loki, elle attend que tu lui donnes ton avis, annonce Thor.

C'est si évident que ça?

— C'est bon, dit tout simplement le dieu du feu.

Tu pourrais faire mieux que ça? Elle a quand même cuisinier pour nous tous.

— Tu sais, Thor, c'est Loki, faut pas trop en attendre de sa part.

— Tu cuisines comme une déesse. Tu es content?

J'ai rien dit. Loki m'a effectivement fait un compliment.

— Je rêve ou Loki t'as complimenté? me demande Laue, son verre dans la main.

— Je suis aussi surprise que toi, commentais-je en prenant mon verre aussi.

XXX

Une fois le repas fini, on va prendre une marche dehors avant le party. On s'amuse évidemment comme des fous. Takeru a proposé à Laue de faire un petit combat avec leur arme respective : l'épée de Lucina et le trident de Poséidon.

Je dois avouer que c'est très impressionnant. Laue a pas l'habitude de s'entrainer avec un trident quand je vais la voir s'entraîner. Je suis aussi étonnée que Takeru sache comment l'utiliser. Il a beau être un dieu de la mer, mais seul Poséidon possède un trident normalement.

— C'est étonnant à quel point leur relation s'est améliorée.

Je me tourne vers Thor, qui vient d'arriver à mes côtés. Je lui souris avant de reporter mon attention sur Laue et Takeru.

— M'en parle pas. Ces deux-là étaient prêts à se sauter dessus, dans le sens se massacrer parce qu'il en avait un qui a dit de quoi à l'autre.

— Comme toi et Loki?

— Je crois qu'il fait juste me taquiner. On s'est pas vraiment engueulés comme il faut pour que ça soit comparable.

— Tu sais bien comment il est, déclare Thor, sérieux.

— Évidemment, je connais la mythologie nordique.

On éclate de rire, trouvant tous les deux mon commentaire amusant.

Soudain, le combat prend fin quand les deux adversaires se retrouvent désarmés par l'intermédiaire de l'autre.

J'acclame Laue tout en applaudissant, suivis de Thor.

— Bon, je te laisse avec Laurence, dit ce dernier en s'éloignant pour rejoindre Loki et Balder.

Laurence vient me retrouver, Takeru sur les talons.

— Tu te rends compte? s'exclame cette dernière. J'ai vachement avancé!

— Tu parles, j'ai réussi à te désarmer.

— Mais elle t'as quand même désarmé en premier, répliquais-je, maligne.

— Haha, très drôle, marmonne Takeru alors que Laue et moi éclatons de rire. Bon, je vais rejoindre Anii à l'intérieur. À plus, les filles!

— D'accord, lui lance Laurence en souriant. On se voit en dedans.

Une fois de nouveau seules, Laurence me regarde aussitôt.

— Je connais ce regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

— Tu étais avec Thor avant qu'on arrive?

— Ouais et alors?

— Rien. Vous êtes trop chou ensemble.

Ah, c'est bien que ce que je me disais. Connaissant ma meilleure amie, elle nous imagine déjà en train de s'embrasser. Laurence s'intéresse peut-être pas à sa vie amoureuse, mais celles des autres, c'est autre chose.

— C'est juste un ami, Laue.

— T'es sûre de ça? me contredit-elle. J'ai pourtant vu comment il te regarde.

— Ah oui et comment il me regarde? Avec ses yeux?

— Comme un gars intéressé regarde une fille, déclare notre guerrière avec son air de « c'est tellement évident ». Mais j'adore ta blague…

J'y crois pas trop. Laurence est capable de reconnaitre les deux love interest dans les fictions, mais dans la réalité, elle est franchement nulle. La preuve : Ma meilleure amie était certaine qu'Austin était attiré par Catherine, alors qu'il l'était envers elle.

— Bon, on y va ? dis-je en voulant changer de sujet. Hathor et Akira nous attendent.

On rejoint nos deux autres membres et on rentre en dedans pour se diriger vers le gym.

XXX

Une fois au gym, les yeux de Laue s'illuminent alors qu'on entrait par la porte de la grande pièce.

— Mais c'est trop malade!

— Je te l'avais dit, déclare Catherine, accroché au bras de Dionysos.

— Vous êtes cutes tous les deux, leur annonçais-je, en les taquinant.

— Il faut bien que la grappe de raisins et la bouteille de vin restent ensemble.

— Pas faux.

Soudain, Laurence me tire la manche en me disant qu'il faut qu'on aille se préparer en coulisses.

— Allez-y! On va vous encourager! s'écrie Apollon, collé aux basques de notre chat du Chesire.

Je crois qu'elle désespère de pas pouvoir se mettre invisible comme le vrai pour échapper au prince de Cendrillon.

XXX

Je prends une bonne respiration en regardant Laurence jeter des coups d'œil fréquemment vers le public, visiblement très excitée à l'idée de monter sur scène.

— Bon, dit-elle en se tournant enfin vers nous. Un petit récapitulatif s'impose.

Je soupire. C'est bien de vérifier si tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire, mais quand même, c'est pas moi qui a des problèmes de mémoire. Oui, tu sais très bien de qui je parle.

— Inquiète-toi pas, lui répondais-je en posant une main sur son épaule. On sait toute quoi faire.

— En effet, ajoute Akira en souriant. On fait _This is Halloween_ pour d'abord leur expliquer en gros c'est quoi l'Halloween et après on se place pour faire notre numéro sur _Black Magic_ tout en chantant de toute notre âme.

— Chanter de toute notre âme, répète Hathor sur un ton admiratif. Mais quelle belle philosophie!

— Tu parles! C'est plus Laurence qui commence à déteindre sur Akira.

Car, oui, Laue a vraiment une philosophie comme ça. Elle est tout le temps motivée à 100% dans ce qu'elle fait; même si elle a un genou dans le plâtre.

Soudain, Thot vient nous avertir qu'il est prêt à passer la bande sonore. Ah oui, apparemment, Thot est responsable du son. Oui, le dieu du savoir en personne. Au moins, ça lui fait de quoi à faire pour nous aider et puisqu'il est le dieu du savoir, il doit savoir comment ça marche.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Nous nous installons sur scène et Laue prend le micro que lui tend Thot pour ensuite s'adresser au public, alors que nous prenons aussi notre micro.

— Salut, cher public quasiment composé de divinités… wow, j'aurais jamais imaginé dire ça, un jour.

— Ah, mais c'est juste un détail, ma belle, s'écrie Takeru en éclatant de rire.

Toute l'assemblée le suit dans son hilarité et tout le monde se met à rire.

— Merci pour ton commentaire, ''mon beau'', continue Laue, sarcastique, tout en fait les signes de guillemets avec ses doigts. Bon, en premier, on va vous présenter une chanson qui vous expliquer en gros c'est quoi l'Halloween, car il faut toujours tout vous expliquer, à vous, les dieux.

— Allez, envoie la musique, Zassō! la presse le dieu des mers, visiblement motivé à la taquiner.

— Eh ben, je vous laisse le reste en suspense, car Môseur est trop pressé de remuer son petit derrière sous le rythme de la musique.

L'assemblée est encore prise dans un fou rire. Ils ont beau s'entendre parfaitement bien, ces deux-là, ils manquent pas une occasion pour se taquiner ou se draguer pour le fun à la limite. Le public s'arrête alors de rire lorsque les fameuses notes de la toune thème de ''L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack'' envahissent le gymnase.

XXX

On finit la toune sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Notre responsable du son reprend nos micros pour ensuite nous remettre des casques avec un micro intégré, puisqu'on va danser en même temps que chanter; On aura évidemment besoin de nos mains.

— Bon, comment vous avez trouvé, ça? demande Laue à notre public d'enfer.

Ce dernier affirme son approbation. Je crois qu'on fait une bonne job de divertissement.

— Pour ce qui va suivre, je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même.

Et c'est sur les belles paroles de Laurence qu'on se place à nos positions de départ et on commence au moment où se met à chanter. Molly et Catherine reconnaissent évidemment _Black Magic_ puisqu'elle se mettent à nous encourager comme des dingues. Takeru s'y met aussi en lançant : ça, c'est ma Zassō! Et il est pas le seul. Thor aussi nous encourage pleinement avec l'aide de Loki et Balder. Apollon aussi est de la partie, aux côtés de Molly, Cath et Dio.

Je me place alors pour faire mon solo avant la fin. J'étais vraiment contente que Laue me l'ait proposé, car la connaissant, elle aurait voulu le faire aussi. Pourtant, ma meilleure amie sait comme personne que j'ai une voix exceptionnelle. S'il y a un talent que je possède, c'est de chanter bien. La cuisine aussi, mais c'est un détail. On se place alors pour faire notre dernière formation pour me préparer à chanter le dernier _Black Magic_. On prend dans notre position finale et on se fait envahir par les cris de nos amis qui ont l'air d'avoir tripé au bout.

Wow, je comprends maintenant le sentiment qui submerge Laurence lorsqu'elle se fige dans sa position finale à la fin de sa chorégraphie, alors qu'elle tente de reprendre une respiration normale. C'est euphorisant.

Laurence remet alors son casque à Thot et saute de la scène, suivie par Akira, Hathor et moi. Les autres nous entourent aussitôt.

— Finalement, vous avez survécu dans vos costumes, nous fait remarquer Molly.

— Ouin, on s'est pas enfargées, lançai-je en souriant. C'est un miracle!

— Je crois que ce qu'elle a voulu dire, c'est qu'on meurt de chaud là-dedans, révèle Laurence, qui souhaitait pas vraiment suer dans un moment pareil.

— Il y a que toi qui peut suer autant, la taquinais-je en riant.

— Répète un peu pour voir! bourgeonne gentiment Laurence.

— C'est un secret pour personne, reprenais-je.

— Quand même, mention spéciale pour la chorégraphe ! s'exclame Takeru qui a l'air de s'en foutre carrément que Laue sue autant ou non.

Il passe son bras par-dessus les épaules de Laurence.

— Cette danse était vraiment magique. En tant que coach, je suis très fier de mon élève.

— Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir…

— Ah, mais j'y compte bien, susurre-t-il en plantant son regard de cannelle rempli de malice dans le sien.

— Ouin, c'est ça, s'énerve Laue en le repoussant.

— Sans parler du solo d'Alexe, ajoute Thor, impressionné. T'étais géniale sur scène!

Il fait un petit coup de coude à Loki.

— Vas-y, l'encourage Balder. Alexandra mérite des félicitations de ta part. Et, tu as été superbe aussi, Laurence.

— Merci, Balder.

Soudain, Loki ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose de gentil, ce qui surprend tout le monde:

— Tu as été incroyable. Tu es vraiment faite pour ça.

J'y crois pas, on va de surprises en surprises avec notre bon vieux Loki.

— Oh et bravo, Hathor, s'exclame Laurence en prenant la déesse de l'amour dans ses bras. Tu as été géniale! Horus en serait fier!

— Je sais. Il me manque.

Attendez une minute? C'est donc Horus et non Thot l'amant d'Hathor. Comme je le disais, Laue en sait beaucoup plus sur la mythologie que moi.

On reprend donc le party là où on l'a laissé. Je mets ma playlist en place. Et qui étaient tout le temps sur la piste de danse en train de faire les folles? C'est bien évidemment Laue et Moi. Je sens qu'on va se souvenir longtemps de cette soirée.

Joyeuse Halloween!

* * *

Alors, c'était comment?

Évidemment, j'ai tenté d'améliorer le plus possible la relation entre Alexandra et les dieux nordiques et je crois que ça passe plutôt bien. Il y avait aussi du Lakeru, bien sûr. Hahaha! Je devine votre réaction à ce moment là! J'espère en tout cas que vous adorez ce duo autant que moi! ;)

Je suis toujours partante pour des suggestions de votre part pour de nouvelles aventures!

À bientôt pour le chapitre de la purification de Tsukito!

Gennaria xxx


	12. Chapitre 10

Salut tout le monde!

Merci d'avoir patienté! Je sais que ç'a été long, mais le voilà enfin.

Je vous présente le chapitre de la purification de Tsukito!

Bonne lecture et amusez-vous!

* * *

Chapitre 10

Les Sentiments Au Clair de Lune

Point de vue Alexandra

Nous voilà maintenant en novembre. Le mois de Laue. Nous fêterons sa fête le dernier jour du mois. Avec celle de Thor qui arrive quelque part dans ce coin-là. Il s'agit aussi de la dernière période de chaleur avant que le froid de l'hiver fasse son entrée. Alors, on va en profiter au maximum.

Cette semaine, Tsukito a eu une idée géniale. Comme ce soir, ça va être la pleine lune, il a pensé qu'on pourrait faire une petite fête aux thèmes du Japon antique pour pouvoir admirer l'astre lunaire. Ce qui veut dire avec des kimonos, confectionnés par Akira (qui a de nombreux talents, faut croire) et tout. Oui, même le saké. On s'est dit que ça ferait plaisir à Dionysos.

Nous descendons de nos chambres pour prendre le déjeuner avant d'aller en cours. Évidemment, Takeru nous attend dans le salon, comme à tous les matins. C'est une habitude chez lui depuis quelque temps. Ouaip, il le fait vraiment tous les matins. Sans exception. Laue m'a expliqué qu'une fois leur jogging matinal fini, il vient la rejoindre au dortoir après pour aller en cours ensemble.

Donc, on sort du dortoir tout ensemble avant de tomber sur Apollon et Balder.

— Oh, salut, ma petite fée!

Molly le salue poliment avec un sourire forcé.

— Il t'appelle encore comme ça? lui chuchote Laurence.

— Et Takeru, lui? proteste notre artiste. Il t'appelle toujours Zassō, que je sache.

— Là, elle marque un point, l'appui Takeru.

— N'en rajoute pas, toé, soupire Laue en le pointant du doigt.

On se remet en route, accompagné cette fois-ci de Balder et Apollon.

— Eh bien, c'est ce soir que nous allons regarder la lune! s'excite Apollon en souriant. C'est excitant, vous ne trouvez pas?

— Évidemment! s'exclame Laurence avec le même entrain.

— Mais, Laue, t'aimes pas les étoiles, la contredis-je en croisant les bras. Et tu sais qu'on les voit très bien ici.

— Mais la lune, ça va. Ça donne l'impression qu'Artémis est avec nous.

— En effet, dit Apollon, ma sœur est bien la déesse de la lune chez nous, les Grecs.

— Et aussi de la chasse, conclut Molly comme toujours.

— Sinon, dans mon cas, je vais pouvoir boire de l'alcool, déclare Catherine.

— Pour toi, ça prend toujours de l'alcool pour faire un bon party, réplique Molly.

Soudain, on entend Ed de _Full Metal Achemist_ (de préférence _Brotherhood_ ) s'énerver parce que quelqu'un l'a encore traité de petit. Je me tourne vers Laue, car il s'agit de sa sonnerie de texto. Elle lève la tête en s'adressant à Takeru :

— Thot veut te voir. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant. Ça devrait te prendre pas plus que cinq minutes.

— D'accord. On se voit tout à l'heure, répond Takeru en hochant la tête.

Laue et Takeru se font alors un câlin et le dieu des mers part en courant devant nous.

— Pourquoi le prof pas social veut le voir? demande Catherine, intriguée.

Je suis donc pas la seule qui l'appelle comme ça. Malade!

— Je sais pas, lui répond Laue en lui tendant son téléphone. Il précise pas pourquoi.

— Sinon, pour en revenir à la fête, annonce Balder une fois Takeru hors de notre champ de vision, Tsukito-san voulait faire les préparatifs lui-même, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est pour ça qu'on est pogné pour aller en cours à matin. Parce que Monsieur veut préparer la fête tout seul. Alors qu'en temps normal, c'est nous quatre (en comptant Akira) qui préparons les activités, étant le comité d'organisation d'événements en plus d'être les stagiaires. Plus souvent Laurence, mais bon. On a cours avec Hathor, qui risque d'être plus indulgente que le prof pas social.

— Oui, confirme Laue. Il a dit que c'est ce soir le meilleur moment. Je lui fais confiance, c'est une divinité lunaire après tout.

— T'avais pas envie de l'organiser toi-même ? lui demandais-je.

— Bien sûr, mais il a insisté. Au moins, ça nous laisse plus de temps pour préparer le cadeau de Thor.

— Et ta fête, ajoute Catherine en passant un bras par-dessus les épaules de la future fêtée. Qui risque d'être inoubliable. Tu vas nous rejoindre dans la vingtaine, après tout.

— Les vôtres l'étaient, en tout cas, reprend Laue.

Effectivement, nous avons fêté nos 20 ans. 19, dans le cas de Molly. Catherine l'a eu à la fin septembre (plus précisément après que Laue et Takeru soient devenus amis) et Molly et moi, c'était en octobre. Je me souviens que Laurence m'avait chanté une chanson qui symbole notre grande amitié et j'ai l'intention de lui en chanter une à sa fête également. Pour les cadeaux, j'avais eu un toutou de fantôme dans Games of Thrône de la part de Laurence, un rouleau à pâte d'Akira, un piano portatif de Thor, un porte-clé en forme de lama bizarre qui a un trou où une substance gélatineuse en sort de Loki, une figurine de Saïtama dans One Punch Man de Molly et une raquette de badminton de Catherine.

Pour en revenir aux fêtes, on a fêté celle de Dionysos en même temps et celle de Loki qui était le 24 octobre. Puisque Cath est du 22 et que Dionysos est du 23, on a décidé de fêter leurs fêtes en même temps. Et pour ce qui est de Loki, il insistait pour faire sa fête le 24 et non le 22 avec Cath et Dionysos, car ça reste tout simplement Loki. C'était bien le fun. Surtout avec l'alcool qui coulait à flots.

— Connaissant mon frère, déclare Akira après un moment de silence, il va se donner corps et âme pour faire de la fête de ce soir, un succès.

— C'est la qualité que j'admire le plus chez lui, sourit Laurence avant de s'arrêter.

On s'arrête à notre tour, car il avait un attroupement d'élèves-esprits devant nous. Plus précisément devant la porte d'entrée. Génial…

On décide alors d'aller voir de plus près ce qui se passe.

— Ils pourraient pas se grouiller! chiale Catherine. On veut rentrer, nous.

— Pourquoi il y a autant de gens, ici? se demande Apollon en regardant partout.

— Pour une fois, je sais pas quoi te répondre, Apollon, se désole Laue.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lance la voix de Loki.

En tournant la tête vers la gauche, on découvre effectivement Loki, Thor, Hadès et Dionysos, qui peuvent pas rentrer autant que nous autres.

— À ce rythme, nous ne serons pas en mesure d'y entrer, déclare Thor, navré.

— Et vous allez finir par être en retard au cours, ajoutais-je en saluant Thor.

— Rassurez-moi, enchaîne Dionysos. On est avec Hathor pour le premier cours ?

— En plein ça, lui répond Catherine.

— Alors, c'est moins pire, dit le dieu du vin en soupirant de soulagement. Je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction du professeur Thot.

Je reporte mon attention devant moi pendant que Cath et Dio se démarrent une conversation. Soudain, je vois Tsukito tout en avant du rassemblement avec un gros sac dans les mains.

— Mais c'est Tsukito là-bas, lance Laurence, ce qui attire l'attention de tout le monde.

Même celle du principal concerné. Le dieu de la lune s'approche de nous.

— Bonjour, Laurence. Bonjour, tout le monde.

— Tu veux ben me dire ce qui se passe, Tsukito ? lui demandais-je en croisant les bras.

— Thot Caduceus m'a ordonné de faire respecter la discipline chez les étudiants, répond Tsukito en clignant des yeux.

— Ah bon ? s'étonne Laue. Il m'en a pas parlé.

— Moi, ce qui m'étonne, ajoutais-je, c'est que notre copain le dieu de la lune a précisé le verbe « ordonner ».

— Si ça se trouve, déduit Molly, Thot a donné une responsabilité aux frères Totsuka sans t'en parler.

— Je vais lui en toucher deux mots, conclut Laue en se tournant vers l'artiste du groupe. Mais je lui en veux pas. Ça arrive souvent, un manque de communication. Sans compter qu'il vient juste de me prévenir pour Takeru.

— Quelqu'un peut me dire c'est quoi faire respecter la discipline ? nous interroge Apollon, confus.

— Ça signifie confisquer des objets et des vêtements inappropriés pour l'école, explique Molly en replaçant ses lunettes.

— Donc, être chiant, complétais-je en mettant l'accent sur le chiant. Tu pourrais en parler avec Thot, s'il te plait ?

— Je verrai ce que je peux faire, me rassure Laurence. Mais c'est vrai qu'il faut pas exagérer avec ça. Après tout, on est à un âge où on peut porter ce qu'on veut. Surtout dans votre cas, les dieux.

— Mais qu'est-ce que Molly a voulu dire par des objets et des vêtements inappropriés ? demande Balder, intrigué.

— Hadès Aidoneus, déclare Tsukito en fermant les paupières.

Hein ? Ah ben gardons! Hadès s'est faufilé derrière nous sans être vu. Ce qui a échoué, puisque le responsable de la discipline l'a vu.

— Qu-Quoi ?

— S'il te plait, montre-moi ce que tu caches, exige Tsukito.

— Voyons donc, Tsukito, s'exclame Catherine en fronçant les sourcils, tu sais ben qu'Hadès cache jamais rien.

Le dieu de la lune l'ignore et s'approche d'Hadès qui panique en lui sortant sa réplique habituelle :

— Si tu t'approches de moi, le malheur…

Au même moment, un sac contenant des galettes de riz tombe par terre. (Ah oui, c'est vrai, après avoir inventé la recette miracle des galettes de riz aux fraises, j'ai laissé la recette à la cafétéria et Hadès a pu en prendre régulièrement depuis.) Tsukito se penche alors pour le ramasser.

Tu me niaises ? Tsukito va quand même pas confisquer de la bouffe ?

— C'est exactement de ça que je parlais quand je disais de pas exagérer avec ça, soupire Laue d'un ton blasé.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande le responsable de la discipline en regardant sa victime.

— C'est mon déjeuner.

— Attends, t'as pas encore bouffé ? s'étonne Catherine.

— C'est pourtant le repas le plus important de la journée, enchaîne Molly sur le même ton.

— Moi, je mange pas le matin, fais-je remarquer comme si de rien n'était.

— Oui, mais toi, t'es une humaine depuis 20 ans. Hadès, lui, il l'est depuis un, deux, trois mois et demi, compte Laurence sur ses doigts.

Ouin, dire qu'on est là depuis la fin de l'été. C'est bizarre quand on y pense. On a commencé notre année au Jardin d'Éden autour des deux dernières semaines d'août — en plus de nous donner de la température de milieu juin — alors qu'on était en fin mai dans le monde réel.

En gros, on a zappé deux mois. Disons, deux mois et demi. Mais bon, c'est pas si grave. Cronos va nous ramener dans notre timeline. Ce qui est difficile à croire venant de lui avec le peu que je connais de la mythologie grecque. C'est vrai qu'un papa un peu dingue qui bouffe ses enfants, c'est pas très convaincant.

— Est-ce approprié pour un dieu de mentir ? continue le dieu japonais.

— Désolé, marmonne Hadès en baissant la tête, dépité.

— Techniquement, les dieux font pas mal tout ce qu'ils veulent, répliquais-je. Ils tuent, ils se bagarrent entre frères, ils violent, ils font de l'inceste, ils se transforment en n'importe quoi et ils se prélassent toute la journée sur leur chaise grecque. En gros, ils ont pas de règles.

— Ça, c'est bien vrai, approuve Loki en éclatant de rire.

Entretemps, Tsukito a mis le sac de galette de riz dans son gros sac. Mais what the fuck… Si j'étais dans un anime, j'aurais la goute du malaise sur la tempe.

— Ah, tant pis pour toi... lance Loki en passant assez rapidement à côté d'eux pour éviter que Tsukito lui mette le grappin dessus.

— Loki Laevatain… Toi aussi.

— Ha ah! Tu t'es fait pogner, criais-je pour le taquiner.

— C'est même pas vrai! s'écrie-t-il, sarcastique.

— Montre-moi ce que tu caches, reprend le responsable de la disciple.

— Désolé, mais je ne porte pas de sac.

— Tu portes également des choses interdites, explique Tsukito. Mais pas dans un sac. Je peux dire ça grâce aux plis de tes vêtements.

En gros, ses poches, quoi.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il prend cette responsabilité un peu trop au sérieux. Là, c'est rendu qu'il nous confisque nos affaires personnelles comme si de rien n'était. On a droit d'avoir des trucs dans nos poches, quand même.

Loki soupire. Il porte alors ses mains à ses poches.

— Putain.

— Eh ben, m'étonnais-je, t'as dit une insulte humaine.

— Faut croire que j'ai d'excellents professeurs, répond-il en sortant des trucs inutiles de ses poches.

Et quand je dis trucs inutiles, je veux dire pleins de trucs pas rapport. En gros, une petite boîte contenant des chocolats, un paquet de cartes, un engrenage (what ?), un cube coloré, une balle rebondissante, une autre boîte de chocolats, encore un des bonbons farces et attrapes qui fait un espèce de nuage rose, etc.

— Tu me niaises ? m'écriais-je, abasourdie. T'avais tout ça dans tes poches ?!

— Mais ce sont des trucs complètement inutiles, s'exclame Laue, aussi surprise que moi.

Je crois qu'elle a pris la réplique d'un film, me souvient plus lequel.

— Je les confisque de ce pas.

— Pour une fois que tu fais une bonne job, Tsukito.

— Laurence, tu es la suivante, lance ce dernier.

Il lui confisque une petite dague. Merde, j'ai rien dit.

— Enlève-nous pas nos affaires personnelles, quand même, se tanne ma meilleure amie.

— Effectivement, l'appuyais-je en posant la main sur son épaule. Si Laue a une dague avec elle, c'est qu'elle a une raison. Elle est la déléguée du club de maniement d'armes, après tout.

— À ton tour, Catherine, dit tout simplement Tsukito comme si j'étais pas là.

Hellooo ?

Le responsable de la discipline (mon œil) lui prend son mascara, qui est un autre truc personnel, en plus de lui demander d'attacher ses cheveux. Franchement ! Quand on y pense, on peut pas confisquer des objets personnels pour aucune raison comme ça. C'est pas comme si on avait fait quelque chose de mal avec un mascara ou une dague. Bien ça aurait pu. Mais pas dans notre cas à nous. Du côté de Molly, il lui confisque un pinceau. Sérieusement ? Un pinceau ? Il sait pas qu'elle est la déléguée du club d'arts plastiques ou quoi ? Faut croire que non…

Finalement, c'est mon tour. Ça présage rien de bon pour moi.

— Cheveux, rejeté. Attache-toi les cheveux, me dit-il en me tendant un élastique. Objet, rejeté.

Je rêve ! Il met carrément les mains dans mes poches pour prendre mes écouteurs. Un peu plus et il prenait mon iPad.

— Pique pas mes écouteurs. J'en ai besoin pour écouter de la musique.

— La musique est interdite pendant les cours.

T'es sérieux ?

— Je suis une stagiaire, je te fais remarquer !

Il répond pas. Tsukito m'ignore, faut croire.

— Pour ce qui est des vêtements…

Il se penche pour me tâter les hanches (tu te gênes pas, on dirait) et non, mais je rêve! Putain, il lève ma jupe !? Quoi, ma jupe est trop courte, c'est ça ? Mais bordel, pourquoi j'ai mis une jupe aujourd'hui ?

Je le gifle, complètement hors de moi. Là, ça suffit…

Loki et Thor viennent lui prendre le bras comme de preux chevaliers alors que Laurence se place devant moi, en position de défense. Probablement un réflex. Parce qu'elle s'aviserait pas à s'attaquer au frère de son meilleur ami. Même si ce dernier a mal agi. Elle lui ferait seulement remarquer.

— Hey, Tsukito ! disent Loki et Thor en même temps.

— Tu sauras qu'il a des choses qui ne se font pas, le gronde Thor, visiblement irrité qu'on veuille voir mes sous-vêtements.

— En effet, l'appuie Laue. Tu peux pas soulever les jupes des filles comme ça. C'est considéré comme du harcèlement sexuel.

Oui, c'est exactement ça!

— C'est quoi…

— Commence pas, Apollon, c'est pas du tout le moment, le coupe brusquement Molly, qui digère toujours pas cette histoire de selkie, hum hum, pardon, selfie.

En fait, ce qui s'est passé, c'est que Molly lui expliquait c'était quoi un selfie, mais Apollon arrêtait pas de répéter selkie et ça la mettant en rogne.

Pour en revenir à Tsukito, il sort alors un petit livre de sa poche. Pis lui ? On lui confisque pas ses trucs à lui aussi ?

— Pourtant, le manuel dit que pour les jupes des filles, je devrais mesurer la distance entre le bas et les genoux.

— Mais on porte même pas d'uniformes, contre-attaque Catherine, n'en revenant tout simplement pas.

— Ça serait pas toi qui lui a passé cette cochonnerie ? s'énerve Laue en se tournant vers Loki.

— Cette fois-ci, c'est pas moi.

— Ah, parce que la fois avec Apollon, c'était toi ? s'énerve Laue.

— Laisse faire, Laue, ce n'est pas important. Désolée de te décevoir, Tsukito, mais ton manuel explique les restrictions pour les écoles privées, le remet parfaitement à sa place Molly. Or, ce n'est pas le cas dans notre situation.

— Et nous avons le droit de porter ce dont nous avons envie et de se coiffer comme on aime le faire, ajoute Laurence. Tu nous enlèves le droit de s'exprimer comme nous sommes réellement. On vient d'un pays qui légalise la liberté d'impression, se reprend notre guerrière préférée avec un petit rire nerveux en voyant le regard de Tsukito sur elle.

Parfois, je me dis que Tsukito a un trouble de bipolarité un peu étrange. Il fait des trucs parfois complètement farfelus, comme par exemple, mesurer les pattes d'une chaise. Mais il se donne tout le temps à fond (la phase maniaque) avant de tomber dans un mutisme total (d'où la dépression).

— Je vois, répond Tsukito, comme s'il venait de comprendre.

Pas trop tôt…

— Très bien. Je vais être prud…

Il arrive pas à finir sa phrase quand il se penche alors en avant. On lui demande si tout va bien. Il répond que si avant de s'évanouir devant nous. Apollon le rattrape in extremis.

— Merde, Tsukito, ça va ? s'exclame Laue qui va de surprises en surprises, tout comme nous.

Elle voit alors Takeru s'en venir vers eux en courant :

— Anii ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? lance précipitamment le dieu des mers à Laurence.

— Bah chais pas moé ! Il a soulevé la jupe d'Alexe pis au final, il s'est évanoui.

Ah, du Laurence tout craché. En panique ou énervée, le Québécois embarque tout seul quand elle frappe pas personne qui s'approche trop près d'elle en tenue douteuse.

— Il a vraiment fait ça ?

— Ouais, pis je l'ai giflé après, déclarais-je en reprenant enfin la parole.

— Oublions cette histoire de jupe pour l'instant, exige Apollon. Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie. Tout de suite.

Ce dernier prend le bras de Tsukito et Takeru prend l'autre pour se diriger vers l'entrée de l'école qui est enfin libre d'accès en nous laissant là, encore tout abasourdie.

— Donc, fuck les cours ? lance Catherine.

— On dirait, répondais-je en leur emboitant le pas, suivi par les autres.

XXX

— Tu me fucking niaises ? s'exclame Laue, toujours paniquée ou énervée, ça reste à voir. T'as pas dormi de la nuit ? J'en reviens pas…

— Si je peux me permettre, commence Takeru, caressant le dos de Laurence de sa main pour tenter de la calmer, veiller toute la nuit est en quelque sorte une vieille habitude divine.

— Mais vous êtes maintenant des humains, proteste Molly. Vous devez prendre soin de votre corps sinon, vous ne pouvez pas fonctionner adéquatement et donc, vous ne pouvez pas vous concentrer en cours. Ce qui implique de s'occuper de vos besoins vitaux. C'est-à-dire se nourrir, se laver, faire de l'exercice et finalement, **dormir**.

— Dire que Thot vous a appris ça au tout premier cours de l'année, fais-je remarquer, les bras croisés.

— C'est pour ça que c'est important, commence Laurence, de un, de bien dormir et de deux, dormir les huit heures de sommeil qu'un adulte a besoin.

— Perso, c'est plus dix heures dans mon cas, précisais-je en levant le doigt.

— Alexis, tu nous aides pas, la gronde Melissa, toujours sur l'épaule de Laurence.

— Mais bon, reprend ma meilleure amie qui a d'ailleurs retrouvé son calme, Takeru a raison, une vielle habitude, ça part pas comme ça.

— J'y pense, commençais-je en changeant de sujet, tu peux me dire pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

— Pour préparer l'événement de ce soir, répond Tsukito avec son ton habituel (j'ai tu besoin de préciser à chaque fois que ce type a pas d'émotions ?). C'est pourtant évident.

— Maintenant, ça me revient, se souvient Takeru en posant sa main sur son front. Il y a deux jours environ, alors que j'allais me coucher, je t'ai vu travailler au bureau de notre dortoir. J'en ai déduit que tu travaillais jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et que tu allais dormir après. Ne me dis pas que tu as juste pas dormi depuis ce soir-là ?

Tsukito hoche la tête pour confirmer la déduction de son frère.

— On dirait que ton manque de sommeil t'a rattrapé, en déduit Balder.

— Ça explique pourquoi tu t'es évanoui, tantôt, comprend Catherine.

— Je sais que je me plains souvent, mais bon sang, le corps humain est si gênant, chiale Takeru en regardant ses mains.

— Oui, mais faut faire avec, répond Laurence avec une face « de on a pas le choix ». Inquiète-toi pas, tu vas finir par t'y habituer.

Soudain, le dieu de la lune se tortille dans son lit afin de se lever.

— Désolée, mais il faut que tu restes dans le lit pour te reposer, l'avertit Laue en le retenant.

— Mais je dois y aller, proteste Tsukito.

— Elle a raison, Anii, l'appuie Takeru en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. Ne te force pas.

Du coin de l'œil, je les vois se regarder pendant quelques secondes aussi infirmes qu'ils ont dû pas s'en rendre compte.

Je dois l'avouer, ils sont mignons tous les deux. Pourtant, si je le dis à haute voix, Laurence va probablement me tuer.

— Non, mon frère, reprend Tsukito avec une ardeur absence.

Il se tourne vers le dieu des mers, ce qui fait rompre l'échange de regard entre lui et Laurence.

— Je n'ai pas réussi à terminer mon devoir en tant que responsable de la discipline. Je ne peux pas sécher les cours en plus.

— Je veux pas te décevoir, Tsukito, commence Laurence, sérieuse, mais tu sembles pas avoir compris qu'est-ce que c'est faire la discipline.

— Et à mon avis, déclare Cath, on ira pas en classe aujourd'hui.

— Tu dis que les cours sont annulés ? Yes ! s'excite Dionysos en faisant le geste que les gens font quand ils disent le mot « yes ».

— Vous ne comprenez pas, tente de s'expliquer le dieu de la lune, jusqu'à ce que j'aie mon diplôme, assister aux cours est ma mission la plus importante.

Sa mission ? C'est vrai qu'il a pas tort, mais il manque pas quelque chose.

— Et de tes loisirs, t'en fais quoi ? lui demande Catherine, qui forcément les loisirs est assez important pour elle, ainsi que nous quatre.

Exactement. Il devrait s'amuser de temps en temps. Je me demande dans quel club il est.

— Qu'est-ce qu'un loisir, Catherine ?

— Nah, mais je rêve, murmurais-je en posant mon front sur ma main.

— Chuis tu obligée de lui répondre ? se désole la sportive du groupe en nous lançant un regard désespéré.

— Attendez une minute, ça veut dire que Tsukito est inscrit à aucun club ? s'exclame Laurence, étonnée.

— Ça m'en a tout l'air, répond Melissa.

— On va pas s'enfoncer là-dedans quand même, protestais-je, voulant surtout pas parler d'un club potentiel pour Tsukito.

— Désolé de vous interrompre, déclare la voix solennelle de Thot en nous faisant sursauter.

Il sort d'où, lui ?

— T'aurais pu frapper quand même ! le gronde Hathor en pénétrant dans la pièce à son tour. Tu vois pas qu'ils t'ont pas entendu arriver ?

— Mais je m'étais excusé en entrant, proteste Thot.

— C'est pas mon problème, soupire la déesse de l'amour.

Le dieu du savoir tousse un peu pour reprendre son sérieux et reporte son attention sur Tsukito.

— Bon, pour en revenir à toi, reprend Thot, j'ai été informé que tu t'étais évanoui, merci à Laurence de l'avoir fait, alors que tu exerçais tes fonctions en tant que responsable de la discipline.

— T'as eu le temps de lui texter ? m'étonnais-je en me tournant vers Laurence.

— Il fallait bien que je le prévienne.

— Et tu as bien fait, comme toujours, l'appui Hathor, sage comme à son habitude.

— Maintenant que j'y pense, lance soudainement Laue en se tournant vers Takeru, Thot t'as demandé de faire quoi ?

— Il m'a demandé d'entretenir la piscine.

— Pour de vrai ? s'étonne notre guerrière. Et t'as accepté ?

— Tu étais trop occupée avec tes autres fonctions et c'est sans compter que c'est dans mon élément.

— Depuis quand tu sais entretenir une piscine, toé ? Tu sais comment on fait, au moins ?

— Ben…

— Bon, ok, laisse faire et d'ailleurs, reprend Laurence en se tournant vers le dieu égyptien, pourquoi tu m'en a pas parlé, Thot ? De ça et du fait que t'as nommé Tsukito responsable de la discipline ?

— Juste un oubli de ma part. Ça n'arrivera plus.

— Parce que ça t'arrive d'oublier ? lui demande Molly, suspicieuse.

— Peu importe, rétorque Thot, fidèle à lui-même.

— Sinon, j'ai deux mots à te dire à propos de la discipline, réplique Laue en croisant les bras.

— On verra ça plus tard, répond Thot, voulant affirmer que le sujet est clos.

— Parce qu'il y a des choses qui se font pas, continue sur sa lancée ma meilleure amie.

— J'ai dit « on verra », conclut le dieu du savoir, y tenant plus.

Il reçoit alors un coup de coude, gracieuseté d'Hathor.

— On peut revenir au sujet qui nous préoccupe, Thot.

— Bien entendu, Hathor.

Il se tourne alors vers Tsukito.

— Tu as littéralement abandonné ton poste. Tu ne peux rien faire correctement.

— C'est justement de ça que je voulais te parler, commence Laurence voulant tisser tout ça au clair. Tsukito a pas vraiment compris le principe de la discipline, puisqu'il nous a confisqué des trucs sans raison valable. Sauf pour Loki. Franchement, tu le méritais. Et Thot, t'aurais pu expliquer à Tsukito en quoi ça consiste ?

— Je lui ai donné un manuel, proteste le dieu du savoir.

— Plutôt un manuel de règlements pour l'uniforme des écoles privées, oui, réplique Molly.

— Si ce que vous me dites est vrai, il est conscient qu'il n'aurait pas son diplôme comme ça.

— Je le répète : tu lui as rien expliqué, rétorque Laurence en posant ses poings sur ses hanches, voulant qu'on règle cette histoire le plus tôt possible. (Et moi donc.) Blâme le pas pour ça quand même.

— Aussi, Tsukito a pas dormi ces derniers jours, révélais-je en me joignant à la tirade. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est évanoui. Alors ton « tu as abandonné ton poste », tu peux le mettre où je pense.

Hathor pouffe de rire en regardant Thot.

— Elle t'as pas raté sur ce coup-là.

— Si j'ai pas dormi, c'est pour faire de l'événement de ce soir un succès.

— Attendez une minute! Ne me dites pas qu'il n'a pas dormi ? s'exclame Thot.

— En effet, affirme Laurence en affichant une expression d'excuse. Désolée que tu comprennes que maintenant.

— Cette mission, je dois la faire avec perfection, explique alors Tsukito. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas dormi. Car je considère que dormir est superflu, surtout que je n'ai jamais dormi avant de venir ici.

— Tu es vraiment un idiot, lance Thot, navré. Tu n'as pas retenu ce que je vous ai enseigné sur le corps humain et c'est pourquoi tu es un idiot.

Ayant dit ce qu'il avait à dire, le dieu du savoir prend congé sans se faire prier.

— C'était gratuit, déclarais-je tout simplement.

Soudain, Apollon lève le doigt pour attirer l'attention d'Hathor.

— Oui, Apollon ?

— Allons-nous assister aux cours d'aujourd'hui ou non ?

Hathor reste silencieuse alors qu'elle nous observe à tour de rôle.

— Pas pour aujourd'hui. Je vous donne la journée de libre pour vous préparer pour la fête de ce soir.

Et Hathor sort de la pièce pour rejoindre probablement Thot à la bibliothèque.

— C'est bien la première fois que je regrette de pas aller en cours, avoue Melissa, sincère.

— On ira demain, c'est pas si grave, le rassure Laurence en souriant.

— Tu oublies qu'ils ont un exam demain, lui rappelle Molly.

— C'est un détail, lance Laue, découragée.

Tout le monde éclate de rire.

XXX

Puisqu'on a pas de cours aujourd'hui, nous décidons de nous réunir dans le salon de notre dortoir pour discuter de ce qui se passe. Pour ce qui est d'Akira, elle s'est enfermée dans le local de couture pour nous préparer de beaux kimonos pour ce soir.

Debout au centre de la pièce, j'essaie de me rendre à l'évidence.

— Il a eu beau soulever ma jupe, Tsukito a quand même besoin de nous, c'est clair, déclarais-je avant de réaliser ce que je viens de dire. J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour.

— Ouais, tu peux le dire, approuve Laurence, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Takeru, Melissa sur les genoux.

Décidément, tout ce qui arrive la dépasse. Un type louche qui harcèle sa meilleure amie pour ensuite s'évanouir parce que ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il dort pas, ça se comprend.

— Si ça continue comme cela, je ne vais pas avoir mon diplôme, se désole Tsukito, la tête basse.

Je rêve ou je discerne une émotion chez lui ?

— Anii… murmure Takeru, compatissant pour son frère.

— Tout ira bien, Tsukito, le rassure Laurence en se redressant. Tu peux toujours compter sur nous quand tu as un problème.

Takeru l'observe d'un regard insistant pendant un instant. Lorsqu'elle s'en rend compte, ma meilleure amie lui prend la main, le sourire aux lèvres, sachant parfaitement à quoi il pense en ce moment.

— Alors, expliquez-moi, exige le dieu de la lune en relevant la tête. Quelle erreur ai-je faite ?

— Eh bien, pour commencer, commence Laurence avant que je la coupe.

— À part soulever ma jupe, tu nous as confisqué des objets qui nous appartiennent sans raison valable. Sauf quand t'as pris les bébelles de Loki ; là, t'as bien fait.

— Sympa ! proteste ce dernier.

— Est-ce qu'on peut enfin m'expliquer c'est quoi un harcèlement sexuel ? s'impatiente Apollon. Ma petite fée ?

Molly soupire.

— Quelqu'un d'autre peut lui expliquer ? Je fais une pause de la miss je sais tout pour une journée.

— T'inquiètes, je gère, lance Laurence en sortant son cell. Bon, harcèlement sexuel veut dire…¸

— Attends, tu le savais pas déjà ? s'étonne Cath.

— Oui, je sais c'est quoi, mais j'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour expliquer c'est quoi.

— Ha, pouffais-je, ironique, Laue est pas capable d'expliquer un mot. Et dire que tu veux devenir auteure.

— Ça va. Je le fais pour Molly. Elle veut prendre une pause, je peux pas lui donner tort. Bon, on y retourne. Le harcèlement sexuel est un enchaînement d'agissements hostiles et à connotation sexuelle, dont la répétition et l'intensité affaiblissent psychologiquement la victime. — Ce qui est peut-être pas ton cas, Alexe. En tout cas, pas à ce point-là. — Il peut viser à intimider la victime, — c'est pas ça — à la dominer — c'est pas ça non plus — ou à obtenir un acte sexuel. — certainement pas ça — Merci, Wiki, c'est gentil de ta part de rendre service, conclut Laurence, sarcastique.

— Merci pour l'explication, la remercie Apollon. Je comprends maintenant.

— Il y a pas de quoi, Apollon, déclare Laue.

— J'y pense, commence Catherine (tiens, la voilà couchée sur Dionysos et Hadès. C'est pas étonnant, la connaissant.) on dirait un harcèlement sexuel sans un vrai motif sexuel. À ce que je sache, Tsukito savait pas ce qu'il savait.

— On avait remarqué, bougonnais-je, ayant pas encore digéré ce que le dieu de la lune m'avait fait.

— Pour en revenir au sujet qui nous préoccupe, reprend Laurence, il faut que tu réfléchisses si ce que tu confisques a une raison valable de se faire confisquer.

— Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, la prévient Molly.

— Bon, ça va, bourgeonne Laurence à son tour, pas besoin de me faire des commentaires par rapport à mon français oral. Je parle bien normalement.

— Mais je me demande, nous interroge Tsukito, me manque-t-il quelque chose ?

— Ça doit être l'amour, déclare Loki, tout à fait sûr de lui alors qu'il se lève de son coussin de divan.

— Loki… lâche sévèrement Thor.

— Ah, c'est pas vrai, murmure Laurence d'un ton désespéré contre l'épaule de Takeru, à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, celui-là, je le sens pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? soupirais-je en croisant les bras.

— L'amour ? s'étonne Tsukito. Comment puis-je comprendre l'amour ?

— Tsukito, embarque pas son jeu, l'avertit Laurence, complètement découragée.

— Jeune homme, tu ferais mieux de l'écouter, l'appui Melissa.

— Allez, accouche, Loki, exigeais-je, voulant quand même savoir de quoi il parle.

— Euh, tu crois que l'encourager va régler le problème ? s'écrie Laue qui visiblement est proche de péter un câble.

— On peut quand même le laisser parler. Il pourrait dire quelque chose d'intéressant pour une fois.

— Mon instinct me dit que non, mais dit le donc quand même pour le fun.

— Je parle de l'attachement romantique, bien sûr. Attendez un peu…

— Ah bon, parce que tu sais c'est quoi l'amour ? ironise Laurence. Venant de ta part, j'ai comme un doute.

— Évidemment que je sais c'est quoi, proteste Loki en sortant encore plein de trucs inutiles de ses vêtements. T'es pas au courant que je suis tombé amoureux plusieurs fois ?

— C'est vrai, c'est assez dur à croire, l'appuyais-je, d'accord avec Laurence.

C'est vrai, quoi ? On a déjà rapporté une histoire où Loki tombe amoureux d'une humaine ? Pas ce que je sache.

— Bon, d'accord, je me suis transformé une fois en jument pour me faire accoupler juste après par un étalon.

— T'as fait quoi ? m'exclamais-je, bouche bée. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fumé ? Même Zeus a jamais été autant inspiré, j'ai pas raison.

— En effet, approuve Molly.

— Mais je l'ai fait juste une fois ! rétorque Loki, vexé.

— Juste une fois, hein ? dit Laue en y ajoutant une couche.

— Une fois, c'est déjà trop ! confirmais-je.

— Ah, j'ai trouvé ! s'écrie victorieusement le dieu du feu en nous présentant deux bagues mauves. Ta-da, les Lovers' rings.

— T'avais besoin de le dire en anglais ? soupire Catherine.

Soudain, le dieu des farces part à toute vitesse pour en mettre une à Tsukito et l'autre à … Moi ? Pardon ?

— Mais pourquoi moi...

Mais avant de pouvoir finir ma phrase, une lueur rouge m'entoure, m'aveuglant complètement. Quand la lumière disparait enfin, je me retrouve accroché à Tsukito, les deux mains reliées ensemble par les maudites bagues de Loki.

— Quoi ? m'écriais-je, abasourdie.

J'essaie de séparer nos mains en donnant de petits coups de bras. Mais j'y arrive pas !

— Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! m'énervais-je en fusillant du regard le malin qui nous a mis ces satanées bagues.

— Je le savais, râle Laurence, qui est de nouveau en colère. Je le savais que ce truc était pas net, mais personne m'écoute.

— Loki Laevatein, retire-les, exige Tsukito comme si ça le dérangeait pas d'être pogné à moi comme ça.

— Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, répond Loki en balayant l'air de sa main.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'écouter Loki ? Je peux pas être pris avec le Pas d'émotions toute ma vie ?

Y tenant plus, Laurence approche sa main pour tenter de me libérer avec l'aide de Molly. Résultat, une décharge électrique sort des bagues pour les attaquer toutes les deux par surprise. Laurence et Molly poussent un petit cri de douleur.

Là, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Au même moment, Takeru et Apollon, s'inquiétant pour les filles, viennent les rattraper avant qu'elles tombent au sol, mais ils se font eux aussi électrocuter. Conclusion, les filles se retrouvent couchées sur les garçons.

— Mon dieu, vous allez bien ? m'inquiétais-je en les regardant tour à tour.

Bon sang! Dire qu'on en serait pas là si j'avais pas écouté Loki!

— Vous aurez pu me laisser finir, fait remarquer ce dernier. Ce sont les anneaux des amoureux.

— Comme si on avait pas remarqué, chiale Laurence en se relevant. T'as quand même dit « Lover' rings ». On est pas sourds, tsé.

— J'ai pas fini. Ce sont des anneaux magiques qui rapprochent les gens à tout moment…

— Et on est pas aveugles non plus, Loki, m'énervais-je à mon tour pour compléter ce que Laurence vient de dire. On le voit bien que ça rapproche les personnes.

— Mais laissez-moi parler à la fin! s'énerve à son tour Loki qui tient ardemment à terminer son explication. C'est pour créer des couples instantanément, c'est pas compliqué.

Là, je vais le tuer. Je sais très bien que je peux pas tuer un dieu, mais là, il abuse!

Je tente alors de les retirer à nouveau, poussée par la colère. Comme on dit, faut mieux tout faire soi-même. Évidemment, ça m'électrocute moi aussi. Je manque de tomber, mais Thor me rattrape. Étant le dieu de la foudre, ça lui fait quasiment rien.

Mais contre toute attente, Thor perd l'équilibre et se cogne à Hadès qui transmet le courant derrière lui en atteignant les autres aux alentours.

Soudain, plus aucun son. On est tous à moitié morts à terre, sauf Tsukito, Loki — bien sûr — Cath et Akira.

— Tout le monde va bien ? demandais-je en me dévissant le cou pour regarder derrière moi.

— Je sais pas pour les autres, mais moi, ça va, répond Laue d'une voix blanche.

C'est au tour d'Hadès de tourner la tête. Il se met à paniquer en demandant s'il vient d'amener le malheur sur nous.

— Inquiète-toi pas, Hadès, le rassure Cath. C'est pas de ta faute.

— Loki, tu mérites que je t'étripe ! dis-je, en colère.

— Tu pourrais les enlever, exige Thor en tentant de se lever, alors que je suis encore sur lui.

— Même si tu me le demandes, explique Loki, je ne peux pas. Une fois qu'ils les ont, je ne peux pas leur enlever. La clé, c'est qu'ils finissent par se comprendre.

— J'ai bien entendu ?

— Très bien, dit tout simplement le dieu de la lune.

— Attends, quoi ? m'étonnais-je en reportant mon attention sur Tsukito.

— C'est la nouvelle mission qui m'a été donnée, alors je l'accepte.

— Quoi ? Mais c'est pas une mission, protestais-je, c'est juste une connerie de Loki.

— Par ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'un couple ? nous interroge le dieu de la lune. Je vais avoir du mal à comprendre tout cela.

— Alors, je vais te montrer comment on tombe amoureux, déclare Loki avec le ton du professeur qui sait absolument tout.

— C'est pas vrai! Manquait plus que ça, soupire Laurence de manière désespérée en se tapant le front de sa main.

— Commence par passer par les émotions, Tsukito, explique le dieu du feu en ignorant totalement le commentaire de Laue.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demande Tsukito qui étonnamment est très déterminé à savoir.

— Mon instinct me dit qu'on va pas aimer ce qu'il va dire, devine Laurence en échangeant un regard avec moi.

J'ai moi aussi cette impression.

— D'abord, embrasse-la, annonce Loki, triomphalement, le doigt levé.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais !? s'exclame ma meilleure amie, anéantie par la honte.

— Attends, quoi ? m'écriais-je à mon tour, aussi désespérée que Laue. Mais pourquoi tu me fais ça, Loki ? Je croyais qu'on était amis ?

— Justement. C'est mon rôle de te mettre dans les bras de quelqu'un de génial.

— Sans mon consentement, hein ? Espèce de con!

— Au fait, cela veut dire quoi « embrasser » ?

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui. Je rêve ? Il sait pas c'est quoi ?

— Mais tout dieu digne de ce nom sait ce que ça veut dire, quand même ! m'exclamais-je, bouche bée.

— Vous avez remarqué que mon frère n'est pas vraiment le dieu le plus social qui soit, nous fait remarquer Takeru en croisant les bras.

— Justement, argumente Laue, voulant prendre ma défense, il y a des dieux plus attirants que ton frère, sans vouloir te vexer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'étonne le dieu des mers. Je te fais remarquer qu'il est quand même plus beau que le dieu grec de la forge.

— Oui, mais au moins, Héphaïstos sait ce que ça veut dire embrasser quelqu'un. Tout ce que je dis c'est qu'Alexe peut pas juste embrasser n'importe quel gars comme ça.

— Je suis d'accord, l'appuyais-je en tentant de m'éloigner le plus possible de Tsukito. J'ai quand même droit à mon avis.

— Loki Laevatain, réclame le dieu de la lune, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que cela veut dire « embrasser quelqu'un » ?

— Bien sûr. Pour ton information, embrasser c'est tout simplement la façon dont un couple communique en s'appuyant sur leurs lèvres. Veux-tu que je t'explique aussi ce que « faire l'amour » veut dire aussi?

— T'as besoin de le préciser ?! éclate Laurence, les joues rouges. (Ouin, la connaissant, il faut pas qu'on parle de sexe en sa présence. Ça la rend très mal à l'aise.) On va pas en venir à cet extrême!

— Alors, que veux dire « faire l'amour » ? demande l'imbécile, comme si de rien n'était.

— ON A PAS BESOIN D'EN RAJOUTER !

Alors qu'on prend un bon cinq minutes pour tenter de calmer Laurence, Tsukito a sorti son carnet de notes pour écrire les explications de Loki.

— Tu viens pas d'écrire les explications de Loki, quand même ? s'étonne Molly.

— Mais on t'avait dit d'arrêter d'écrire tout ce qu'on dit, fait remarquer ma meilleure amie, une fois calmée. Surtout les conneries de Loki.

— Au contraire, ses explications m'ont été utiles finalement, déclare solennellement Tsukito en rangeant son carnet. Je sais quoi faire, à présent.

— Non, tu sais pas, protestais-je en paniquant.

J'aurais préféré mille fois embrasser ce connard de Loki plutôt que Pas D'Émotions. Ou Thor, à la limite, **mais pas Tsukito…**

— Alexandra, embrasse-moi, s'il te plait ?

Ah je rêve ? Il prend même pas la peine de le faire lui-même ; il faut qu'il me le demande.

— Et si moi, je veux pas t'embrasser ? Tu y a pensé ?

Évidemment, il m'ignore et approche sa maudite face pas expressive pantoute de la mienne.

Sérieusement, ça fait vraiment peur ! Un petit conseil, les filles, s'il y a un visage inexpressif qui s'approche du vôtre, vous le repoussez pis ça presse!

Justement, puisqu'on en parle, j'ai tout juste le temps de le repousser, les deux mains sur la poitrine. Au même moment, il tombe sur le dos en m'entrainant avec lui. Je me retrouve couché sur lui. Merde…

— Alexe, ça va ? s'exclament Laue, Molly et Cath en voulant m'aider à me relever, mais surtout me séparer du pervers qui voulait m'embrasser.

Mais bien sûr, elles se font électrocuter. Pauvre Catherine! Ses cheveux sont ruinés… Mais je crois qu'en ce moment, notre sportive se fout pas mal de ses cheveux, en à juger par ses yeux qui lancent des couteaux à Loki.

— Putain, j'en ai marre ! s'énerve Laurence en frappant dans le mur.

Je crois qu'elle a finalement débouché son bouchon de la colère.

— LOKI !

Aparament, elle est pas la seule. Molly et Catherine sont à bout aussi.

Loki éclate de rire, visiblement, tout ça l'amuse beaucoup, pas du tout intimidé par mes trois amies qui lui ont pourtant carrément gueulé dessus.

C'est ça, marre-toi !

Vivement qu'on apprenne à se connaître !

XXX

C'est à présent l'heure du dîner en espérant que tout se passe bien. Ce que je doute, bien sûr.

Je me place à côté de Tsukito — pas vraiment le choix — avec Laurence et Takeru en face de nous. Sans oublier que la chose est là aussi.

Nous avons aujourd'hui au menu des pennes avec une sauce au vin. Une chose est sûre, la bouffe au Jardin d'Éden est mangeable. C'est pas comme le stéréotype de la nourriture de cafétéria qui consiste à être mauvaise et qu'on finit par se demander si c'est vrai ou pas.

On discute à propos des fêtes de Laue et Thor quand Hathor entre dans la cafète en compagnie de Thot. Ben quoi ? Il faut bien que les profs mangent aussi. Détail intéressant qu'on avait pas quand on était au secondaire où il y avait beaucoup plus de profs et d'élèves. Résultat, les professeurs devaient manger à une heure différente de nous. Sans compter qu'on devait toujours se battre pour avoir une table.

Le duo de professeurs passe à côté et Hathor semble étonnée que je sois assise à côté du dieu de la lune, car je suis jamais à côté de lui tout court.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? nous demande Thot, qui semble l'avoir remarqué aussi.

— Oui, pourquoi ? répondais-je, voulant pas les entraîner là-dedans.

— T'es sûre que tu veux pas leur en parler ? me demande Laue.

Ouin, elle a raison. Je devrais leur dire ou…

— Euh… hésitais-je en déposant ma fourchette pour saisir mon verre.

— Vous voulez nous dire quelque chose ? nous interroge Hathor.

En redéposant mon verre, j'accroche ma fourchette qui tombe par terre. Je me penche donc pour la chercher, comme toute personne sensée le ferait. Évidemment, en me penchant, j'entraine Tsukito avec moi et on se retrouve couché l'un sur l'autre. Mes jambes sont à sa tête et la mienne est à côté de ses jambes.

Imaginez, la cerise sur le gâteau, car oui, il y a pire que ça. Nos cabarets sont tombés sur nous et j'ai les cheveux pleins de nouilles. Je sais pas où me mettre tellement je me sens mal.

— Alexe, ça va ? s'exclame Laurence, qui doit surement se dire la même chose que moi.

— Anii! renchérit Takeru quasiment en même temps qu'elle.

— J'ai-tu l'air d'aller bien ! Mes cheveux sont pleins de nouilles, c'est dégueulasse !

— Vous deux, venez avec moi, lance Thot qui me rappelle qu'il est toujours là.

— Quoi ? Mais c'est tellement pas le moment pour me réprimander !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Alexandra, me rassure Hathor en me tendant une serviette. On veut juste savoir ce qui se passe.

— Bien, on s'en vient, lançais-je en tentant de me relever. Allez, Tsukito, il faut qu'on se relève en même temps.

— Venez vous aussi finalement, exige le dieu du savoir en désignant Laue et Takeru. J'aurais besoin de vous pour comprendre ce qui se passe.

Alors, c'est sur ces belles paroles qu'on sort de la cafette sans avoir mangé pour tout expliquer à Thot.

XXX

— Permets-moi de te demander à nouveau de m'expliquer ce qui se passe, exige Thot en m'emprisonnant de son bras contre le mur, une fois dans le corridor.

Ah, le revoilà qui refait ça…

— Eh bien, le truc c'est que je suis pognée avec lui, dis-je sur un ton découragé en pointant Tsukito, à genoux à mes côtés.

— Je t'explique ce qui se passe, avance Laurence, les bras croisés.

Une fois au courant pour toute cette histoire, Thot s'adoucit un peu plus.

— Vous ne pouvez pas vous séparer, si je comprends bien ?

— C'est ça, affirmais-je, contente qu'il ait enfin compris.

— Et il y a un moyen pour arranger cela ? demande le professeur.

— Il a dit qu'ils fallait qu'ils apprennent à se connaître, révèle Takeru.

— En gros, ajoute Melissa, sur l'épaule de Laue, qu'ils deviennent un couple.

— Laue, je peux l'étouffer ?

— Pourquoi, Alexis ? continue la poupée, je trouve que vous formez un joli couple.

Je m'avance pour le frapper, mais Laue m'envoie un regard pour me dire qu'elle s'en charge.

— Je suis désolée, Melissa, mais je suis pas d'accord. Taquiner Alexe en l'appelant Alexis passe encore, mais dire ce genre de choses est vraiment méchant.

— Explique, exige son petit ami jaune, qui voulait probablement pas la vexer.

— Forcer deux personnes à être ensemble quand ils s'aiment pas, c'est se ficher du bonheur des autres. On peut pas plaisanter avec ça.

Là, je la reconnais. Elle a les mariages arrangés en horreur. En même temps, je la comprends. Je serais incapable de passer le restant de ma vie avec quelqu'un de j'aime pas. Même si je l'apprécie beaucoup.

— Elle a raison, l'appui Hathor. On ne plaisante pas avec l'amour, surtout si c'est le véritable amour.

Étant la déesse de l'amour, ça m'étonne pas.

— Je vois. Je suis désolé, s'excuse Melissa sans pour autant dire mon vrai nom.

— Quand même, c'est pas croyable, bougonne le dieu du savoir en se frottant la main derrière la tête. Il ne s'arrête donc jamais, ce Loki.

— Pas vraiment, confirme ma meilleure amie d'un ton catégorie, les bras toujours croisés, c'est sa raison de ''vivre'' entre guillemets.

— Bon, on vous laisse vous en charger, déclare Thot en prenant congé.

— Bonne chance, sourit Hathor en le suivant.

— J'ai comme l'impression que tu vas devoir aider Tsukito à préparer la fête de ce soir, lance Laue, désolée pour moi. Je te conseille de te laver les cheveux avant de t'y mettre, ça vaut mieux pour vous deux.

— C'est bien ça, le problème, maugréais-je, ayant pas le choix.

— Ce n'est pas grave, lâche le dieu de la lune. Devenir un couple avec toi est ma mission.

— Bon ben, on vous laisse, dit Laue en nous saluant. Si t'as un problème, te gène pas pour me texter. Et oublie pas, reprend-elle en me chuchotant, il y a plusieurs sens au mot couple. Regarde Takeru et moi, on est un duo très soudé sans pour autant être un couple d'amoureux.

Elle prend le bras du dieu des tempêtes et ils retournent à la cafétéria pour terminer leur repas. Merde, je suis toute seule avec lui. J'ai peut-être compris qu'ils avaient plusieurs sens au mot couple, mais peut-être pas Tsukito. Je vais m'efforcer de devenir son ami si j'en suis capable.

— Bon, allons-y, soupirais-je en mettant ma main sur mon front, découragée, je vais t'aider.

— Non merci…

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse à part t'aider, grommelais-je.

— S'il te plait, regarde mon dos.

— Hein?

Quessé qu'il vient de dire ? Que je regarde son dos ? Pourquoi je voudrais regarder son dos ?

— J'ai lu dans un livre que le dos d'un homme qui travaille met le cœur d'une femme en émoi.

— Tu me niaises ? Me dis pas que c'est encore une revue de Loki ?

— Comment t'as su que c'est Loki qui me l'a donné ? demande Tsukito, en sortant ladite revue.

— C'est pas difficile à deviner… murmurais-je sur un ton désespéré.

Je lis le titre de la revue, mue par la curiosité ou la pitié, ça reste à voir. Même Cupidon Fugue Pieds Nus : Premier Amour. La même collection que celle d'Apollon. J'en reviens pas. Je comprends pourquoi j'ai jamais aimé les revues. Même chose pour Laurence.

Pendant que Monsieur Joli-Cœur me raconte les bienfaits de ce ''livre'' je maudis intérieurement Loki pour m'avoir mis dans ce bordel.

— Donc, tu n'as pas besoin de te soucier de moi. Je suis en train de devenir un homme susceptible.

— Euh, c'est quoi le rapport ? m'étonnais-je avec, sans doute, la goute du malaise sur ma tête.

Wow, ça s'annonce bien…

XXX

Je décide de suivre le conseil de Laue et d'aller me laver les cheveux. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai juste à faire les cheveux. Donc, on évite la scène de malaise avec Tsukito dans la douche. On arrive alors dans la salle de bain du premier étage du dortoir des filles, car c'est seulement dans celle-ci qu'il y a un bain et une douche. Au ré-de-chaussez, il y a juste une salle d'eau. Je sors des serviettes de l'armoire pour les poser ensuite près du bain.

— Que fait-on ? me demande Tsukito en m'aidant.

— Je dois me laver les cheveux. Ils sont vraiment dégueulasses.

— Je vais t'aider, se propose Tsukito. Tu n'as qu'une main après tout.

— Effectivement, je vais pas aller bien loin avec seulement une main.

XXX

— Bon, les cheveux, c'est réglé, m'exclamais-je, soulagée. Manque plus de me débarrasser de mes vêtements sales.

— Tu aurais une idée ? lance Tsukito, qui avait lui aussi sali son uniforme dans notre chute dans la cafétéria.

— Je vois qu'une chose, dis-je en y réfléchissant bien. Il faudrait couper le bout de nos manches avec des ciseaux.

Et c'est ce que nous allons faire. Après tout, mon ami le dieu de la lune a pas trouvé mieux comme idée. On se rend alors dans la chambre de Molly. Je suis sûre qu'elle va pas m'en vouloir si je lui emprunte des ciseaux.

C'est bien dommage pour ce chandail. Je l'aimais bien celui-là. C'est le genre de chandail avec une phrase accrocheuse dessus. Il est écrit : The ROOM : piremeilleur film de l'année. Bon, j'aurais juste à aller en chercher un autre à la Réserve. Et pour ce qui est de Tsukito, il pourra se prendre un nouvel uniforme sans problème. Je me rends compte que j'avais pas pensé à cette éventualité. Donc, je texte Laurence pour lui demander de nous ramener un nouveau veston et une nouvelle chemise pour Tsukito, car ce dernier avait sali seulement le haut de son uniforme.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je choisis un kit de vêtements et le dépose sur mon lit. Après une bonne inspiration, j'approche les ciseaux de manche et je découpe alors le tissu. Je peux enlever sans difficulté mon t-shirt. Il reste que je suis en brassière devant Tsukito.

— Je t'interdis de regarder, l'avertissais-je, embarrassée.

Il m'assure alors qu'il regardera pas. Je mets alors mon nouveau chandail et troque ma jupe avec des mini-shorts en jeans.

— J'ai fini.

— Puis-je avoir les ciseaux, maintenant ?

Je les lui donne de ce pas. À ce moment-là, on entend cogner.

— Ça doit forcément être Laurence, déclare Tsukito en allant ouvrir la porte en m'entrainant avec lui.

Heureusement, j'avais fini de me changer.

— Pas trop pénible ? demande ma meilleure amie pendant qu'elle pose les vêtements sur mon lit.

— On fait le mieux qu'on peut, lui répondais-je, honnête.

— Bon, je retourne auprès des autres, lance Laurence en sortant sans oublier de fermer la porte.

J'échange alors un regard avec Tsukito. Quand il faut, il faut.

XXX

 **Point de vue Laurence**

Je rejoins alors les autres qui se trouvent maintenant à la piscine. Visiblement, se préparer prend environ une heure. Donc, on avait la journée pour faire tout ce qu'on veut.

Je m'assois sur le bord de la piscine, le regard vague.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? me demande une voix que je reconnaitrais entre miles.

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, expliquais-je en me tournant vers Takeru, dont je vois seulement la tête qui dépasse de l'eau.

— Ça concerne mon frère et Alexandra, je me trompe ?

— C'est ça. On devrait aller voir qu'est-ce qu'ils font, tu crois pas ?

— Je suis d'accord, bien que ce n'était pas à moi que tu t'adressais, répond contre toute attente Loki qui nage pour venir nous rejoindre.

— Effectivement, je t'avais rien demandé, répliquais-je, voulant faire ma dure.

— Peu importe, reprend le dieu du feu. On peut aller les surveiller pour justement voir s'ils vont s'embrasser avant que la journée ne se termine.

— Tu sais que t'es vraiment un gros con, continuais-je sur ma lancée, mais c'est vrai qu'on pourrait les suivre en douce pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

On en discute avec tout le monde et ils sont d'accord. Je me demande pourquoi, d'ailleurs. En temps normal, c'est pas bien de suivre quelqu'un à son issue.

XXX

 **Point de vue Alexandra**

Nous sommes désormais le milieu de l'après-midi et Tsukito est en train de terminer de construire un banc pour la soirée. Pourquoi juste un ? J'aimerais bien le savoir, mais bon, on n'aurait pas le temps de construire plus de bancs de toute façon puisque nous avons d'autres choses à préparer.

— C'est fait, annonce Tsukito en s'essuyant son front à l'aide de son bras, toujours sans émotion.

— Beau travail Tsukito, tu as construit un bien joli banc! le complimentais-je. Bon ce n'est qu'un simple banc en bois, mais il est bien fait. En même temps, tu as fait beaucoup d'erreurs avant d'arriver à ce résultat, mais c'est probablement normal quand il te manque une main.

— Ce n'est que mon devoir, répond-il.

— Je suppose, mais quand même tu n'es pas obligé d'en faire autant, dis-je, voulant pas qu'il se surcharge, déjà qu'il a pas dormi les dernières nuits.

— Changeons de sujet, tu veux bien ? me demande-t-il, comme si de rien n'était. Est-ce que ton cœur bat la chamade ?

— Quoi ? C'est quoi cette question ? Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi il battrait la chamade ? le questionnais-je, abasourdie.

— C'est étrange, le livre dit que les femmes sont faibles face à la transpiration d'un homme qui travaille. Peut-être n'ai-je pas transpiré suffisamment. « Pour un coup de pouce supplémentaire créer un contraste entre transpirer tout en portant des lunettes », lit-il à haute voix. Des lunettes ? Je vois.

— Je ne pense pas que des lunettes vont changer quoi que ce soit. La transpiration est pas un truc qui attire les filles. En fait, ça les dégoûte, sauf celles qui ont un fétiche pour ça. Mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler et d'avoir à t'expliquer c'est quoi un fétiche, lui dis-je.

— Ah non ? demande-t-il incrédule, mais pourtant le livre…

— Le « livre » ne vaut pas de la merde, le coupais-je, c'est juste un truc bidon pour faire dépenser de l'argent aux hommes désespérés de trouver une copine ou bien par ceux qui l'achète pour rire des conseils débiles qu'il donne.

— En es-tu certaine ? m'interroge Tsukito, pas trop sûr.

— Ok, j'en ai assez de parler de ce livre, est-ce qu'on pourrait aller faire quelque chose de plus productif à la place ? Wow, moi qui veux être productive, c'est assez rare, ça doit probablement être parce que j'ai hâte de me débarrasser de ces anneaux. C'est pas que je ne t'apprécie pas Tsukito, mais disons que c'est pas pratique être collé sur quelqu'un en permanence. Je tiens à avoir une vie privée.

— Nous serons libérés des anneaux quand j'aurai accompli ma mission et que nous serons désormais un couple, répond-il.

Je soupire de désespoir. Il faut croire qu'il abandonnera pas l'idée de devenir un couple de sitôt. J'aimerais que Laurence soit là pour m'aider avec la situation, mais bon je suis une grande fille. Donc, je vais être capable de gérer le problème.

— Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant que le banc est fini ? lui demandais-je.

— Nous allons faire la cuisine, me répond-il simplement.

— Ah ça je sais faire! m'exclamais-je, reconnaissante. Enfin, je vais m'amuser!

XXX

 **Point de vue commun**

Non loin d'eux, les trois autres stagiaires et leurs amis divins les observaient — ou les espionnaient —, car ils n'étaient pas rassurés — surtout les filles — à l'idée que Tsukito agisse de manière déplacée envers Alexandra.

— Hum, je les trouve un peu trop proches ? s'inquiéta Laurence en les pointant.

— Je me demande… commença Catherine. Est-ce que t'as rassuré Alexe en lui disant que l'amitié marchait aussi ?

— Oui, je lui ai dit. Je lui ai même donné un exemple en mentionnant le lien qui nous lie Takeru et moi, mais probablement que Tsukito a pas compris.

— Je ne veux pas vous faire peur, les interpella Molly, mais ce sont des anneaux des amoureux. Il serait logique que seul un amour sincère puisse les séparer. C'est ce qu'a dit Loki, après tout.

— J'ai entendu mon nom… Ah, ils sont déjà si proches, fit remarquer Loki en passant près des filles.

— Si tu te tais pas, je te botte le cul, le menaça Laurence, à bout de nerfs. Je l'ai déjà fait avec Takeru, je peux le faire avec toi aussi.

— Mais ça ne compte pas ça, protesta le dieu des mers, tu avais les jambes miracles d'Apollon.

— J'aurais jamais cru entendre ça, un jour, marmonna Catherine, étonnée.

— Les voilà qui s'en vont, les prévint Thor.

— Alors, suivons-les, lança Laurence, déterminée.

XXX

Nous arrivons alors dans l'immense cuisine de l'académie. Il y a absolument tout ce donc une cuisine a besoin et même plus, beaucoup plus. C'est très impressionnant, mais nous sommes au jardin d'Eden. Alors, plus rien devrait m'étonner maintenant. Pourtant, me voici encore époustouflée par la splendeur de la pièce, même après y avoir passé beaucoup de temps.

— Puisque tu as fait le banc, je propose de faire la cuisine pour te laisser le temps de te reposer un peu. Je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes connaissance de nouveau, lui dis-je, m'inquiétant pour lui.

— Mais préparer la fête est mon devoir, argumente-t-il.

— C'est aussi le mien, je te fais remarquer, répliquais-je en lui montrant les bagues.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

— Si tu tiens absolument à quelque chose, tu peux bien m'aider un peu, lui accordais-je en souriant.

— Je suppose que c'est un compromis acceptable, accepte Tsukito.

— En passant, est-ce que tu cuisines beaucoup ? le questionnais-je, ayant réalisé que c'est effectivement important de le savoir.

— Cela va être ma première fois, révèle ce dernier comme si ça serait normal.

— Quoi ?! Tu insistais pour faire la cuisine quand c'est ta première fois ?! m'exclamais-je, me demandant encore et encore pourquoi je me retrouve dans cette situation. Non, non, non il est absolument hors de question que tu utilises la cuisine tout seul. Je suis sûre que ça pourrait très mal se finir.

— Mais j'ai fait des recherches, rétorque-t-il avec le seul niveau de sérieux qu'il est capable.

C'est-à-dire, le plus bas niveau.

— Même si tu as fait des recherches, c'est toujours mieux de commencer avec quelqu'un qui te surveille. Mais bon, aujourd'hui, tu pourras apprendre en me regardant.

Je commence alors à verser de l'eau dans un grand chaudron pour la faire bouillir afin de préparer les dangos, un plat typiquement japonais que j'ai appris d'Akira. C'est très amusant cuisiner avec elle, et puisque la cuisine est très spacieuse, nous ne nous marchons pas sur les pieds. Ce qui est encore mieux.

— Que puis-je faire pour aider ? me demande Tsukito, comme s'il m'aurait pas écouté.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Rien pour le moment. Regarde-moi faire et tu vas finir par l'apprendre. Et seulement quand ça sera le temps, tu pourras m'aider à rouler les dangos en boule.

Je commence alors à entreprendre la préparation des sucreries sous le regard très concentré de Tsukito. Pour être honnête, ça me stresse un peu. Disons que d'habitude, il n'y a pas un gars à dix centimètres de moi en train de scruter absolument tous mes moindres faits et gestes quand je cuisine. Je sais que c'est moi qui lui à dit de me regarder, mais là, c'est peut-être un peu trop intense.

— Voilà, maintenant c'est le moment de m'aider. Ce que tu as à faire est simple. Tu as qu'a prendre une petite partie de pâte et l'arrondir en la mettant sur le comptoir et en faisant des mouvements circulaires comme ça, lui expliquais-je tout en lui faisant un exemple.

Tsukito s'effectue rapidement à la tâche et nous finissons en moins de deux.

— Voilà, terminé ! Merci pour ton aide. Tu as bien fait ça, le complimentais-je. Maintenant il reste juste à finaliser et après nous pourrons prendre une pause bien méritée.

Je me rends vite compte que je parlais dans le vide quand je regarde Tsukito qui est encore très concentré sur sa tâche. Je me rappelle ensuite à quel point il veut accomplir sa mission avec perfection. Je l'observe travailler lorsque mon estomac décide alors qu'il a faim en imitant le bruit d'une baleine très fort. Ce qui fait sortir Tsukito de sa bulle.

— Qu'est-ce c'était ? s'exclame le dieu de la lune en me jetant un regard.

— Rien, dis-je, les joues complètement rouges.

Mais pourquoi remarque-t-il seulement les trucs insignifiants ou qu'on ne veut pas qu'il remarque. Merde !

Il me fixe alors droit dans les yeux et me tend une assiette avec quelques dangos dessus. Effectivement. Le dieu sait que c'est le bruit que fait un ventre quand il dit qu'il a faim. Il a dû apprendre ce détail lors d'un cours de Thot.

— Tiens, me dit tout simplement Tsukito.

— Merci, le remerciais-je un peu embarrassée à l'idée qu'il est entendu mon estomac crier famine.

— Je suis désolé, quand je me concentre je perds de vu ceux qui m'entoure, explique-t-il.

— C'est pas trop grave, dis-je tout en prenant une bouchée. Miam, c'est vraiment délicieux !

— Est-ce que ton cœur bat la chamade, maintenant ?

Je faillis m'étouffer en entendant sa question.

— Encore cette histoire de cœur qui bat la chamade ?! m'exclamais-je, exaspérée.

— J'étais si concentré que je t'ai presque oublié. Le livre dit que les femmes aiment déguster et prendre de petites bouchées de nourritures, commence Tsukito, les yeux encore dans cette stupide revue. « Statistiquement parlant, elles sont aussi faibles aux phrases comme « juste une autre bouchée » ou « Juste pour toi ».

Mais c'est quoi encore ces niaiseries? Je devrais vraiment lui enlever cette revue. Elle a décidément une mauvaise influence sur lui.

Je prends alors une autre petite boule de sucre avec ma fourchette et la tends à Tsukito.

— J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demande-t-il, comme si j'allais l'attaquer avec ma fourchette.

— Non tout va bien, je me disais juste que tu méritais de goûter, après tout tu as participé à leur création, lui expliquais-je en le rassurant.

— Non, je ne devrais pas, me prévient Tsukito, sur ses gardes.

— Oui, oui tu devrais. Allez, ouvre la bouche, le petit train s'en vient !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par un petit train, me questionne-t-il en comprenant évidemment pas que c'était juste une expression.

— Laisse faire, je t'expliquerais un autre jour. Fais juste ouvrir la bouche, exigeais-je en lui tendant la fourchette. C'est pas compliqué. Si tu refuses, je vais l'ouvrir moi-même. Que tu le veule ou non, tu vas goûter notre création. Tout cuisinier digne de ce nom se doit de goûter ce qu'il fait. En plus, c'est vraiment délicieux.

— D'accord, dit Tsukito tout en ouvrant la bouche pour manger. Je te remercie.

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est bon, hein ?

— Oui, je suis d'accord.

— Je suis contente de l'entendre ! lui dis-je, souriante.

XXX

— Ce n'est pas juste ! s'exclama Apollon, désespéré. Je veux que quelqu'un m'alimente aussi ! Ma petite fée ?

—Fais-le toi-même, Apollon ! répondit Molly froidement, en tentant de ne pas montrer son malaise. Je ne suis pas ta bonne !

— Et moi ? demanda à son tour Takeru. Tu voudrais me nourrir aussi, Zassō ?

Laurence le fusilla du regard, la main sur la garde de sa dague qu'elle avait reprise à Tsukito.

— Laisse tomber. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide…

— T'es mieux… murmura Laurence en lâchant son arme.

— Qui ne serait pas curieux de savoir combien de boulettes Tsukito-san peut avoir dans sa bouche ? proposa Balder en souriant.

— Ça pourrait être drôle, effectivement, l'appuya Laurence en lui souriant à son tour.

— Vous y pensez pas… paniqua Apollon. Tsuki-Tsuki pourrait s'étouffer !

— T'exagère pas un peu, Apollon ? déclara Laurence, en haussant un sourcil.

— Tu sais, on pourrait facilement comparer Tsukito avec un enfant, lui fit remarquer Molly.

— Merde, t'as pas tort, reconnut la guerrière, en portant sa main à sa bouche.

Soudain, Laurence aperçut une petite boule blanche entrer dans la cuisine. Elle échangea un regard avec Takeru, qui lui aussi, l'avait vu.

— Ça serait pas Usamaro, ça ? l'interrogea la jeune femme.

— Oui, c'est lui ! s'exclama le dieu des mers.

— Grouille-toi de le pogner, exigea Laurence en le pointant du doigt.

Takeru s'élança à la poursuite du lapin et finit par l'attraper.

— Tu ne peux pas aller près de lui pour le moment, Usamaro, lui chuchota le frère de son maître, mais tout de même assez fort pour que le groupe l'entende. Tu pourrais tomber sur un fil et t'électrocuter avec.

— Haha ! Nous aurions eu un lapin rôti !

— Ok… j'aime la viande en général, mais il est pas question que je mange de la viande de lapin, surtout si on parle de celle d'Usamaro. Tu mérites que je te couse la bouche avec un fil de métal, s'énerva Laurence tout en articulant lentement sa menace.

Elle s'élança pour mettre sa menace à exécution quand Balder la retint par la taille pour éviter que Laurence commette un meurtre. Au même moment, Dionysos fit remarquer qu'Alexandra et Tsukito n'étaient plus dans la cuisine.

Takeru se leva alors pour vérifier et effectivement, ils n'étaient plus là.

— Mais veux-tu ben te calmer, Laue ! tenta de l'apaiser Catherine en voyant bien que la guerrière voulait toujours massacrer Loki.

— Elle a raison, Laurence, l'aida Baldr, qui évita de justesse son point dans la figure. Il faut que tu te calmes.

— Tu veux me laisser essayer, avança Takeru en confiant Usamaro à Catherine. Je peux arriver à la calmer.

Balder desserra son emprise sur la taille de Laurence et la poussa gentiment dans les bras de Takeru pendant que cette dernière se débattait.

— Laurence… Laurence ! commença le meilleur ami de la guerrière. Souviens-toi quand tu m'as confié que tu nous considérais comme tes idoles et que tu feras n'importe quoi pour nous. En réalité, tu ne veux pas faire de mal à Loki, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, Laurence cessa de bouger et laissa aller sa tête contre le torse de Takeru.

— T'as raison… quand il a menacé de manger Usamaro, je me suis énervée beaucoup trop facilement. Ça reste Loki après tout. J'ai l'impression que cette histoire me monte à la tête.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Takeru en la retournant pour la regarder dans les yeux. Tu t'inquiètes tellement pour Alexe que toutes tes émotions se dérèglent et que tu t'énerves dès que Loki ouvre la bouche. Et c'est tout à fait normal et crois-moi, j'ai confiance en mon frère. Il lui fera pas de mal.

Le dieu la prit alors dans ses bras pour faire disparaître les dernières tensions.

— Ça explique pourquoi tu étais toujours à cran, fit remarquer Balder.

— Ouin, j'imagine. Oh et je suis désolée, Loki, s'excusa Laurence en se tournant vers le dieu du feu. T'as beau avoir fait une mauvaise blague, ce n'est pas une raison pour te menacer.

— Ne t'excuse pas. Avant de me retrouver ici, je recevais au moins dix menaces par jour.

— Autant que ça ? J'y pense, ça existe même pas du fil de couture en métal.

Le groupe éclata de rire et décida d'aller se préparer pour la soirée. Après tout, Alexandra était entre de bonnes mains.

XXX

Nous sommes désormais en fin d'après-midi et moi et Tsukito sommes partis chercher des herbes de pampas, même si je ne vois pas en quoi ça va nous être utile. Tout en marchant silencieusement nous pouvons admirer le paysage merveilleux digne d'une peinture des plus grands artistes, le soleil illumine le champ d'herbes de sa faible lueur orangé, les nuages se déplacent tranquillement, le vent souffle doucement et tout est calme.

— C'est vraiment beau, hein, Tsukito ? lui demandais-je, émerveillée.

— Qu'est-ce qui est beau? m'interroge le dieu de la lune.

— Bien, le paysage. Tout est doux et calme, ça me fait me sentir bien. Je devrais venir plus souvent ici en fin d'après-midi, si tu veux tu pourras venir avec moi.

— Je vais y penser, affirme le jeune homme.

— Il n'y a pas grand-chose à penser, mais d'accord, dis-je tout simplement.

— Maintenant, nous devrions commencer à collecter les herbes, me conseille Tsukito.

— Oui c'est vrai, avant qu'il fasse noir et qu'on n'y voit plus rien.

Nous commençons donc à ramasser, ça au moins ce n'est pas trop dur à faire même si on a nos mains collées à l'autre, et cinq minutes plus tard nous avions assez d'herbe, même peut-être un peu trop.

— Je pense que nous avons un peu trop d'herbes, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? questionnais-je à Tsukito.

— Tu as raison. Devrions-nous revenir à l'académie ?

— Oui on devrait, répondais-je en regardant au sol pour réfléchir. On aura qu'à donner les herbes en trop à Dio. Peut-être que ça lui sera utile dans son club.

Nous entamons donc le chemin du retour, quand soudainement je trébuche sur une roche et passe proche de tomber, mais heureusement Tsukito me rattrape.

— Merci. Tomber une fois dans la journée c'est assez et j'ai dépensé la mienne plus tôt dans la cafétéria.

Il ne dit rien et entrecroise ses doigts entre les miens, cela m'embarrasse un peu, mais je le laisse faire, après tout après cette journée, je me sens un peu plus proche de lui qu'avant. Je parle de proche au sens figuré parce que proche dans le sens propre, hum… je le suis depuis le début de la journée.

— Et est-ce que rattraper la fille et lui prendre la main était aussi dans ton stupide livre ? murmurais-je, énervée.

— Qu'as-tu dit ?

— Rien, pas la peine de savoir. En passant, est-ce que tu as souvent regardé la lune avant d'arriver ici ? Je suppose que oui, puisque tu es le dieu de la lune.

— Oui, en tant que le dieu Tsukuyomi, regarder la lune est ma mission, déclare la divinité.

— Tout est une question de mission avec toi, murmurais-je, frustrée.

— Par contre, cela va être la première fois que je la regarde dans un contexte scolaire, rajoute-t-il, décidant enfin de m'avouer quelque chose sur lui.

— Je pense que ça va être le cas pour tout le monde.

— Avant d'arriver ici, je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose ressemblant à une activité scolaire, me confie-t-il.

Je crois qu'on rentre dans les détails. Je suis curieuse, donc je m'arrête pour l'écouter parler.

— T'es sérieux ? C'est un peu triste quand on y pense, dis-je, navrée pour lui.

— Je suis toujours sérieux, affirme ce dernier avec une certaine « fermeté ».

— C'est vrai… mais puisque ça va être la première fois que tu vas regarder la lune avec tout le monde, on va faire en sorte que tu t'amuses et que tu laisses ton sérieux de côté, même si c'est juste pour une seconde ! m'écriais-je d'un ton joyeux, voulant tout de même qu'il passe un peu de bons temps.

— M'amuser ? s'étonne Tsukito.

— Quoi tu ne comptes pas t'amuser ? Même si tu as travaillé fort pour cette soirée ?

Il hoche la tête. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait pas la notion de fun…

— Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu peux être sûr que tu vas t'amuser, compte sur moi, déclarais-je confiante.

— Je ne suis pas intéressé à avoir du plaisir. C'est seulement la mission qu'on m'a donnée, explique-t-il toujours sans émotion dans la voix.

— Mais arrête de parler de mission à la fin ! m'énervais-je, y tenant plus. Tu devrais arrêter de te concentrer là-dessus et profiter de la vie un peu. D'en faire une priorité, quoi.

— Mais accomplir mes missions donne un sens à mon existence. Elle serait futile si je ne les accomplissais pas, répond-il.

— C'est pas vrai, ça. Personne a un sens à son existence, nous sommes tout simplement là pour vivre notre vie comme on le souhaite et profiter de chaque instant au maximum, comme manger ce que l'on veut ou rire avec ses amis ou faire un hobby que l'on aime bien. Selon moi c'est ça, la vie.

— Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que la nourriture goûte bon ? Est-ce qu'on rit lorsque l'on a du plaisir ?

Wow, il déballe son sac, mais pas à peu près…

— Je ne comprends pas, je suis le dieu Tsukuyomi. Depuis ma naissance, je n'ai fait que regarder la lune, je ne connais rien d'autre et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer. Cela ne m'intéresse pas, me dit-il.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il a probablement jamais le contrôle sur sa vie, puisque ce sont les autres autour de lui qui lui dictent ses missions.

— En es-tu sûr ? Es-tu sûr de ne rien aimer ? Personne au monde ne peut aimer rien… Tu serais la seule exception… Mais bon… En tout cas, malgré les bagues, j'ai aimé préparer la fête avec toi. Ça m'a sorti de ma routine et m'a appris à mieux te connaître et même à te considérer comme un ami… lui avouais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Soudain, il part sans dire un mot vers l'académie. J'ai pas d'autres choix de le suivre pour finaliser les préparatifs.

XXX

 **Point de vue commun**

Alors qu'elle finissait d'attacher ses cheveux en chignon avec deux petites couettes tombantes, Laurence s'observa dans son miroir, fière de son allure. Son kimono était d'un joli vert pâle avec des fleurs de cerisiers partout dessus.

Son ensemble se complétait par une broche en forme de fleur verte et rose.

Soudain, la voix d'Edward Elric se fit entendre. Laurence regarda son téléphone et lut le texto qu'Alexandra lui avait envoyé.

 _Tout est prêt. Vous pouvez venir._

La guerrière rangea son cellulaire quand on frappa à la porte. Elle alla ouvrit et découvrit sans surprises que c'était Takeru, vêtu d'un kimono bleu marin et bleu pâle.

— Ça te va bien, le complimenta Laurence. En même temps, t'es un dieu japonais. C'est naturel.

— Merci. Toi aussi, tu es jolie, la complimente à son tour Takeru. Je te l'ai jamais dit, mais le vert te va vraiment bien.

— Ce sont mes deux couleurs préférées.

— Ça parait un peu…

Laurence éclata de rire.

— Ouin, effectivement. Sur un autre sujet, il faudrait que tu prêtes plus souvent ta veste.

Elle ferme la porte et ils se mirent en route.

— C'est où la fête ? demanda Takeru.

— Sur le toit de l'académie, dit Laurence en lisant sur son téléphone

— L'académie a un toit plat ?

— On dirait.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que Takeru reprenne la parole…

— Alors, c'est la première fois que je t'accompagne à une fête ne célèbre pas la naissance de quelqu'un.

— Effectivement, répondit Laurence, pensive.

— Allez, ne stresse pas. On va s'amuser.

— Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis stressée ?

— Tu as oublié que je peux détecter ton humeur ?

— Non j'ai pas oublié, car je suis pas stressée.

— Tu mens. Je le ressens bien.

— Tais-toi espèce d'empathe!

— Ouais, je sens qu'on va s'amuser, murmura Takeru en passant un bras par-dessus les épaules de Laurence.

XXX

Une fois arrivés au lieu où se déroulait la fête, les deux amis y retrouvèrent les autres dieux.

— Ah, vous voilà, s'exclame Apollon en les voyant arriver.

Le dieu du soleil grec portait un kimono bleu tout comme Takeru.

— Salut, tu sais où sont Alexe et Tsukito ? demanda la jeune fille.

— Ils vont faire leur entrée très bientôt, répondit Akira, près d'Apollon, qui portait un kimono blanc avec des lys rouges. Les voilà qui arrivent justement.

Effectivement, les deux organisateurs firent leur entrée triomphale.

— Wow, on peut dire qu'ils ont fière allure, s'exclame Laurence, émerveillée. T'as fait un travail remarquable, Akira.

— Oui, ajouta Catherine en admirant son kimono. J'adore ce mauve.

— Je tenais à faire ma part, répondit Akira, reconnaissante.

Laurence reporta son attention sur sa meilleure amie pour justement admirer ses vêtements. Elle portait un magnifique kimono rouge avec des fleurs blanches dessus. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en chignon bas avec de petites boucles brillantes en décoration.

En regardant plus précisément, Laurence réalisa quelque chose.

— Alexe ?

— Quoi ?

— Comment t'as fait pour t'habiller en sachant très bien que t'es attaché à Tsukito ? Oui, Tsukito, je parle de toi, se reprit la jeune fille en voyant le regard de ce dernier sur elle.

— Honnêtement, c'est grâce à Akira, répondit Alexandra, reconnaissante.

— Comment elle a fait ?

— J'ai mis des boutons sur leurs marches pour pouvoir les passer aisément, expliqua Akira en venant les rejoindre.

— C'est une bonne idée, affirma Laurence. Il faut ben se débrouiller avec ce gros con de Loki.

— Ouaip, c'est mon gros con d'ami, révéla Alexandra. Je l'aime quand même.

— Tu viens pas d'avouer à ce moment même qu'il te plait ? s'exclama Catherine, qui l'amour était évidement son domaine, hormis les sports.

— J'ai précisé **ami** , en passant.

— Le déni, ça fait vieillir, ma vieille, déclara la conseillère en relations amoureuses avant de partir rejoindre Dionysos.

Une fois aux côtés de Dionysos, elle se joint à leur conversation avec Hadès qui était dans le coin aussi, ainsi que Thor et Loki.

— C'est plutôt agréable, commenta Loki, qui portait un kimono rouge, les mains sur sa nuque.

— Effectivement, c'est plutôt extravagant, ajouta Hadès, les bras dans les manches de son kimono bleu marin comme un vrai Japonais.

— Ouais, Alexe et Tsukito ont fait du très bon travail, lança Catherine, tenant le bras de Dionysos, qui portait un kimono blanc, ce qui marchait très bien avec le mauve de Catherine.

— Pâte d'haricots rouges, de la farine de soja, de la glace, du sésame, du soja vert… énuméra le dieu du vin en observant chaque mets.

— Euh, Dio, commença Catherine, confuse, où tu vois des boulettes à la glace, toi ?

— Il y a des boulettes à la glace, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? En même temps, je me demande ce qui irait bien avec le vin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu deviendrais sans ton précieux vin, hein ? rigola Alexandra en venant les rejoindre, accompagnée de Tsukito — bien sûr — Laurence, Takeru et Akira.

Soudain, Molly — portant un kimono bleu avec la ceinture blanche, qui se trouvait pas trop loin d'Apollon — à moins que cela soit le contraire — inspecta le kimono de Tsukito et ouvrit des yeux surpris. Elle tenta d'attirer l'attention d'Alexandra.

— Euh, Alexe ? Tsukito a un pompon sur son kimono.

— Ouais et alors ?

— C'est ce que met un homme quand il est sur le point de se marier.

— Tu me niaises ?

— Je te le jure.

— Je te parie que c'est encore un coup de Loki.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? demanda Laurence qui avait entendu un brin de leur conversation.

— Il y a un pompon sur le kimono de Tsukito, expliqua Molly en replaçant ses lunettes. C'est un truc que porte un homme qui va se marier.

— Oh, je vois. Mais ça l'a aucun sens ! s'exclama Laurence. Alexe et Tsukito étaient même pas fiancés. Et d'ailleurs, je doute qu'ils soient devenus un couple.

— Je t'entends, tu sais.

— À mon avis, il faudrait le demander au principal concerné, proposa l'artiste.

— Tsukito ? commença Alexandra en se tournant.

— Oui ?

— Pourquoi t'as un pompon ? J'ai oublié de te demander.

— C'est Loki qui me l'a donné. Il m'a expliqué que c'est un symbole d'amour pour prouver que nous sommes devenus un couple.

— Alors, c'est officiel ? s'étonna Molly, voulant pas trop y croire.

— Je veux pas le savoir. Hum, Tsukito… le contredit Laurence, c'est un symbole de mariage.

— Laue, il doit pas savoir ce que ça veut dire un… commença Alexandra afin de prévenir sa meilleure amie, mais il était trop tard

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Tsukito.

— Mariage…

— Hahaha, tu es vraiment drôle, Alexe, rigola Loki en venant se joindre à la conversation.

— Tu peux me dire comment t'as fait pour savoir que c'était un accessoire de mariage dans la tradition japonaise ? s'exclama la cuisinière, sidérée.

— J'ai regardé sur Internet comme n'importe qui le ferait, répondit le dieu du feu.

— Mais avec quoi ? fit remarquer Laurence en croissant les bras. Seuls nos appareils électroniques qui proviennent de notre monde peuvent se connecter à internet grâce à Zeus qui a réussi à mettre le WI-FI sur toute la surface du Jardin d'Éden. Soit, mon ordinateur portable, mon téléphone cellulaire, celui de Catherine, celui de Molly et finalement le cellulaire et le iPad d'Alexe. Donc, t'as dû utiliser un de ses appareils pour effectuer ta recherche.

— T'aurais pas pris mon iPad sans ma permission ? devina Alexandra, perspicace. Mais j'ai un code.

— Je suis très persévérant.

— Me dis pas que tu as essayé toutes les possibilités ?

— Je l'ai déverrouillé au premier coup, affirma Loki comme si c'était si facile de trouver un code.

— Comment !?

— Peu importe, conclut Laurence. L'important, maintenant, c'est de changer ton code. Et aussi d'apprendre à Loki comment demander la permission.

— Mais d'abord, je vais aller prendre l'air.

— T'es déjà dehors, je te rappelle, lui fit remarquer Catherine.

— Je vais aller faire un tour, d'abord. Tu viens, Tsukito ?

— Oui, ma chérie.

— S'il te plait, ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

— D'accord, chérie, répondit à sa place Loki.

— Toi, ta gueule, tu m'aides pas, répliqua Alexandra.

Ce fut sur ces « belles » paroles que le duo inattendu se retira du groupe pour discuter un peu.

XXX

— Je… commençons Tsukito et moi en même temps.

— Toi d'abord, lui proposais-je.

Déjà que c'est assez difficile pour lui de se confier à une autre personne que son frère, je veux lui laisser la liberté de parler en premier.

— Non toi d'abord, me réponds le dieu de la lune, en ruinant mon intention généreuse.

— J'ai dit toi d'abord, argumentais-je en riant.

Bon, j'abandonne. Je sais bien que ce genre de conneries finit jamais.

— Je pense que nous n'allons pas finir avant la fin de la fête si ça continue comme ça.

— Alexandra, déclare soudainement Tsukito en se tournant vers moi.

— Oui, c'est bien mon nom, lançais-je, voulant faire un peu d'humour jusqu'à que je me rende compte qu'il va dire un truc sérieux qui va probablement être la clé de sa purification.

— Plus tôt, tu m'as demandé si je n'aimais pas quelque chose, enchaîne le grand frère de Takeru.

— Ouais, je te l'ai demandé. Et je crois toujours que c'est impossible que tu ne trouves pas du plaisir nulle part, répondais-je, sûre de ma réponse.

— Et bien, quand tu me l'as demandé, je ne comprenais pas ce que tu voulais dire. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas très bien. Cependant…

Il regarde ensuite tous nos amis autour de nous en train de profiter de la fête. Je vois alors en arrière-plan Loki qui tient les bras d'Apollon qui se débat pour pas manger la brochette de dangos au wasabi que lui tend Baldr, qui visiblement aime tout ce qui se mange. Plus loin, Takeru, Hadès, Thor, Dionysos ainsi que les autres filles les regardent en éclatant de rire. On dirait qu'ils passent du bon temps.

— Maintenant que je la regarde, je sens que la lune n'a jamais été aussi belle avant ce soir, remarque Tsukito en laissant échapper un petit sourire.

J'en suis bouche bée. Tsukito a enfin montré une émotion ! J'ai envie de le crier à tout le monde, mais ça gâcherait le beau moment qu'on passe ensemble. Alors je garde mon bonheur pour moi. Je peux toujours le dire après.

— Je suis d'accord, elle a jamais été aussi belle qu'aujourd'hui. Mais c'est peut-être parce que je suis en bonne compagnie, lui dis-je en lui souriant. T'as compris ? En bonne compagnie parce que t'es le dieu de la lune.

J'éclate de rire à cause de ma blague et je vois que Tsukito sourit toujours un peu bizarrement comme s'il sait pas comment, ce qui me donne encore plus le fou rire.

Au même moment, une lueur rouge apparait sur nos bagues et elles se détachent pour ensuite disparaître en poussière.

— Les bagues sont juste parties ? Mais pourquoi ? me questionnais-je à haute voix. J'ai beau me réjouir, mais je me pose quand même la question.

— Peut-être parce que vous venez de créer une connexion sincère, explique Loki qui vient d'apparaître derrière moi.

— Mais on est loin d'être un couple, protestais-je, ayant comme un doute.

— Un couple ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? me demande Loki. Je vous ai dit que les bagues s'enlèveraient une fois que vous vous comprendriez, comme maintenant.

— Loki, mon écœurant ! Tu n'as jamais dit ça ! m'exclamais-je, frustrée. T'as dit qu'ont devaient devenir un couple pour qu'on soit libérés.

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça voyons, me nargue le dieu du feu. Est-ce que j'ai dit ça, Tsukito ?

— Si, c'est ce que tu as dit lorsque tu m'as donné cette mission, répond le dieu de la lune qui est évidemment de mon côté.

Bien joué, Tsukito!

— Tu vas me le payer mon cher, dis-je en me lançant à la poursuite de Loki. Et crois-moi, je suis sérieuse.

Soudain, j'entends la voix de Laurence qui vient de comprendre la supercherie de Loki.

— Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit! J'ai toujours l'intention de te coudre la bouche, mais cette fois-ci, avec du fils à barbelé !

— Mais avant, je vais te faire bouffer du wasabi ! le menace à son tour Catherine.

— Et moi, je vais te dessiner une moustache avec un de mes Sharpies, s'exclame Molly en sortant son marqueur de la poche de son kimono.

— Bonne idée, Molly, la félicite Takeru en levant son bras en l'air. Tu vas pouvoir me venger pour ce que Loki m'a fait au début de l'année !

Voulant reprendre mon souffle après avoir couru avec ce maudit kimono, je vais rejoindre Tsukito qui est resté assis pendant que je poursuivais ce crétin de Loki.

— On dirait que Loki Laevatein nous a joué un tour, déclare le dieu de la lune en me voyant arriver.

— Ouais, mais il fallait s'y attendre avec lui.

Derrière nous, on entend Laurence qui s'énerve toujours après Loki. On se tourne alors pour les regarder avant d'échanger un sourire sincère.

Voilà, on peut dire que la purification de Tsukuyomi est accomplie !

XXX

La fête est sur le point de finir. Laurence et Molly sont parties se coucher et quelques dieux aussi. Dans mon cas, je profite de ma nouvelle liberté en regardant la lune et les étoiles.

— Alexandra ?

Je tourne la tête pour voir Thor à mes côtés. Je lui souris.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Loki aimerait te parler.

Tu me niaises ? Il envoie Thor pour me le faire savoir? C'est pas vrai...

— Il peut pas venir me voir lui-même à la place de t'envoyer comme messager.

— C'est Loki, après tout.

Je le remercie d'avoir tout de même fait le déplacement et je rejoins de ce pas le dieu du feu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

— D'abord, je suis désolé de t'avoir poussé dans les bras de Tsukito, commence Loki, mais je l'ai fait pour que tu puisses le purifier plus rapidement.

— T'avais effectivement un plan, je me disais aussi, fais-je remarquer, non sans surprises.

— Je me disais que si je t'aidais à faire ton boulot, on sortirait plus vite d'ici.

 **—** C'est sûr que c'est toi la priorité selon monsieur, mais te connaissant, c'est sans doute ta toute première bonne action de ta vie. Alors, merci. Je parie qu'il t'a fallu prendre beaucoup de ton égo pour y arriver.

— Effectivement, affirme Loki, mais je l'ai fait pour t'aider. Alors, ce n'est pas grand-chose finalement.

Wow. Est-ce que Loki vient juste de m'avouer qu'il m'a aidé sincèrement ? En foutant la honte, mais ça, c'est la manière Loki. On y échappe pas.

— Alors, tu me considères comme une amie ? demandais-je curieuse.

— Bien sûr. Tu es sympa et tellement marrante comme fille… Mais si on me le demande, je nierais complètement.

— Ça m'étonne pas de toi, déclarais-je en souriant.

Eh ben, me voilà ami avec Loki. Qui pouvait le prévoir ?

J'ai décidément passé une bonne soirée.

XXX

Point de vue commun

Non loin d'eux, Usumaro le petit lapin dégustait une de ses petites sucreries japonaises. Mais il n'était pas seul. Près de lui se trouvait le plus improbable des compagnies. Les filles l'ignoraient, mais il y avait quelqu'un au Jardin d'Éden qu'elles n'avaient encore jamais rencontré. Et si c'était ce fameux tueur à la hanche de l'Halloween ? Qui sait ?

Mot de fin chapitre!

Ici Apollon, Dionysos et Hadès et nous nous présentons cette fin de chapitre!

Apollon : Yahoo ! La météo est vraiment cool aujourd'hui! C'est un jour parfait pour fêter l'anniversaire de Laurence.

Dionysos : Tu es si joyeux, Apollon. Alors que ce n'est pas ton anniversaire.

Hadès : Plus le temps est agréable, plus je sens que quelque chose de malheureux va se passer.

Dionysos : Tu es toujours aussi lugubre, à ce que je vois, Oncle Hadès.

Apollon : J'ai hâte de voir ce que Laurence va recevoir en cadeau !

Dionysos : Euh, Apollon ?

Hadès : Je sens qu'il va arriver une catastrophe si je suis présent à cette fête.

Melissa : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Dionysos ?

Dionysos : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Tu le ressens aussi ?

Melissa : Et si c'était l'AMOUR!

Dionysos : Ah non, ça recommence...

Prochainement au Jardin d'Éden : Une folie dionysiaque

* * *

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de la purification de Tsukito ? Vous avez aimé ?

Cette fois-ci, j'étais pas toute seule pour écrire ce chapitre. En effet, j'ai eu l'aide géniale de ma meilleure amie qui joue le rôle d'Alexandra dans la fanfic. Je crois que si elle avait pas pris l'incitative d'écrire ses propres passages, je serais encore dans le chapitre 10.

Merci à elle et à tous mes lecteurs qui me suivent!

Gennaria xxx


	13. Chapitre 11

Le voilà enfin! Le chapitre de la purification de Dionysos. Vous vous demandez surement comment j'ai fait pour l'écrire, car il y a évidement rien sur le sujet dans l'anime.

Alors, bonne lecture. (Il est long celui-là, amusez-vous!) ;)

* * *

Chapitre 11

Une Folie Dionysiaque

 **Point de vue Alexandra**

— ALLEZ! RÉVEILLE-TOÉ, LA BELLE AU BOIS DORMANT!

C'est sur ces beaux mots de la part de Catherine que ma journée commence abruptement. Je prends quelques minutes pour analyser quel jour on est. Nous sommes samedi, le 21. Donc, c'est la fête de Thor, aujourd'hui.

Étant donné que Laurence et le dieu de la Foudre ont environ une semaine de différence — ouin, on va dire neuf jours — nous avions eu l'idée d'organiser une semaine d'anniversaire pour fêter les deux. Et aujourd'hui, on commence par l'activité que nous ont préparée nos profs préférés. Ensuite, le party de fête en lui-même.

— Câlisse! Cath, pourquoi tu m'as réveillé comme ça? grognais-je. Tu sais très bien que mon rituel du réveil est sacré.

— Oui, mais il est déjà 11 :30. Je voulais t'avertir qu'on s'en allait bientôt manger.

Puisque c'était un samedi, j'avais la chance de pouvoir me réveiller plus tard que l'habituel 7 :00, qui est beaucoup trop tôt pour moi.

— Mais c'est pas une raison pour la tirer du sommeil aussi brusquement, fait remarquer Laurence, qui décidément voit toujours le bon côté des choses.

— Ouais, mais c'est drôle de la voir faire le saut, réplique Cath avec son cynisme habituel.

— Fuck you, dis-je sans méchanceté en m'assoyant sur mon lit.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux alors que Laurence éclate de rire.

— Bon, maintenant sortez de ma chambre, j'aimerais m'habiller.

— D'accord. Tu nous rejoindras à la cafette, annonce Laurence alors que Catherine et elle prennent congé.

Après m'être préparée pour la journée, c'est-à-dire, m'habiller et me brosser les cheveux, je sors rejoindre les autres à la cafétéria. En plus des deux qui sont venues me réveiller, il y a Akira, Molly, Apollon — mais lui, c'est évident puisqu'il est quasiment tout le temps avec Molly quand il a du temps libre — ainsi que Balder, Dio et Takeru — qui quitte jamais Laue, non plus.

Je me demande alors pourquoi le reste de nos amis sont absents. J'en déduis qu'une première batch a mangé avant nous et qu'ils sont partis faire leurs trucs, après. Quand même, Loki aurait pu m'attendre.

Je les salue de la main.

— Bonjour, tout le monde.

— Bon matin, Alex-Alex, me dit Apollon toujours avec son air enfantin.

— Sinon, c'est bien aujourd'hui l'activité que nous ont préparée Hathor et Thot? demande Balder.

— Oui, c'est bien aujourd'hui, lui répond Laurence. J'ai aussi un peu aidé. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi la fête de Thor. On est le 21.

— Quand même, c'est sympa de leur part de faire ça pour célébrer votre anniversaire, reconnait Takeru.

— Je me demande, pourquoi tu les as aidés, si c'est pour fêter ta fête? demande Cath, confuse.

— Ça me faisait plaisir, répond notre fêtée en souriant. C'est pour ça.

— Est-ce que tu peux nous dire ça va être quoi? demande Molly, curieuse.

— Non, désolée, lui lance-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, mais vous allez bientôt savoir.

— Nous allons passer une belle semaine tous ensemble! s'exclame Apollon, aussi joyeux qu'à l'ordinaire.

— Tu l'as dit! ajoute Laurence avec entrain.

— Oui, je suis bien d'accord, mais ça aurait été mieux que ça me gaspille pas une journée de ma fin de semaine…

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Alex? me fait remarquer Molly.

— Rien, rien.

 **Point de vue commun**

Après avoir diné, tout le monde se dirigea au point de rendez-vous qu'Hathor avait donné, soit l'entrée de l'Académie. Arrivé là-bas, nos amis étaient tous là à attendre qu'on leur explique l'activité.

— C'est un miracle, tout le monde est présent! s'exclama Laurence, abasourdie.

— Ouais, même Loki est là, ce qui est un exploit qu'il participe à une activité de l'école, lui répondit Alexandra.

— Ouais, ouais je suis venu, c'est si surprenant que ça? protesta le principal concerné.

— Oui, lâcha tout le monde d'une même voix.

— Wow… merci de la confiance, soupira-t-il, sarcastique. C'est aussi la fête de mon meilleur ami, je vous signale.

— Mais on est content que tu sois venu. En tout cas, moi, je suis contente, le rassura Alexandra en posant sa main sur son épaule.

— Merci, Chaton!

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! le gronda Alexandra. Je te l'ai dit plein de fois, ça sonne comme un petit nom de couple.

— J'aime ça, t'agacer, déclara-t-il en riant. Tu le sais bien.

— Tu parles, s'exclama Laurence, concernée, Takeru me lâche pas non plus avec son « Zassō »!

— Mais quoi? protesta le dieu des mers. C'est drôle t'appeler comme ça.

— Apollon m'appelle bien « ma petite fée » et je ne m'en plains pas, répliqua Molly. N'en rajoute pas, toi, intervint-elle en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche.

— Bon ok, ça suffit les plaisanteries, déclara Thot, qui pourtant trouvait bien ça drôle quand même.

— Mais Thot, c'est justement pour plaisanter et s'amuser qu'ils sont ici, lui fit remarquer Hathor en lui faisant un petit coup de coudre.

— Pour de vrai? l'interrogea Cath, qui ne semblait pas y croire.

— Oui, nous vous avons préparé quelque chose d'amusant pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Thor et Laurence.

— Vous allez enfin nous dire c'est quoi? demande Apollon, qui commençait à se montrer impatient.

— Il s'agit d'une course à relais composée de deux équipes, expliqua Thot. Il y a quatre épreuves. Premièrement, une course…

— Ça commence mal… se plaignit Alexandra.

Thot lui lança un regard de glace et elle se tut immédiatement.

— J'ai pas envie d'être en retenue pendant la fin de semaine, pensa la jeune femme, nerveuse. Enfin, si c'est possible. J'ai pas vraiment envie de le découvrir, en fait. Maintenant que j'y pense, il m'a jamais vraiment aimé…enfin, je crois. En fait, il est sympa juste avec Laue. Je me demande pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Elle lui aurait parlé avant qu'on le voie pour la première fois, dans la salle de l'urne?

— Comme je disais, reprit Thot, les épreuves sont : une course, suivie d'une énigme.

— Mais c'est pas amusant, ça, soupira Loki à son tour.

— Il a raison, rajouta Dionysos, qui n'était pas le dieu grec le plus intelligent non plus.

— Attendez. Ça, ce sont les épreuves que Thot a choisies. Alors, c'est normal qu'elles soient plates, dit Hathor, qui apparemment avait commencé à adopter le langage québécois dans ses phrases.

— Merci, Hathor, t'es la meilleure! la félicita la blonde.

— Mais la course est loin d'être ennuyeuse, répliqua Takeru, qui était toujours prêt à rivaliser avec Laurence.

— Je suis d'accord, l'appuya sa meilleure amie. J'ai fini par adorer la course, moi aussi.

— Les énigmes non plus, ajouta Molly, qui était évidemment la plus intelligente des quatre humaines.

— Ça dépend des personnes, déclara Cath, ce qui résuma pas mal les pensées des autres participants.

— Bref, continua Hathor, maintenant c'est à mon tour d'expliquer mes épreuves.

— Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'elle a choisi de nous faire faire, se demanda Thor, qui n'en attendait pas autant pour son anniversaire.

— Ça peut pas être pire que la course, soupira Alexandra.

— Premièrement, un jeu où l'on doit deviner ce que la personne dessine, et finalement, vous allez répondre à un quiz sur ce que vous avez appris en cours.

— Quoi!? Mais là, c'est pas juste! protesta le dieu du feu. Vous avez pas le droit de nous faire étudier la fin de semaine.

— Nous avons le droit de faire ce que l'on veut, lui répondit Thot. Après tout, nous sommes les seuls à être restés des dieux.

— Thot, les nargue pas avec ça, le sermonna Hathor, les poings sur les hanches.

— Est-ce qu'il s'agit en fait d'un examen ? demanda Tsukito, ne prenant pas en compte ce que Thot venait de dire.

— Rassure-toi, Tsukito, lui répondit Hathor en souriant. C'est juste un petit quiz aide-mémoire.

— Laisse-moi deviner… C'est toi qui as suggéré l'épreuve du dessin. Hein, Laue? déduisit Alexandra en se tournant vers la fêtée numéro deux. T'as toujours trouvé ça drôle de jouer à Pictionnary.

— Oui, j'avoue que c'est moi, répondit la concernée, découverte.

— Bon, je vais maintenant vous expliquer ce qu'il faut faire, commença Hathor. Premièrement, chaque membre de l'équipe devra effectuer deux tours de l'Académie à la course, chacun leur tour. Le coureur doit revenir au point de départ pour que l'autre puisse partir, après que chaque membre ait fini, vous vous dirigerez dans le bureau de Thot et il vous posera une énigme. Vous devrez trouver la réponse tous ensemble, ensuite vous irez dans le local d'arts plastiques où chacun d'entre vous devra piger un objet à dessiner et le faire deviner aux autres. Vous ne pourrez pas passer à l'épreuve suivante tant que chaque membre de l'équipe n'a pas fait deviner son dessin, et finalement vous irez dans ma classe me rejoindre pour votre quiz.

— L'équipe gagnante est la première à finir toutes les épreuves, ajouta Thot, voulant tout de même avoir son mot à dire.

— Parlant d'équipe, comment on va faire ? demanda Takeru.

C'est effectivement une bonne question, déclara Laurence, en réfléchissant comment on faisait chez les humains.

— Les membres des deux équipes seront pigés au hasard, répondit Thot.

— C'est assez logique effectivement, l'appuya Molly. On peut y aller aussi avec des chefs d'équipes qui choisissent à tour de rôle, mais je suis aussi d'accord avec l'idée de Thot.

— Ce n'était pas une idée, fit remarquer ce dernier.

Il alla ensuite chercher un bocal avec les noms de tous les élèves et pigea les équipes. La première était constituée de Balder, Dionysos, Molly, Apollon, Catherine, Loki et Akira, et la deuxième de Takeru, Thor, Laurence, Tsukito, Alexandra et Hadès.

— Ce n'est pas juste, se désola Balder. J'aurais voulu être avec Laurence.

— C'est pas grave Balder, au moins tu es avec Loki, lui répondit Alexandra en souriant.

— Moi, je suis avec ma petite fée, alors je suis heureux, déclara Apollon rempli de bonheur.

Molly soupira dans son coin. La jeune fille aurait-elle espéré ne pas se retrouver dans la même équipe que le dieu du soleil?

— Mais ça ne marche pas, fit remarquer Hadès en comptant les membres de son équipe, nous sommes un nombre impair.

— Oui, et c'est pour cette raison que nous allons rajouter Melissa à l'équipe qui manque un joueur, expliqua Thot.

— Yé! s'exclama Laurence, manifestement contente que Melissa participe à l'activité.

— Mais on va devoir l'attendre, continua le dieu du savoir, car il voulait aller aux toilettes. D'ailleurs, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi il aurait besoin d'y aller.

— Peut importe, reprit Hathor, qui ne voulait pas y penser, elle non plus; ce n'est pas important.

— Super… je vais être pognée avec la chose dans notre équipe… marmonna Alexandra.

— Je t'ai entendu, Alexis, lui dit Melissa en apparaissant sur l'épaule de Laurence.

— Aah ! Depuis quand t'es là?! s'exclama Alexandra, prise de surprise.

— Je viens juste d'arriver.

— T'es vraiment allé aux toilettes? lui demanda Laurence, en haussant un sourcil.

— Oui. Je peux manger de la nourriture, je te fais remarquer. Alors, il est normal que j'évacue tout ça, expliqua Melissa, nullement gêné d'en parler.

— Est-ce que la poupée vient de t'appeler Alexis? demanda Thor pour changer de sujet.

— Oui, parce qu'on dirait que, Alexandra, c'est trop dur à dire, lui répondit la concernée, complètement découragée.

— Ou parce qu'il aime te faire chier, proposa Catherine en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— C'est mieux de pas être le cas… grogna Alexandra en le fusillant du regard.

— Je suis sûre que c'est pas le cas, dit Laurence tout en prenant la petite poupée jaune dans ses bras. Hein, c'est pas le cas? demanda-t-elle à l'intention de Melissa.

— J'y pense, c'est bien d'être un nombre égal de joueurs, mais ça va pas être un désavantage pour nous d'avoir Melissa… Je veux dire, comment est-ce qu'il va réussir à faire deux tours de l'académie à la course avec sa petite taille? réalisa Takeru, la main posée sur son menton.

— Bah ouin, c'est vrai ça, lança Laurence, venant de réaliser elle aussi.

— Ça, c'est une bonne question, Takeru, mais on a une solution, répondit Hathor, toujours prévenante.

— Nous allons seulement ajuster la distance à parcourir selon sa taille, expliqua Thot, donc à la place de deux tours d'académie, il fera un aller-retour de la moitié de la longueur du bâtiment.

— Cela me semble juste, répondit Takeru en échangeant un regard avec Melissa.

— À moi aussi, ajouta la poupée.

—Est-ce que vous avez d'autres questions ? demanda Hathor qui s'assura des derniers préparatifs avant de commencer l'activité.

Tout le monde répondit que non.

— Alors nous pouvons commencer! s'exclama la déesse de l'amour avec entrain.

Les deux équipes s'installèrent alors en ordre du premier au dernier coureur sur la ligne de départ, et le signal pour commencer fut donné. Les deux premiers à s'affronter furent Takeru et Apollon.

 **Point de vue Laurence**

— C'est sûr que Takeru va finir ses tours en moins de deux. Après tout, il est habitué à la course. Il en fait tous les jours, affirme ma meilleure amie, confiante.

— Ouais, et moi je me suis pas mal améliorée aussi, alors je pense que je vais bien me débrouiller, répondis-je en souriant.

— On va bientôt voir ça. Tu es la prochaine à courir.

Une minute plus tard, c'est à mon tour.

— Wow impressionnant. T'as fini vraiment rapidement et t'as même pas l'air très essoufflé, s'exclame Alexandra.

— C'est pas grand-chose comparé à ce que je fais d'habitude, fait remarquer le dieu des mers.

— Je parie que je peux te battre, le défiais-je en partant à la course, un sourire malicieux sur mes lèvres.

— J'en doute, Zassō, s'écrie Takeru dans mon dos.

— Vous réglerez ça plus tard, vous deux, les rappelle à l'ordre l'autre fêté.

Quelques minutes passent, et mon équipe prend un peu d'avance grâce à sa performance. Celle d'Apollon suit derrière. C'est maintenant au tour de Tsukito et Dionysos à s'affronter. Pour Dionysos, tout allait bien, mais Tsukito, quant à lui, est pas très rapide.

— Allez Anii! Plus vite, nous allons perdre notre avance! lui crie Takeru tout en mettant ses mains en porte-voix.

— Ton frère est lent dans absolument tout : marcher, courir, parler et comprendre certaines choses pour en nommer quelques-unes, soupirais-je, découragée.

— Mais pour ce qui est d'écrire, là c'est Flash McQueen, déclare Alexe. Il peut te remplir des carnets de notes en quelques minutes.

— C'est ce qui fait son charme… enfin, je suppose, ajoute Hadès, voulant être gentil envers son camarade.

— Bon, et voilà, Dio est arrivé en premier. Nous avons perdu notre avance, se plaint Takeru, les bras croisés de colère.

— C'est pas grave, Takeru, l'encourageais-je en lui faisant un câlin par-derrière. On va récupérer la première place.

— Es-tu sûre de ça? Il reste Thor, Melissa et moi. J'ai pas de doute que Thor va finir assez rapidement, mais moi et Melissa, c'est autre chose, dit Alexandra sur un ton condescendant.

— Aie plus confiance, Alexis, on va y arriver! s'exclame Melissa, alors que c'est la première fois qu'il la rassure.

— Si tu le dis… et pour la millième fois, arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, bordel! s'exclame ma meilleure amie, à bout de nerfs.

— Il arrive enfin! s'écrie Takeru en pointant son frère qui arrivait complètement essoufflé.

— Oh wow! remarque sarcastiquement Alexe. Il est endurant, ton frère.

— Je suis au courant…

Le coureur de l'équipe adverse, soit Balder, a déjà presque fini son premier tour. Alors, nous devons nous dépêcher si nous voulons avoir une chance de gagner. C'est donc maintenant au tour de mon partenaire d'anniversaire.

— Bonne chance! Quoique t'en as pas vraiment besoin, l'encourage Alexandra en lui faisant une bine amicale.

— Merci, Alexe, dit-il en partant à la course. J'apprécie.

— Je suis désolé, nee-san. Je n'ai pas fait une bonne performance, s'excuse Tsukito en lançant un regard désolé au dieu des tempêtes.

— Je suppose que c'est pas vraiment grave. Au moins, t'as fait de ton mieux, le rassure son frère cadet.

— C'est pas toi qui chialais parce qu'il était lent? lui rappelle ma meilleure amie.

— Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, Alexandra, fait mine de nier Takeru.

— Hum hum…

Après que Thor et Balder ont fini, c'est au tour de Melissa et d'Akira. Melissa eu quand même un bon temps, malgré sa petite taille, et nous a permis de rapprocher l'écart que nous avions. C'était maintenant au tour des derniers coureurs de partir en piste, en l'occurrence, Alexe et Loki. Celui-ci part un peu avant elle grâce à la petite avance que son équipe a réussi à faire, mais étonnamment Alexe le rattrape petit peu par petit peu.

— Go Alexe Go! m'écriais-je à pleins poumons. Tu peux battre ce crétin de Loki!

— Tu es capable! On croit en toi! l'encourage Thor.

— Comme ça, tu veux me rattraper, Chaton? dit Loki en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui. Eh bien, cours toujours ! Ha ha cours…et on fait de la course.

— C'est pas le moment pour tes jeux de mots poches! C'est l'énergie du désespoir qui me fait courir-là, alors ça ne durera pas longtemps. Mais j'espère que ça sera assez pour réduire le plus possible votre avance.

Et effectivement l'énergie du désespoir d'Alexandra permet à notre équipe de rattraper un peu de notre retard.

— Bonjour, je suis morte! souffla Alexandra tout en s'effondrant sur le sol devant ses coéquipiers.

— Bonjour, Morte, je m'appelle Thor.

— Oh mon dieu! Est-ce que c'était supposé être une blague? s'étonne la coureuse tout en reprenant son souffle.

— Oui, répond simplement le dieu de la foudre.

— C'est une bonne vieille blague de papa qui fait plus rire personne à part justement les papas, rajoute Alexandra. Mais c'est vrai que Thor me donne une énergie de père et je sais pas pourquoi.

— Tu es étrange, parfois, murmure Hadès.

— Oui, je sais; et je suis fière de l'être.

— Ça doit être parce que c'est un dieu âgé de plusieurs siècles, fais-je remarquer en revenant au sujet qu'Alexe vient de partir. Sans compter qu'il a peut-être déjà eu des enfants.

— C'est le cas. Une fille du nom de Thrùd, répond Thor. Ainsi qu'une autre fille qui s'appelle Magni et finalement un fils, Modi.

— Trois enfants… c'est raisonnable, lance Alexe, surprise.

— C'est pas des dizaines et des dizaines comme Zeus, ajoutais-je sur le même ton.

— C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on devrait se dépêcher de passer à l'épreuve suivante, déclare Takeru.

— Effectivement, allons-y, lui donnais-je raison.

 **Point de vue Molly**

— Super, nous sommes arrivés avant eux, constatais-je en regardant derrière moi.

Mon équipe et moi venons juste d'arriver dans la bibliothèque, qui est aussi le bureau de Thot, et nous voyons sur un grand tableau noir ce qui semblait être une énigme comme prévu.

— Cela doit être l'énigme que nous devons résoudre, déclare Balder, perspicace.

— Effectivement, répond Thot confortablement assis à son bureau. Vous devez trouver la réponse avant de pouvoir passer à l'autre épreuve. Vous avez autant d'essais que vous le désirez, mais il est interdit d'aller chercher la réponse sur les appareils des humaines.

— Merde, mon plan tombe à l'eau, murmure Catherine à elle-même.

— Tu ne pensais quand même pas que cela allait être aussi facile? la questionne Akira.

— Je pouvais toujours essayer, répond Catherine. Mais bon, si c'est considéré comme tricher, je vais pas le faire, Ama.

— En tout cas, j'espère que vous ne nous en avez pas donné une impossible à résoudre, déclare Loki, prévenant.

— Non, je l'ai choisi selon le niveau de tous les élèves.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que l'autre équipe a la même énigme que nous ?

— Tout à fait, répond tout simplement le dieu du savoir.

Parlant de l'équipe adverse, ils viennent justement d'arriver dans la bibliothèque.

— Nous devons nous dépêcher, nous fait remarquer Apollon. L'autre équipe vient d'arriver.

— Bonjour, nous salue ironiquement Alexe en agitant la main.

— Oui, tu as raison, Apollon. Arrêtons de discuter et regardons l'énigme, exigeais-je en posant mon attention sur le tableau.

L'énigme est comme suit : Que disparait aussitôt que vous dites son nom ?

— Moi! rigole Loki, comme si de rien n'était.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, Loki, le gronde Akira, les poings sur les hanches.

— Je suis sûr que Alexe l'aurait rie, elle.

— Ouin, mais elle est dans l'autre équipe; donc, prend ça un peu plus au sérieux, l'avertit Catherine, blasée par ses blagues.

— Sérieux? Excusez-moi, mais je ne connais pas ce mot, lance le dieu du feu en faisant semblant d'être désolé.

— Loki! S'il te plait, arrête! exige Balder.

— Ok ok, vous êtes plate, se désole Loki.

— Que disparaît aussitôt que l'on dit son nom? répétais-je tout en réfléchissant.

— Allez ma petite fée, on compte sur toi. Tu es la plus brillante d'entre nous, m'encourage Apollon.

C'est tout de même gentil de sa part. Je lui souris avant de redevenir sérieuse.

— Oui, mais vous pouvez quand même m'aider un peu, répliquais-je.

— Oui, nous allons faire de notre mieux pour t'aider, déclare Ama.

Les minutes passent et nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé la solution, quand soudainement l'éclair de génie me frappe.

— Eurêka! criais-je en levant les bras en air.

— Tu as trouvé la réponse? me demande Dio.

— Non, tsé, le pape… ironise Catherine en faisant rire le dieu du vin.

— Oui, je suis certaine que la réponse est le silence, révélais-je en murmurant pour pas que l'autre équipe m'entende.

— Mais oui, le silence ! C'est évident, s'exclame Apollon beaucoup trop fort.

— Mais ta gueule! Pourquoi t'as gueulé la réponse, épais! se frustre Cath.

— Oups! Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excuse Apollon, sincère.

Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que l'autre équipe était trop concentrée pour avoir entendu la réponse, le rassure Akira.

— Nope, on a parfaitement entendu, révèle Alexe. Merci pour la réponse, en passant.

Et ainsi, les deux équipes sont maintenant rendues à égalité pour la troisième épreuve.

 **Point de vue Alexandra**

Après avoir résolu l'énigme de Thot, gracieuseté d'Apollon, nous nous dirigeons maintenant vers le local d'art qui est non loin de la bibliothèque. À l'intérieur de la pièce, il y a deux tableaux blancs avec un crayon-feutre. Un pour chaque équipe.

— Nous voilà. Prenons un tableau et commençons à dessiner, déclare Takeru, apparemment confiant pour cette épreuve.

— Ah le dessin! Mon bon vieil ennemi, déclarais-je, blasée.

— T'aimes pas dessiner? s'étonne Thor.

— C'est pas que j'aime pas le dessin, c'est plus que le dessin ne m'aime pas, lui révélais-je en soupirant.

— Pareil pour moi, rajoute Laurence, qui pour elle aussi, le dessin est pas un talent.

— On dessine comme des enfants de quatre ans… Non, en fait, je suis sûre que les enfants de quatre ans sont meilleurs que nous, expliquais-je.

— Ça va aller mal pour nous alors, se désole le dieu de la foudre.

— Ouais, désolée en avance, m'excusais-je, la mine dépitée.

— Bref, qui commence? nous presse Takeru.

— Je peux bien commencer, se propose son frère.

Il se dirige vers le premier tableau à droite et se saisit du crayon. Puis, il pige dans un pot à côté un mot qu'il aura à dessiner. Il commence à dessiner deux personnes, un garçon et une fille qui se tiennent la main.

— Un couple, tente Laurence comme réponse.

— Se tenir la main? essaie Hadès, la main sous son menton.

— Non ce n'est pas ça, répondit Tsukito.

Il ajoute ensuite deux anneaux à l'auriculaire des personnages.

— Des bagues! s'exclame Laurence.

— Oui, c'est ça, affirme Tsukito.

— Tu t'es inspiré de ce qui t'es arrivé avec Alexe, il n'y a pas si longtemps. C'est bien pensé, le félicite Thor en lui tenant amicalement l'avant-bras.

— C'est supposé être moi, le bonhomme à gauche? constatais-je en pointant le dessin. Ça me ressemble pas beaucoup. Mais en même temps, c'est un dessin fait à la va-vite; c'est normal.

— Bon, à qui le tour maintenant? me ramène Laurence à ce que nous faisions.

— Je vais y aller pour m'en débarrasser au plus vite, dis-je en me jetant à l'eau.

— T'es capable! On croit en toi! m'encourage ma meilleure amie.

Je prends donc le crayon que me tend Tsukito et pige mon mot. Il s'agit du mot lapin. Alors, je commence mon merveilleux dessin. Je fis un cercle pour commencer.

— Un ballon… Une balle… Une bille… De la monnaie, énumère le dieu des mers.

— On se calme. Laisse-moi dessiner un peu plus, lui reprochais-je en le fusillant du regard.

Je dessine deux ovales au-dessus du cercle pour former les oreilles, ainsi que des yeux, un nez et deux longues dents. C'est franchement affreux, mais tant qu'il pouvait deviner, c'est tout ce qui compte.

— Est-ce un lapin? demande Hadès qui ouvre la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de l'épreuve.

— Oui! m'exclamais-je, tout de même contente qu'on aie deviné quand même rapidement. J'ai essayé de m'inspirer d'Usamaro, mais ça a échoué.

— Ça aurait pu être pire, me rassure Thor.

— Merci, Thor, t'es gentil, le remerciais-je en souriant.

— Dis donc, il est très gentil avec toi, me fait remarquer Laurence d'un ton rempli de sous-entendus évidents.

Je sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle est fan de romance en général ou parce que sa vie amoureuse est de la marde, mais elle est sincèrement contente qu'un gars qui me plait bien, on est d'accord, s'intéresse à moi. Dans les deux cas, je suis contente qu'elle me soutienne dans ma propre vie sentimentale. En espérant que ça vire mieux pour elle, en même temps. Mais j'ai confiance avec Takeru. Ça m'étonnerait pas par contre qu'ils finissent ensemble. Les deux s'entendent bien et semblent avoir plusieurs points communs, dont le maniement des armes. Mais bon, quelque chose me dit que Laurence est toujours amoureuse de son ex, alors qu'elle le nie sur tous les plans.

— Il est très gentil avec tout le monde, pas juste avec moi, déclarais-je, comme toute fille sensée le ferait.

— Ouais, mais on dirait qu'avec toi, il l'est un peu plus, insiste Laue.

— C'est dans ta tête, répondis-je, voulant qu'elle change tout de même de sujet.

Donc après moi, nous avons réussi à deviner le dessin de presque tout le monde, il ne manquait plus que Laurence, justement.

— J'ai hâte de voir qu'est-ce que ça va donner, répliquais-je en sachant très bien ce qui risque de se passer.

— J'espère en piger un facile.

Elle pige alors son mot et se met au boulot. Elle dessine plein de petites boules, une à côté de l'autre, liées entre elles par de petites lignes.

— Je dirais un bracelet brisé, s'essaye Melissa, littéralement debout sur le tabouret qu'on a posé près du tableau pour qu'il puisse voir la tentative de dessin.

— Un collier? propose à son tour Thor.

— Non et non, répondit la ‟dessinatrice".

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? m'exclamais-je, complètement vidée d'inspiration. Ça ressemble à rien.

— Mais oui, ça ressemble à quelque chose. Concentre-toi, m'encourage-t-elle.

— C'est le concept de l'art abstrait.

— Tu sais très bien que c'est pas mon genre, s'exaspère Laurence.

— Je vais dire des petits pois? demande Takeru.

— C'est pas un peu gros, fait remarquer Melissa.

— Effectivement. Mais c'est pas ça… répéta-t-elle, en commençant à s'impatienter.

— Une chenille? tentais-je sans aucune attente.

— Oui, c'est ça! s'exclame ma meilleure amie, enfin libérée de cette tension.

— Mais ça ressemble pas du tout à une chenille! protestais-je, outrée. J'ai jamais vu une chenille comme ça.

— Mais oui, ça ressemble à ça, me répond-elle, qui a l'air de vraiment le penser.

— On s'en fout! Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'on l'a deviné et qu'on peut passer à l'épreuve suivante, nous gronde Takeru, visiblement pressé de repartir.

— En plus, l'autre équipe n'a pas terminé, donc on est en avance, constate Melissa.

— Oui, c'est vrai, alors allons vite à la dernière épreuve et gagnons cette activité! s'exclame Laurence tout en mettant Melissa sur son épaule.

 **Point de vue Laurence**

Rendu à destination, Hathor nous attend à son bureau.

— Félicitations. Vous êtes la première équipe à s'être rendue jusqu'ici. Il reste plus que le petit quiz, et l'activité sera finie. Après, vous serez libre de profiter du reste de la journée comme bon vous semble, nous explique Hathor.

— On s'est plutôt bien amusés, vous trouvez pas? demandais-je au groupe.

— C'est vrai que c'était quand même sympa, comme après-midi, me répond Alexe. Surtout avec ta chenille.

— Laisse ma chenille en dehors de ça!

— C'est bien beau tout ça, mais oubliez pas que c'est pas encore fini et qu'on a pas encore gagné, nous rappelle à l'ordre Takeru.

Dis donc, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Takeru aussi motivé, c'était à l'Halloween. Encore là, aujourd'hui, on a pas un maudit tueur à la hache qui nous court après en faisant des petits bruits ressemblant à des aboiements de chiens.

— Oui c'est vrai, acquiesce Tsukito. Nous devons faire le quiz.

— Ils ont tout à fait raison, nous dit Hathor en nous tendant une feuille de papier. Voici votre quiz, vous devez répondre à toutes les questions correctement, et seulement là, vous pourrez être les gagnants. Pour ce qui est de vous, les filles, amusez-vous!

— Yé! m'exclamais-je. Ça me manque, des tests de connaissance générale!

— Super. Alors commençons, déclare Melissa, qui avait été attitré pour écrire les réponses, un mini crayon à la main.

Minute! Melissa sait lire et écrire?! Qui aurait cru… C'est quasiment un être humain quand on y pense. Sauf qu'il fait environ 30 centimètres de haut et qu'il a la peau jaune. Non, je ferais pas la blague des Simpsons, ça me tente pas.

Pour revenir au quiz, il est composé de cinq questions, soit une pour chaque matière étudiée.

— La première est une question de psychologie « Quelles sont les six émotions fondamentales? » récite Thor.

— Je sais qu'il y a la colère et la peur, répond Hadès.

— Oui, et aussi la joie et la tristesse, ajoute Takeru.

— Ouais, les deux opposés, quoi, rajoutais-je.

— Les deux manquants sont le dégoût et la surprise, ajoute Alexe, elle-même étonnée de sa réponse.

— Wow! Je suis surprise que tu le saches, constatais-je en souriant. Après tout, t'écoutes jamais en classe,

— Ça m'arrive des fois d'écouter, mais rarement; et je me rappelle d'avoir écouté quand on parlait de ce sujet. Alors, j'ai eu de la chance pour une fois, m'explique-t-elle.

— Et bien tant mieux. Maintenant, nous pouvons passer à la question suivante, qui est une question de biologie, continue Melissa.

— En passant, je vois pas en quoi tu pourrais nous être utile; tu vas même pas en cours, constate Alexe.

— Tu fais erreur, lui fais-je remarquer. Il est tout le temps là, mais t'es trop endormie pour t'en rendre compte. Ou encore, ton subconscient essaie de l'éviter.

— Sérieux? En même temps, tu marques un point. Thot nous fait lever à des heures pas possibles.

— Sans compter que je peux vous donner du support moral, répond mon ami jaune en secouant ses petits bras comme une meneuse de claque.

Alexe lève les yeux au ciel et remarque alors l'autre équipe qui montre le bout de son nez — quand même drôle en sachant que je parle d'une équipe. Ils ont réussi la dernière épreuve assez rapidement, puisqu'ils avaient tous une bonne capacité à dessiner; alors on devrait se grouiller.

— Ok. Les prochaines questions sont deux vrai ou faux. La première est « Les cellules ont-elles besoin de se diviser pour permettre la reproduction sexuée? » et la deuxième « Les cellules ont-elles besoin de se diviser pour régénérer les tissus blessés. » nous lis Alexe.

— Dans les deux cas, la réponse est « vrai », déclare Tsukito.

— Oui j'approuve, ajoute Thor.

— Hé! Vous êtes rendus à quelle question? nous demande Loki de la table voisine.

— Essaye pas de nous déconcentrer. C'est pas de tes affaires. Retourne-toi de bord à la place d'essayer de regarder nos réponses, le gronde ma meilleure amie en lui tirant la langue.

Loki lui tire la langue en retour, et ils continuent comme ça comme de vrais gamins pendant que les autres membres de leur équipe répondent aux questions.

— Nous avons fini, déclare Hadès.

— Nous devons maintenant aller vérifier si nous avons toutes les bonnes réponses, s'enquit Takeru.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le bureau d'Hathor afin qu'elle vérifie nos réponses. Tout le monde retient son souffle pendant le moment décisif, jusqu'à ce qu'Hathor ait fini de corriger. Elle nous regarde droit dans les yeux et nous dit…

— Félicitations! Vous êtes l'équipe gagnante!

Toute l'équipe saute de joie, sauf Tsukito et Hadès parce qu'ils sont incapables d'être aussi expressifs.

— Yé! On a gagné! s'exclame Alexe.

Avec son esprit compétitif, ça m'étonne pas d'elle.

— Bravo à toute l'équipe, on a bien travaillé, les félicitais-je en souriant. Et bravo aussi à l'autre équipe, c'était une bataille serrée.

— Oui, c'est vrai; et le plus important, c'est qu'on se soit bien amusés, affirme Molly, partageant parfaitement ma philosophie de voir en chaque chose le côté positif.

— C'est ce que les perdants disent, ajoute Loki.

— Soit pas mauvais perdant, Loki, lui reprochais-je.

— On a gagné! On a gagné! On a gagné! répète Alexandra tout en tournant autour de lui. Moi aussi j'aime ça te taquiner.

— Pas besoin de le répéter quatre fois, soupire Loki d'un air renfrogné. Sans compter que c'est pas juste!

— En quoi c'est pas juste? Tu es tout le temps en train d'agacer les autres, lui fais-je remarquer.

— Et je te fais remarquer que je l'ai dit seulement trois fois, proteste ma meilleure amie.

— C'est une fois de trop, réplique Molly.

— Chut, c'est un détail, dit-il en portant son index à ses lèvres.

— C'est bien beau se réjouir, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a gagné? questionne Takeru.

— La satisfaction d'avoir gagné? répond Hathor.

— Sérieusement? s'indigne Alexe. Quoique, je devais m'en douter…

— Mais non, je plaisante. Vous gagnez une semaine de congé de devoir, déclare la déesse de l'amour.

— C'est super! On va pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps à s'entraîner, se réjouit Takeru en passant amicalement sa main dans mes cheveux.

— Mais nous, les filles, on a déjà pas de devoirs, réalisais-je en tentant de dégager de l'emprise du dieu de la mer.

— Oui, c'est exact; alors pour vous, ce n'est pas une semaine de congé de devoir, mais bien une semaine de congé de cours, explique Hathor.

— AH YES! s'exclame Alexandra tout en faisant une petite danse de la joie.

— Quoi?! Mais c'est pas juste, pleurniche Loki.

— Tu dis juste ça parce que tu n'as pas gagné, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais penser à toi en train de t'ennuyer en cours pendant que je vais m'amuser, le taquine Alexe.

— T'es une méchante fille, dit-il sarcastiquement.

— Je sais, répond-elle en tirant la langue.

— N'empêche, c'est plate pour moi, me désolais-je. J'apprends tout de même des choses intéressantes dans les cours.

— Si tu veux, me rassure Hathor, tu peux passer à la bibliothèque pour avoir un compte rendu sur ce que les autres auront vu. Et je te promets de rien te dire si c'est par rapport à l'astronomie.

— Ça me va. Merci beaucoup, Hathor, déclarais-je, reconnaissante tout en faisant un câlin à la déesse de l'amour.

Et sur ce, l'activité prend fin. On décide donc d'aller se préparer pour le party de fête de Thor.

XXX

Une fois habillées pour présenter la danse qu'on donne en cadeau à Thor, on se rend donc au gymnase, d'un pas énergique et pressant, impatientes de danser, où aura lieu la fête, ainsi que la mienne, mais on y reviendra dans une semaine. Cette fois-ci et contrairement aux autres fois, ce sont toutes les filles qui participent, puisqu'on va pas chanter.

Nous arrivons enfin au gymnase — on sait tous qu'il est pas mal loin des dortoirs, alors on a discuté pendant le trajet sur ce qu'on allait faire après la danse. L'endroit est décoré avec de petits marteaux d'argent; c'est l'idée d'Alexe, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraitre.

Je déconne pas! C'est vraiment son idée. C'est vrai que la plupart du temps — mais qu'est-ce que je raconte : c'est tout le temps, pas la plupart du temps — qu'elle est lâche quand il s'agit d'accrocher des décorations, mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent… faut croire…

Elle tenait à le faire pour son ami Thor; c'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Si c'est pas mignon, ça! Sans oublier que ma meilleure amie s'est réservée la journée d'hier pour préparer la salle au complet. Je dis bien le gymnase tout entier, avec la scène et tout — j'exagère; on l'a aidée… juste un peu.

Quand même, j'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle trouverait la motivation nécessaire pour faire ça. T'es mieux d'en profiter un max, mon grand! Car c'est pas tous les jours qu'Alexandra accorde ce genre de faveurs. Je l'adore comme ça, ma meilleure amie : toujours pleines de surprises.

— Hé, Laue, maintenant que j'y pense, me demande Catherine en se tournant vers moi alors que j'étais à la recherche de mon meilleur ami, on va pouvoir se changer après la chorré? Disons que je me suis trouvé une robe pour l'occasion.

— Tu te trouves toujours une robe pour l'occasion, lui fait remarquer ironiquement Alexandra. C'est pas une surprise venant de toi.

— Ouais, pas de problème, répondais-je en souriant.

Disons que j'ai moi aussi une robe pour la fête de Thor — mais pas aussi magnifique que celle que j'ai trouvée pour mon propre anniversaire, mais elle est quand même jolie —, alors je la comprends.

— On peut toujours faire un tour au dortoir pour aller se changer.

— Ça me va.

Je vois alors Takeru qui tente d'attirer mon attention. Je lui envoie donc la main pour lui faire savoir que je l'ai remarqué. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître — encore une fois —, le dieu des mers est allé au party avec son frère, Apollon et Balder. Pour faire court, j'ai demandé à Takeru de m'attendre au gymnase, car je voulais y aller avec les filles, aussi pour les aider avec leurs costumes et tout, qui consistent en une camisole avec Chris Hemsworth en Thor avec des pantalons Adidas rouges et blancs.

Finalement, pour que le dieu des mers accepte, je lui ai promis qu'il pourrait venir me chercher lorsque ce sera à mon tour de célébrer mon anniversaire.

Soudain, le fêté fait enfin son entrée en nous rejoignant. Il porte le fameux chapeau en forme de gâteau, gracieuseté de Molly.

— Salut, les filles. Wow! elle est super votre camisole. Dommage que ça ne soit pas mon visage.

— Ouin, on se disait que t'allais comprendre la référence, puisque t'as vu les films avec Loki, lui explique Alexe.

— On s'entend pour dire que Tom Hiddleston me représente très bien, lance glorieusement le dieu du feu, à la droite de Thor.

Alors qu'Alexe et Loki discutent Marvel, j'observe un instant le dieu de la foudre de la tête de aux pieds.

— Wow! T'es ben beau, Thor, le taquinais-je en désignant son chapeau.

— Très drôle, réplique-t-il sarcastiquement. Je te rappelle que t'es la prochaine à le porter.

— Oh merde, c'est vrai, réalisais-je en me cachant le visage de mes mains.

Mais comment j'ai pu oublier? Je me tourne vers Molly en affichant un regard suppliant.

— On pourrait faire une exception pour moi?

— C'est la tradition, répond mon amie en me lançant un regard malicieux par-dessus ses lunettes. Tu ne peux y échapper.

— Au moins, j'aurais essayé…

— Bon, déclare Thor en se frottant les mains pour qu'on change de sujet. Qu'avez-vous à me montrer?

— T'as raison, on te fait ça, mon vieux, lançais-je en me tournant vers les filles. Allons nous placer. Avec toute cette histoire de chapeau, j'avais complètement oublié.

— Va donc mettre tes fesses sur scène et pense à autre chose, me recommande Takeru en me poussant vers l'extrade.

Une fois sur ladite scène, je prends le micro pour m'adresser à nos amis.

— Salut, les gars. Bon, en gros, Thor, les filles et moi, nous t'avons chorégraphié une danse juste pour toi sur la toune _Thunder_ de Imagine Dragons. J'ai pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi on l'a choisi, rajoutais-je un ton sarcastique. Oh, avant que j'oublie, on va pas chanter, cette fois-ci, mais juste danser. Ça explique pourquoi Catherine et Molly sont sur scène avec moi. Bon, c'est…

— VAS-Y, MA PETITE FÉE, TU VAS CASSER LA BARAQUE! s'exclame Apollon pour encourager sa « petite fée », je présume.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, ces dieux, à parler comme des Français?! Je sais bien que c'est un espèce de sortilège comme dans les Chevaliers d'Émeraude, parce qu'on parle visiblement pas la même langue. Mais quand même, qu'Apollon adopte un langage un peu plus commun à nous, les Québécoises. Au moins, Takeru, Loki, Thor et Dio y arrivent, eux.

— C'est bon… Apollon, je pense qu'elle a compris, répondais-je en me tournant vers Molly qui savait plus où se mettre, la pauvre. Bon, c'est pas mal tout. Bon spectacle!

Et la toune commence, et on se place alors pour faire l'intro. Plusieurs fois dans la musique, on retrouve deux genres de sons en background : un son qui ressemble à un claquement de mains et un autre qui ressemble à des coups de pieds. Ce qui me faisait penser à du gumboots au départ. J'ai donc créé une chorégraphie en mettant en vedette du tapage dans nos mains — dans les nôtres et celles des autres filles —, sur nos bras et finalement du tapage de pieds.

Pour le grand final, on se positionne alors en forme d'éclair pour en fin de compte s'écrier « Bonne fête, Thor! ». S'en suit d'un applaudissement venant du public.

— T'étais géniale, Laurence! me félicite Takeru alors qu'il grimpe sur scène pour me soulever en me faisant tourner. Et vous autres, aussi, rajoute-t-il en voyant les regards circonspects des filles alors qu'il me repose au sol.

— Awn, t'es trop chou… lançais-je, touchée en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue, platonique bien sûr. Mais fais-en pas trop, quand même. Tu vas finir pas me donner la honte.

— Bravo! s'exclame à son tour, Apollon. T'es vraiment bonne, ma petite fée!

— Merci, Apollon, répondit Molly, de manière neutre — en tout cas, je suis sûre que oui — tu n'étais juste pas obligé de gueuler, tantôt.

Sortant de l'étreinte du dieu de la mer, je lui demande s'il peut continuer d'animer la soirée pendant qu'on part se changer.

— Pas de problème, accepte Takeru en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. En passant, c'était magnifique, ce que tu as fait pour Thor. Il doit être honoré que tu lui aies donné ta passion en cadeau, puisqu'au fond, c'est toi qui as chorégraphié toute seule, la danse.

— Merci. Je peux toujours compter sur toi. Bon, je dois y aller.

— Mais tu reviens, hein?

— Bien sûr. Je raterais le gâteau pour rien au monde, déclarais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

XXX

Au final, nous sommes revenues juste à temps pour le gâteau. Il était tellement bon! Bien sûr, j'ai pu faire un peu d'impros après avoir mangé — mais oui, j'ai pris le temps de digérer tout ça; je veux pas avoir de crampes alors que je suis en train de danser. Mais, nous voulons pas que le plaisir se termine tout de suite, alors, nous avons pensé à un petit quelque chose pour le reste de la veillée.

 **Point de vue commun**

— Ça y est. On a assez de bois. Il ne manque plus qu'à l'allumer, exposa Catherine en se frottant les mains.

Les élèves avaient décidé de finir la journée en beauté avec un feu de camp. Rien de mieux que d'être assis autour d'un bon feu après une journée chargée.

— Je m'en occupe, le feu est ma spécialité, après tout, déclara Loki en se levant de sa chaise de fortune.

Il claqua donc des doigts et une petite flamme en sortit.

— Wow! C'est dont ben impressionnant, se moqua Catherine, mais ça devrait suffire.

— Hé, c'est pas de ma faute si mes pouvoirs ont été bloqués. C'est déjà bien que je puisse faire apparaître ça, se défendit le dieu du feu.

— Oui, tu as raison, Loki, le rassura Thor.

— Merci, Thor, t'es un vrai ami, dit-il tout en lui donnant amicalement une tape dans le dos.

— Mais est-ce que tu vas l'allumer ce feu à la fin, s'impatienta Takeru.

— Oui oui, pas la peine de s'énerver pour ça, lui répondit le dieu aux cheveux rouges tout en allumant le papier d'allumage.

— Tu sais bien que c'est une seconde nature chez lui, répliqua Catherine.

— Maintenant, il manque juste que Laurence, Apollon et Molly reviennent avec les guimauves et les saucisses, déclara Alexandra, se plaçant une couverture sur ses genoux.

Puisqu'on était à la fin novembre, il faisait plutôt frisquet à l'extérieur.

— Pourquoi apporter cette nourriture pour un feu? les questionna Tsukito.

— C'est pour les faire rôtir sur le feu. C'est super bon, lui répondit Catherine.

— J'ai hâte d'essayer ça, surtout les guimauves, ajouta Loki.

— Tu as toujours préféré les sucreries, déclara Balder.

— Oui, parce que c'est le meilleur.

— Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Alexandra en se collant à Loki qui était sa principale source de chaleur.

— Et toi, Balder, c'est la viande que tu préfères, ajouta Thor, en prenant place de l'autre côté d'Alexandra.

— Et comment!

— Nous sommes de retour! s'exclama Apollon en agitant le sac de guimauves dans les mains.

— Wow! Vous avez bien réussi le feu, les félicita Molly.

— En même temps, on peut faire confiance à Loki pour ça, déclara Laurence en prenant place à côté de Takeru, qui avait Melissa sur ses genoux.

— Maintenant, posons notre cul à terre et bourrons-nous la face! s'exclama Catherine en s'assoyant entre Hadès et Dionysos.

Et ce fut ce que tout le monde fit, après avoir expliqué aux dieux qu'il ne faut pas juste jeter la nourriture dans le feu comme l'a fait Tsukito, mais bien la piquer sur une tige de métal ou une branche et la faire rôtir au-dessus du feu et non à l'intérieur.

— Miam, c'est trop bon! jubile Loki, la bouche pleine de guimauves.

— On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, lui fit remarquer Molly.

— Ouin, c'est dégueulasse, pâlit Catherine.

— Sinon, est-ce que vous avez aimé la journée? demanda Laurence qui dégustait une bonne guimauve dorée.

— Ouais, c'était amusant. Surtout l'épreuve du dessin avec ta « chenille », exposa Alexandra tout en mimant des guillemets pour le mot chenille.

— Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait sa chenille? questionna Apollon, curieux.

— Elle ne ressemblait pas à une chenille, répondit Takeru en passant un bras par-dessus les épaules de Laurence.

— Tu parles! Ton dessin était pas mieux! s'exclama Laurence en le frappant amicalement.

— Mais c'était très drôle, ajouta Melissa.

— Ouais, je vais la rire encore longtemps, dit Alexandra

— Arrêtez de critiquer ma chenille, s'énerva la guerrière. J'ai fait de mon mieux.

— Ok ok, on arrête, lui répondit Alexandra en se levant.

— Tu t'en va déjà? s'étonna Thor.

— Je reviens. Je vais juste chercher quelque chose, lui expliqua la jeune femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alexandra revint avec une guitare dans ses mains.

— Un feu serait pas un vrai feu sans quelqu'un qui joue de la guitare.

— Ouais c'est vrai, ajoute Laurence; c'est le cliché du feu de camp.

Alexandra commença à jouer de sa guitare et fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, c'est-à-dire chanter. Sa voix était encore plus éblouissante et expérimentée que celle de Laurence, qui se contentait de savoir minimalement bien chanter. Tout le monde eut du plaisir jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et c'est ainsi que la journée prit fin.

XXX

Dionysos se remémora la soirée. Cela avait failli frôler la catastrophe. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, mais les invités avait failli virer fou. Mais cela s'était calmé vers la fin lors du feu de camp. Il avait été chanceux que les autres ne s'en soient pas rendu compte, surtout Thor. Dionysos ne voulait pas gâcher sa fête. Il espérait que cela ne soit pas le cas avec celle de Laurence.

XXX

 **Point de vue Laurence**

C'est en entendant la voix virile de Takeru que j'aime tant que je me réveille ce matin.

— C'est bien la première fois que tu viens me réveiller, lui dis-je en souriant.

— C'est surtout parce que c'est ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui.

— T'es sérieux, c'est mon anniversaire? Bien sûr, pourquoi à chaque matin, j'ai aucune idée de quelle journée nous sommes?

Je me lève d'un bond, mais j'accroche Takeru au passage. Je retombe sur le lit, la main sur mon front. Nos grognements de douleur ont pas passé inaperçus, puisqu'ils ont réveillé Melissa qui sort alors sa tête de sa maison en s'exclamant : « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? ».

— Ça va? me demande-t-il en se penchant vers moi. Je vois que t'as une bosse.

— Ça va aller. J'irai à l'infirmerie demander de la glace.

— Ok, mais avant, habille-toi.

Il me tend alors le chandail à manches longues style camouflage et la jupe noire que j'ai laissée de côté hier soir.

Je t'attends en bas, lance Takeru en sortant de ma chambre.

Je me lève donc pour m'habiller et en profite pour arranger un peu mes cheveux en une jolie couette agrémentée d'une pince.

XXX

 **Point de vue commun**

— Ok, je l'entends arriver. Tout est prêt, nee-san? s'assura Takeru.

— Oui, répondit Akira, une spatule à la main. Ça sera sans le moindre doute, le meilleur petit-déjeuner qu'elle n'aura jamais mangé.

— Tu l'as dit, Akira! répliqua Alexandra en retirant son tablier.

— Je suis là! s'exclama Laurence en descendant les escaliers.

— Bon appétit! lança Akira en désignant la table de la salle à manger, où une dizaine d'assiettes de service trônait devant la place du milieu.

— Vous auriez pas dû, les filles, déclara Laurence en posant une main sur son cœur.

 **Point de vue Laurence**

C'est vraiment gentil de leur part de m'avoir préparé le déjeuner.

— Les filles t'ont préparé tous les trucs que t'aimes manger, m'explique Takeru alors qu'il m'escorte vers une chaise, tel un gentleman.

Ce qui prouve que même un dieu aussi égoïste que prétentieux peut se révéler être un gentleman. J'y pense, c'est pas un terme humain? Pff, c'est pas important…

Je me tire donc une chaise et j'inspecte les différents plats qui se trouvent sous mes yeux. Il y a juste des trucs que j'aime, comme l'a dit Takeru : des pains dorés, des crêpes et des pancakes avec des fraises et de la crème anglaise, du bacon, des saucisses, des petites patates déjeuner. Sans oublier le fromage cottage.

C'est pas mal tout ce que j'aime manger pendant un brunch. Les filles ont très bien travaillé.

— Ça l'air vraiment bon, fais-je remarquer en mettant des aliments dans mon assiette. Vous voulez vous joindre à moi?

— Mets-en que je veux me joindre à toi, s'exclame Alexe en prenant la chaise à ma droite.

— Moi aussi, j'ai bien envie de manger un petit-déjeuner québécois, ajoute Takeru en prenant la chaise à ma gauche.

— Pour que ça fasse vraiment québécois, il manquerait des bines, déclare Molly en se servant aussi.

— Pourquoi il y en a pas? veut savoir Takeru. Qui sait, j'aimerais peut-être ça.

— Toi, j'en doute pas, mais Laurence aime pas les bines, l'avertit Alexe. C'est pour ça qu'on en a pas fait. T'aurais dû déduire ça tout seul, puisque c'est toi le premier qui a dit à Laue qu'il y avait juste ce qu'elle aimait sur cette table.

— Bien vu, confirmais-je en prenant ma fourchette. Au fait, est-ce que vous m'avez préparé quelque chose? Je demande, car j'aimerais passer à l'infirmerie sans compromettre vos plans.

— C'est sûr qu'on t'as organisé de quoi, s'exclame Catherine. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a 21 ans.

— Tu peux aller à l'infirmerie, me permet Akira. On t'enverra quelqu'un pour venir te chercher. Si mon petit frère n'y va pas avant.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça? s'étonne le principal concerné. Ça devrait être ma responsabilité en étant que meilleur ami de la fêtée.

— Je te rappelle que je détiens le titre de meilleur ami autant que toi, idiot, le gronde Alexe. Même que je suis la première.

— Oui, mais moi je suis le meilleur ami, au masculin, et toi, la meilleure amie, au féminin.

— Whatever… soupire-t-elle, découragée.

Je reporte alors mon attention sur ma formidable assiette. Comme on a dû s'y attendre, j'ai pas organisé ma propre fête. Déjà que j'ai aidé à planifier la semaine d'activité. Pour ce qui est de mon anniversaire, les filles tenaient à l'organiser sans moi, pour me faire la surprise.

Une fois que j'ai fini de manger, je me lève de ma chaise en disant que je vais à l'infirmerie. À ce moment-là, Melissa descend les escaliers et me demande s'il peut m'accompagner.

Je hoche la tête en souriant. Je me penche pour le laisser monter sur mon épaule et je me tourne vers les autres en leur envoyant la main.

XXX

J'inspecte ma bosse dans le miroir de l'infirmerie. C'est pas si pire que ça, finalement.

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé cette fois-ci? me demande l'infirmière en me tendant une poche de glace.

— C'est simple. Je me suis cognée contre Takeru.

— Ah, je vois. J'y pense, tu ne trouves pas qu'il n'est plus le même depuis que tu l'as purifié? Il a changé, j'ai l'impression.

— Je crois qu'il avait toujours eu cette facette en lui, déclarais-je, le regard dans le vague, avec un petit sourire suffisant sur les lèvres. Elle était juste pas prête à sortir après tout ce qu'il a vécu.

— Vous ne seriez pas en couple par hasard?

— Pardon? m'exclamais-je en me retournant brusquement, alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir.

— Ce n'est pas le cas? Mais il me semble que vous êtes toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

— Il y a une raison à cela, répond Melissa à ma place. C'est parce que c'est son meilleur ami. Ils sont devenus si proches qu'ils passent quasiment tout leur temps ensemble. Il n'y a rien de romantique entre eux, je suis le principal témoin.

— Ah bon… Qui sait, il ressent peut-être plus que de l'amitié… murmure l'infirmière. En tout cas, se reprend-elle plus fort alors qu'elle se dirige vers son bureau, bon anniversaire, ma chère.

J'ai bien entendu? Takeru serait peut-être amoureux de moi? Ben voyons, ça se peut pas. Pourquoi l'infirmière penserait ça alors qu'elle le voit pas aussi souvent que moi ? Même Melissa dit que notre relation est totalement platonique.

Je dois quand même avouer qu'il est beau gosse. C'est vrai qu'il est bien bâti. Même que j'adore ses muscles quand j'y pense. Je l'adore. Vraiment. C'est, bien sûr, une réalité que je saurais pas quoi faire s'il était plus dans ma vie. Mais de là à être amoureuse de lui… Ce sujet est toujours aussi sensible, à ce que je vois.

— Laurence?

Je sursaute en entendant la voix agacée de Melissa qui m'appelle depuis cinq minutes. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées aussi longtemps? Ça me ressemble pas, pourtant.

— Quoi?

— À quoi tu pensais comme ça? Ne me dis pas que c'est ce qu'a dit l'infirmière, ou plutôt, ce que tu penses qu'elle a dit, qui te met dans cet état?

— Hein? Bien sûr que non, répliquais-je sur la défensive, en réalisant que j'avais dû effectivement avoir mal entendu. Tu te fais des idées. C'est une vieille dame un peu cinglée. Elle doit pas avoir toute sa tête.

Je regrette aussitôt ce que je viens de dire. Je suis vraiment injuste, là. Je la trouve pourtant super gentille, cette dame. Comme le dit Melissa, ça doit être juste mon imagination. Et tout le monde sait à quel point, elle est fertile.

— Si tu le dis, lâche la poupée alors que, la tête pleine d'incertitudes, je m'assis sur le banc à l'entrée de l'infirmerie pour attendre la personne qui est sensée venir me chercher.

J'entends alors des pas s'avancer dans ma direction. Je tourne la tête, m'attendant à voir Takeru. Étonnamment, c'est pas le dieu des mers qui se tient devant moi, mais Apollon.

— Pourquoi cet air étonné, Lau-Lau?

— Je m'attendais que ça soit Takeru qui passe me prendre, pour être honnête, lui expliquais-je.

— Il avait quelque chose à faire, malgré son envie d'aller te chercher. Ma petite fée et les autres filles ont fait des pieds et des mains pour tenter de l'empêcher. Finalement, ma petite fée a préféré m'envoyer à sa place.

— Je vois, dis-je en me levant. Allons-y, alors.

XXX

Apollon me guide alors devant les dortoirs. Peut-être que les filles m'y attendent déjà. Je remarque alors une corde qui traîne dans le corridor des dortoirs. J'échange un regard avec Apollon. Ce dernier hoche la tête, comme pour me dire que c'était là pour que je la suive. J'ai comme un sentiment de déjà-vu.

Je saisis tout de même la corde et je commence à la suivre, le dieu du soleil sur les talons. Elle m'amène dans la forêt en bordure de l'académie.

— Ah! Enfin tu es là, s'exclame Molly.

Je lève alors la tête pour la voir. Mon amie se trouve sur une plateforme en bois à au moins à cinq mètres au-dessus de ma tête, habillée d'un harnais d'escalade. J'observe les autres arbres aux alentours et j'y remarque des structures un peu partout : des ponts, des échelles, des cordes de Tyrolienne, etc.

C'est alors que le déclic se fait dans ma tête.

— Ça serait pas un arbre en arbre? Tu m'as fait le coup de la corde comme dans le court-métrage de Frozen pour un arbre en arbre?

— Attends, ça te plaît pas? s'étonne Takeru, qui apparemment a fini ce qu'il avait à faire.

— Tu plaisantes! J'en ai pas fait depuis des années et je mourrais d'envie de le refaire.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêchait? me demande le dieu des mers.

— Mes parents refusaient catégoriquement que j'y retourne à cause qu'un petit garçon s'était blessé la seule fois que j'y suis allée. Ils avaient probablement peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, à moi aussi.

— C'est moi ou ils te donnaient pas assez de liberté? Ce qui est contradiction avec le fait que tu habitais dans une immense maison.

— T'as pas idée… murmurais-je, alors que je me perds encore dans mes pensées.

— Ce n'est pas tout, mais je suis sûre que tu as hâte de commencer, me ramène à la réalité Molly en me tendant un harnais.

— Eh comment!

Je prends le harnais et m'éloigne un peu des autres pour l'enfiler. Je me dis que me torturer les méninges toute la journée à cause des propos d'une vieille dame, alors que je suis même pas sûre de ce j'ai entendu, me servira à rien. Je secoue alors la tête pour me défaire de mes pensées. C'est pas une attitude à adopter le jour de son anniversaire.

 **Point de vue Molly**

J'observe un instant mon amie, alors qu'elle est en train d'enfiler le harnais que je viens de lui donner. Quand j'y pense, Laurence avait fait une tête bizarre alors qu'elle s'en venait avec Apollon. Pourquoi afficher une telle expression le jour de son anniversaire?

J'en profite pour en parler avec Apollon.

— Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'elle semblait pensive quand je l'ai trouvé.

— Pourquoi, à ton avis?

— Je sais pas. Il faudrait demander à Melissa, propose le dieu du soleil. Il était avec elle. Il doit savoir quelque chose.

— Ok, je compte sur toi pour lui demander. De mon côté, je vais aller voir comment elle va. Je veux un rapport complet.

— Comme tu veux, ma petite fée, accepte-t-il en souriant gaiement.

À croire qu'il pense que c'est un jeu. Franchement, t'es mignon Apollon, mais t'es vraiment un gamin quand tu veux.

Je le laisse alors à sa mission et me dirige vers la fêtée. C'est alors que Cath et Alexe me rattrapent et me demandent qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire avec Apollon.

— C'est vrai, c'est rare que tu parles avec Apollon, me fait remarquer Alexe.

— On parlait de Laurence, lui expliquais-je. Elle avait l'air d'être dans la lune.

— Ça doit être pas être important, me rassure Alexandra. Elle est probablement nerveuse parce qu'elle a aucune idée de tout ce qu'on a planifié. Tout changement dans son quotidien la déstabilise.

— Si c'est vrai, alors pourquoi elle a pas fait une crise de panique quand on est arrivées au Jardin d'Éden? m'étonnais-je.

— Tu la connais, lance Alexe. Dès qu'on parle dieux, c'est plus la même chose. Elle a laissé entendre qu'elle vivait un rêve éveillé. Dans ce cas-ci, Laurence a accepté ce changement sans problème.

— C'est bien la seule exception, reconnait Catherine.

— Vous parlez de quoi? veut savoir Laurence alors qu'elle nous remarque.

— On voulait savoir comment tu vas, lui expliquais-je, venant droit au but.

Étonnée, elle cligne des yeux.

— Je vais bien. Vraiment, je vais bien. Inquiétez-vous pas. Je suis peut-être un peu nostalgique à cause d'arbre en arbre. C'est tout.

— Ok, je te crois, déclara Alexe.

— Venez-vous-en, les encourageais-je. Allons faire le parcours.

— Je crois que ça va aller pour elle. Je sens que notre conversation lui a un peu remontée le moral. En espérant que ce n'était rien d'important comme l'avait dit Alexe.

XXX

 **Point de vue Laurence**

Wow, j'ai décidément oublié cette sensation de liberté. Je suis contente de voir que j'ai toujours pas le vertige, même aussi haut dans les arbres. Finalement, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Qu'avait dit l'infirmière déjà? C'est pas important. Le plus important c'est que je m'amuse comme une petite folle aujourd'hui.

Une heure a passée, et les filles ont dû s'y prend à plusieurs pour me faire descendre de mon perchoir.

— Il y a une autre activité qui t'attend, m'annonce Molly.

— Et tu vas pouvoir revenir demain, si tu veux, me rassure Alexe en posant sa main sur mon épaule. On risque pas de tout enlever de sitôt.

Je hoche la tête, acceptant ce qu'elle me propose. Je souris à Alexe. C'est vrai que je continuerais de marcher d'arbre en arbre pendant des heures, mais je suis tout de même curieuse de savoir ce qu'elles me réservent.

Je décide de reprendre la corde après avoir retiré mon harnais. Je me tourne alors vers les autres en me demandant s'ils vont m'envoyer quelqu'un pour m'accompagner à la prochaine activité. Finalement, c'est Dionysos qui vient me rejoindre.

— Alors, c'est toi qui m'accompagnes à la prochaine activité?

— Effectivement, répond le dieu du vin en me faisant un clin.

— Arrête, tu sais que je suis insensible à ton charme, répliquais-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

— Pff… amatrice, soupire Dionysos en se fourrant les mains dans les poches.

— Bon, ben, je présume qu'on se rejoint à la prochaine activité, dis-je aux autres avant de me tourner pour continuer à suivre la corde.

Nous quittons la forêt pour retourner à l'académie. La corde m'amène alors dans l'écurie où m'attend ma jument appaloosa baie qui s'appelle Valka. Alors que je m'approche de son box pour lui caresser les naseaux, je vois du coin de l'œil Catherine sortir du box de son propre cheval, un Frison avec une belle robe onyx du nom de ZouZou.

— Prête pour une balade?

— Sont où les autres? m'étonnais-je en regardais de gauche à droite.

— Cette fois-ci, c'est juste nous deux.

— Bon, je vous laisse, lance Dionysos en s'apprêtant à sortir de l'écurie.

— T'es sûr que tu veux pas essayer? lui demande Cath.

C'est vrai que c'est tentant de voir Dionysos sur un cheval. En fait, de voir n'importe lequel des dieux sur un cheval, tout court.

— J'ai pas vraiment envie. Sans compter que c'est demandant en énergie de faire du cheval, répond le dieu du vin. Je vais plutôt vous attendre à la prochaine étape.

— Paresseux, va… bougonne Cath en se croissant les bras.

Je souris, mal à l'aise — avec sans doute une petite goute sur la tempe — avant de prendre le licou de Valka. J'ouvre la porte de son box pour lui mettre, ce qui me permet de la sortir pour la brosser ensuite.

On entreprend donc de seller nos chevaux pour enfin partir en balade.

XXX

Au bout d'une heure, on revient à l'écurie pour prodiguer aux chevaux les soins nécessaires à leur bien-être. Ensuite, on reprend le chemin de la corde qui m'amène à l'intérieur de l'académie, plus précisément au local de maniement des armes.

Tout le monde m'y attend, en particulier Takeru qui tient dans sa main mon épée double.

— La prochaine étape serait pas un combat amical contre toi?

— Tu l'as dit, confirme le dieu des mers en me lançant mon arme pour ensuite prendre son épée de kendo.

J'attrape mon épée en effectuant un tour sur moi-même et me mets en position.

— Prêt?

— Amène-toi, Zassō, s'exclame Takeru en se mettant en position, lui aussi.

Je m'élance alors dans le combat avec un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

 **Point de vue Molly**

— Ma petite fée?

Je me tourne vers Apollon, me demandant s'il a fait ce que je lui ai demandé.

— Je t'écoute.

— J'ai discuté avec Melissa, me répond-il. Apparament, l'infirmière aurait dit quelque chose à voix basse et Laurence l'aurait entendu. Elle a ensuite nié ne pas y prêter attention, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Comme on a pu le voir au final, Laurence a dû se dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

— Bien, et qu'est-ce que l'infirmière lui a dit? le questionnais-je, me disant que plein de choses pouvaient la rendre perplexe.

— Takeru aurait des sentiments pour elle.

— Oulà, ça explique tout, comprenais-je.

— Pourtant, Melissa dit que ça ne peut être le cas, car il en est témoin. La relation entre Takeru et Laurence est tout à faire platonique.

— Tu ne crois tout de même pas ce que la poupée dit quand même!?

— Pourquoi pas? Melissa est tout le temps avec Laurence, il doit le savoir.

— Apparament, Melissa ne voit pas la manière que Takeru regarde Laurence et toi non plus.

— Es-tu certaine de ce que tu avances? s'enquit Apollon.

— Bien sûr, je peux me tromper. Voyons comment les choses se passent et on verra.

Apollon hoche la tête et reporte son attention sur le combat, désirant capter tous les indices possibles.

XXX

 **Point de vue Laurence**

J'exécute ma figure préférée. Takeru saute alors par-dessus, à ma grande surprise.

— Je commence à la connaître, celle-là, déclara-t-il en essayant de me désarmer la main droite.

J'évite sa manœuvre. Il se saisit soudainement du manche de mon épée double. Je sens alors une tension derrière ma cheville. J'y jette un coup d'œil. Ma jambe est bloquée par la sienne.

Takeru m'assène alors un coup au-dessus de ma poitrine. Je réalise que mon meilleur ami essaye de me faire tomber. Je tente alors le tout pour le tout. Je coince mon manche derrière sa nuque. Puis, je l'entraîne dans ma chute.

Le combat se finit par un match nul.

— Bien joué! me murmure Takeru près de mon oreille, alors qu'il s'est retrouvé couché sur moi, nos corps se touchant de part en part. Ta manœuvre de me coincer le manche de ton épée derrière ma nuque était un éclair de génie.

— Faut croire que j'ai eu un excellent coach dernièrement.

On reste alors quelques secondes à se regarder en silence.

Une petite minute… Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? Maintenant que j'y pense, je suis pas censée me lever?

— Tu me pourrais te tasser, tu m'écrases, dis-je en fuyant son regard.

— Oh, bien sûr, répond Takeru en se dégageant.

Une fois debout, il me tend la main.

— Sinon, ça va? me demande le dieu des mers alors que je suis de nouveau sur mes jambes.

— Oui, ça va.

Alexe et Cath viennent nous rejoindre, fébriles. Quand j'y pense, elles sont toujours comme ça après un combat.

— Ce combat était malade, s'exclame Catherine avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

— Au fait, qui a gagné? questionne Alexe.

Ah ben oui, c'est vrai. C'était pas évident de savoir qui a gagné. Je me tourne alors vers Takeru en affichant une expression de confusion.

— Euh, je sais pas… je dirais que c'est match nul. Quoique, c'est vrai que j'aurais aimé gagner étant donné que c'est ma fête.

— C'est intéressant quand tu gagnes, déclare Takeru. Du moins, sans les super jambes d'Apollon.

— Tu reviens encore là-dessus?! bougonnais-je. C'est arrivé juste une fois.

— Juste pour dire que je préfère t'affronter normalement.

— Tu dis ça parce que t'as peur qu'elle botte ton petit cul divin comme cette fois-là, fait remarquer Catherine.

— Au fond, ajoute Alexe, t'as juste peur qu'elle te batte tout court.

— Mais pas du tout, proteste Takeru. J'adore affronter Laurence à armes égales.

— Comme c'est noble de ta part, répondais-je sans aucun sarcasme dans la voix. Bien que d'une certaine manière, on peut pas être à armes égales, puisque t'es un dieu.

— Tu sais ce que je veux dire, soupire Takeru.

Je m'approche de lui, et nos visages se retrouvent soudain très proches.

— Je sais. Et c'est d'ailleurs, la manière que je préfère moi aussi, lui murmurais-je en souriant.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue avant de le serrer dans mes bras.

— Merci pour ce combat, Takeru.

— Il y a pas de quoi, Laurence.

On se sépare quasiment à contrecœur, et je me tourne vers les filles.

— Alors, qui va m'accompagner jusqu'à la prochaine activité?

— C'est nous deux, déclare Thor alors qu'il nous rejoint, suivi de Loki.

— Vraiment? Je m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

— Eh bien, nous non plus, avoue Loki.

— C'est un peu étonnant, car t'es quand même le dieu de la lâcheté.

— J'ai réussi à le convaincre, révèle Alexe.

— Décidément, je peux rien te refuser, concède le dieu du feu. Allez, prend ta corde.

— Si tu le dis, répondais-je, ayant pas trop le choix. Bon, on y va. À tantôt!

Je salue de la main les autres avant de me saisir de la corde pour reprendre le chemin.

XXX

En suivant la corde, je me rends compte qu'elle m'amène dehors encore une fois. Je réalise alors que les alentours me sont familiers. C'est à ce moment que ça me revient.

On se dirige vers le ciné-parc. Alexe a eu l'idée d'installer un ciné-parc à l'extérieur de l'Académie au début de notre semaine d'anniversaire, à Thor et moi. En même temps que visionner plusieurs films, on fait découvrir la culture cinématographique aux dieux, et je trouve ça juste génial.

Parmi les chefs-d'œuvre que nous avons regardés, il y a Moana, sorti en 2016 — et évidement, notre dieu des mers a adoré ce film — et Hercules, sorti en 1997, basé de la légende d'Héraclès de la mythologie grecque. Bien sûr, nos amis grecs étaient surpris qu'on ait fait une bonne adaptation, malgré les nombreuses différences sur lesquelles ils nous ont rabaissées les oreilles pendant tout le film.

Pour en revenir aux statistiques, Moana est le 137e long-métrage d'animation et le 56e « Classique d'animation » des studios Disney. Hercules, lui, est le 50e long-métrage d'animation et le 35e « classique d'animation » des mêmes studios.

Avec tous les films que nous avons choisis cette semaine, je me demande lequel on va écouter aujourd'hui.

Une fois arrivés au ciné-parc, je retrouve Alexe et les autres. Je pose aussitôt la question à ma meilleure amie.

 _—_ _Wonder Woman_ , me répond-elle en me tendant le DVD. T'es pas allée le voir au cinéma si je me souviens bien?

— Non, pas encore. J'ai pas eu le temps.

— Euh, les filles, commence maladroitement Apollon, est-ce qu'il aurait un autre sens au mot « cinéma »? Ma petite fée m'a déjà expliqué la première définition.

— Le cinéma en tant que 7e art? demandais-je.

— C'est ça. Mais je ne sais pas de quel sens vous parliez.

— Oh, c'est simple. Un cinéma est aussi un endroit où les humains se réunissent seul ou en groupe pour écouter les nouveaux films avant qu'ils sortent en DVD, expliquais-je en désignant le boitier de _Wonder Woman_ , gracieuseté de la Réserve qui nous donne en DVD tous les films qu'on veut, même s'ils sont encore au cinéma.

Une fois que c'est dit, on s'installe pour écouter le film d'aujourd'hui. Je suis tout excitée. Avec ce que j'ai vu dans la bande-annonce, l'histoire a un rapport avec les dieux grecs. Et vous connaissez tous ma profonde admiration pour les dieux tout court!

XXX

Franchement, je l'ai vraiment pas vu passer cette heure et quarante-et-une minutes. Je pensais pas que ce film était aussi bon. Pour une fois, DC a réalisé un film qui a de l'allure avec une héroïne au premier plan.

Mais un peu avant la fin, je sens alors mon calme s'envoler alors que j'assiste — quasiment impuissante — à la mort de Steve. Je me souviens avoir éprouvé une tristesse/colère semblable quand Kili s'est fait tué dans _le Hobbit 3_.

Mais bon sang, c'est quoi votre problème? Quand vos personnages se disent qu'ils s'aiment et que c'est clair comme du cristal qu'ils vont finir ensemble, venez pas les séparer après! Je veux dire, assumez vos choix, bordel!

Alexe tente alors de me rassurer en m'expliquant la raison d'être de la mort de Steve :

— T'as pas remarqué? Sa mort a rempli Diana d'une rage meurtrière, et c'est grâce à ça qu'elle a pu vaincre Arès.

— Au prix de l'homme qu'elle aimait? répliquais-je, le cœur meurtri.

— Il aurait vieilli anyway, ajoute ma meilleure amie. Comme avec Peggy dans Capitaine America.

— Ouin, elle a pas tort.

C'est alors que Molly dit les mots qui faut dans ce genre de situation :

— Calme-toi, Laue, c'est juste un film.

— Effectivement, c'est juste un film. Ça reste pas moins que je m'énerve chaque fois qu'on sépare un couple de la sorte.

— T'inquiètes pas, Laurence, me rassure Takeru en posant sa main sur mon épaule, dis-toi qu'ils continuent de vivre dans ton cœur.

Je lève la tête pour le regarder avec un air surpris.

— Depuis quand t'es romantique, toé? m'exclamais-je en éclatant de rire.

— Je suis le dieu de la poésie, je te rappelle.

— Ah ben oui, c'est vrai. Où avais-je la tête…

Alexe tape dans ses mains pour qu'on revienne à l'essentiel.

— Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on doit aller manger. Pour ma part, je vais rejoindre de ce pas, Akira qui est déjà aux fourneaux depuis trente minutes.

Bon, on prend une grande respiration, Laurence. On va se calmer. Après tout, elles ont probablement cuisiné mon repas préféré.

XXX

 **Point de vue commun**

Peu de temps après le départ d'Alexandra pour la cuisine, tout le groupe suivit la corde pour se rendre à la cafétéria. Une fois arrivés, ils se prennent une place à leur table habituelle.

Soudain, Alexandra, Akira et Hathor sortirent de la cuisine, de grands plateaux à la main.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? leur demanda Laurence en s'étirant le cou pour essayer de voir le contenu des plateaux,

— Des… comment ça s'appelle déjà, tes nouilles aux œufs? bafouilla Alexandra.

— Des tagliatelles, répondit Laurence comme si c'était une évidence.

— Merci. Des tagliatelles aux œufs avec des crevettes dans de la crème aux champignons. Et tes fameuses coquilles St-Jacques que tu dévores littéralement; je sais pas comment tu fais.

Effectivement, c'était bien le repas préféré de la fêtée.

— Faut aimer ça, I guess, lança la guerrière en prenant sa boisson gazeuse préférée sur la table.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Laurence se souvint que sa meilleure amie n'aimait pas les crevettes.

— Je me suis arrangée, la rassura la cuisinière. J'ai mis des mini crevettes, car j'aime pas celles dont tu raffoles.

— C'est une bonne idée, reconnut Laurence en prenant l'assiette que lui tendait Hathor.

Ils prirent le temps qu'il fallait pour bien manger. Laurence finit la première. Elle s'était régalée. La jeune femme but les gouttes qui restait dans sa Stewart's à la cerise noire et se leva.

— Bon, c'est quoi la prochaine affaire? demanda-t-elle à ses amies.

— Tu verras, c'est une surprise, lui répondit Catherine en se levant elle aussi. Pour l'instant, suis ta corde. Melissa, accompagne-là.

— Oui, cheffe.

— Je vais aussi venir avec elle, proposa Alexandra. On va à la même place; autant y aller ensemble.

N'ayant pas trop le choix, Laurence se saisit de la corde et, avec Melissa sur son épaule et Alexandra à ses côtés, le côté où il y avait pas la poupée de préférence, ils quittèrent la cafétéria.

XXX

 **Point de vue Laurence**

Pour laisser le temps aux autres de finir de manger, on discute tranquillement Alexe et moi, alors que nous nous rendons vers notre prochaine activité. Notre soirée à venir devient le sujet principal de notre conversation. Le party est seulement dans une heure et on est toutes fébriles rien qu'à y penser.

On arrive finalement à destination. Il s'agit d'un nouveau local, en a jugé par l'absence de la pancarte de Molly qui nous fait savoir de quel local il s'agit. J'ouvre la porte et on se fait accueillir par Catherine et Akira.

— Enfin, vous êtes là! s'exclame la déesse. Vous avez trainé, dites donc?

— Oui, on a discuté pour vous laisser le temps de finir de manger, leur explique Alexandra.

— Pas grave. Venez-vous-en, nous encourage à entrer Catherine.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je regarde de gauche à droite, voyant les garçons nulle part.

— Sont où les gars? demandais-je finalement en me tournant vers les filles.

— Ils se préparent pour la soirée, déclare Akira, et on devrait en faire autant. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord?

— Pourquoi pas? répondais-je sur un ton décontracté.

Elle me montre alors avec sa main les différentes installations dans la pièce. J'écarquille les yeux; j'osant pas y croire.

Devant mon regard ébahi, je vois alors une table avec tous les instruments nécessaires pour faire de la manucure et de la pédicure, une coiffeuse pour se coiffer et se maquiller — sans compter la panoplie de fards à paupières, de rouges à lèvres, de gloss et tous les autres gugus qu'on utilise pour se maquiller — un sauna — je paris que c'est pour qu'on se détendre —, des lits posés à côté de petites tables avec toutes sortes de tubes à onguents, crèmes, tout ce que vous voulez, ainsi que des lavabos avec tout ce qui se rapporte au soin des cheveux.

— Je rêve ou c'est un véritable institut de beauté? m'exclamais-je, bouche bée.

— C'est en plein ça, répond Catherine en me prenant le bras pour me montrer tout ça. J'ai pensé à faire le mélange d'un SPA, qui est axé sur la détente et le bien-être, et d'un institut de beauté qui est plus centré sur l'esthétique.

— Je trouve ça tout simplement malade! lance Alexandra, aussi ravie que moi.

— Vous pensez que je vais trouver quelque chose qui fera mon affaire? nous demande Melissa. Je suis pas trop fan du maquillage ni des vernis à ongles, et par-dessus tout, je n'ai pas de cheveux.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Melissa, le rassure Akira. J'imagine que tu ne diras pas non à un bon massage.

— Tu te fous de moi? m'écriais-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

— On a vraiment des massothérapeutes à notre disposition, nous explique Catherine. Tu peux remercier les élèves-esprits, ils peuvent faire n'importe quoi.

C'est donc sur ces mots qu'on s'installe pour se préparer pour le party en même temps de prendre un brin de détente.

XXX

Akira me tend alors ma robe en souriant que je finisse de me faire masser. C'est une robe courte à bustier avec de grosses fleurs vertes et un tulle rose. De petites bottes du même rose avec de petits talons complètent l'ensemble, ainsi qu'un peigne en forme de rose pour mettre dans mes cheveux.

Une fois habillée, je me dirige vers le grand miroir dans le fond de la pièce afin de réfléchir comment je veux arranger mes cheveux. Je vois alors du coin de l'œil la tête jaune de Melissa.

— Je peux te coiffer les cheveux?

— Comment tu peux coiffer des cheveux, t'as des moignons… réplique ma meilleure amie en regardant son reflet dans le miroir.

— Je suis capable de faire plein de choses.

— Attends, tu sais vraiment faire ça? m'étonnais-je. Je ferais mieux de demander à Akira ou à Cath.

— Ça serait plus réaliste, effectivement, ajoute Alexe alors qu'elle enfile de petits souliers qui fitent avec sa robe.

— Je peux te prouver que je suis à la hauteur, insiste Melissa. Assois-toi donc devant le meuble; je te fais ça en moins de deux.

Je vais donc m'assoir. Et il a raison… Eh ben câline! Le résultat est juste magnifique! C'est une couronne de tresses qui se terminent à droite en boudins très bien définis. Pas un seul frisotis. Avec le peigne, ça rend la coiffure encore plus belle.

— Je l'adore! m'exclamais-je, les larmes aux yeux en attirant Melissa dans une étreinte.

— Plus que la touche finale, ajoute Molly en me mettant délicatement son chapeau de gâteau sur la tête.

— T'es pas sérieuse? sursautais-je, surprise.

— C'est la tradition.

— Eh merde…

— J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais tu m'impressionnes, Melissa.

— J'en reviens pas, tu l'as appelé par son nom! réalisais-je, bouche bée.

— En effet, je suis aussi étonnée que toi, ma chère Alexandra, lance Akira en inspectant ma coiffure. Sinon, tu veux que ça moi qui te coiffe?

— Ou, tu préfères laisser l'expert en la matière le faire? ironise Catherine, totalement sublime comme toujours.

— Très drôle, bougonne Melissa avant de se tourner vers moi. Je suis content que ça te plaise. Tu mérites de te sentir jolie pour une fois.

— C'est vrai.

Alors qu'Alexe prend ma place pour se faire coiffer par Akira, j'enfile mes petites bottes et je sors du local, impatiente de montrer aux autres mon nouveau look.

— Je vous attends dehors, dis-je, la main sur la poignée.

 **Point de vue commun**

Takeru attendait non loin du local de beauté en espérant de voir sortir sa meilleure amie. Ce fut à ce moment que Laurence sortit du local, prête pour sa soirée d'anniversaire.

Elle échangea un regard avec lui. La jeune femme lui sourit, heureuse de le voir. De son côté, le dieu de la mer l'observa, complètement bouche bée. Il se disait bien que la robe qu'il avait vue dans son garde-robe ce matin-là allait bien lui faire, mais le résultat final se révéla au-delà des espérances du dieu. Elle ressemblait à une déesse. Voilà le mot exact, se dit-il. Comme il la trouvait magnifique. Il tenta de lui parler pour ne pas avoir l'air étrange, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Les mots lui manquaient.

— Voilà que j'ai de la misère à parler, pensa-t-il. Super… Allez, mon vieux, t'es capable...

— Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout rouge, lui demanda Laurence en remarquant la coloration des joues de son meilleur ami.

Il réalisa alors qu'il avait un peu chaud dans le visage. Merde, c'est pas le moment, se dit-il, timide.

— Oui, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Au fait, t'es vraiment belle, Laurence.

 **Point de vue Laurence**

Ouin, yé ben cute, lui aussi. Je lui souris alors, touchée par son compliment. Sinon, la raison pourquoi il est tout rouge, c'est parce qu'il doit avoir chaud dans son veston et tout le reste. C'est un peu évident, je le vois jamais porter des trucs trop chauds où le simple fait d'être moulant te pique tout le corps.

— Merci, Takeru. T'es pas mal, toi aussi.

— De quoi vous parlez, vous deux? demande Alexe en sortant du local en me faisant sursauter pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je rêve où je t'ai fait sursauter?

— Non, tu rêves; et en gros, il me trouve belle.

— Hum hum… C'est tout?

— Oh, et je le trouve cute aussi.

— T'es sûr que ça va, Takeru? lance soudainement Alexandra.

Je me tourne vers lui en me demandant pourquoi ma meilleure amie lui a demandé ça. Je vois rien de particulier, pourtant.

— Bon, c'est pas important, lance précipitamment Alexe en changeant de sujet. Allons-y, les autres doivent nous attendre au gymnase.

Au même moment, les trois autres sortent du local et tous les sept en comptant Melissa, on se dirige vers le lieu de la fête.

XXX

— Au fait, commençais-je en me tournant vers Takeru, pourquoi t'es pas venu me rejoindre à l'infirmerie? Apollon m'a expliqué que tu avais quelque chose à faire.

— Pour être honnête, il a passé toute la journée à te chercher un cadeau, parce qu'il savait toujours pas quoi te donner, me révèle Alexandra.

— T'es-tu sérieuse? m'exclamais-je, étonnée.

Je remarque alors que Takeru se met à rougir face à l'explication de ma meilleure amie. Je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt mignon quand le rouge lui vient aux joues comme ça. À vrai dire, je l'ai jamais vu rougir. Je savais pas qu'il cachait en lui cette petite timidité touchante.

— Il est vrai que c'est la première fois que je veux offrir un cadeau à une humaine, déclare le dieu des mers en passant une main gênée derrière ses cheveux. Surtout une humaine à qui je tiens beaucoup.

Awn... C'est toujours cute quand un garçon fait ça. Se passer la main dans les cheveux, comme ça.

— En effet, ça doit pas être évident, consentais-je en croisant les bras.

— Et ce n'est pas tout, ajoute Akira. Je crois me souvenir que mon frère nous a dit qu'il voulait trouver le cadeau idéal.

— Elle exagère pas un peu? lançais-je à Takeru, y croyant pas une seconde.

— Nope, lâche Catherine en souriant.

— Je peux répondre tout seul, je te remercie, proteste le dieu des mers en fusillant la sportive du regard.

Je souris. Il a des fois la manie de sortir ce genre de phrases toutes mignonnes. C'est mon avis, bien sûr.

— En désespoir de cause, il m'a demandé qu'est-ce que tu aimerais avoir, répond Alexandra.

— Tu vas pas commencer, toi aussi? se tanne Takeru. En désespoir de cause? Vraiment?

— Ben quoi? C'est quasiment ça, proteste ma meilleure amie. T'es venu me voir complètement angoissé.

— Sérieusement? lançais-je sur un faux ton comique. Il est pas censé être mon meilleur ami. Je veux dire, Takeru sait pas encore mes goûts après tout ce temps?

— Bah si. Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup le vert.

— Ensuite? ajoutais-je, tout de même curieuse.

 **—** Euh, ton personnage animé préféré s'appelle Gaara, et c'est un ninja avec un pouvoir de sable.

— Au moins, il sait ça, fait remarquer Catherine en rigolant.

— Sans compter que vous vous connaissez depuis quelques mois, versus, moi qui te connais depuis toujours, m'explique finalement Alexandra.

— Je vois, dis-je, tout simplement.

Soudain, Takeru met sa main sur mon épaule. Je sens qu'il va enfin s'expliquer.

— C'est vrai, je dois le reconnaitre. Je voulais te trouver le cadeau idéal. Tu le mérites. Je veux dire, tu m'as ouvert ton cœur et accordé ta confiance, chose que je considérais complètement stupide et inimaginable de la part d'une humaine. Tu m'as appris comment on peut avoir confiance en ses amis. C'est quand même la moindre des choses de te remercier.

— Euh, est-ce qu'il vient de dire qu'il est amoureux de toi? me chuchote Catherine à mon oreille.

— Mais non. En gros, il veut me remercier de l'avoir purifié. Va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi. Et toi et Dio, il se passe tu quelque chose?

— Euh, non…

— Et ben voilà, c'est pareil, concluais-je en changeant de sujet.

Je comprends qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire, bien sûr. Je lui dois bien ça. Après tout, n'a-t-il pas appris plus vite qu'est-ce que c'est censé être humain. Et l'amour… en théorie seulement, j'imagine. Tout ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est plus ouvert d'esprit qu'il l'était avant, et ça, c'est une bonne chose. Takeru va pouvoir avoir son diplôme plus facilement comme ça.

Mais il doit tout de même comprendre une chose…

— Tu sais, Takeru? C'est mignon de ta part de vouloir m'offrir le cadeau idéal. Vraiment, je t'assure. Ça montre que tu tiens vraiment à moi et tout. Mais pour moi, il y a juste une chose qui fait mon bonheur. C'est le fait de me lever le matin et te voir, toi et les autres dieux tous les jours. Ça me comble tellement de joie de savoir que vous êtes mes amis.

Je sens alors une larme coulée le long de ma joue. Curieux, je suis pourtant pas triste. Pourquoi je me mets à pleurer tout à coup? Finalement, c'est plus personnel que je le croyais. Même les filles s'y attendaient pas, on dirait.

C'est alors que les bras puissants de Takeru m'entourent. Je réponds à son étreinte, contente de l'avoir près de moi en ce moment.

— Je comprends, déclare le dieu des mers en se dégageant légèrement de notre étreinte. Mais dis-moi, tu m'en voudras pas si je t'offre quand même quelque chose?

Je ris à travers mes larmes.

— Non, ça me dérange pas. C'est l'intention qui compte, comme on dit.

— Ça tombe bien, ajoute Alexandra. Celui-là, tu risques de pas vouloir t'en séparer.

— T'es sûre de toi? lui demandais-je alors qu'on entre dans le gymnase, déjà envahi de musique.

— Tu verras.

XXX

Nous sommes finalement réunis pour fêter ma fête. On m'a servi mon gâteau et on a décidé de me donner mes cadeaux tout de suite aussi. Tout le monde a voulu donner un petit quelque chose.

Catherine commence la ronde en me tendant le sien. Il s'agit d'une figurine de Kyoya dans _Ouran Hight School Host-Club_. Puis, c'est au tour de Molly de me donner elle aussi une figurine, mais cette fois-ci c'est de Rin dans _Blue exorcist_. Ensuite, les dieux me donnent un à un leur paquet, et on dirait qu'ils me donnent eux aussi une figurine.

Dans l'ordre, Loki me donne Ayato, dans _Diabolik Lovers_ ; Thor, c'est Tokya, dans _Uta-No-Prince-Sama_ ; Apollon, lui, m'offre Goshi, dans _B-Projet_ ; Dio, c'est Anzaï, dans _Devil's lines_ ; et finalement c'est respectivement Tsukito, Balder et Hadès qui me donnent mes trois personnages préférés d' _Hetalia_ : Spain, America et England. C'est pas mal ça. Au final, Alexandra me donne Gaara, le plus beau de la gang.

J'ai fini par comprendre. Les filles s'étaient entendues avec les garçons pour me donner les figurines de tous mes husbands dans le monde des animes.

Il me reste que deux cadeaux. Celui d'Akira et celui que Takeru partage avec Alexandra, car c'est le deal qu'ils ont passé, puisque le dieu des mers arrivait pas à trouver qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir.

Je prends celui de la déesse du soleil, puisque Takeru insiste pour que j'ouvre le sien en dernier. Petite nature…

Je trouve à l'intérieur une tenue de combat fait sur mesure. C'est une robe rose avec un tissu camouflage transparent pour le voir le rose en dessus. Elle est agrémentée d'une capuche noire. Finalement, la robe venait avec de petits instruments de combat : un plastron de cuir et un harnais dorsal pour transporter mon épée dans mon dos.

— J'ai remarqué que tu portes beaucoup du camouflage, m'explique la déesse du soleil. J'ai déduit que ça faisait partie de ton style. Et Alexandra m'a dit que le rose était ta couleur préférée avant de réaliser que le vert existe.

— OMG, Akira! Je l'adore, m'exclamais-je, les yeux, je les devine, remplis d'étoiles, alors que je lui fais un câlin. Merci. Tu sais définitivement tout faire.

— Je t'en prie, ma chère.

Finalement, vient enfin celui de Takeru. Je prends la boîte qu'il me tend et je remarque aussitôt les trous qui percent la surface de ladite boîte. Ça serait pas un animal, par hasard? J'imagine que s'il y a des trous, c'est pour qu'il respire. Pourquoi dans _La Belle et le Clochard_ , la boîte cadeau de Lady a pas de trous? C'est un dessin animé, c'est pas réaliste. Mais j'y pense, c'est quel genre d'animal?

Je me décide enfin d'ouvrir la boîte, et soudainement, je me retrouve sur le dos avec un petit cri de surprise, sans comprendre ce qui se passe. Je me relève et c'est là que je vois un petit chiot dalmatien qui arrête pas de me lécher le visage.

— Doucement, toi, murmurais-je au petit chien. Laisse-moi me lever.

— Ouaf, me répond le dalmatien.

— Yé ben cute! Mais je me demande, pourquoi il a un chien dans ton cadeau, Takeru?

Soudain, je réalise alors ce que ça veut dire.

— Tu me niaises? m'écriais-je en manquant de faire tomber le chien de mes genoux. Tu m'as offert un chien? Ma race préférée de surcroit?

— Oui, alors, ça te plait? m'interroge Takeru en venant caresser la petite boule de poil à pois noirs. Alexandra m'a dit que tu rêvais d'avoir un chien depuis toujours et que t'en avais jamais eu, car tes parents sont allergiques…je sais plus ce que ça veut dire.

— Et savoir lequel était pas compliqué, ajoute ma meilleure amie. T'as toujours aimé les dalmatiens.

— Ça veut dire quoi? intervient Apollon.

Ah, c'est une manie chez lui de toujours demander qu'est-ce que veut dire chaque mot qu'on prononce!

— Quoi, allergique? répondais-je à Apollon alors que j'active mon application d'Antidote sur mon téléphone — je m'étais dit que de trainer un dictionnaire avec eux serait toujours pratique. C'est l'adjectif d'allergie. Qui est une réaction excessive de l'organisme à un agent extérieur auquel il est particulièrement sensible.

— Je vois, comprend Apollon, et c'est vrai qu'on peut en mourir?

— Si elle est grave, en effet, répondais-je. Par contre, la mienne et celle de mes parents sont pas aussi grave… je veux dire, au point d'en mourir.

— Et c'est quoi la tienne? me demande Balder.

— Noix du Brésil. Une noix aussi random, tu peux pas trouver mieux.

— Sinon, tu vas l'appeler comment? me demande Catherine en désignant le chiot, alors qu'elle s'approche pour le caresser.

— Je sais pas, répondais-je, indécise. Euh, Takeru? C'est un mâle ou une femelle? Je peux bien regarder entre ses pattes. Pourtant, j'arrive pas à savoir si c'est les organes de l'un ou de l'autre.

— On parle vraiment de pénis de chien… murmure Catherine en échangeant un regard avec la déesse du soleil.

— En effet, ajoute Akira, quel étrange sujet de conversation.

— Pour répondre à ta question, Laurence. C'est une femelle? lance alors le dieu des mers en regardant Alexe qui hoche la tête pour le confirmer. C'est bien ça, une femelle.

Je réfléchis un instant, ignorant le fait que j'ai parlé de pénis de chien, comme l'a si bien dit Cath. Je finis par tirer un nom au hasard sans m'en rendre compte.

— Athéna…?

— Athéna? commence Apollon. Comme notre sœur Athéna?

— C'est ça. J'ignore comme il m'est venu à l'esprit, mais il m'est venu.

— C'est probablement ta petite voix intérieure, fais remarquer Molly en replaçant ses lunettes. Ou ton instinct si tu préfères. Après tout, tu as toujours été plus sensible que nous à ces choses-là.

— Tu as raison, dis-je en baisant les yeux vers la petite Athéna. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, toi? Athéna, ça te plait?

Athéna répond par un wouf affirmatif.

— Je crois qu'elle l'aime beaucoup, commente Apollon.

— Tu comprends les animaux maintenant? m'étonnais-je. C'est pas juste ta sœur qui le fait?

— Si. Mais puisque que je suis son jumeau, j'ai acquis ce pouvoir avec le temps. De son côté, elle a le pouvoir de soigner les animaux qu'elle recueille.

— Wow! Un refuge pour animaux divin. J'adore l'idée, commentais-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je regarde alors vers la scène en poussant un soupir. Takeru suit mon regard.

— Tu veux chanter?

— Eh comment, lançais-je, enthousiaste.

Je me rue vers la scène, Athéna sur les talons, et je me saisis du micro.

— Tu nous installes ça, Hathor? demandais-je à la déesse de l'amour.

Depuis les débuts de mon club d'idoles, Hathor nous sert de technicienne de la scène. Elle adore ça. C'est pas une activité que les divinités égyptiennes font à tous les jours. Elle est comme ça, notre Hathor. Toujours ouverte à essayer de nouvelles choses.

— Tout de suite, acquiesce-t-elle. Quelle chanson je vous mets?

Je lui chuchote dans l'oreille ce que j'ai envie de chanter. Elle se tourne vers Takeru qui m'a suivi et lui demande s'il est d'accord avec mon choix.

— Oui, je suis d'accord. D'ailleurs, c'est la première fois qu'on va chanter en duo. Mais avant si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais te faire un petit solo pour ta fête.

— Un petit solo? Pourquoi pas?

— J'installe ça, répond Hathor. Quelle est ta musique?

Takeru lui remet alors un CD et se tourne vers moi.

— Je vois, commente la déesse de l'amour, alors qu'elle se met à la tâche. Une création originale. Je te mets ça tout de suite.

— Un CD? m'étonnais-je. Tu sais comment ça marche?

— Bien sûr. Alexandra m'a montré comment.

— Sérieux? Tu sais composer de la musique?

— Je suis le dieu de la poésie, me rappelle Takeru alors qu'il me saisit à la taille pour me soulever. Alors, écrire une chanson, ça doit être pas être si compliqué.

Il me dépose en bas de la scène en posant Athéna dans mes bras et me prend le micro par la même occasion. Alexandra vient me rejoindre pendant que je dépose Athéna au sol.

— Takeru l'a révisé souvent, m'avoue-t-elle. Il tenait à te la faire écouter.

— Vraiment?

Ma meilleure amie hoche la tête avant de la tourner vers la scène.

— Bon, j'y vais, commence Takeru dans le micro. Ma chanson s'intitule _Chikai_.

— Hein? Ça veut dire quoi? demandais-je à Akira.

— Cela veut dire « Serment » ou « Vœu », répond-elle. Cela dépend de la traduction.

— Oh, stylé! commentais-je, avant de me concentrer sur la chanson.

Bien sûr, c'est en japonais. C'est pas parce qu'elle est pas en français ou en anglais qu'on peut pas apprécier une bonne toune.

— Au fait, tu peux filmer? demandais-je à Alexe.

— Tu veux un souvenir?

— C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir un dieu chanter.

— T'as pas tort.

Une fois sa chanson finie, Takeru me fait signe de monter sur scène, alors que j'applaudis encore.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

Je lui explique ma pensée de tout à l'heure, le fait que la langue est pas importante dans l'appréciation d'une toune.

— Mais au final, j'ai adoré. Même si j'ai rien compris. En fait, le seul mot que je comprends c'est ton titre. Akira m'a dit que ça voulait dire soit « Serment » ou « Vœu » dépendant de la traduction.

— C'est pas mal ça. En gros, la dernière phrase « Chikai kizande inochi hatete mo » ça veut dire « Je me souviendrai de ce serment/veux pour le reste de ma vie. ».

— Wow, c'est beau, déclarais-je, impressionnée. T'es pas le dieu de la poésie pour rien. Bon, on se le fait ce duo?

— Ça marche! s'exclame Takeru, aussi impatient que moi.

Ce que je veux faire c'est un mash-up des chansons _How For I'll Go_ de Moana et _I'll Go The Distance_ d'Hercules. Ce qui fait ensemble _How For I'll Go The Distance_. Je chanterais les paroles de Moana et lui, celle d'Hercules.

Alors que l'on commence à chanter, je sens comme une euphorie m'envahir la poitrine. Wow… Je sens que ce moment-là, je l'oublierai jamais!

— Maintenant, que veux-tu faire? me demande mon partenaire alors que nous finissons la chanson.

— J'aimerais faire une toune avec Alexe au Karaoké.

— Tu crois pas que ça revient au même?

— On a qu'à faire comme dans Victorious.

— Je vais assumer que je sais ce que tu veux dire, soupire Takeru, pouvant pas me rejoindre dans mon délire.

Je saute de la scène et je vais voir toute de suite ma meilleure amie.

— On se fait une petite toune d'amitié?

— Pourquoi pas? Tu penses à quoi?

 _—_ _A Girl Like You_ de Barbie, The Princess and the Pauper ou Coeur de princesses en Français.

— Allons-y.

Il est certain que j'ai du fun ce soir. J'aurais pas pu souhaiter mieux pour mon anniversaire. Quand même, j'ai maintenant un chiot! Takeru a vraiment touché dans le mille pour son apparence. Je l'adore avec ses oreilles blanches avec des petites taches noires bien définies.

Pour le reste, on va improviser un peu. Je laisse totalement le sort décidé du reste de ma soirée. Ce que je veux dire, c'est planifions plus rien, puisque tout ce que je veux c'est m'amuser et de passer du bon temps.

XXX

 **Point de vue commun**

Pauvre Dionysos! Il avait espéré que cela ne dérape pas, mais le dieu voyait bien qu'il n'avait aucun espoir d'y échapper. C'était arrivé tout d'un coup. Au même moment où il s'était levé pour aller se coucher.

Tout d'abord, le duo Molly/Apollon attira son attention. La jeune femme essayait par tous les moyens de repousser les avances d'un Apollon plus gamin que jamais. Alors qu'elle se retenait la plupart du temps pour ne pas le blesser, Molly y allait quand même plus brutalement que d'habitude en balançant un « Veux-tu ben me foutre la paix?! » de temps en temps.

Tentant de s'éloigner de ces deux-là, Dionysos tomba sur Akira qui s'était endormie dans un coin. La déesse donnait l'impression qu'elle parlait comme à un bébé pendant qu'elle dormait. Un peu étrange, se dit le dieu du vin. Si c'était cela le contraire du caractère habituel de sa camarade de classe, il allait être servi quand les autres lui tomberaient dessus.

Justement, le quatuor composé de Laurence, Takeru, Balder et Tsukito passa près de Dionysos. En effet, pensa-t-il. Ces quatre-là sont intenses.

Takeru s'énervait toujours après quelqu'un ou quelque chose, et Laurence éclatait de rire chaque fois qu'il s'acharnait sur l'objet ou la personne en question. Balder, lui, ne cessait de rôder autour de Laurence et guettait tous ses mouvements en adoptant une étrange attitude de domination comme s'il voulait se l'approprier. Pour ce qui était de Tsukito, il n'arrêtait pas d'écrire tout ce qu'on disait autour de lui, alors que les filles lui avaient demandé de ne plus le faire; si elles savaient, se désola le dieu du vin.

En tentant de s'éloigner de la foudre de Takeru qui s'était abattue sur lui pour aucune raison, Dionysos tomba sur Alexandra/Melissa (qui était sur l'épaule de la musicienne. Chose tout à faire étonnante, étant donné l'aversion qu'avait la jeune femme pour la poupée) et Thor/Loki.

Le trio n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de Dionysos. Ce dernier décida de les observer. S'il était le seul qui avait conscience de ce qui se passait, autant les surveiller, tous.

À ce moment-là, Loki s'avança vers Alexandra, un verre de liqueur rouge à la main, alors qu'elle discutait avec Thor d'un sujet un peu étrange. Le dieu du feu renversa le breuvage sucré tout bonnement sur la tête de son amie, comme si de rien n'était.

— MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME?

La jeune femme quitta la pièce, frustrée, Loki sur les talons, en tentant de la raisonner, à sa manière, disons, en disant que c'était juste une petite farce et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'énerver.

— Justement, se dit Dionysos, Alexandra a toutes les raisons de s'énerver. C'est une fille qui n'aime pas avoir une substance dégueulasse dans ses cheveux. Certains garçons le sont, quand on y pense. Ouaip, Loki n'aurait pas dû faire ça.

Le dieu du feu la poursuivit jusqu'aux toilettes. Alexandra s'enferma dans l'une des cabines. Loki continua de la harceler, on peut dire. À ce moment-là, Dionysos remarqua que la conscience de Loki tentait de reprendre son corps, alors qu'il disait sur un ton un peu désespéré (on parle de Loki, là) qu'il était désolé. La folie le reprit lorsque Thor apparût de nulle part. Il leur manifesta sa présence, et Alexandra ouvrit la porte pour permettre à Thor et seulement Thor d'entrer.

Et ce qui se passa à ce moment-là fut très drôle. Malgré la folie qui le consumait, Loki afficha une expression complètement désemparée, alors qu'il s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela.

— What the fuck? s'exclama le dieu du feu. Mais pourquoi il a droit d'entrer, mais pas moi?!

— Il a dû emprunter cette expression aux filles, déduisit Dionysos. En temps normal, il l'aurait pas dit de cette façon.

Dionysos les laissa à leur dispute et décida de rentrer au dortoir, épuisé par cette soirée de dingue.

Alors qu'il revenait dans le gymnase, le dieu du vin vit Catherine en train d'embrasser Hadès, couchés l'un sur l'autre sur une table, aussi étrange que cela puisse être.

Malgré lui, Dionysos sentit un pincement au cœur. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, mais cela faisait mal quand même.

Soudain, Catherine ouvrit les yeux et le remarqua. Dionysos se perdit dans son regard pendant une seconde avant d'en sortir. Il se dirigea finalement vers son dortoir.

XXX

Dionysos arriva dans sa chambre et se coucha dans son lit, un livre à la main. Soudain, il sentit de délicieuses sensations, comme il les aimait, se répertorier dans tout son corps. Le dieu se tourna et vit justement l'objet de son désir. Enfin, plutôt la personne.

Effectivement, Catherine était justement à ses côtés. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément en plus de lui déboutonner sa chemise.

Il dut faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise de lui-même pour éviter de succomber aux magnifiques lèvres de la jeune femme. En temps normal, Dionysos était plus du genre à profiter de tout ce que la vie lui présentait, que cela soit avec une humaine, une nymphe ou tout ce qui avait des pulsions sexuelles. Même si sa partenaire était sous l'effet de sa malédiction, Dionysos s'en foutait.

Mais pas cette fois.

Le dieu adorait Catherine et se demanda à cet instant s'il n'avait pas fini par tomber amoureux d'elle. Alors, Dionysos la repoussa de toutes ses forces.

— Je… peux pas! Pourtant, j'adorerais le faire avec nulle autre que toi, si tu savais à quel point… mais je ne peux me le permettre, tant que tu seras soumise à ma malédiction.

Il refusait de lui voler sa virginité, alors qu'il l'avait fait maintes et maintes fois; car oui, Dionysos savait très bien que Catherine était vierge malgré les apparences. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulait s'assurer d'avoir son véritable consentement, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait pour personne d'autre auparavant.

Et ce fut à sa plus grande surprise que Catherine reprit ses esprits.

— Dio? Mais qu'est-ce que je fous dans ta chambre? s'exclama-t-elle, complètement perdue.

Le dieu du vin reboutonna sa chemise à la vitesse de l'éclair en se cherchant une excuse valable, encore sous le choc qu'elle soit redevenue elle-même.

— Euh… en fait, je voulais te montrer ce livre, bredouilla Dionysos qui avait réalisé qu'il avait toujours son bouquin à la main.

— Montre pour voir.

Il lui tendit son livre en soupirant. Elle n'avait rien remarqué.

— J'adore ce livre. Le personnage me fait penser à moi. Je m'identifie beaucoup à lui, car nous avons vécu presque la même chose. Sauf que lui, c'est pas un dieu.

— Ça t'endorme pas. Je suis impressionnée, commenta Catherine en prenant le livre pour lire la quatrième de couverture. Je croyais que seules tes vignes t'intéressaient.

— Ça, c'est juste pendant les cours. Mais c'est vrai que je m'occupe plus de mes vignes que d'autres choses. Pourtant, la lecture est un bon moyen de se changer les idées et apprendre de nouvelles choses.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à le lire? lui demanda la jeune femme, curieuse. Parce qu'au final, je ne reconnais plus le Dio de la mythologie grecque.

— Je suis toujours le même, pourtant. Et c'est Akira qui m'a recommandé ce livre. Elle est très convaincante quand elle veut.

— C'est vrai, reconnut Catherine. Elle a toujours un livre à la main. Elle me rappelle Laue. Elle aussi traîne toujours un livre dans ses affaires.

Soudain, Catherine se mit à bâiller.

— Bon, je suis crevée. Je vais aller me coucher. Je te conseille d'en faire autant, t'as une mine affreuse. À demain, Dio!

Ce fut sur ces mots que Catherine quitta la chambre de Dio. Ce dernier prit une bonne inspiration. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il allait le faire avec elle.

XXX

 **Point de vue Catherine**

J'ouvre les yeux et je remarque que c'est le matin. Une seconde… quel jour on est? Je regarde le calendrier de pompier qu'Alexe m'a donné à ma fête. Le 1er décembre… j'y pense, c'était les 21 ans de Laue, hier. C'est ben bizarre… Je me souviens plus qu'est-ce qu'on a fait…

Après le SPA, on est allées au gym, Laue a ouvert ses cadeaux et a fait son duo avec Takeru. Mais après, c'est le noir complet.

Autre fait étrange. Le black-out finit au moment que je me suis retrouvée dans la chambre de Dio sans savoir pourquoi. Ah oui, il voulait me montrer son livre. Et oui, Dionysos, le dieu du sex, quasiment, qui lit… on est carrément sur une autre planète. C'est une petite facette cute chez lui que j'ignorais qu'il possédait.

Au final, est-ce que j'ai bu? Ça expliquerait pourquoi je me souviens de rien. Il faudrait que j'en parle aux filles. Elles doivent savoir quelque chose. Surtout Laurence, qui boit quasiment jamais d'alcool.

Je m'habille rapidement et je sors de ma chambre pour emprunter les escaliers. Je retrouve les filles dans la cuisine, comme je l'espérais.

— Bon matin! me lance joyeusement Molly, un café à la main.

— Salut! Au fait, vous vous souvenez qu'est-ce qu'on a fait hier, au party de Laue? leur demandais-je en venant m'asseoir, une tasse de café fraichement servi à la main.

— J'ai eu Athéna…commence Laurence en regardant sa chienne penchée au-dessus de son plat de bouffe. J'ai chanté avec Takeru après qu'il ait chanté sa toune et après… plus rien.

— Toi aussi? m'étonnais-je. Tu bois jamais! Comment tu peux avoir un black-out? Alexandra?

— C'est à peu près le souvenir que je garde, moi aussi, confirme Alexandra.

— C'est aussi mon cas, ajoute Molly. Désolée. Et Akira, qu'est-ce que t'en penses? Tu es d'origine divine, comparé à nous.

— Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, répond Ama en prenant une gorgée de café — oui, je niaise pas, Ama se prend vraiment du café —, je ne me souviens de rien moi non plus.

Eh ben voyons donc… C'est la même chose avec les filles. Même Akira se souvient de rien et c'est une déesse… disons une déesse qui est devenue temporairement humaine. Il faudrait que j'en parle aux garçons ainsi qu'aux profs, qui sont restés des dieux. Qui sait? Ils savent peut-être quelque chose. Je décide de parler de mon plan aux filles.

— Peut-être, répond Laue. Je poserai la question à Takeru, dès que je le verrai.

— Je vais y aller tout de suite. Je préfère régler cette histoire avant d'aller skier.

Disons que j'ai prévu d'aller faire du ski, aujourd'hui. Je veux pas vraiment perdre mon temps si au final, on a juste niaisé et chillé, hier, et que c'est pour ça qu'on s'en souvient pas.

En plus, Hathor m'a dit qu'il y a de super pistes à la montagne du Jardin d'Éden, là où il y a de la neige toute l'année.

Après avoir fini mon café, je sors alors du dortoir pour aller voir les garçons. Je cogne alors à la porte des dieux grecs. C'est Apollon qui vient m'ouvrir.

— Ah, Cath-Cath, je peux t'aider?

— Eh bien, oui. J'peux rentrer?

— Oui, tu peux rentrer. Professeur Hathor et Professeur Thot sont là aussi.

Ils ont fait vite. Donc, c'est pas un hasard si personne se souvient de la vieille. Le dieu du soleil me laisse entrer. Comme je m'y attends, Dio est assis au bar, un verre à la main. Il boit vraiment n'importe quand, celui-là! Hadès, lui est assis à la table, alors qu'Hathor et Thot sont debout près du bar.

— Il y a un problème, Catherine? me demande Hathor.

— Oui, je suis venue pour vous demander si vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé hier. Car après les numéros de chant de Laurence et Takeru, on se souvient de rien.

— On discutait justement de ça quand tu es arrivée, me révèle Apollon. Car, ni moi ni Hadès ne s'en souvient.

— C'est comme avec Ama, répondais-je. Elle aussi s'en souvient pas et c'est une déesse/humaine… en tout cas, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire.

— Dans mon cas, commence Thot, je suis parti après les fameux numéros de chant; j'avais du travail à faire. Par contre, Hathor se souvient très bien ce qui est arrivé.

— J'ai préféré rester dans mon coin pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, explique la déesse de l'amour. Disons que c'était assez mouvementé.

— Au final, il s'est passé quoi? demandais-je alors que je m'appuie sur le bord du bar.

— Vous avez tous virés fous, comme vous dites au Québec, me révèle Hathor.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour l'amour du ciel? On a bu ou on a pas bu? Je regarde alors dans la direction de Dio, qui se contente de boire son verre depuis le début de la conversation.

— Et toi, Dio? Tu te souviens de quelque chose?

— Maintenant que t'en parle, ajoute Hathor, Dionysos avait l'air de se comporter normalement. Je l'ai vu quitter le gymnase une fois pour aller vers les toilettes et une autre fois pour s'en aller vers les dortoirs.

Apollon et Hadès s'échangent un regard avant de revenir à Dionysos, comme s'ils savaient quelque chose qu'on savait pas.

— Dionysos, est-ce que c'était encore ta malédiction? lui demande son oncle.

— Une malédiction? m'étonnais-je avant de me tourner vers le dieu des enfers. Comme la tienne, Hadès?

— Oui, c'est effectivement ma malédiction, finit par répondre Dio. Et disons qu'elle est différente de celle d'Oncle Hadès.

— Intéressant, murmure Thot. Je n'étais pas au courant pour cette malédiction.

— C'est parce que nous, les Grecs, sommes les seuls à le savoir, nous explique Hadès.

— Ça explique pourquoi on se souvient de rien, sauf Professeur Hathor, comprend Apollon. Normalement, la malédiction a aucun effet sur nous, puisque nous sommes des dieux. Et comme Cath-Cath nous l'a remarqué, nous sommes devenus des humains de façon temporaire. Ça explique aussi pourquoi ça nous a affectés, cette fois-ci.

— Bon. On a finalement le fin mot de l'histoire. Je vais de ce pas en parler avec Zeus, déclare Thot en quittant le dortoir. Tu viens avec moi, Hathor?

— Vas-y; je vais rester avec les garçons.

Alors que Thot s'en va, je remarque alors les cernes sous les yeux de Dio. Alors comme ça, il a pas dormi de la nuit? Ce qui s'est passé à fini par l'empêcher de dormir? Pauvre lui! Il a l'air tellement abattu. Ah, j'ai une idée!

— Je comptais aller skier aujourd'hui, commençais-je en me redressant. Tu veux venir avec moi? Ça te changerait les idées.

— Elle a raison, approuve Hadès en croisant les bras. Une distraction ne te ferait pas de mal.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Apollon? veux savoir Dionysos.

— Je dis que c'est une bonne idée. Ça te fera du bien de t'amuser un peu.

— Alors, c'est d'accord, accepte Dio.

— Parfait, rejoins-moi à la Réserve pour aller prendre ton matériel, déclarais-je en quittant la pièce.

XXX

 **Point de vue commun**

— Ça prend du matériel pour aller skier? se demanda Apollon.

Dio haussa les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus que son demi-frère.

— Revenons au sujet qui nous préoccupe, commença Hadès alors qu'il fixait le visage de son neveu. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi? T'as clairement pas dormi, et ce n'est pas juste ta malédiction qui est en cause.

— C'est vrai. J'ai mal dormi à cause de quelque chose qui s'est passé hier, explique Dionysos. En rentrant au dortoir, Catherine m'a suivi et m'a embrassé passionnément. Elle a même essayé de déboutonner ma chemise.

Il préférait laisser sous silence le fait qu'Hadès et Catherine s'étaient aussi embrassés. Le dieu ne voulait pas embêter son oncle avec ce genre de détails.

— Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait? lança Apollon. Tu l'as pas laissée faire, quand même? Cath-Cath ne mérite pas ça.

— À ton avis, imbécile? s'énerva Dionysos en fusillant du regard son demi-frère. Jamais je n'oserais lui faire ça.

— Tu l'as repoussée, devina Hadès qui semblait respirer la sagesse depuis le début de la conversation. Tu l'as repoussée parce que tu es amoureux d'elle.

— Sérieusement? rétorqua le dieu du soleil. On parle de Dionysos, là. Le dieu qui n'a aucune considération pour toutes les créatures qu'il baise.

— Sympa… répliqua Dionysos, sur le ton du reproche.

Le dieu du vin soupira en se retournant vers le mur en évitant leur regard.

— J'ai l'impression que je regrette de l'avoir repoussée. Quand je pense qu'il y avait une partie de moi qui voulait la prendre sur-le-champ. Je me dégoute moi-même.

— Tu l'as repoussée par amour pour elle, le rassura Hadès. Et crois-moi, tu as pris la bonne décision. Je dirais presque que tu es en bonne voie pour te faire purifier.

— C'est pas tout, ajouta le dieu du vin. Au moment où je lui ait dit pourquoi je pouvais pas le faire, elle a repris ses esprits?

— Tu es sérieux? s'exclamèrent les deux autres d'une même voix, complètement bouche bée.

— Elle s'est libérée de ta malédiction toute seule? continua Hadès, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

— J'étais aussi surpris que vous, avoua Dionysos en frottant sa tête de sa main.

— Attendez une minute… Mais oui, c'est ça, la solution! s'exclama Apollon en faisant sursauter son demi-frère et son oncle. Catherine va te libérer de ta malédiction en te purifiant. Ça fait d'une pierre, deux coups.

— Un peu comme moi, en fait, se souvint le dieu des Enfers, nostalgique.

— Je comprends pas, déclara Dionysos.

— Pour te libérer de la malédiction, expliqua le dieu du soleil, il faut que tu trouves le véritable amour. Il suffit qu'elle te dise qu'elle t'aime et te voilà purifié.

— Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances? s'inquiéta le dieu du vin, soudain nerveux. Et si elle m'aimait pas?

— N'exagère pas, tenta de le rassurer son demi-frère. T'es un gars sympa.

— C'est censé m'aider à me sentir mieux?

— Écoute, lui conseilla son oncle, va skier avec elle et vois comment ça se présente.

Dionysos hocha la tête. Il finit son verre et se prépara à sortir du dortoir.

XXX

 **Point de vue Catherine**

Pour passer le temps, j'ai discuté avec Laurence et Takeru qui venaient chercher les films du _Le Roi Lion_ , eux qui prévoyaient écouter quelques films avant d'aller s'entraîner. J'en ai profité pour leur raconter pour la malédiction de Dionysos.

— Prépare-toi à pleurer, mon gars, lançais-je à Takeru, alors qu'on lui donne le DVD.

— Mais de quoi elle parle? s'étonne ce dernier.

— D'une scène qui a traumatisé une génération entière, moi y compris, explique Laue. Et je te dirais pas laquelle.

— Oh, allez, dis-le!

— Tu tiens vraiment à que je te spoil?

— Eh ben…

— Peu importe, conclut Laue en se tournant vers moi, alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à quitter la Réserve. Je te souhaite une bonne partie de ski, Cath. J'espère que tu vas pouvoir trouver une solution pour le purifier. Tu es la mieux placée pour le faire, après tout. Viens, Athéna, s'empresse-t-elle de prévenir sa chienne.

Wow… Bonjour, la pression…

En parlant de Dio, il finit par arriver dix minutes après le départ de Laue et Takeru. Des fois, je me demande s'ils sont pas ensemble, ces deux-là.

Je prends mon sac en me levant pour me poster près de lui, alors que la Réserve lui remet du matériel à sa taille.

— C'est loin de l'école? me demande Dio.

— Pas trop, c'est après la forêt. Si ça peut te donner une idée, c'est moins loin que la plage.

— Je vois.

Une fois ses skis dans ses bras, on se met en route. Une demi-heure de marche plus tard, on arrive finalement au chalet de ski qui se trouve en bas de la montagne de neige.

Je décharge mon sac à dos et j'en profite pour m'habiller. J'enfile ma combinaison mauve, mon casque, mes lunettes et mes bottes. Je prends alors mes skis et je me tourne vers mon compagnon pour voir comment il s'en sort.

Je remarque que sa combinaison verte fitte avec ses yeux. Ça lui va très bien, je trouve. Il est sexy dedans.

— T'as besoin d'aide? lui demandais-je.

— C'est bon. C'est juste ce truc de métal, répond Dio alors qu'il est en train de gosser avec le zip de la combinaison.

— Attends, déclarais-je en m'approchant pour lui zipper doucement la fermeture éclair.

Il se met alors à rougir. Ça doit le gêner que je l'ai fait à sa place. D'ailleurs, il me le fait remarquer aussitôt.

— Tu sais, j'aurais pu le faire tout seul.

— Je sais, mais ça me faisait plaisir de t'aider, répondais-je en souriant. Bon, on y va?

— Je te suis.

XXX

Alors que nous sommes dans un siège pour aller en haut de la montagne où se trouvent les pistes, je me couvre les bras, un instant. J'avais pas prévu qu'il ferait aussi froid.

— Ça va? m'interroge Dio en tendant le bras pour me frictionner le dos.

— Oui, j'ai juste un peu froid. T'as pas à t'inquiéter.

— Si tu le dis…

On reste silencieux quelques secondes alors qu'il continue de me frotter le dos.

— Au fait, Catherine?

Je me tourne vers lui.

— Oui?

— T'es pas curieuse de savoir en quoi consiste ma malédiction?

C'est vrai que ça me trotte dans la tête depuis tantôt. Je vais enfin le découvrir.

— Vas-y.

Dio m'explique alors son origine. Tout ça a commencé avec sa mère humaine. Je me souviens qu'il m'a déjà expliqué les circonstances de sa mort. Tout ça parce qu'Héra était jalouse. Quoique, je la comprends d'une certaine manière. J'aimerais pas que mon mari me trompe dans mon dos.

Pour en revenir à l'histoire de Dio, il s'est rendu compte quand il était enfant qu'il était différent de ses demi-frères et sœurs qui étaient des dieux à part entière. Il s'est donc coupé des autres à ce moment-là et a commencé à adopter son attitude « de je me fous des conséquences » pour masquer sa souffrance intérieure du fait qu'il se sentait pas comme un vrai dieu — alors que, quand on y pense, s'il a fini sa gestation dans la cuisse de Zeus, ça fait de lui un dieu et non, un demi-dieu; j'imagine que c'est mental.

Et comme si c'était pas assez, Héra a remarqué sa petite dépression et a décidé de le faire chier en lui lançant cette fameuse malédiction. À chaque fois qu'il boit, au lieu de ressentir les effets de l'alcool comme ça le faisait avant, c'est les humains qui les ressentent à sa place, quelque part dans le monde — et disons que, par hasard, c'est arrivé deux fois ici, alors que les dieux sont des humains de manière temporaire. Ils virent fous et ils ont pas conscience de ce qu'ils font. C'est de là que viennent les Dionysiaques, des fêtes grecques en son honneur.

En gros, c'est ça l'origine de sa malédiction. C'est quand même triste. Alors que les humains pensent que c'est une fête en la gloire de Dionysos, il en souffre beaucoup, en réalité. Au final, Dio a toujours souffert d'être différent, et il peut même pas s'enfuir dans l'alcool pour ne plus y penser. Et c'est avec son attitude de douchebag qu'il a pu s'en sortir, disons, à sa manière.

— Je comprends, répondais-je alors qu'on arrive en haut. Ça doit pas être drôle de se sentir différent des autres, juste parce que ta mère était humaine. Et le fait de penser que tu pouvais juste pas te noyer dans l'alcool pour oublier, c'est vraiment chiant. Mais bon, tu regrettes pas d'avoir eu aucune considération envers tes conquêtes, si je peux dire ça comme ça?

— C'est sûr que je le regrette maintenant. Mais avant, je m'en fichais pas mal. Je pouvais faire l'amour avec n'importe qui; ça me dérangeait pas. En fait, c'est la première fois que ma malédiction m'affecte autant, car vous êtes des amis précieux. Sans compter que ma famille a été affectée elle aussi, alors que c'est pas le cas, normalement.

— Je vois. Toute une épreuve que t'as vécu là… Sur un autre sujet, je te montre comment on fait pour skier?

— Je t'écoute.

Je lui explique le principe et au bout de cinq minutes, il a compris le concept. Pendant qu'on fait notre première descente, je réfléchis à ce que Dio vient de me révéler. Au fond, chaque dieu a son lot de passé dramatique. Maintenant que je sais c'est quoi le principe de sa malédiction, comment je fais pour le purifier, après ça?

— Catherine! Attention!

— Hein? m'exclamais-je en revenant à la réalité.

Soudain, je fonce sur une grosse bosse. Eh merde, je l'avais pas vu venir, celle-là! Au lieu de faire des pirouettes comme aux jeux olympiques, je fais un vol plané d'un bon dix mètres. J'atterris finalement dans un étang. La force de l'impact a fait briser la glace. Merde, je devrais être plus prudente. Maintenant, je suis dans la marde.

Ça me prend toute mon énergie pour remonter à la surface et me hisser sur le bord. Alors que je sens mon corps se faire envahir par le froid, je vois Dionysos se ruer vers moi.

— Dio, sors-moi de là! Je niaise pas. Je résiste très mal au froid.

Heureusement, il réussit à m'extirper de l'eau en moins de cinq minutes. J'essaie de me lever, mais j'y arrive pas. Tout mon corps est paralysé par le froid. J'arrête de forcer et je me laisse tomber sur le dos.

En voyant que je tremble de la tête aux pieds, Dio pose sa main sur ma joie.

— Ta peau est glacée! s'exclame-t-il, inquiet. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu bouges plus!

— Je crois que je suis en hypothermie, dis-je en grelotant. Il faut que tu me réchauffes au plus vite.

— Ok, dans ce cas, je t'amène au chalet où il ferait plus chaud.

Ouf, je crois qu'il a compris. Ça m'étonne quand même qu'il sache pas c'est quoi de l'hypothermie. Donc, en deux temps, trois mouvements, Dio me prend dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse et se met à courir vers le chalet.

XXX

Je me sens un peu mieux une fois en dedans. Dio me pose alors sur l'un des lits et s'empresse de retirer mes bottes.

— Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais?!

— Tu sais vraiment pas? m'inquiétais-je à mon tour. C'est pas ben grave. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer quoi faire avant que je m'évanouisse.

— Parce que tu vas t'évanouir en plus? s'exclame mon ami, plus désemparé que jamais.

— Ça se pourrait, alors grouillons-nous. Bon, je suis encore consciente, c'est bon… Limiter tout mouvement pour dépenser le moins possible d'énergie, c'est bon… Aller dans un endroit chaud, c'est bon… Ah, je sais. Il faut que tu desserres mes vêtements ou les remplaces par des vêtements secs.

— Et si je t'enlevais tout, on se ferait moins chier, se décourage Dionysos en utilisant une expression québécoise que j'utilise souvent.

— On peut faire ça. Mais je veux garder mes sous-vêtements. Regarde s'il aurait des couvertures chaudes.

Dio quitte temporairement mon chevet pour accéder à ma requête et revient les bras chargés de couvertures chaudes et douces à point. Il lâche son chargement et entreprend de défaire ma combinaison.

Soudain, ses joues prennent une teinte rouge, probablement parce que je me retrouve en sous-vêtements. Puis, le dieu du vin m'enveloppe dans les couvertes.

Voyant que ma température monte toujours pas, il me demande quoi faire d'autre.

Je prends alors une grande respiration en sentant le sang affluer dans mes joues. Pourtant, je ressens aucune chaleur.

— Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande Dio, paniqué. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Je hoche la tête pour me donner du courage.

— Il faut que tu te déshabilles à ton tour, expliquais-je alors que je sens mes yeux se refermer lentement. Le contact direct est la meilleure chose à faire.

— Non, Cath! Reste avec moi! S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai déduite tout seul, c'est que tu dois rester éveillée.

En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, Dio se débarrasse de sa combinaison et garde seulement son boxer. Quoique j'aurais pas dit non s'il l'avait enlevé. Quand je le vois enfin se coucher sur moi, je retiens mon souffle sans faire exprès.

— Respire. Ça va aller, me rassure-t-il. Je suis peut-être une bête à sex comme tu le dis, mais je te jure que je te ferais rien, sauf si tu me donnes la permission.

Me sentant mieux niveau stress, je hoche la tête en évitant ses yeux vert forêt qui donnent l'impression que Dio me regarde jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme.

— Ça va mieux? veut savoir le dieu du vin en vérifiant ma température.

Ça au moins, il sait le faire. Je suis soulagée.

— Oui, je crois.

Je réfléchis un instant. Est-ce que ça serait le moment pour lui demander qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Ça pourrait me tenir éveillée.

— Est-ce que c'est trop indiscret de te demander qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir? Pourquoi aussi je me suis retrouvée dans ta chambre et pourquoi tu avais l'air complètement abattu tantôt?

— Oh…hésite Dio en fuyant mon regard à son tour. Ah et puis non, tu as le droit de le savoir.

Il me raconte alors qu'il m'a vu embrasser Hadès passionnément sur la table.

— Sur la table? m'étonnais-je en levant un sourcil.

— Oui, je me disais aussi que ça allait être le détail qui t'étonnerait le plus.

— Bon, je frenchais Hadès sur la table, aussi bizarre que ça puisse être. Et après?

— Eh bien, je dois avouer que j'ai ressenti un pincement au cœur en te voyant embrasser mon oncle.

— Ça voulait rien dire, le rassurais-je à mon tour en le voyant baissant le regard. J'avais pas conscience de ce que je faisais.

— Oui, je sais. C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Ensuite, t'es venue me rejoindre dans ma chambre.

— Et pour y faire quoi? demandais-je.

— Tu t'en doutes pas? s'étonne mon ami. Tu m'as sauté dessus en m'embrassant et t'as même essayé de me déboutonner ma chemise. On l'aurait fait si…

Je sens alors le sang affluer à nouveau dans mes joues, quoique je sens de la chaleur. Le bon côté à tout ça, c'est que je commence à me rétablir.

— Si quoi?

— Je t'avais pas repoussée. Je refusais de voler ta virginité parce que je savais que tu étais pas consciente de ce que tu faisais. Comment savoir si tu étais consentente ou non?

Wow… Ça me surprend de lui. C'est vrai que je suis reconnaissante qu'il l'ai pas fait, mais je me dis, le connaissant, il l'aurait fait. Surtout si je lui plais.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qui fait que je me suis « réveillée » à ce moment-là?

Il déglutit avant de répondre.

— Selon Apollon, tu t'es libérée de la malédiction, car je t'ai repoussé par amour.

— Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes? m'exclamais-je, bouche bée.

On s'entend que c'est Dionysos. Dio qui tombe amoureux, c'est pas normal. Pourtant, il hoche la tête pour confirmer.

— C'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux et je suis ravi que ça soit toi.

— Ça serait donc ça le moyen de lever ta malédiction? En même temps, ça me surprends pas.

— Pourquoi? s'étonne Dio.

— Parce que dans les plupart des histoires, c'est toujours l'amour qui règle le problème. Demande à Laue, c'est une experte.

— Mais il manque encore une chose pour me libérer de ma malédiction et me purifier en même temps, déclare le dieu du vin, sérieux.

— C'est vrai que les deux sont liés d'une certaine manière. Tu comprends enfin que t'avais pas à t'en faire. Apollon sera toujours de ton bord. Tu veux savoir ce que je pense?

— Quoi?

— Pour moi, t'es un vrai dieu.

— Vraiment? C'est ce que tu penses? lance Dio en souriant, reconnaissant.

— Oui. Et selon Laue, t'es techniquement un dieu parce que t'as fini ta gestation dans la cuisse de ce cher paternel. Ce qui fait que tu es un dieu à part entière et non un demi-dieu.

À ce moment-là, Dio me lance un sourire des plus magnifiques et me prend ensuite dans ses bras.

— Qu'est-ce que tu disais? demandais-je. Qu'il manque de quoi?

— Oui, répond Dionysos en gardant notre étreinte. Pour que ça marche, il faut que mon amour soit réciproque.

— En même temps, c'est un peu normal, dis-je alors qu'on se sépare. Dans _La Belle et La Bête_ , il fallait que les deux s'aiment pour que la Bête redevienne humain.

— Ça l'air intéressant comme histoire, se dit Dio. Est-ce qu'il aurait un film, par hasard?

— Même deux, à ma connaissance. Mais t'es sûr que tu veux aller là-dedans? On parle quand même d'un syndrome de Stockholm.

— C'est quoi ça?

— La fille qui tombe amoureuse de son ravisseur.

— Ah, ça peut pas être si pire que ça, déclara Dio en se rapprochant soudainement de ma face. T'as cru que t'allais y échapper, hein?

Merde, il a raison. Il va bien falloir que je lui dise. En plus, il est amoureux de moi, c'est pas comme il allait me rejeter.

— Allez, dis-le moi!

— Bon, ça va. Oui, je t'aime… T'es content?

— Je savais que tu pouvais pas résister à mon charme.

— Tout le monde sait que c'est le plus grand désir des filles de s'intéresser aux mauvais garçons.

Dio éclate de rire avant de poser sa main sur ma joue, et je parie qu'elle prend une teinte de rouge, parce qu'il m'embrasse juste après. Je lui réponds sans hésiter, le cœur en fête.

Et un de plus de purifié!

XXX

Point de vue commun

Une fois Catherine sous les soins de l'infirmière, Dionysos repartit vers le dortoir. Il se disait qu'Apollon et Hadès voudraient savoir ce qu'il vient de lui arriver.

Quand il arriva, le dieu ouvrit la porte en grand, le sourire aux lèvres. Apollon le vit arriver et leva un sourcil.

— Tu es bien heureux, tout à coup?

— Comment ça s'est passé, finalement? demanda Hadès en venant à sa rencontre.

— Cath a eu une hypothermie…

— Hein? Mais non, c'est pas ça qu'il faut dire. Attends, quoi? Cath-Cath a souffert d'hypothermie? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

— Elle a tombée dans l'eau glacée.

— Oh, et vous vous êtes collés sans vos vêtements pour la réchauffer! s'exclama le dieu du soleil. C'est trop mignon!

— La ferme, idiot, rougit Dionysos en levant une main pour cacher ses joues rouges.

— Et ensuite? le pressa son oncle.

— Je lui ai tout dit. Que je l'aime et tout…

— Et? s'impatienta Apollon. Vas-y, crache le morceau!

— Elle m'aime aussi, annonça officiellement le dieu du vin.

— Je suis vraiment content pour toi, le félicita Hadès.

— J'aimerais avoir autant de chances que toi avec ma petite fée! s'exclama Apollon en sautant dans les bras de Dionysos. Félicitations, mon vieux!

Décidément, les dieux grecs passaient une bonne journée! Ils fêtèrent la nouvelle jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Au bout d'un moment, Loki leur cria même de se taire.

Comme l'a dit Catherine plus tôt, un autre dieu avait été purifié. Nulle n'allait prévoir qui serait le prochain…

* * *

Enfin, c'est terminé! Comment vous avez trouvé ça? J'ai pas mal gâté les fans de Dionysos. Je dois avouer que c'était tout un défi d'écrire ce chapitre. Comme vous le savez sans doute, il y aucun épisode sur la purification de Dionysos et probablement pas sur celle de Thor non plus. Donc, j'ai dû user de ma tête et juste ma tête pour trouver ce que j'allais faire de ce chapitre. Aussi, j'ai cherché qu'est-ce qui se passe pour Dionysos dans le jeu, et c'est pas très romantique, disons. Yui s'évanouit à cause de l'odeur du vin… Vous êtes d'accord que c'est complètement pas rapport. Elle peut pas être aussi faible à l'alcool, si? J'ai préféré mon idée de l'hypothermie. On s'entend tu que se déshabiller pour réchauffer quelqu'un, c'est plus crédible que se déshabiller quand elle s'est juste évanouie pour une raison aussi conne que l'odeur un peu trop forte du vin.

Et c'est pas tout pour les révélations, la scène de Loki et Alexe pendant la fête, elle vient pas de ma tête. Elle vient des Sims 4. On a fait les persos dans le jeu, et ils sont mis à agir de leur plein gré et ils nous ont offert ça. C'était toute une surprise!

Finalement, j'aimerais remercier toutes mes amies qui m'aident à la rédaction de chaque chapitre. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous, les filles! J'aimerais aussi remercier la youtubeuse Strike-kun pour m'avoir aidé avec les détails qu'on trouve juste dans les jeux. Par exemple, vous avez remarqué que Takeru est timide à certains moments? Je le savais même pas! Ça le rend plus mignon, vous trouvez pas?

Merci encore de me lire! Après tout, j'écris pas juste pour moi; j'écris aussi pour vous qui aimez mes idées.

À la prochaine avec deux autres chapitres qui arriveront pour Noël! (J'espère)

Gennaria xxx


End file.
